Mad First Love
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Levi era un chico gordo. Levi era un chico gordo que nunca se habìa enamorado. Levi era un chico gordo que nunca se habìa enamorado y ese idiota extranjero no era màs que un mamarracho. Una burla, un licuado y una frase de Eren sin embargo, le advierte a Levi que su vida se podrà patas arriba.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad del Satanás japonés.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje soez.**

Según Mikasa, era brillante.

Según Irvin, era alguien imponente.

Según Han ji, era alguien precioso.

Según Isabel, era alguien perfecto.

Según mi familia, conocidos, el instituto entero y yo mismo, era yo alguien gordo. Obeso, rechoncho, rollizo. Cómo queráis decirlo.

Venga ya, era un marrano.

Un marrano limpio, temperamental y en extremo irascible, pero un marrano al fin y al cabo.

Mi gordura era legendaria, par alguien de mi estatus. Era el hijo de la familia Ackerman y hermano menor de la perfecta Mikasa, a la que lo único le faltaba era volar para ser la descendiente de Zeus, la nieta lejana de Jesús de Nazaret y la prima tercera del Rey Arturo.

Aunque últimamente le había llamado la atención eso de clases de aviación, así que poco faltaba.

Mi nombre es Levi, Levi Ackerman y tengo sobrepeso. A pocas palabras y mas resumen, estoy gordo. Tengo diecisiete años y curso el segundo ciclo de la Preparatoria de Rose. Gracias a la buena fortuna, de lo contrario y si por alguna obra del karma de lo cometido en mis vidas pasadas fuera, seguramente cursaría en el Instituto de Stohess, cosa mala teniendo en cuenta que esos hijos de perra, eran unos desgraciados a toda regla.

Según rumores, ya habían enterrado a varios estudiantes a causa del acoso.

Estudiantes gordos, cabe destacar.

Obviamente yo no permitiría que esas mierdas me jodiesen, pero una cosa era fanfarronear y otra muy, muy diferente era estar dentro del enorme palacio de cantera que fungía cómo el edificio de esos estirados.

Mi vida en Rose era bastante tranquila. Rutinaria, diría yo. No tenía demasiados amigos ni era tampoco el señor Popularidad, claro, pero los pocos y contados que poseía y por alguna razón rara, me soportaban, eran bastante peculiares.

Especiales, a su singular manera.

Y ciertamente, no me quejaba. Fuera de unos cuántos apodos, (bastante imbéciles y ya muy repetidos), tenía una vida pacífica.

Palabras frecuentes para mis gordos oídos eran los clásicos que los chupa-pitos acomplejados decían a marranos cómo yo; pelota, tocino, jamón, llanta, panzas y eso.

Y es que aunque tenía un rostro perfecto,(enserio, mi simetría era gloriosamente divina) para mi mala fortuna, yo estaba algo pasado de kilos. Pero no era mi culpa, Uri, el homosexual novio de mi homosexual padre era el responsable de mi azúcar alta, colesterol y del estado de mi cuerpo previo a la diabetes. El muy infeliz cocinaba de maravillas y para mi obesa alma era imposible rechazar uno de sus especiales pastelitos de mora.

Por cierto, justo ahora estoy a punto de devorar uno, así que me disculpo enteramente de propiciar tan rápido malas primeras impresiones hacía mi obesa persona. Sí, lo sé, soy una beluga.

No importa mucho, en realidad.

—Te he dicho mil veces lo mucho que te dañan esos pasteles, Levi.—Ruedo los ojos ante la irritante voz de Steve Rogers. Perdón, de Irvin, mi irritante primo, irritantemente perfecto.

-Y yo te he dicho mil veces que lo que tú me digas, Capitán, me importa poco menos que un huevo.

Irvin gruñe. Yo lo ignoro.

-¡Buenos días, mi rollito de amor!.—Esta ocasión es mi turno de gruñir. Sólo alguien tan suicida cómo Hanji me diría en la cara "rollito de amor"

Prefiero, a decir verdad, que me llamen ballena o lonjas a esa mariconada de "rollito de amor". Rollito de amor mis pelotas.

-Cuatro Ojos querida, ya decía yo que todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.—Se sentó junto a mí y me besó la mejilla.—Pensé que no vendrías hoy.

-¿Y perderme unas cuántas horas con mi gordito precioso? ¡Ni que estuviera loca!

Hanji Zoe era una de esas personas de las que conoces y ya después no te puedes separar. En mi caso, no porqué no quiera, sino porqué ella no se rinde. De verdad que no se rinde.

-¿Supieron de la llegada del chico nuevo?

Ah, el susodicho chico nuevo. Desde que llegué al jodido edificio, no pare de escuchar del famoso chico nuevo llegado desde Turquía. De verdad que era irritante. Según los chismes de corredor que Hanji e Irvin intercambiaron era el típico tío pesado que se creía un dios y juraba que nadie lo merecía. Bah, monserga extranjera, pesada y presuntuosa.

Pensaba ya de él lo peor.

Y cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta, supe que no me equivoqué. Pero tampoco pude evitar pensar en que a pesar de todo, ese tipo raro y con pinta de delincuente juvenil tenía algo que no me dejó quitarle los ojos de encima.

Suspiré.

Era una suerte que yo no fuera marica.

 **A Mad First Love.**

 **Capitol Uno.**

 **Desde Estambul.**

Tal y cómo lo predije.

El extranjero era insoportable.

A pocas horas de conocerle, ya le despreciaba. Para mí mala fortuna, me tocó al lado de mi asiento en clase de Historia. Era mi jodida clase favorita, y ese imbécil no cerró su pico extranjero nunca.

Para colmo de males, estaba sentado con los chupa pijas de Kirschtein y Braun, para mí y los míos, el caballo y el tetas.

No malentiendan, quizás yo tenía también tetas por lo gordo que estaba, pero ese idiota de verdad que tenía bubis. Era perturbador ver que sus camisetas le apretaban más que a la tía con más pecho del instituto, de verdad.

Resultó que el nuevo se llamaba Eren, era mitad turco, mitad alemán, era hijo de un medico prominente de Berlín y era el nuevo jugador de futbol americano del instituto.

Una joyita, cómo verán. Quizás digan ahora, "¡Hey gordo! Tú menos que nadie debería de juzgar antes de conocer…" Sí, quizás digan eso. Pero que el nuevo era de lo más pesado. Chicos cómo yo y por consecuente, los míos, (menos Irvin y Mikasa, claro) éramos el grupito que con suerte era notado. Se nos conocía a mí por el "chico gordo Ackerman" a Hanji por "La rara" a Isabel por "Habanero" y a Farlan por… Bueno, él sólo era Farlan.

Él era el más normal.

Estoy divagando.

Hablaba de mi grupo y yo. Nuestra tranquilidad obtenida por mantenernos lejos de escándalos sexuales a los que tíos cómo Reiner, Jean y seguramente el nuevo estaban más que acostumbrados siempre era rota por sus constantes acosos.

De los malos, cabe destacar.

Insultos, burlas y más mierda que tipos mierda cómo esos sólo podían imaginar cuando su minúsculo cerebro de mierda estaba aburrido.

Bueno, volviendo al tema, el extranjero era un pedante, un bestia y un animal. Era tan superficial cómo la misma palabra en sí y ya se daba el lujo de burlarse de aquellos que consideraba no dignos para sus asombrosos ojos verdes turcos.

Eso, claro está y gracias a mi redondeada figura, me incluía a mí.

Antes de que terminase el día, tuve la tentación irrefrenable de empujar a la bastarda foránea por las escaleras.

Sin embargo me contuve.

Levi Ackerman tenía que estar bien con Dios. Ya suficiente era con estar mal con la naturaleza, y si no me creen, les recomendaría ver mis lonjas de amor, cómo las llama Hanji. Seguramente, cuando yo nací, la Naturaleza dijo, "No, ya es demasiado perfecto. Su rostro es muy bello, le daré sobrepeso para que sepa que no todo se puede…"

Cabrona desconsiderada. Ah, no, pero a Mikasa denle de todo. La Cabaña ya tenía suficiente con su nombrecito.

A las cinco de la tarde, la campana sonó y tuve la gloria de verme librado de el horario de clases. Caminé rumbo a la salida principal pensando como era mi costumbre en nimiedades cómo la inmortalidad del cangrejo y el porqué los álamos no daban peras.

En la enorme verja metálica de la entrada me esperaban mi grupo de inadaptados, (repito, menos Mikasa e Irvin) haciéndome señas con los brazos. Supuse que seguramente querrían ir a cenar a algún lado.

No me quejaba, pero tuve un día de lo más terrible gracias a mi obesidad y al idiota nuevo que nunca se calló, por lo que deseaba mas que nada llegar a mi enorme cama y perderme entre las almohadas que mi gentil padrastro compró para mí en la última gran barata del supermercado.

Estaba descendiendo por las escaleras, cuando una estampida de mastodontes paso a mi lado y provocó que tirase la mochila. Me disponía a recogerla, cuando una palmada en la nuca me hizo alzar el rostro, molesto.

El idiota caballuno de Kirschtein me hizo una mueca horrible al tiempo que la buscona de Braun se reía, cómo si fuese de lo más divertido hacer temblar mi gorda nuca. Estaba a punto de levantarme e insultarlos cómo sólo un Ackerman puede, cuando entró a mi campo de visión el chico turco.

Bueno, medio turco.

Reía por igual, y de la misma manera que aquellos dos anormales me hizo una mueca, sin embargo y que Dios me perdone por la mariconera que a continuación saldría de mi mente, me regaló una sonrisa de esas que le daba Peeta a Katniss. De las mismas que hacía Mika cuando pensaba en Yuu.

Se me cortó la respiración y cómo un narval varado, me quede inmòvil, viendo cómo sus ojos, esos asombrosos ojos verdes medio turcos, me regalaban una de las miradas más dulzonas que en mi vida rodeada de comida alta en azúcares hubiese sentido..

Jesús de Nazaret.

Yo simplemente hice lo que cualquier chico de mi edad haría cuando un gilipollas se ríe de que te peguen en la nuca. Y eso fue alzar mi mano derecha y levantar el dedo medio.

-Que te den por culo.—Articulé cada palabra con minucioso cuidado, procurando que fuese lo más entendible posible para aquel raro.

Sin embargo y para mi horror, el extranjero sonrió. Sonrió y me lanzó un beso.

Jesús del jodido Nazaret.

-¡Levi, apúrate que Uri nos tiene la cena a punto!.—Sólo el grito de mi hermana con aquella valiosa notificación de una cena deliciosa a mi espera, me hizo olvidarme brevemente de la homosexualidad cometida contra mi gorda persona, apenas unos momentos antes.

Pensé distraídamente mientras caminaba en dirección a mi perfecta consanguínea lo mismo que había pensado cuando en la mañana, al nuevo le dio por quedarse viendo mi gorda humanidad.

Era una suerte para mí, no ser marica.

(…)

Mina Carolina siempre me pareció alguien estridentemente superficial.

Banal, a riesgo de sonar cómo un auténtico hijo de puta.

Pero eso no quería decir que bailaría la danza de la lluvia a su alrededor en aquellos momentos. Lloraba cómo si se le hubiese muerto alguien y el maquillaje, el excesivo maquillaje que le cubría la cara estaba corrido de manera poco estética.

Cuando Hanji me contó el porqué, no pude evitar enorgullecerme de ser un cabròn con el nuevo.—Fue muy dramático. Con Mina llorando cómo loca y con Eren negándola delante de todos.

-Menudo bastardo.—Mascullé yo con la boca llena de verduras. Ugh. No es que las prefiriese por encima de mis maravillosos pasteles de mora, de verdad que no, pero perdí hacía dos días una apuesta con la descendiente de Zeus, la pariente lejana de Jesús de Nazaret y la prima tercera del Rey Arturo.

Es decir, con Mikasa. Y ella había sentenciado que yo engulliría por tres semanas pura verdura. Cuando me negué en rotundo, ella osó llamarme cobarde.

Si hay algo que me jode más de lo que ya me jode el que me llamen gordo, es que alguien en sus cabales se atreva a decirme miedoso.

Esa puta.

Decidido a hacer que se restregase en sus abdominales de lavadero aquella infamia en mi contra y hacía dos días que lo único que comía era alimento para vacas. Aunque pensándolo bien, era yo una vaca. Así que no importaba.

Bueno, estoy divagando.

Estaba concentrado en odiar aún más a Eren, cuando de pronto entraron al aula de Historia Universal, el Caballo, la Bustona y esa basura extranjera provocando una especie de shock en la pobre Mina.

Mi desprecio hacía Eren Yaeger se hizo mayor cuando le pasó la mano por la cintura a una de esas putas de cursos inferiores y le besó.

La bilis casi me empuja las verduras por la boca y me hace vomitar. Esa perra foránea no podría haberse granjeado más mi odio, de no ser que cuando Isabel, (mi Habanerito precioso) entró a su vez por la puerta a ese imbécil se le ocurrió murmurar algo en el oído de su nueva puta.

Supe que era algo relacionado con mi pequeño tomatito cuando a esa zorra le salió por sus prostituidos labios el insulto que le valió el pelo de ramera empapado en licuado integral.

-¡Hey, jitomate!

La cara de mi pequeña se quedó pálida, segundos antes de ponerse tan roja cómo su cabello y girarse hacía la ramera y la perra foránea.—¿Cómo mierda me…?

¡Splash!

La puta le arrojó a Issie su refresco de cereza, manchando toda su bonita camisa blanca. El estallido de las risas fue monumental. De un momento a otro, todos le aplaudían a esas sucias perras su chistecito. Y justo cuándo estaba a punto yo de levantarme para ir hacía esos cabrones y meterle mi ensalada de verduras, legumbre a legumbre por el culo, la estúpida esa agregó.—Mucho mejor. Cuida volver a meterte con Hitch, habanero.

Eso fue todo.

La cara de Bella, su rabia, su camisa manchada y las risas de esos imbéciles me dieron el impulso casi primitivo de ponerme de pie, tomar mi vaso de licuado integral y arrojárselo directo a la cara de la prostituta media turca que igualmente reía, cómo si haber humillado a mi Issie fuese de lo más hilarante.

Y el silencio se hizo.

Cómo hizo Dios la luz.

Cómo hizo la naturaleza a mi gordura.

Cómo hice yo, la avalancha que sin saberlo, pondría mi vida de cabeza.

-Así te miras mucho más guapo, puto pringado de mierda.—Escupí yo con todo el odio posible, antes de tomar a Issie de su mano y llevármela fuera de esa jodida cafetería. Estaba jadeando, no sé la razón, cómo si haberme enfrentado con esa mirada verde de idiota me hubiese afectado en algo.

Bella tenía los ojos hinchados y el labio inferior le temblaba.—No te atrevas.—Dije yo, quitándole con las mangas de mi camisa los rastros de refresco de cereza.—No te atrevas a permitir que esas putas te hagan llorar. No te atrevas.

-P-Pero yo…

-Tú nada. Tú sufriste un accidente con una zorra igualada y con tres idiotas. Ya.

Isabel me sonrió, cómo sólo ella era capaz y asintió. Me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.—Regresemos, ya estoy mejor. Que me ha dado la regla hoy en la mañana y por eso estaba un poco sensible…

Bufé.—Ah, eso explicaba todo. ¿Y qué le hiciste a Hitch, a todo esto?

Ella me sonrió.—Nada, simplemente cambié su crema facial por crema para hemorroides.

Le revolví el mojado cabello rojo antes de pasarle mi gordo brazo por los hombros y caminar de vuelta a la cafetería. Dentro, el ambiente se había reanudado y nadie nos prestó atención, más que una que otra sonrisa agradecida por parte d los marginados que también molestaba ese cabrón y miradas envenenadas de sus putas.

Estaba quizás yo demasiado inmerso en mi propia vida, pues no me di cuenta de que alguien me observaba fijamente. Y no era una mirada amistosa, precisamente.

Cuándo aquel día terminó, iba yo caminando rumbo a la salida cómo siempre, cuando un empujón me hizo a un lado del camino del idiota turco. Él se giró, me contempló y de su boca, la misma con la que tan tiernamente me había sonreído hacía apenas unos días.—No debiste de haber hecho eso, Levi.

Me dio la espalda y antes de que pudiese decir algo, se marchó.

Y yo sólo pude quedarme ahí, varado cuál ballena moribunda y preguntarme por enésima ocasión, porqué el verme expuesto a su mirada me dejaba siempre tan aturdido.

Y luego, me puse a pensar en los pastelitos de mora que esperaba Uri me hiciese para la cena.

Agh, tenía hambre.

 **Continuará.**

 **Espero que les guste la loca idea que me vino a la cabeza. Levi gordito me parece algo adorable niveles casi brutales.**

 **Si les gusta la idea, agradecería su sincera opinión.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es de la catrina japonesa.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje soez. Menciones de situaciones sexuales explícitas.**

Desde antes de los doce años, yo fui un niño gordo. Han pasado cinco años de eso y a pesar de las constantes burlas estúpidas de chupa-pitos inmaduros, mi vida era muy tranquila. Seguramente eso quedó bastante claro en el capítulo anterior, pero joder, les tengo que hacer notar que tan normal y pacífica era mi vida para que entiendan el grado en la que esta ha sido tan alterada. Perturbada. Violada… Violada cómo los ukes de las series Yaoi que ve Issie todo el tiempo.

Hagan en cuenta esto; mi vida tranquila y rutinariamente bella era cómo el culo de Taki Reizen. Pero llegó un problema colosal. Titánico cómo seguramente se figuraran que era el pene de Klaus. ¿Y cómo quedó el pobre culo de Taki Reizen luego de que Klaus creyó buena idea dejársela ir toda? Eso, destrozado.

Así mi preciosa rutina. Quedó destrozada luego de que esa puta extranjera medio turca medio quién-sabe-que-más me diese esa amenaza luego de haberle lanzado mi licuado.

Por cierto, en cierta manera, eso fue una acción acertada. Esa mierda sabía cómo el culo.

Espero que a Eren Yaeger le haya parecido igual. Nada mejor que empaparle la cara a tu peor enemigo con jugo de culo. Metafóricamente hablando, claro. Qué asco.

Eso fue un pacífico Jueves. El Viernes, ósea, veinticuatro horas después, cuándo iba entrando nuevamente a esa apestosa cafetería de segunda, todo lo que tenía establecido cómo soportable, se fue al carajo.

Ahí estaban todos, juntitos. Desde la Bustona, hasta los traidores cara-culo de mis antiguos amigos. El lame-botas de Auruo, el come-mierda de Erd, el mandilón de Gunther y…—Petra.—El susurro de mi hermana estuvo cargado de veneno.

La alcance a sujetar de su antebrazo antes de que hiciese alguna estupidez.—¿Qué diablos creen que hagan aquí de nuevo?

Esa fue Hanji, luego de habernos sentado en nuestra mesa habitual.

Yo me encogí de hombros.—Quién sabe. Quizás sus asquerosas vidas se hicieron más asquerosas luego de cambiarse al Stohess. Me importa un huevo.

Irvin no dijo nada, simplemente me dio un suave apretón en el hombro. Un fugaz silencio se hizo en nuestra mesa antes de que el escándalo habitual lo ocupase de nuevo. Sabía lo que los demás estaban pensando. Oh, pobre beluga, seguramente está que se muere por tener a la sucia puta de su ex nuevamente tan cerca. Y para mala suerte de mi gorda alma, sí eso era lo que los aquí presentes estaban pensando, eso estaba completamente en lo cierto.

Aún no olvido el dolor que me causó la traición de la pu- eh, de Petra. Qué va, de la ramera esa que se revolcó con el picha corta de Auruo el día del cumpleaños de mi hermana.

Ugh, aún logro ver al asqueroso par moviéndose cómo animales en celo encima de la cama de mi hermana.

-¿Notaron la manera en la que Petra ve al nuevo? Está que se lo come con la mirada…—Escuché al momento que me dirigía a tirar los restos de la comida de ganado con la que tengo que alimentarme. Sonreí con cierta amargura. Muy pronto le estaría comiendo otra cosa, conociendo a la concha precoz de mi ex.

Y se preguntarán, ¿cómo es que tú, oh-poderosa-e-inteligente-ballena-de-la-belleza fue cayó en las redes de una vil puta? Pues bueno, ella siempre me pareció linda, inteligente y agradable. Además no estaba más alta que yo y para serle sincero a ustedes, lindos lectores, tenía unas tetas que…—¿Levi?

Oh, Cristo Crucificado, ¿te caen mal los gordos, verdad?

-Hola, Petra.—Ella me miraba casi con sorpresa. ¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿Ya olvidaste la cara perfecta del gordo al que se la chupaste?

-Es bueno verte de nuevo.—Me sonrió con fingido cariño.—Te ves bien. Haz adelgazado bastante.—¡Ja! ¿Adelgazado? ¿Yo? Por favor, querida, mejor me hubieras dicho que mis tetas son ya igual de voluminosas que las tuyas, y que envidias cómo poco a poco yo te estoy superando, dicho sea de paso.

-Tú también te ves bien. Disculpa, tengo clase.—Antes de lograr huir, su mano de furcia sujetó la masita sobrante de mi brazo y me miró de nuevo.—Deberíamos salir uno de estos días. Tú sabes, ir por un café y eso…

-No creo que sea…

-¡Oh, vamos! Será divertido…

Asentí casi de manera frenética.—Eh, claro, claro. Lo siento, voy tarde…

Escapé de ella antes de volver a ser atrapado. Estaba caminando tan rápido cómo mis gordas piernas lo permitían tratando de regaliza mi respiración cuándo de nuevo, Eren, la Zorra Yaeger se metió en mi camino.—Quítate de en medio, bruto, que tengo prisa.

-¿De qué tanto hablabas con ella?

Me quedé varado.—¿Disculpa?

-Me oíste bien. ¿De qué tanto hablabas con Petra?

Me hubiera echado a reír si no hubiese estado yo tan nervioso.—Oye, mierda de verdad me estás asustando. Hazte a un lado y déjame pasar, repito, tengo prisa.

-No, ni hablar.—Me dio un brusco empujón. Mi gorda humanidad chocó contra los casilleros y le miré, enfurecido. Sus enormes ojos verdes, sin embargo, me silenciaron de inmediato.—Te he hecho una pregunta, Ackerman.

-Voy a encajarte mi lápiz en el puto ojo sino te alejas de mí.

-Entonces es una suerte que tenga dos, ¿no?...—La bastarda de Yaeger se alejó de mí con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios de zorra.—No sabía que te ponía tan nervioso, bonito.

La cara me ardió cómo la puta madre. Lo empujé con fuerzas y le dediqué una mirada iracunda.—Eres una puta rareza. Si quieres joder con lo de que soy gordo, bien. Pero no hagas estas mierdas, ¿quieres?

-¿Qué? ¿acercarme a ti? ¿Por qué no?—De nuevo colocó su enorme y tonificado cuerpo de Adonis mitad turco enfrente mío. Parecía de verdad intrigado.

-Oye, no sé cómo sea de dónde tú vienes, pero aquí las cosas son diferentes.

-¿Diferentes cómo?

-Dos tíos mangoneándose por el pasillo se considera algo… extraño.

-¿Pero si se gustan que hay de malo?

Cristo en la Sagrada Silla del Paraíso. ¿Qué coños…?

-Enserio que…

-¡Levi, se nos hace tarde!

Isabel me salvó. Mi obesa alma se lo agradece. Y se regocija de haber logrado deshacerme de la rara extranjera. Sin embargo, mi siguiente clase, para desgracia mía y de mis ancestros heteros era Historia.

Puto Cristo Redentor.

-Muchachos, hoy harán equipos para la exposición de…

Ay. Esto ahora es el colmo. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Pétalos de cerezo? ¿Choques accidentales? ¿Sexo en la azotea?

Mi suerte de gordo sólo empeoró cuándo Petra Ral entró por la puerta.

Ahí sí que comencé a creer que Dios, en su infinita sabiduría me estaba dando la lección de mi colesterosa vida de gordo.

No sabía que, cómo en todo lo que decía, tenía razón nuevamente.

 **A Mad First Love.**

 **Capitulo II**

" **De ex novias, incomodidades y pasteles".**

Siempre creí que la Naturaleza, cómo ya había explicado con anterioridad, me obsequió un rostro precioso. Era de verdad bello. Es más, la ramera extranjera de Eren era feo en comparación a mí.

No estaba diciendo que ese imbécil estuviese guapo, aclaración.

Pero cómo la Madre Naturaleza era justa, hizo mi cuerpo tan voluminoso cómo el de un narval para enseñarles a los mortales indignos, a esos muggles, que no todo puede ser perfecto, y que yo, con mi rostro de ángel, mis ojos azules, mi inteligencia avasalladora y mi mordaz boca era demasiado perfecto cómo para ser observado por los pecadores.

Me hizo gordo, en pocas palabras.

Pero la muy puta se ensañó conmigo y me dio la peor suerte del jodido mundo desde siempre, pero que ahí, ahí mismo, ahí sobre todo, oh, Jesús Misericordioso, me la estaba metiendo toda, parado y sin saliva mientras trataba de no explotar al estar rodeado de tanta ignorancia.

Mis compañeros de equipo eran Marco Bodt, (gracias a la Virgen de Guadalupe), la extranjera zorra, la puta de mi ex y el reprimido de Arlert.

Si bien, Marco y la rubia eran elementos demasiado valiosos, eran siempre silenciados por la Bastarda extranjera y por la ramera de mi ex, quienes no dejaban de hablar de la fiesta del Caballo a la cuál todo mundo iría. Asco. Fiesta de Caballo era sinónimo a orgía dónde todo mundo o pescaba una ETS, o quedaba preñado con más marihuana y morfina que sangre en las venas.

-Y entonces, Jean me dijo que..

-¿Podemos empezar ya con el puto trabajo?.—Eren se calló de inmediato y me miró. Sus ojos verdes, (sus putos ojos verdes) de nuevo me atravesaron. Petra bufó, me observó y alzó la ceja. Suspiré.—Bien, el proyecto es hacer un ensayo completo sobre las dos Guerras Mundiales, estableciendo puntos de vista anexados a una cronología que desglose ambos eventos. Es mucho, según el libro así que podríamos dividirnos.

Marco asintió Pero la pecosa desgraciada me robó a Armin casi al instante. Disponibles quedaban los otros dos zánganos.—Yo no puedo juntarme con nadie por la tarde. Tengo un compromiso.—¿Enserio? ¿Ahora ir y chupársela a cuánta polla te pongan enfrente se le llama compromiso? Qué tiempos tan extraños.

-Entonces supongo que lo haré yo solo.

-¿Yo estoy pintado o qué?

-Desconozco si eres de los que gustan maquillarse, Yaeger.

Todos los presentes soltaron una risita. Todos menos Eren.

-¿Es que acaso siempre tienes que ser tan grosero?

-Oh perdona, ¿te ofendí? Lo siento, generaciones enteras de obesos siendo la burla de los demás con traje de nerd, lentes gruesos y rostros llenos de acné me han otorgado el permiso de hablar sin morderme la lengua. Así que si te ofendí, me disculpo.

-Puto insufrible.—Dijo con osadía.

-Bastarda mestiza.

-Wow, que esa te ha costado, gordo.

-Dime algo que el espejo no me lo diga todos los días.

-Reprimido.

-Chupa-pitos.

-¿Ya quisieras, no?

-Qué más te gustaría, extranjera.

-Intenta de nuevo, diabética.

-Que ingenioso andas hoy, Yaeger.

-Lo sé, es parte e mi encanto.

-¿Ahí es cuándo debo comenzar a besar tu extranjero culo diciéndote que sí o qué?

-No si yo beso primero el tuyo…

Y ¡Bum! El imbécil me cerró la boca. Todos, desde Marco, hasta la misma Petra nos observaron a ambos. Y la perfecta piel de mi perfecto rostro se puso roja. Rabia, vergüenza, ¿qué diablos sé yo?

-Cómo estaba diciendo, creo que yo lo haré solo.

-Repito, ¿yo acaso estoy pintado?

-Te he dicho que…

Y sonó la campana. Gracias a Dios, a la gracia del posible abuelo de mi hermana, Zeus o a quién diablos estuviese a cargo de esta mierda de la vida. Petra se fue tan rápido cómo pudo, mientras que tanto Armin cómo Marco me dijeron sus ideas para las presentaciones a lo largo del lapso que tarde en guardar mis cosas en mi mochila. Me despedí de ellos antes de dirigirme a la salida, dónde no me sorprendió ver al mastodonte de Yaeger mirándome con los orbes de color verde cargados en desprecio.

-¿Qué? ¿Estabas esperando a que todos se fueran para golpearme? Apúrate, hombre que quiero llegar a casa.

Eren se aproximó a mí.—Dije que sería tu jodido compañero de equipo. Así que adelanté, te sigo.

¿Eh?

-¿Cómo?

-¿No se supone que eras más listo, gordito? Que somos compañeros de equipo en eso de las putas presentaciones.

-Ya te dije que…

-¿No escuchaste que no me importa lo que me digas?

-¿Y entonces debo preocuparme por alguna de las muchas mierdas que salgan de tu boca?

-Más o menos ese es el caso. Aceptó a la invitación de visitar tu casa y si andas de mejor humor que hace un rato, también acepto la invitación para quedarme a cenar. Apuesto a que tu padrastro cocina de maravilla, mira las carnes que te ha creado.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

Estaba desorientado. Eren tiró de mi, y a punta de suaves empujones me hizo encabezar la marcha hasta afuera del instituto. Mi hermana me dejó un mensaje, diciéndome que había quedado con Armin para cenar y que tendría que volver solo a casa. Puta.

Eren no se calló en todo el camino. Me habló de tantas cosas que realmente no entendí ni mu de todo lo que él me dijo. Sólo podía verlo mover y mover la boca mientras sus ojos se viajaban de un lado a otro.

Logré llevar ese ritmo hasta la mitad del trayecto, cuándo por fin reaccioné.

-¿Por qué diablos estoy escuchándote?

-Me invitaste a tu casa para lo del trabajo.

-Tú te invitaste solo.

-Es casi lo mismo, gordito. Anda, camina.

-Oye, no te llevaré a mi casa.

Eren sonrió con malicia.—¿Por qué? ¿Aún es demasiado pronto?

-¿Demasiado pronto para qué?

-¿Para presentarme con tu familia? ¿Aún es demasiado pronto?

Hijo de mil putas, ahí va de nuevo el sonrojo. Lo único que faltaba era que mis abultadas bubis comenzasen a vibrar. Yaeger lo notó y sonrió aún más.—Oh, cariño no te apenes. Te seguiré a dónde quiera que tú vayas, no importa.

No pude responderle.

Simplemente le di la espalda y caminé.

¿Me quería joder? Pues bueno, veamos quién la tiene más grande.

(…)

Eran más de las siete y media. Habían pasado dos horas de la salida del instituto.

Ni siquiera sabía en qué parte de Berlín estábamos.

Creo que era la zona comercial, no sé.

Eren me miró.—Eres duro de joder, gordo.

-Chúpame el pito.

-Sabrá delicioso.—Había estado aguantándole a ese cabròn todas sus obscenidades pues para ser sinceros había sido una estupidez querer joderlo yo al querer llevarlo hasta dónde le aguantaran las piernas.

Cómo Dios lo quiso, fue el gordo quién salió perdiendo.

Estaba tan cansado, hambriento, enojado, sediento y hasta con ganas de llorar que ya me daba igual las guarreras poco heterosexuales que brotaban de su boca de extranjero.

Al final me rendí y me senté ahí en una banqueta de una larga cuadra de almacenes. Suspiré con frustración.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya te cansaste.

Alcé el dedo medio con debilidad.

-No sé si has visto que soy una vaca, Yaeger. A veces las vacas nos cansamos más rápido que los atletas idiotas.

Me sonrió y se sentó junto a mí.

Demasiado cerca.

-Eres una vaca bonita.

-No empieces.—Dije, mirando para el infinito.

-¿Por qué te incómoda tanto que te diga estas cosas?

-Porque usualmente primero me llamas vaca y luego me dices bonito.

-¿Te molesta que me burle de tu peso?

-¿Te molesta que te llame puta extranjera?

-Un poco.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Yaeger.

-No pensé que le tomases tanta importancia. Cuándo lo hacen Reiner o Jean, usualmente incluso tú mismo te ríes.

-No le voy a demostrar a la Bustona y al Caballo mi debilidad.—Y en el fondo, mi subconsciente me preguntó "¿Y por qué a Eren sí?" No me jodas ahora, subconsciente. Estoy demasiado cansado.

-Perdón. No volveré a decirte nada que te moleste. Sólo te diré cosas lindas.

-Sólo llámame por mi nombre.—Dije incómodo. De pronto, su voz se había hecho demasiado suave y tenía miedo de girarme para encontrarme de nuevo con esa mirada tierna que me dio el otro día.—Me llamo Levi, Eren. No gordo, vaca, panzas ni bonito. Levi.

-Está bien, Levi.—Dijo él sonriéndome. Su rostro se suavizaba cada vez que sonreía y poseía un hoyuelo en el bronceado mentón que seguramente muchas han besado ya.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato.

Luego el se puso de pié, me miró y me tendió la mano. Yo dudé.

-Anda, iremos a un lugar dónde podré alimentarte antes de que entres en coma por el hambre o algo.

-¿Qué?

-Cállate y camina, Levi.

Y por alguna razón caminé.

Terminamos en una pequeña cafetería. Era acogedora y bonita y el olor de la comida hizo rugir mi amplio estómago. Eren se rió de mi cara cuándo entramos.—Vaya que tenías hambre.

Se acercó, todo galante a la caja dónde ordenó. Lo que salió de su boca, me dejó congelado.—Una tarta de moras y una taza de té negro, por favor.

La muchacha encargada rió cómo idiota ante la mirada de Eren y asintió.—Enseguida.

Ambos nos sentamos en un reservado. Ahí fue cuándo le pregunté directamente acerca de aquello tan impresionante que acababa de hacer hacía apenas pocos segundos.—¿Qué?

-¿Tarta de moras? ¿Té negro? ¿Cómo diablos…?

-Te he estado observando, nada más. Algo normal.—Sonrió de nuevo, marcando ese puto hoyuelo que ya comenzaba a odiar.

No respondí nada.

Cuándo llegó la comida él me instó a comenzar alzando las cejas.—Anda, no te contengas.

-Me enviarás a una clínica luego de verme comer.

-Exagerado.

Comí. Y ah, Jesús bendito, la puta tarta estaba deliciosa. Y el té negro… ¡Joder! Estaba tan ensimismado en mi deliciosa merienda que pasé por alto que Eren no retiró su mirada de mí en ningún momento. La sentía clavada en mi gorda persona, cómo una daga.

Al final, cuándo terminé él no dijo nada. Simplemente me sonrió.

-¿Estuvo bueno, no?

Hizo lo imposible. Alzó su mano (su enorme manopla), y con el dedo pulgar retiró de mis labios resto de crema que no había logrado notar. Me quedé congelado.

-Somos dos tíos, Eren.—Susurré con voz ahogada. Mi heterosexualidad estaba temblando. _¡Aleja tus manos de mí, pecador!_

-Lo somos…

(…)

-¿Crees que Eren pueda lograrlo?—Petra aún no terminaba de confiar.

-Lo hará. Es un puto seductor, estoy seguro de que sí.

-¿Y él aceptó?.—No le extrañaba, lo poco que conocía a Eren bastaba para saber que le gustaban los retos, pero estaban hablando de Levi, el tipo más cruel y déspota del instituto. Que además, cómo ella bien sabía, tenía algo que le colgaba entre las piernas.

-No, no lo sabe.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe?

-Eren está bizarramente interesado en el precioso gordito. ¿Por qué? Ni me pregunten, pensé que era de vaginas. Sin embargo, a él le interesa Levi, le interesa mucho. Así que ¿Por qué no aprovechar ese flechazo poco común para cobrarle al Ackerman lo que debe?

-A los Ackerman.—Corrigió Petra. Aún no olvidaba la vergüenza a la sometió Mikasa aquel maldito día en la casa de la familia Ackerman. Su estadía en Stohess había sido un infierno por culpa de esa maldita desgraciada. En aquel instituto había vivido el infierno por los videos que los invitados tomaron de ella siendo sacada a rastras, desnuda por Mikasa.

-Exacto. Tanto a ese bastardo de Levi cómo Mikasa misma la van a pagar. ¿Qué mejor que darle a Mikasa dónde más le duele?

Petra sonrió con desprecio.—En su precioso hermanito.

-Exacto. ¿Y donde podemos golpear a Levi cómo para que ya no se levante?.—Jean y Petra se miraron con complicidad. Lo sabían. Las debilidades del menor de los Ackerman eran casi invisibles, pero no por eso no estaban ahí. Petra lo sabía más que nadie. Aún no quitaba de su cabeza aquella mirada que Levi le dio cuándo la encontró jodiendo con Auruo en su propia casa. Levi, el mordaz Levi de boca cruel y maneras arrogantes la pagaría caro.

Demasiado caro.

Jean se sintió satisfecho.

Mientras Levi sufriría por Eren, porqué estaba más que seguro que Yaeger lograría enamorar a su precioso diabético, Mikasa padecería las del infierno al ver así a su adorado hermano.

Mikasa también la pagaría. Las pagaría todas de un solo tiro.

El resto de aquella noche, tanto él cómo Petra se olvidaron brevemente de sus respectivas venganzas para pasar a hacer lo que mejor hacían entre ellos. Joder.

De una manera un tanto literal, claro está.

 **Continuará.**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **No va a ser una historia dramática, en lo absoluto. Pero me llama la atención poner a dos cómo los malos malosos. Jean y Petra quedan porqué eran los respectivos ex de los hermanitos Ackerman.**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Lady Fleur:**

 **¡Gracias por pasarte por mi historia! Espero que la continuación llene tus expectativas. Y sí, cada Domingo actualizaré.**

 **Deysizg501:**

 **Actualizaré sin falta cada ocho días, así que espero que el próximo capítulo sea también de tu agrado.**

 **Hitorinbo Evny**

 **Gracias por el chance de leer mi historia. Es un EreRi a toda regla, pero Levi será un uke imponente**

 **Emil K:**

 **Nada más lindo que Levi. La gordura simplemente le da más niveles de adorabilidad. Gracias por tu review**

 **Tsubane:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!**

 **Trataré de evitar esas faltas de ortografía, gracias por hacérmelo notar. Me parece súper genial que te haya gustado mi historia, y sí, tienes razón, a mi chaparro siempre lo ponen cómo el Adonis enano así que me dio la curiosidad en ponerlo gordito. Gracias de nuevo**

 **Lia Primrose:**

 **Concuerdo contigo, a Eren siempre lo ponen de feo, pero nunca a Levi. Era turno de darle a ese enano bello. Me hizo reír mucho tu review, y eso de estar siempre gordito o no, bueno, es una sorpresa. ¡Gracias por tu review!**

 **Gateway to infinite:**

 **Te confieso que a mí también me dio bastante miedo de ponerlo gordito, pero mi carnala me convenció. Agradezco mucho tu review y la oportunidad que le diste al fic. Espero seguir haciéndote reír en los próximos capítulos**

 **Jeaninne:**

 **Me mató lo de ballenita hermosa! Gracias por tu comentario y prometo actualizar cada ocho días. Ósea, cada Sabadito. O Domingo a más tardar! ;)**

 **Ojos color canela:**

 **¡Te agradezco tu comentario! Espero que la continuación sea también de tu agrado**

 **Mercurio17:**

 **¡Mushasha de mi corazón!**

 **¡Gracias por pasarte por aquí! Este fic en especial espero que continúe siendo de tu agrado pues gracias a ti me animé a publicarlo. Mucho del crédito es tuyo así que te lo agradezco profundamente!**

 **Un abrazo bien grande, carnala de mi jeart, y machete en mano, carni, machete en mano!**

 **Tatakae!** **;)**

 **Agradezco infinitamente la linda acogida que ha tenido esta historia. Espero de todo, todo corazón que mi escrito siga cubriendo sus expectativas. Dejándome de formalidades, los amo un chingo, gracias por sus preciosos reviews, muchos besos y un enorme cuerno de hidromiel para todos ustedes!**

 **Elisa Lancaster**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje soez. Insinuaciones sexuales. Masturbación**

* * *

-Eres un maldito sádico de mierda...—Sonreí. Ah, sí, vamos Eren, sigue insultándome. Tu rabia de extranjera sólo me brinda más juventud, belleza y sabiduría.

Había pasado casi una semana luego de que casi muero de inanición (cuidadito con llamarme exagerado, mierdas) y había hecho a Eren arrepentirse con creces extranjeras el haber insistido ser mi apoyo para lo del trabajo.

-¿Sabes? Sí dejaras de quejarte y te pusieras a trabajar, haría tiempo de que hubieses terminado ya ese jodido trabajo, niñita.

-Cierra el pico, enano.—Eren escupió con rabia.—Cuándo termine…

-…si es que terminas.—Sonreí, soberbio.

-Cuándo termine me vengaré.

Casi me dio risa ese arranque de auténtica incredulidad suya.

-Cuándo termines, sí es que terminas, claro, haré lo que quieras que haga.—Sip, fui un imbécil gordo descuidado.—Lo que sea, bruto.

La mirada de Eren cambió. Preferí no intentar identificar lo que en ellos relució.

-¿Lo que sea?

-Así si lo que quisieras fuese que bailase la Macarena enfrente de todos.—Ese imbécil no terminaría su parte del trabajo antes de la hora de salida. Ya podía escuchar su rabia anti-envejece dora Ackerman bramar de sus extranjeros labios de zorra.

-No debiste decirme eso, Ackerman.

-¡Ja! Di lo que quieras, Yaeger. ¿sabes? Me iré a comer algo. Volveré antes de la salida y veré que tu bocata es incluso más grande que tu estupidez. Y eso, extranjero mío, ya es decir mucho.

-Tienes razón, bebé, soy tu extranjero.—Ese maricón sabía cuánto me jodían sus mariconadas obscenas. ¿Ya dije que era un maricón maldito? ¿Ya? Pues lo digo de nuevo, puto torcido.

No tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales. Pero señores, homosexuales son personas que van desde el legendario Freddie Mercury hasta el buen samaritano de Bodt. Ese mañoso come pitos de Eren no era ninguno de ellos así que a mis ojos no era más que un puto torcido.

-Vete a la mierda, Yaeger. Vaqui se va.—El rió. Le di la espalda para que no me viese sonreír. Daba la casualidad que durante esa última semana Yaeger y yo pasamos de "Insultarnos a cada segundo" a "Insultarnos cada diez minutos" Eso era mucho a mi juicio.

Tenía ya la confianza de reírme de mí mismo frente suyo.

Mientras escuchaba "I Want to Break Free" de Queen y comía algo de galletas de avena (porqué la apuesta con Mikasa Pendragón aún continuaba), me dediqué a pensar en lo mucho que últimamente convivía con el maricón gitano.

Eren me tenía ya tanta confianza, que me contaba cada polvo que se echaba desde aquella tarde en la cafetería. Según mis cálculos, Eren había tenido sexo con por lo menos, siete chicas aquellos últimos días. Me aliviaba bastante pues sabía que a pesar de su constante acoso con esos motes poco heteros que me daba o las obscenidades que a veces me decía, Eren era más de vaginas que de penes.

Aunque según ese depravado había relatado, un tío de primer curso se la había mamado hacía unos cuántos días. Meh, le gustaba más el pescado que la carne. Con eso me aliviaba el pesar de que alguna vez fuese a besarme.

El mero pensamiento me hizo incomodar.

" _No te olvides de ese tierno roce de labios, gordo_ "

¿Sabes, consciencia? Cuándo quiera que me jodas la cabeza más de lo que ya la tengo, te lo pediré. Guarda silencio. Y tu también estás gorda, consciencia puta, no lo olvides…

Aquel día era Viernes, por tanto hubo salida temprano. Disfruté de mi tiempo a solas lo suficiente cómo para terminar el libro que había cogido prestado de la biblioteca. Me tomé el lujo de ir a visitar a Issie a sus prácticas de yudo para dejarle algo de comer y de charlar con Farlan en las gradas.—Pareces de buen humor, amigo. ¿Haz limado asperezas con el extranjero?

Casi me echo a reír.—¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Ni de joda.

-Pues últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con él.—Me miró, sugerente.—Es por el trabajo de Historia, mierdita.

-Oh, ahora que me lo dices, Armin me dijo que...—Hasta ahí había llegado mi tiempo libre. Ahora iba yo de vuelta a la puta biblioteca con un montón de hojas bajo el brazo y con mi típico humor de mierda chorreándose al haberse hecho diarrea.

Estaba a punto de echarle a Yaeger los borradores que Armin había dejado para mí, cuándo al ingresar en la siempre desierta biblioteca me lo encontré profundamente dormido.

"¡ _Vamos! ¿A qué esperas, narval? ¡Levanta al hijo de perra a golpes!"_

Quise hacerlo. De verdad que quise hacerlo, pero mi nivel de hijoputez no era tan grande. Me acerqué en silencio a la mesa dónde el bruto gigante estaba durmiendo y vi, asombrado que el muy bastardo lo había logrado.

Sin embargo, también noté las enormes ojeras bajo los ojos y su rostro de total cansancio. Vi el reloj. Ya iban a dar las seis de la tarde y nosotros seguíamos ahí, Eren más muerto que vivo y yo con los borradores que la puta de mi ex había dejado a Armin.—Según dijo Arm, Petra se disculpó con él, alegando que tenía un asunto muy importante que tratar.

-¡Ja! Que seguro debe correr e ir con sus putos polvos. Mierda desgraciada, los cuatro hemos trabajado ya demasiado y a la puta sólo le importa que se la estén cogiendo.

Me daba rabia el solo hecho de acordarme. Esa estúpida no cambiaría nunca, y el colmo era que arrastrara a mi equipo a resolverle los problemas. Había decidido quedarme hasta terminar, por lo que Eren no tuvo que despertarse de inmediato.

Por lo menos habían transcurrido ya dos horas desde que llegué y dediqué mi tiempo completo a hacer correcciones al trabajo de esa buena para nada. Afuera, el silencio era casi absoluto. Pocas almas continuaban dentro del instituto y el reloj marcaba las ocho y cuarto.

A esas alturas, había casi finalizado con las revisiones por lo que me quité las gafas de mierda hipster que Mikasa me obligó a usar, me estiré tanto cómo mi obeso cuerpo me lo permitió y suspiré. Ah, tenía hambre…

Agité el hombro de Eren con brusquedad.—Hey, levanta. Es hora de abrir los ojos, bruto.—Eren se quejó, se removió sobre sí mismo y finalmente entre abrió los ojos. Ese tono verde e intenso me fulminó desde atrás de sus tupidas pestañas castañas. Me observó antes de agarrar mi gordita mano y ponérsela debajo del hombro sólo para volver a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Hey, suéltame! ¡Eren habías dicho que ya no…!

-He terminado el trabajo.—Dijo con voz pastosa por el sueño.

-¿Eh?

-He terminado el trabajo. Dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera si terminaba el trabajo.—Se acurrucó en torno a mi obesa mano.—Y lo que quiero es esto.

-¿Mi mano gorda de almohada?.—Enrojecí de furia.—No. Tu mano dándome calor.

¡Joder! Hubiese preferido mil veces que dijese que sí. Alguna estupidez hiriente sobre gordos o algo. ¡Lo que fuese! Menos aquello. Mis mejillas, mis bonitas mejillas gorditas, me ardían. Sentía el corazón golpetearme contra mi bubi izquierda. ¡Joder, suéltame!.—Grité de nuevo, sin embargo mi voz s escuchó sofocada.

" _Acéptalo, gordo_." Dijo esa puñetera vocecita en mi interior. " _Acepta que disfrutas esta cercanía_ …"

-Cercanía mis pelotas.—Mascullé. Cómo pude, aparté mi brazo. Eren se quedó viéndome de nuevo.—Eres tan insufrible.

-Y tú tan desesperante.

-Pero sigues aquí.—Lo miré con rabia. Puto. Sonrió con suficiencia.—Siempre sigues aquí.

-Eso, pequeño extranjero inculto, es porqué somos compañeros.—Se levantó al escuchar aquello.—Los compañeros no simplemente se van, dejando a los tontos brutos desamparados.

Y él, contra todo pronóstico de llamarme gordo o alguna crueldad de las que acostumbraba, me sonrió. Me sonrió marcando ese maldito hoyuelo en su bronceada barbilla. Mi corazón lleno de colesterol golpeteo enloquecido.

Joder.

" _Es hermoso_ " No sé si fue mi estúpida e inoportuna consciencia o simplemente fui yo en un extraño lapso de idiotez. " _Es realmente hermoso. Jamás había visto a nadie tan hermoso cómo él. Aparte de mí, claro_ …"

Fruncí el ceño.

Y cómo por enésima vez en ese corto lapso de tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos, agradecí lo de siempre.

Es una suerte, una suerte del Divino Señor Cristo que me sigan gustando las tetas.

Porque me gustan las tetas… ¿Cierto?

 **A Mad First Love**

 **Capítulo III.**

" **De abrazos, madres y pajas"**

Mi polvo de aquella tarde me dejó en visto luego de yo haberle dejado un cortante mensaje.

" _Será después. Estoy ocupado."_

 _Enviado a las 17:42_

 _·Visto._

Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, sólo sabía que la tenía en _Whatsapp_ cómo " _Culo Lindo 3_ " y que la muy ramera se atrevió a dejarme en visto. Bufé, bueno, menuda puta. Se perdió de mis gloriosos 22 centímetros por su orgullo de mierda.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué dejase solo a Riv para ir a follar? Ni que fuera quién. A menos que sea el mismo Riv quién me invitase a follar, bueno eso es ya de otro cantar.

Estoy divagando.

-¿Crees que Mikasa se entere de que estoy haciendo trampa?.—La voz que surgió frente mío me hizo olvidarme de _Culo Bonito 3_. Me hizo olvidarme de todo a mí alrededor. Pensé medio idiotizado, ¿cómo era posible que alguien fuese tan hermoso?

Luego de haber hecho rabiar a mi precioso gordito por enésima ocasión aquel día, le invité de nuevo a la cafetería cerca de la zona del muelle. Estaba, cómo de costumbre, casi sola, así que no corríamos el riesgo de atraer atenciones indeseadas.—No lo creo. Es decir, ¿cómo diablos sabría?

-De alguna u otra manera, ella siempre se entera de estas mierdas.—Dijo, concentrado en su trozo de struddel. Ay, bonito, ¿cómo es posible que puedas gustarme tanto?

Reí.—¿Es adivina o qué mierdas?

-Es descendiente de Zeus.—Repuso distraídamente.

-¿De quién?.—Obviamente sabía quién era la deidad de la que mi precioso rollito hablaba, pero me encantaba ver sus orejitas rojas de furia mal contenida. Es decir, soy originario de Turquía. Mis abuelos maternos vivieron durante mucho tiempo en el vecino país del sexo. Quizás es por eso que soy tan guarro. Mi abuelo fue griego… quizás.

-Eres un idiota.

-Y tú eres un gordo insufrible.—El rió.

-Bésame el trasero, turco de mierda.

-¿Eso te encantaría, no?

Sonrojos, enfado, silencio.

-Oye, una pregunta...—Lo llamé luego de un rato de verlo comer en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tú estuviste de novio con Ral, no?

Lo sabía. Conocía la respuesta, pues el idiota de Kirschtein me había contado entre risas que esa asquerosa ramera de mierda le había roto el corazón a mi precioso gordito. Tras conocerla, pensé seriamente en deleitarla con mi fabulosa maestría en provocar orgasmos, pues la maldita estaba que se caía de buena, pero luego de ver la expresión del hermoso rostro de Levi, decidí que la ramera muy bien podía irse a seguirle chupando el pito al caballo.

Nada de orgasmos para la puta.

-Si.—Su escueta respuesta fue pronunciada con voz ahogada. La rabia me hizo estremecer. Maldita zorra.

-¿Y por qué fue que terminaron?

Levi bebió un largo trago de zumo de moras antes de mirarme.—Me puso los cachos. Con Auruo. Él era de mi grupo de amigos, hubo una fiesta en mi casa y los encontré follando en el cuarto de mi hermana…

La mandíbula se me cayó al escuchar aquello.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿De pronto has olvidado el alemán, turco? Me puso los chachos. Se folló a Bossard en el cuarto de mi hermana, el mismo día de su cumpleaños.—A pesar de su fingida indiferencia, el dolor era casi palpable en esa bonita voz.—Anda, ríete de mí.

-¿Por qué demonios habría de hacerlo? ¡Qué puta!.—Los ojos azules de Levi me miraron, asombrados.—Deberíamos ir a partirle el rostro al come-pitos de Auruo, que nunca me ha caído bien.

Levi casi sonrío. Me dieron ganas de comerme esa sonrisa a besos.—Eso la tenemos fácil. Es un puto cobarde. Cuándo lo enfrenté casi lloró para que no lo golpease.

-Bien, ya está.—Me puse de pié de un salto. Me miró, extrañado.—Vayamos a buscarlo, tengo ganas de liberar tensiones.

-¿Cómo?

-Me oíste, gordito. Vayamos a partir culos.—Le sonreí, perverso.—Aunque bien sabes que mis maneras de romperlos son otros, esta no me vendría mal.

Se sonrojó, más sonrió.—Serás guarro.

Le guiñé uno de mis fabulosos ojos verdes.—Y aún así me amas.

Luego de un momento, mientras ambos caminábamos rumbo a la salida de la cafetería, Levi respondió.—Qué más quisieras.

Oh, cariño, _no sabes cuánto…_

(…)

Resultó que nada fue tan emocionante cómo me lo imaginé en un principio .

Quizás fascinante por la sonrisa sádica de mi precioso gordito, o divertida, porqué terminé obligando a ese estúpido pito-corto de Auruo a correr desnudo por el mall más cercano y el imbécil lloró de vergüenza, pero tenía acumulada en los brazos y en la cabeza tanta rabia que por poco y me desquito con Riv.—¿Te has divertido, no?.—Pregunté luego de fumarme un cigarrillo para calmar los humos.

-Bastante. Ya ha sido la segunda vez que alguien lo pone a correr desnudo.

Alcé la ceja.—¿La segunda?

El asintió.—Yep. Cuándo sucedió lo de la fiesta, mi hermana los sacó, a ambos de la habitación sin nada de ropa y a rastras. Estoy seguro que de no haber estado tan triste hasta me hubiese reído.

Odié ver el deje de tristeza en los puros ojos azules de Riv. Me dieron ganas de abrazarlo, pero mi prudencia me detuvo. Era una suerte que nunca le hiciese caso a esa ramera aburrida, así que envolví sus suaves hombros con mis brazos y lo presioné contra mí.

Lo sentí tensarse.—¿Y eso porqué?

-Me gusta dar abrazos.

-Eso es muy gay.

-Viniendo de mí, no debería sorprenderte, Riv.

-No me digas así.—Masculló desde abajo. Para mi total sorpresa, Levi no había huido cuál gato arisco ante el abrazo, sino que se había quedado muy quieto.—No me gusta.

Lo miré, aún sin dejar de rodearlo.—¿Y eso por qué?

-No te incumbe.

-¡Ah, vamos Levi! Te he contado todo sobre mí. ¡Sabes hasta cuándo follo y cuándo me la jalo!.—Rodó los ojos y yo reí. No era mentira.—Déjame saber otro secreto tuyo.

-Sabes lo de los cuernos.

-Al igual que todo el instituto, Riv.

El suspiró.—Bien. Mi madre me llamaba así cuándo era un niño.

Lo contemplé, curioso.—Y eso está mal porqué…

-Ella nos abandonó, Eren. A mí, a mi padre y a Mikasa.—Eso no me lo esperaba. Y aunque mi enanito gordito era rudo y duro cuál acero, supe identificar en su tono la tristeza. Lo estreché con todas mis fuerzas.—Me... ahogo...—Masculló

Reí.—Ahógate con mi amor, Riv.

-Te dije que…

-No soy tu madre, rollito. Déjame decirte así. Yo no me iré.

-Meh…

Permanecí así un momento más, disfrutando de esa sedosa calidez que desprendía Levi. Era precioso, me dije, era cálido y era suave. Y me gustaba sentirme así, con las rodillas de mis perfectas piernas temblando y mi corazón medio loco, golpeando mi pecho. Me gustaba estar abrazado a Levi. A mi Riv.

-Anda, vayámonos.—Me separé de él y tomé su manita blanca y linda con rapidez.—Debes conocer a alguien.

Me miró, extrañado.—¿A quién?

-Sorpresa.

-Mira, Eren que sí es uno de tus putos polvos…

-¡No tío, no! Es mejor. Te fascinará.

Y fue así. Cuándo mi histérica madre, tan loca cómo sólo ella abrió la puerta, ya estaba comenzando a insultar mi tardanza hasta que vio delante suya lo que yo veía cada mañana. Y al igual que yo, se maravilló.—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Pasa, pasa, querido que está helando acá afuera y este animal te trae vagando!.—Yep, el animal al que mi adorable madre se refería no era otro más que yo.

-E-Eh, m-mucho…

Carla ni lo dejó terminar. Invadida por su usual instinto de "Siéntate. Déjame alimentarte" lo guió hasta el living dónde lo sentó y le dijo que traería para él un poco de té con algo de tarta.—Negro, mamá. A Riv le gusta el té negro.

-¡Un conocedor! Es extraño que alguien tan joven sepa de lo delicioso que es el té negro.—Ella me miró mal.—La bestia aquí presente sólo toma o café o refresco.

-Y cerveza, madre. No olvides la cerveza.—Me sacó la lengua.—Muy gracioso. Ándate a tu habitación a cambiarte las fachas en las que andas y de paso bájame las pantuflas que estos zapatos me han jodido los pies.—Levi rió. Tanto mamá cómo yo lo miramos, ella avergonzada y yo maravillado. Menudo sonido más bonito.—Siento mi lenguaje, Levi. Pero creo que comprenderás que con Eren es fácil olvidarse de los modales, siendo mi hijo un bruto sin remedio.

-¡Oye!

-Sabes que no miento, hijo. Anda, obedece. Yo le daré a Levi de merendar, apúrate si quieres escuchar los secretos tuyos que le comenzaré a decir sino me traes ya las pantuflas.

Le hice malas caras, pero nada en realidad. Era para mí, imposible enojarme con esa loca. Ella y Riv se llevaron de las mil maravillas y para mi dolor se aliaron ambos en mi contra. Terminé tratando de defenderme de las burlas que mi progenitora lanzaba en conjunto con mi futuro esposo lo más que pude, hasta que el teléfono de Riv sonó. Se excuso, avergonzado.—Disculpe, señora Carla…

Ella simplemente le sonrió. Luego me miró.—Ni pienses que dejaré que Levi se marche solo a su casa. Sirve de algo y llévalo.

-No pensaba dejarlo irse solo, mamá. ¿Quién me crees?.-Parpadeó.—No me contestes. Simplemente asegúrate de tener mi cena lista para cuándo llegue, mujer.

-Tienes suerte de que esté Levi aquí, hijo. De verdad que tienes suerte.—Lo sabía y era una de las otras cosas que siempre agradecería a Levi. En su presencia, al parecer todo Yaeger quedaba medio idiotizado y mi madre no fue la excepción. El tío Hannes, quién llegó justo cuándo íbamos saliendo de la casa, lo saludó con una sonrisa (una de esas que sólo me daba a mí) y me advirtió de tener cuidado.

-Que no lo digo por ti, gigantón. Lo digo por Levi.—Rodé los ojos.

-Te has robado a mi familia, malvado rollo de amor.

-¿Qué esperabas, Yaeger? Soy irresistible.

-Meh, tienes lo tuyo.

-¿Perdona?.—Oh, sí. Nada mejor para rejuvenecer mi ya de por sí juvenil cara que pelear con Levi. Su rabia nutría mi inmortalidad.

-Te disculpo, pequeño saco de maldad. Está en mi piadosa naturaleza excusar a los mortales por sus fallos.

-Tu humildad es tan grande que me apabulla.

-Para alguien tan enano cómo tú, todo es grande, pero sí, Levi. Tienes razón, mí humildad es _apallabunte_

-A-pa-bu-llan-te, bruto.

-Disculpa no poder hablar tu arrevesado idioma a la perfección, señor pulcritud.

-No te perdono. No sé que dices del alemán si tu acento extraño te hace parecer hablar griego.

-Oh, yo sé hablar griego, cariño.—Dije, presuntuoso.—¿Quieres que te diga algo en griego?

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo sé hablar francés.—Lo miré con perversión.

-¡ _Mon cheri_! ¿Tienes sangre francesa? ¿quién lo diría? Siempre he escuchado que los franceses son todos unos guarros en la cama.

¡Dulce Zeus! Ahí estaba. Ese sonrojo que brindaba tamaño a mis músculos y a mi glorioso pene apareció en sus adorables mofletes tan pronto escuchó mi voz decir aquellas palabras.

- _Ètrangère misérable(1)...—_ Gracias a Dios, a Zeus, a Odín y a Júpiter que mi madre me había hecho cambiarme los ajustados pantalones de mezclilla que usaba por esos gruesos y poco sensuales pants oscuros, de lo contrario, Levi hubiese visto la enorme erección que me provocó escuchar su voz –su deliciosa voz- murmurar aquello en una lengua que ponía tanto cómo lo era la francesa.

Me imaginé a mi precioso Riv diciendo guarradas en francés durante el sexo y el calor ascendió a mi cara. Joder, Yaeger, contrólate.—Presumido. Pero déjame deleitarte con mi perfecto griego.—Le guiñé mi asombroso ojo verde.- _Vlépo lachtaristá apópse , agapité (2)._ No te atrevas a dudarlo.

-¿Qué mierda dijiste?

-Secreto, cariño.—Le di un rápido beso a su mejilla sonrosada y adorable.—Anda, entra a casa antes de que tu delicada hermana se ponga loca y salga a buscarme.

-Oh, Yaeger, no juegues con eso.—Me sacó la lengua –su roja y apetitosa lengua-, antes de ingresar por la enorme verja oscura que rodeaba la _modesta_ propiedad Ackerman. Antes de entrar, cuándo había llegado ya al umbral de su puerta, Riv –mi precioso y hermoso Riv- se giró. Me observó y agitó su bella manita blanca en mi dirección.

Le lancé un beso, incapaz de contenerme. Él me dedicó la amable seña del dedo corazón antes de reír entre dientes y entrar a su hogar.

Suspiré, cómo si fuese yo una virginal colegiala enamorada.

(…)

Tan pronto me vi refugiado en mi hogar, corrí tan pronto mis obesas piernas de chancho me lo permitieron. Me encerré en mi habitación. Jadeé por el esfuerzo de subir las casi putas mil escaleras en mi casa y me dejé caer en mi amplísima cama.

Sentía la cara arder, mi gordo corazón palpitar cómo loco y a mi obeso cuerpo convulsionar entre estremecimientos. Joder, ¿qué putas había sido aquello?

¡Es que no podía pasarme esto!

¡No a mí!

¡No de nuevo!

No después de lo que viví con Petra. Me acurruqué. Mi ácido humor de obeso resentido se hizo presente al murmurar yo con cierta pulla que en esos instantes posiblemente parecería una ballena encallada.

Quise reír, quise llamarme gordo y peor aún, gordo con aires de maricón.

Quise reírme de algo que desde que Eren me envolvió en sus brazos dejó de tener gracia.

Odiaba al mundo entero en esos momentos.

Odiaba a mis padres por haber hecho un niño gordo adicional en el encargo que en teoría solo debería de haber contenido a Mikasa. Odiaba a Mikasa, a mi maldita y perfecta hermana.

Odiaba a Eren por ser tan raro y tan marica y a la vez hacerme a mí raro y marica.

Y me odiaba a mí por no controlarme. Por permitir que simples bromas pasasen a abrazos que se sentían demasiado reales para ser de broma.

Por permitir que Eren me moviese así el piso.

¡Agh, cuánto lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba!

En mi desesperación, casi me echo a llorar.

Luego pensé que si lloraba luciría cómo una foca herida. Y comencé a reír. Y cuándo lo hice, pensé que ahora debería de parecer una morsa con retardo aplaudiendo. Y me reí más.

Y me sentí tan bien conmigo mismo por darme cuenta de que era el mismo gordo de siempre, que simplemente paré de hacerle al drama y me abracé a mi gordita almohada.—Tú si me entiendes, ¿no?.—Pregunté en cierto arranque de locura—Tu si entiendes que toda esta mierda es puro jaleo de ese idiota, ¿no?

Quise a esa almohada más que a nadie cuándo ella no me respondió.

Por instantes tuve miedo de que fuese a decirme lo mismo que su maldita consciencia había estado escupiendo desde que Eren Yaeger envolvió mi obeso cuerpo entre sus cálidos brazos.

(…)

Perdí la virginidad a los doce años.

Sí, sonará de lo más enfermo, pero esa niña era más precoz de lo que cualquiera pensaría, así que un día mientras jugábamos ambos en su casa, sus padres salieron y todo lo demás fue historia.

Desde entonces, a riesgo de sonar cómo una vulgar ramera de puerto, no he tenido problemas para follarme a quién me cante el cuerno. De verdad que no. Me he cogido a cuánta chica (y a veces chico) he querido.

Todas, al menos hasta lo que llevo viviendo, han sido iguales. Tan pronto me conocen, se arrojan prácticamente a mis pies, pidiendo que haga con ellas lo que guste. ¿Quién soy yo para rechazar invitaciones tan íntimas? Exacto, nadie.

Sin embargo, he ahí el problema.

He ahí, dónde radica mi dilema.

Jamás, nadie me había hecho batallar tanto por su atención. Nadie, nunca.

Todos y todas se me ofrecían casi a bandeja, por tanto, conocer a un chico de lo más cruel, insípido, cortante, frío y hasta a veces déspota fue un total revés a mi ego. El muy cabrón –precioso y perfecto- de Levi Ackerman me negó tan pronto aparecí en el campo de sus –hermosos- ojos azules.

¿Saben algo?

Eso fue lo que más me llamó la atención en un principio. Menudo cabrón. Tenía unos huevos del tamaño de la cabeza de Connie –que ya es decir mucho- no le temía a nada y joder que cuándo me tiró la malteada de avena a la cara tuve miedo de que mis ajustados pantalones revelaran más que una mancha horrorosa color verde caca.

Tan pronto lo vi, quedé encaprichado con él. Pero cuándo al muy cabrón le dio por arrojarme licuados a la cara fue cuándo de verdad que me perdí.

Quería que Levi Heterosexualidad Ackerman fuese mío.

Joder, que lograría que Levi Heterosexualidad Ackerman fuese mío.

Sino me dejaba de llamar Eren Yaeger ante la vista del gran Zeus.

Aquella noche, cómo era costumbre luego de haber denegado muchas solicitudes de polvos –cosa que comenzó a frecuentarse desde que Levi y yo empezamos a acercarnos más- decidí pensar otra vez en su deliciosa voz acariciando los vocablos de su perfecta demostración de francés.

De una vez advierto, que sí les asquea ver a un adolescente pajearse, más vale que pasen de largo, pues es precisamente lo que planeo hacer.

Y lo hago. Pero no es cómo las demás jaladas con mujeres o tíos que me he tirado. No es esa brutalidad carnal que siempre me caracteriza a la hora de darme gusto. Es diferente.

Es cálida, cálida cómo la persona de Levi fruncida contra mí. Suave cómo su cuerpo. Es hermosa cómo su cara. Cómo su preciosa cara sonrojada.

Y por momentos, por eternos y perfectos momentos me lo imagino de nuevo, con esa hermosa cara enrojecida. Pero esta vez con su preciosa boca entreabierta. Con sus expresivos ojos nublados de deseo y con su voz haciendo estragos en mi cordura.

Me lo imagino gimiendo, jadeando, suspirando mi nombre y se me hace agua la boca imaginarme su blanco ser estremecerse debajo de mí. Y mi polla reacciona ante la ilusión de la voz de mi precioso gordito gimiendo de placer.

Susurrándome al oído guarrerías en su perfecto francés.

Es suave. Joder, es magistral la manera en la que mi cuerpo arde ante el mero pensamiento de compartir con Levi más que abrazos, sonrisas o peleas.

Es tan apabullante la sensación de anhelo que me invade que sin controlarme ni un poco embisto contra mí mano casi de manera desesperada. _Ah sí, así, ya casi, así..._ Pienso en el cuerpo de Levi arqueado de placer, pienso en su calidez envolviendo mi polla y en su enrojecido rostro mirándome suplicante. Me pregunto por momentos si su pecho, que imagino igual de pálido que su bellísimo rostro, se pondrá igual de rojo al avergonzarse y acalorarse.

Se me hace agua la boca.

Mi ritmo aumenta. Sudo copiosamente, embisto mi mano y mi mente susurra, grita las palabras que me gustaría decirle al jodido Levi Ackerman si tan sólo lo tuviese aquí, conmigo, compartiendo el ardor que se riega por todo mi cuerpo conforme siento el orgasmo acercarse.

Aumento el ritmo, tirones bruscos, el fantasma de la voz de Riv en mi oído y más obscenos susurros salen de mis labios, _sí, así, oh Levi, así, sí, se siente tan rico…_

Y entonces culmino, ahogando mi voz en el dorso de mi mano, salpicado mi vientre de la simiente que se escurre por mis costados. Jadeo, agotado y observo el techo.

Me avergüenzo. Pero a la vez me digo con cierta dicha que cuándo Levi –mi hermoso- Levi caiga, me permitiré hacer todo cuánto sueño a ese cuerpo que él estúpidamente tanto repudia.

Mi celular vibra. Ruego a Zeus que no sea de nuevo esa sucia ramera de Petra pidiéndome ir a follar. Y sonrío casi por instinto al ver el nombre del remitente.

 **Riv Ackerman**

 _Eres un guarro. Investigué lo que era esa mierda que me dijiste en griego. Puto._

 _Ah, y gracias por la comida. Y por lo de Auruo. Y por presentarme a Carla._

 _Gracias, Eren._

 _Recibido a las 01:59 a.m._

Suspiro cuál idiota.

Y con esa sonrisa que sólo Levi Ackerman es capaz de sacarme, me duermo de inmediato.

Sueño con él.

* * *

 **Continuará**

 **Hermosas Criaturas;**

 **Casi me da un infarto al ver el número de reviews. ¡Son tan hermosas! Es que no me cabe en mi gorda cabeza que haya tenido tanta aceptación. ¡Muchísimas gracias! No tengo palabras para expresar cuán agradecida estoy. Espero que este capítulo haya sido entretenido. Es cómo una pequeña pausa para que Eren y Levi se conozcan un poco más. En el próximo capítulo, los malos malosos harán su escena y pondrán algo de sabor a todo.**

 **De verdad que es hermoso el apoyo que he recibido. Si pudiese les daría un abrazo estrangulador a cada uno de ustedes por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1)**

" **Extranjero desgraciado" en francés.**

 **(2)**

" **Te ves delicioso esta noche, cariño" en griego.**

 **Por cierto, ¿alguien en el fandom de X-Men? Si hay alguien por ahì, les recomiendo que pasen a leer los nuevos fics de Mercurio17. Mi carnala escribe de las mil maravillas.**

 **Gracias por todo, de nuevo**

 **Los y las quiero cómo no tienen una idea.**

 **Elisa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad del Hades japonés.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje soez. Slash. Fluff. Insinuaciones sexuales. Fluff de nuevo.**

Luego de haber recuperado en algo mi compostura, casi no dormí. Me pasé la noche, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que las últimas cinco horas habían acontecido. Rodé por mi enorme cama cómo la oruga gorda que soy y permanecí pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo lo que me pareció una eternidad.

Pensé por igual, el motivo, razón o circunstancia por la cuál las olmos no producen peras.

Pobres olmos.

Entonces, vibró mi teléfono.

Rodé los ojos.

Lo único que me faltaba. Que sí a Armin se le ocurría enviarme más trabajo por hacer lo iba a mandar directo a la mierda por muy bien que me caiga la delicada hadita rubia de las praderas. Si embargo, cuándo abrí Whatsapp el mensaje no era de Arlert.

Era para mi desgracia, de Eren.

Zorra Mestiza:

 _Hey, mañana hay que ejecutar fuga._

 _No acepto no por respuesta._

 _-Enviado a las 3:47 a.m._

Por alguna extraña razón, sonreí.

Mi escueta respuesta fue un gran "No", a lo que en menos de lo que mi grasa se tardó en acomodarse cuando quedé de costado sobre los edredones, la respuesta se anunció con escándalo.

Zorra Mestiza:

 _Pasaré por ti a las diez._

 _Ponte mono, Vaqui._

- _Enviado a las 3:49_

Bufé.

Le respondí mi muy útil "Bésame el trasero" Al final, le agregué una de esas ridículas caritas sonriendo.

Su responsiva a semejante frase fue una de sus ya muy conocidas mariconadas.

Zorra Mestiza:

 _Mañana lo haré con el gusto del mundo._

 _Pero mientras, duerme._

 _No me gustaría que te desgastases._

 _Si usualmente estás que derramas la arena de Gobi de tu gorda vagina no quiero imaginarme cómo andarás mañana sino te dejo dormir._

 _Besitos._

 _-Enviado a las 3:51 a.m._

Arrojé el teléfono fuera de mi alcance. Rodé de nuevo cómo la bola que era y me acurruqué en mis edredones, tratando de calmar a mi diabético corazón. Mañana, Sábado mis padres (háblese de Kaney y de Papá Uri) saldrían a hacer alguna actividad de gays, mientras Mikasa Pendragón seguramente iría a practicar una de sus mil actividades.

Así que estaría solo.

Desde hacía años que notaba una incomodidad al quedarme solo, pues cuándo uno está solo, o al menos en mi caso, le vienen muchísimos recuerdos. Unos más dulces que otros. Unos más amargos que otros.

El fantasma de la voz de mi madre aún permanecía en mis oídos y más de una vez despertaba, ansioso y casi histérico por haber escuchado que ella me llamaba, cuándo en realidad haría más de siete años que ella se marchó, abandonándonos a mí y a Mikasa para ya nunca más volver.

Ver una puerta entreabierta, escuchar la lluvia caer sobre el techo de fibra de vidrio de nuestro patio trasero, oler canela y cosas por el estilo siempre me llevaban recuerdos de la hermosa mujer pelinegra que nunca nos amó de verdad. Nunca cómo ella decía.

Nunca cómo yo lo creí.

Y quedarme solo era uno de los factores que más me traían memorias que he intentado en muchas ocasiones olvidar, así que sin más ni más, cerré los ojos y me convencí de que un Sábado con la Zorra Extranjera no estaría tan mal.

Esso cero.

 **Mad First Love.**

 **Capítulo IV**

" **El Camino de la Felicidad"**

Tan pronto salió el Sol, me levanté de mi majestuosa cama y con un caminar un tanto homosexual, abrí las cortinas para que su dorada luz bañase mi perfecto rostro. Cuándo el señor Dorado y yo nos vimos por la ventana, sentí que de ser alguna estrella, probablemente sería el Sol.

Es que por Zeus, chicas, si me viesen ahora…

Y toda mi divinidad se origina desde que Levi aceptó (sin aceptar completamente, claro) mi invitación para auto-inducirnos a una fuga ¡Yey!

Debía ponerme lo más guapo posible para que cuándo mi precioso gordito me viese quedase boquiabierto. Aunque conociendo a ese cabrón egocéntrico, igualmente él se dejaría caer tan hermoso cómo pudiese estar sólo para joderme un poco.

Aunque eso realmente no me molestaba, es decir, ¿a quién en su sano juicio le molestaría verle la preciosa cara a Levi Ackerman durante un buen rato? ¿Lo ven, preciosas? ¡A nadie!

Nadie es lo suficientemente estúpido cómo para despreciar esa cara, por muy rellenito que esté mi almohadita de maldad.

Bueno, sí que los había, pero de esos imbéciles feos nadie quiere escuchar.

Sólo querrán saber de mí, desnudo, con miles de gotitas cayendo sobre mi perfecto y bronceado cuerpo, ¿a que sí? ¡Si serán guarras!

Al salir de la ducha me vestí tan rápido cómo pude antes de bajarme a dónde mi madre me esperaba.—Regresaré a más tardar mañana al mediodía así que Eren, por amor a la buena Hera, no se te ocurra volverme a dejar la casa cómo burdel de cuarta, ¿entendiste? Nada de fiestas, nada de orgías, nada de lluvia de cerveza ni mucho menos lluvia de condones. ¿Captas o traigo a las peras y las manzanas para hacértelo entender?

Rodé mis asombrosos ojos verdes, esos que le saqué a la histérica frente a mí y con suficiencia respondí.—No habrá fiestas. Al menos no hoy, deja de escupir veneno.

Alzó las cejas, sorprendida.—¿Y esa gloriosa notificación se debe a…?

Por alguna razón, las orejas y las mejillas se me pusieron rojas de sopetón.—Saldré con Levi. Ya sabes, a dar una vuelta. Cómo amigos.

Ella rió.—Claro hijo, cómo amigos. Dale un beso de mi parte y ya que estamos si les da hambre te he dejado el refrigerador lleno de comida. Si a Levi se le abre el apetito, puedes alimentarlo con ella.

Le sonreí.—Gracias, mamá.

-Lo sé, soy asombrosa. Ahora dame mi beso antes de que a mi idiota hermano le de por ponerse de bragas locas y empiece a gritar.

La abracé con fuerzas para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ella se marchó con mi tío en menos de tres minutos, en los cuáles permanecí inusitadamente serio. Mamá se marchaba. Igual que papá lo hizo, hace tanto…

La diferencia era que mi madre, mi preciosa madre no era cómo el pocos huevos de Grisha. Ella jamás me abandonaría. Ella jamás me dejaría cómo lo hizo ese imbécil. Ella jamás saldría por la puerta diciéndome que volvería pronto, que debía atender unos asuntos del trabajo para hacer todo lo contrario.

Ella era mi madre. Y ella no me mentía.

Decidí que ponerme triste era muy inadecuado para mi bello rostro así que tomé la chaqueta, pues aunque el sol estaba más que magnífico ascendiendo en el cielo, hacía un frío que te congelaba los huevos. Me bebí un vaso de zumo de naranja, de esos que mi madre hacía utilizando las mil naranjas que los abuelos nos envían desde Grecia, y tomé las llaves de la moto antes de salir d nuevo y suspirar.

Jo-der.

¿Han sentido esa emoción de te recorre la espina cuándo acordas una especie de cita con tu crush? ¿Ese que hace que te tiemblen las rodillas?

Bueno, si lo han sentido, esa sería la referencia para cómo me tiemblan las manos mientras enciendo la motocicleta. Se siente… ¡tan extraño!

Supongo que eso sentirían las chicas y chicos con las que me he acostado. Si se ponían cómo se ponían ante la mera perspectiva de follar ni imaginar cómo lo harían si alguna vez les invitaba a una cita.

Quizás piensen que miento y están en todo su derecho, déjenme decirles, pero jamás había tenido una cita-no-cita-de-machos. Con nadie, nunca, jamás.

Mis encuentros eran de "Hey, nos vemos en tal lado" No había nervios ni corazones alborotados ni manos sudorosas (ugh). Simplemente llegábamos, nos veíamos y nos ocupábamos de ello. Manoseo, mamadas y polvo. Y adiós, te deseo una buena vida.

Hasta ahí.

Pero mientras recorría las largas calles de los suburbios sentía cómo las mariposas de mi estómago me hacían mierda los intestinos. Y tan pronto aparqué frente a la acera de la humilde casa de mi ignorante esposo, suspiré.

Si. Suspiré cómo colegiala recién desvirgada.

Joder, que el bue Zeus me perdone pero por lo que sé incluso él, en su divina gloria se sintió así con cada mortal que se tiró.

Así que mis ridículas y virginales reacciones estaban, a ojos del Rey de los Dioses, por lo menos, totalmente justificados. No di el pitazo, sino que saqué mi celular y le envíe el mensaje, anunciándole mi gloriosa llegada.

A los dos minutos, el salió de casa, y Santa Hera y Afrodita que sobre él derramaron sus mieles (de esas no, ¡guarras!) beso sus inmortales y divinos pies. Se veía tan, pero tan, pero tan precioso que el sólo hecho de imaginarme esos brazos blanditos alrededor de mi cintura y esa preciosa carita estratégicamente sonrojada sobre mi hombro, me causó el más intenso dolor de huevos (en el buen sentido) que jamás hubiese tenido que padecer.

¡Jo-der!

Mi hombre se veía tan precioso que estoy seguro de que boqueé cómo todo un muggle al verle caminar hacía mí, con su rostro tan bello cómo el de un sueño y su cuerpo enfundado en pantalones azules y una chaqueta de mezclilla que le quedaba d muerte (en el buen sentido también, damas)

-¡Cierra tu boca de zorra, que me estás asustando!.—Exclamó él. Le sonreí con ganas.—Pensé que querrías que primero te besase el bello y pálido trasero que te guardas.

Se sonrojó aún más.—Ándate a la mierda.—Suspiró.—Y bien, ¿a dónde quiere su Majestad media turca ir?

-Oh, ¿me dejas escoger? Me conmueves, corazón.

-Muy gracioso.

Le miré, alegre.—Tengo una vaga idea de que a ti, mi almohadita de maldad, le gustará a dónde he decidido destinar esta agradable fuga.

-Bien, te escucho.

-Sorpresa.—Le apreté un moflete. Él casi sonrió. El día que tenga sus bonitas y gruesas piernas en torno a mi cintura y mi polla enterrada bien hondo dentro de él, juro por Pan, que morderé esos preciosos mofletes.—Ahora suba, mi lady.

-¿Sabes? Hace unos días mi hermana vio una de esas películas de mierda adolescente dónde el gamberro se llevaba a la mojigata a una playa y follaban en la intemperie. Ni se te ocurra la mariconada esa, Yaeger, que te corto los huevos.

-No, dulzura, relájate. Planeo atrasar el glorioso momento de fornicar contigo lo más que se pueda, para que cuando lo hagamos estés ansioso cómo nunca.—Me golpeó las costillas con saña. Gemí.—Sujétate bien. No quiero que caigas y mueras por un traumatismo.

-Eso quisieras, ¿no?

-Nunca en la vida.

Cuándo arrancamos, me sentí feliz. Ósea tenía ese dolor de huevos aún, y estaba nervioso por el hecho de tener a Levi pegado a mi cuerpo sin poder girarme y besarlo hasta que su aliento y el mío fuesen uno sólo.

Pero el escuchar su voz, burlándose de un gilipollas al que abofetearon en plena calle, riéndose y a veces hasta contándome sus secretos, me hizo sentirme feliz.

Conduje por lo largo de Berlín y tomé una ruta alterna a la carretera que nos llevaría a dónde planeaba llevar a Levi. El clima era perfecto y ese gélido viento que congelaba testículos se transformó en una cálida caricia del Sol, que jugueteaba entre las nubes. Conforme avanzábamos, Levi simplemente dejó de hablar y dejó reposando su barbilla encima de mi hombro.

Supe que había cerrado los ojos al girarme brevemente y ver su preciosa cara en una mueca extrema de paz.

Que ganas de tenerlo así durante cada amanecer. Que ganas que luego de haberle demostrado cuánto puedo quererle, se quedase así, entre mis brazos.

Dioses, Afrodita te has ensañado conmigo, ¿cierto?

Enamorarme así de alguien no puede ser normal.

Había investigado mucho sobre los lugares más hermosos en este norteño país, y con sinceridad no perdí el tiempo. Alemania era hermoso de una manera única. Quizás sus costas no eran turquesas ni ardían bajo el Sol cómo las mías, allá en el Sur, sin embargo, era enormemente bella.

Cómo un viaje hasta la playa se vería demasiado cliché, y además nos tardaríamos medio día en llegar, decidí optar por un lago. Y elegí el lago del Rey.

Según investigué era un parque nacional y poseía uno de los paisajes más preciosos de toda Alemania. Lo escogí pensando que sería el tipo de lugar que a Levi le gustaría visitar de vez en cuándo.

Si bien el trayecto fue largo, cuándo finalmente arribamos, Levi puso una cara que me dijo que todo el camino había valido la pena.—¿Te gusta?

-Es precioso...—Dijo con los ojos azules brillándole de emoción. Sonreí al contemplar su reacción.—Es...

-Pensé que sería un buen lugar para esconder tu cadáver en caso de que termines hartándome.

-Valdría la pena, joder.—Dijo, haciéndome reír.

Y sin más ni más, lo abracé. Lo abracé con fuerzas. Lo abracé con la esperanza de que sintiese lo que hacía con mi corazón. Lo abracé con mi alma también y hundí mi rostro en la curvatura de su cálido cuello. Quise morderlo. Quise besarlo, quise robarle el alma en un beso que jamás olvidará.

Quise borrar de su cuerpo la amargura de su pasado con Petra y quise dejar mi marca por todo él. Quise hacerlo, de verdad que quise, pero sólo alcé el rostro y le di un suave beso en la frente.

¿Saben?

Esos no los debes de dar a cualquiera.

Sólo una persona especial merece un beso tuyo en la frente. En su frente.

Y Levi, no es cualquiera.

Es una persona especial.

Es mí, persona especial…

Ahora lo entendía.

Perdón dulces féminas ávidas de sexo gay. Pero eso no sucederá pronto.

Ahora sólo deseaba verlo sonreír.

(…)

Si hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento es de haber aceptado la invitación.

Ha sido un día completamente opuesto a lo que me esperaba. Eren, el cabrón egocéntrico fue dejado de lado tan pronto dejamos Berlín. No hubo burlas, no hubo pullas ni peleas. No hubo insinuaciones, ni tampoco comentarios subidos de tono.

El lago del Rey me hizo ver más allá de lo único que creía, era Eren. Y es mucho, mucho más. Habíamos caminado hasta el cansancio y sin embargo en ningún momento dejamos de charlar.

Hablaba de todo y me dejaba hablar a mí. Parecía escucharme.

Y eso era bueno. O eso pensé yo.

Nos sentamos frente a esas apacibles aguas transparentes y contemplamos la belleza de lo que nos rodeaba. Yo lo hice, y me dije que quizás el lago del Rey era hermoso por sí mismo, sin ninguna duda.

Pero la presencia de Eren le había brindado un toque más cálido. Más familiar, al menos para mí. El tiempo pareció detenerse y con Yaeger a mí lado hablé hasta que se me seco la boca y no tuve nada más que decir.

Joder, y cuándo el silencio nos cubrió a los dos, él me miró y yo lo miré. Y el puto tiempo confabulador y posiblemente tan fujoshi cómo la enferma de Isabel dejo de avanzar. Sentí el aliento de Eren contra mis labios. Y los ojos verdes de ese jodido extranjero alterador de vidas pacíficas no se apartaron de mi boca.

No me beses, rogué sin hablar.

No me beses, Eren que si lo haces tengo miedo de responderte. ¿Es que acaso no entiendes lo que estás haciendo conmigo? ¿Qué a caso no ves lo que me estás haciendo?

No me beses, te lo pido. No me beses. No me obligues a pasar por eso de nuevo. No me obligues a soportar el dolor de un corazón roto. Duele, Eren. No me hagas esto, no me beses. No me hagas sufrir…

Tal vez se dio cuenta de la guerra que en mi cabeza se libraba, quizás lo hizo. Pues me sujetó de la nuca con delicadeza y frunció sus labios contra mi frente de nuevo. Pero no fue un beso rápido, ni un roce de sus labios contra la piel helada de mi frente.

Sino que lo hizo con lentitud, con delicadeza, joder, casi me besó con dulzura. Y mi corazón pareció volverse loco. Y yo parecí volverme loco. Cuándo se apartó, me acarició los labios, aún no besados por él y me sonrió. Una sonrisa tierna. Esa misma sonrisa que me dio el día que nos conocimos. Una sonrisa que hizo mella en mi pecho.—No tengas miedo de mí, Levi.—Dijo en un suave susurro. Su voz, acariciándome la cara.—No me tengas miedo. No te lastimaré...

- _Ella_ dijo lo mismo.—Susurré con voz ahogada. Petra lo hizo. Petra me dijo lo mismo.— _Ella_ me dijo lo mismo…

En su mirada verde centelló la furia.—Yo _no_ soy _ella_.

-Lo sé...—Se acercó de nuevo a mí. Mi corazón enloqueció. Más de lo que ya estaba.

-Quiero besarte.—Estaba al borde del abismo. No me hagas esto, Eren. No lo hagas, no ahora…

Casi sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Casi. Pero él no me besó.

Simplemente me acercó a él, y me abrazó de nuevo.—Será cuándo tú lo quieras.—Susurró en mi oído.—Será hasta cuándo dejes de tener miedo. Será hasta cuándo tú digas, Riv.

Casi me echo a llorar en su hombro.

Me sentí tan patético. No me aparté de él, pero me sentí tan patético. ¡Tan estúpido!

¿Cómo puede ser posible esto?

Dios, ¿qué te hice? ¿Qué te hice para que hicieras esto conmigo?

¿No es suficiente ser la vergüenza de mi familia? ¿No ha sido suficiente ser una carga para Kaney y una responsabilidad para Mikasa? ¿Por qué me haces sentir esto?

No bastaba con ser agresivo, arisco y para colmo de males gordo.

Oh no, ahora resultaba que hasta _maricón_ estaba saliendo.

¿No ves que esto está mal?

¡Y el peor soy yo! Joder que aquí, abrazado por Eren nada de lo que llegué a sentir me parece mal y eso hace que todo se me vaya de las manos porque sé que ahora no sólo mi corazón, sino que todo yo está rogándome porque acepte esos labios y le de todo de mí a este carbón que me ha volteado el mundo…

Jadeé. Eren me estrechó contra él y yo simplemente me dejé hacer.

-Aquí estoy, Riv.—Murmuró con ternura en mi oído.—Aquí estoy, gordo necio y nunca te dejaré.

No puedo creerlo, Eren.

Por más que quiera, por más que me muera por creerte, no soy capaz.

Porque sé que más temprano que tarde estarás arrancándome el corazón y destrozándolo en esas manos que tantas y tantos han deseado sobre su cuerpo.

Yo lo sé.

(…)

Levi se quedó dormido luego de un rato.

Lo sostuve contra mí y lo observé dormir.

Quise besarlo, pero le había hecho una promesa y por mis putos 22 centímetros de placer que se la cumpliría.

Pensé en tantas cosas en esos momentos.

Todo había cambiado. Ya no era una leve sospecha, ahora era una verdad. Estaba enamorado.

Por primera vez en mi promiscua vida de tetas y culos, lo estaba.

Estaba enamorado y estaba enamorado de Levi Ackerman.

Estaba tan enamorado que me dolía el pecho. Que me ardían los labios, que me quemaba el cuerpo. ¿Se han hecho a la idea de que soy muy físico, no?

Que cuándo deseo a alguien no me contengo. Que lo hago mío cuántas veces sea necesario hasta que la necesidad se va.

Que no importa si la otra parte está segura o no, pues en mi inmenso ego sé que todo será tan bueno que terminará rogándome por más.

Soy así. Siempre he sido así.

Pero ahí, en ese momento sólo había otra cosa más clara en mi mente y esa era, aparte de que estaba mariconamente enamorado, que jamás forzaría a Levi para algo.

Que aunque me muriese de ganas por besarlo hasta que le doliesen los labios, jamás lo tocaría. No si él se oponía. No sí él estaba asustado de lo que sabía, comenzaba a sentir por mí. No si él no me decía que sí.

Sonreí con cierta amargura. _"Pues bien, veintidós centímetros, más vale que te vayas preparando para un muy largo y tendido período de pajas, pues no volverás a tocar otra cosa que no sea o mi mano o el interior de Riv."_

Y entonces me dediqué a fantasear.

A fantasear cómo sería besar sus labios. Sentir su aliento caliente salir en jadeos, deslizarme por ese cuerpo que este tonto enano tanto odia y sumergirme entre sus piernas. Imaginé que sería besar su piel, lamerla y dejarla tan roja cómo pudiese estar. Fantaseé en hacerlo suspirar, en escucharlo gemir. En sentir sus manos fruncidas en mi pelo. En traspasar con mis manos todos sus miedos y sostener su corazón, su frágil corazón a la par de que mi cuerpo sostendría el suyo.

En sentir su interior en torno a mí y en hacerlo desfallecer de placer. En hacerlo feliz, joder, Zeus todopoderoso, ¿qué es lo que has hecho conmigo?

¿Es por ser tan promiscuo? ¿Es por ser tan arrogante?

¡Me estás haciendo enloquecer!

Lo sentí moverse entre mi abrazo. Lo miré. Me maravillé cómo todas las veces.—Despierta, cariño.—Dije con toda la ternura que mi voz podía transmitir.—Es hora de irnos, está a punto de anochecer…

Me miró con sus preciosos ojazos. Me sonrió.—Hola...

Reí.—Hola, hermoso. ¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Me muero de hambre!

-Eso es bueno. Anda, cariño, vámonos. Mamá me hizo jurar que te alimentaría adecuadamente.

Él rió. Hera misericordiosa, gracias por ponérmelo en el camino.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue diferente. No había nervios. Sólo una dicha tan intensa que me hacía querer echarme a cantar a cada momento. Sólo la seguridad inmensa de tener a mí lado a mi Riv.

La oscuridad nos alcanzó, y sin embargo cuándo entramos a Berlín un millón de lucecitas nos recibieron, dándonos la bienvenida a casa de manera majestuosa.—No avisé.—Dijo él cuándo tomé el rumbo a mi casa.

-Les llamas desde ahí. Hace dos horas casi que dijiste que tenías hambre y ni de joda te dejaré en tu casa sin que te haya alimentado.

-Suena cómo si hablaras de un cerdo.

-Uno lleno de belleza que me trae loco y al que quiero besar hasta robarle el aliento.—El rió. Me dio un golpe en mis costillas, pero rió, y con ese sonido bastó para curar el dolor.

Su risa, estaba yo seguro que brindaría la paz mundial.

Pero él es mío, y ¿qué es el mundo sin algo de caos?

Lo sé, gran Eris. Sé que soy considerado.

Cenar con Levi fue algo único. Ya había cenado con él, pero en mi casa, me permití imaginar que estábamos cenando ambos luego de un largo día y que nos esperaba la cama y sus maravillas para después.

Fue diferente, claro, pues me acurruqué a un lado suyo en el sofá y no hubo el intenso besuqueo con el que fantaseaba, pero estar junto a él bastó.

Al menos para mí.

Lo rodeé con mi brazo y lo vi dormir de nuevo, sintiéndome completo.

¿Estás contento ahora, Zeus?

 _Sí_ que me la has dejado ir, parado y sin saliva.

(…)

-No lo haré.

Bufé.—¡Anda, Riv es sólo una calada!

-Si llego drogado a casa Mikasa me cortará los huevos.

-Tu hermana siempre ha presentado conductas psicópatas así que relájate, si te dopa antes no dolerá.

-¡Vete a la mierda, extranjero!

¿Qué?

¿Pensaron que porque admití que me gusta este cabrón seremos dos delicadas princesas de las praderas?

¡Por Zeus, no!

Me enamoré de este tipo por ser un huevudo hijo de puta y eso no cambiará nunca.

Nos pasamos la noche en el sofá viendo películas de terror. Anoté mentalmente que Siniestro 2 era una mierda y que su director debía ser violado por una turba iracunda.

Menudo gilipollas amante de hacer cagar a la gente de miedo.

Ayer a ambos nos dio la vena homosexual, y fue precioso, lo sé, pero éramos los mismos, y con alegría noté que eso nunca cambiaría.

-Ósea, me tiraste un puto licuado por la cabeza y no te dio miedo mi amenaza, pero sí le tienes miedo a la loca de tu hermana…

-Exacto.

-Miedoso.

-De ella, cualquiera.

-Meh, estás exagerando.

Rió.—Oh, no nene.—¡Me dijo "nene"!—Nadie exagera cuándo se habla de Mikasa. De Mikasa Ackerman.

-¿Tu Casa Ackerman?

-¿Quieres joder, ah? ¿Y sí se lo dices en su cara?

-Se lo canto si quieres, Levi.

Hades, guarda piedad con mi alma pecadora que sé que la estoy cagando y en grande.—Eso sería digno de verse, extranjero.

-La tengo más grande y gorda que cualquiera de los pocos huevos que te rodean. Así que llévame con tu hermosa hermana para poderle cantar en su cara de hielo que tiene nombre de edificio.

-¿Te sabes la leyenda de Joham Weilch?.—Preguntó él, mientras bajábamos de la motocicleta y nos encaminábamos a la entrada de la mansión Ackerman. Esto era así cómo ser Harry Potter y avanzar paso a paso a Malfoy Manor.

-¿Al que encontraron con todas las costillas rotas?

-Ese mismo.—Abrió la puerta. Entramos.—¡Mikasa!

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Voy a presentarte formalmente a quién dejó a Joham Weilch una mes en el hospital…

¿Ya había hecho la referencia de ser yo ser Harry Potter y caminar hacía la Malfoy Manor al encuentro de mi muerte, verdad?

Bien, pues justo cuándo la voz de mi precioso gordo se dejó escuchar a través de su gran casa, una suave voz respondió.—Ven aquí, por favor.

Bellatrix Lestrange era una villana de temer.

Pero por Zeus bendito, que los ojos de la mortìfaga le hacían los mandados a los helados orbes oscuros de la Ackerman que tan pronto me vio, me dedicó una mirada de muerte.

Joder.

 **Continuará.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Hera: Reina de los Dioses, esposa del gran Zeus.**

 **Pan: Dios sátiro de la fertilidad, el sexo y la lujuria.**

 **Eris: Diosa del caos.**

 **Hades: Dios de La Muerte y Rey del Inframundo.**

 **Afrodita: Diosa del amor, de la fertilidad y la belleza.**

 **Lago del Rey: Un hermoso lago màgico en Alemania.**

 **Chavas, Levi y Eren aún no son nada y no serán nada dentro de un buen ratito más, pero quería ponerle algo de romance clandestino de estos dos, dulcificar un poco su relación. Aunque no las pondré cómo delicadas princesas de las praderas, sino cómo los cabrones burlones que son.**

 **A su manera, tiernos.**

 **Muchas gracias, ahora sí. No tengo las palabras suficientes para agradecerles la enorme oportunidad que le han dado a mi historia. De verdad que las quiero mucho.´**

 **Son unas hermosas criaturas hermosas que se merecen el cielo por haberme dado una oportunidad así, dejando reviews tan bonitos.**

 **Agradecimientos a;**

 **Charly Land:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia y que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejar review. Espero que leas la continuación y sea de tu agrado.**

 **Ojos Color Canela:**

 **Gracias por tu comentario!**

 **Sip, Eren es un extranjero alborota orientaciones sexuales, hormonas y vidas pacíficas. Y no te preocupes, Levi no sufrirá… mucho.**

 **Él es un chico fuerte. Estamos hablando del Soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad.**

 **El dolor le hará los mandados**

 **Nanao Himura:**

 **¡Agradezco tu review!**

 **Es que ¿quién se resistiría a Levi y su atrayente gordura?**

 **¡Nadie!**

 **Gracias por la chance que le diste a mi historia, te lo agradezco un montón.**

 **Meeva:**

 **¡Vaya!**

 **Me alegra que mi fic haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Que bonitas palabras!**

 **Te las agradezco de todo, todo corazón.**

 **Espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado.**

 **Anonius:**

 **¡Gracias por dejarme un review!**

 **Levi es un gordito que sí está algo gordito. Ósea no llenito, él es gordito de verdad. Pero tiene una cara hermosa. Ya te has de imaginar XD.**

 **Espero que la continuación cubra tus expectativas.**

 **Cuchufleta PL:**

 **Agradezco de antemano la oportunidad que le has dado a mi historia y agradezco por igual hacerme notar esos errores. Trataré de corregirlos y espero que esté nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado. No te preocupes, sino hubiera sido por mi carnal de verdad que no me hubiera animado a publicar sobre Levi gordito. ¡Es tan raro! Y vaya que hay fans extremistas que a veces no les cae en gracia una variación tan extrema de ciertos personajes.**

 **¡Gracias de nuevo!**

 **Patatapandicornio:**

 **¡No puedo creer que te haya gustado mi historia!**

 **¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Adoro tus historias y que un fic mío te haya agradado es algo súper, súper.**

 **Y sip, será algo difícil para Eren y Levi ser algo, pues Levi es taaaan obstinado, pero estoy segura de que al final ambos serán felices y comerán muchos perdices.**

 **En caso de Riv, claro XD.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**

 **Schezar:**

 **Realmente aún no sé. Es decir, sería genial, pero no quiero darle un giro tan de telenovela a la historia. Si Eren quiso a Levi gordito, ponerlo cómo el Adonis en el que todos lo convierten sería algo irreal.**

 **¡Un agradecimiento por tu review!**

 **Mukuro-Ack:**

 **¡TE ENTREGO LA CONINUACIÒN PARA TU BODY!**

 **Espero que te guste!**

 **Smilecandy:**

 **A mí también se me hace suuuper difícil imaginármelo gordito y a decir verdad sino hubiera sido por el empujoncito de m carni, no hubiera publicado el fic por miedo al rechazo.**

 **Me alegro tanto que haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **¡Un abrazo enorme!**

 **:**

 **¡Yo también te amo por darle una oportunidad a mi fic!**

 **Sip, la actualización será cada Sábado sin falta. De verdad espero que este capítulo cubra tus expectativas. Azúcar para el EreRi hacía falta!**

 **Un beso!**

 **Lia Primrose:**

 **Tú sí que te mereces el cielo. Sin falta lees los caps y te tomas el tiempo de dejar review. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **¡Y por amor a Zeus, Hera, Afrodita, Pan y Hades, continúa Young And Beautiful!**

 **Mercurio17:**

 **Carnala, sin ti nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Gracias a ti tuve los tanates de subir este fic y todo mi agradecimiento siempre estará contigo.**

 **De verdad, gracias por todo. Gracias por leer este fic, y gracias por ser mi carnala. Una amiga cómo tú, no todos lo tienen.**

 **Te quiero musho, mushasha de mi heart.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**

 **Las amo a todas.**

 **Un cuerno de hidromiel para ustedes, preciosas.**

 **Lancaster**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje soez. Insinuaciones sexuales.**

 **Aclaraciones y agradecimientos –eternos agradecimientos- abajo.**

El encuentro no resultó ser lo que esperaba. Ni Mikasa ni Eren se destriparon mutuamente, sino que Mikasa clavó en mí su mirada de "tú y yo nos arreglamos más tarde" antes de acercarse a mí, cómo si Eren no existiera y darme un suave beso en mi rolliza mejilla.—Nos vemos más tarde, hermanito. Dile a Papá Uri que iré con unos amigos luego del entrenamiento, ¿vale?

Asentí.—C-Claro.

Salió sin desperdiciar ni una mirada en Yaeger, quién para mi sorpresa estaba que echaba humo.—Tu hermana es encantadora.

-Lo es.—Afirmé, con toda la convicción que pude encontrar en mi voz. Lo miré, enfadado.—No la conoces, sólo está tratando de protegerme, ¿sabes?

-¿De quién? ¿De mí? Debería de cuidar de ti cuándo esos imbéciles te insultan.

-No necesito ayuda de mi hermana para defenderme de un montón de chupa-pitos.—Dije, altanero.—Jamás la he necesitado.

-¿Entonces? Levi, no te entiendo. No la necesitas, pero justificas su actitud.

-Pues claro, es mi hermana. Ella se preocupa.—Me crucé de brazos. Estaba comenzando a cabrearme.

-¿Qué diablos piensa que te voy a hacer?

Se me crisparon los dedos de las manos.—Oh, al parecer has olvidado lo que Petra hizo. Ella no quiere volverme a ver sufrir.

La expresión de Eren se endureció.—¿Cómo puede pensar que yo te haría algo...?—Entonces me miró.—Tú… ¿tú también lo piensas, no? ¿tú no crees realmente que yo pueda quererte, verdad?

Guardé silencio un momento.—Si tú estuvieses en mi posición, tampoco lo creerías. No fácilmente.

-Ayer yo...—Cerré los ojos.—Ayer tú me dijiste lo que sientes y lo tolero. Más eso no significa que pueda corresponderte.—Su mirada me dolió. Sus brazos cayeron inertes a sus costados y sus ojos, esos ojos verdes y hermosos se mostraron desilusionados.—No me pidas eso, Eren. No después de que sabes lo que pasé.

-Joder, ¡pero yo no soy ella! ¡Yo jamás te haría algo así! No entiendo, como diablos puedes tener tanto miedo de mí…

Descrucé los brazos y avance a zancadas hasta él. Lo observé con furia.—¿Es que no comprendes? En tu perfecta vida de Adonis jamás te han hecho sufrir. La gente prácticamente se tira enfrente de ti, así que no sabes, no tienes ni puta idea de lo que es ser juzgado sólo por tu apariencia. No sabes qué es ser lastimado por tu apariencia. Ahora te enojas y dices que soy un cobarde, mi hermana una paranoica y que te enfada que no corresponda tus sentimientos...—No dijo ni una palabra, así que continúe.—Dime, ¿cuánto durarán esos sentimientos, eh? Un año, dos años, hasta que te hartes de mí y me dejes botado por ahí. No, Eren. No volveré a caer. No después de lo de…

-No la menciones.—Me cortó, con dureza.—Por un puto momento deja de decir su maldito nombre.—Sus ojos dolidos, su expresión enojada y la debilidad en sus pasos mientras retrocedía a la puerta me dolieron incluso a mí.—Ayer te hubieras apartado. Ayer, te hubieras quitado cuándo besé tu frente. Me hubieras hecho a un lado cuándo te abracé. Te hubieras...—Parpadeó.—Por momentos pensé...

-¿Qué?.—Pregunté yo, igual de lastimado que él.—¿Qué podía corresponderte así nomás? ¿Qué iba a aceptar tu supuesto amor sin ningún problema, haciendo de lado que a mí jamás me había interesado un hombre? Para ti, todo es demasiado, demasiado fácil. Nunca entenderás...

-Tienes razón. Nunca entenderé.—Y sin más ni más, se fue.

Me quedé ahí, parado en el recibidor sin decir nada cómo idiota durante largos minutos. No sabía porqué me sentía tan furioso, tan triste ni tan agotado. Apenas ayer reía mientras iba abrazado a la espalda de Eren. Apenas ayer aceptaba sus abrazos. Apenas ayer...

Pero es que ver a Mikasa me hizo reaccionar. Estaba cómo en un puto sueño gay y homosexual de color rosa, dónde todo es feliz. Estaba tan contento por esos momentos compartidos con Eren que dejé de lado a la maldita consciencia. Ver a mi hermana me hizo despertarme del jodido ensueño.

Las cosas no funcionaban así. Alguien cómo Eren no podía enamorarse así nomás de alguien cómo yo. Y alguien cómo yo no podía aceptar el supuesto amor de alguien cómo Eren. Es más, ni siquiera me gustaban los hombres. Quizás ahora me odia, quizás ahora me aborrece, pero así está mejor.

Para Eren todo era tan fácil.

Eren había hecho que pensara que todo podía ser tan fácil... Pero así no son las cosas. No son color de rosa. No son fáciles, ni sencillas. Y eso no era lo que Eren tanto insistía que era.

-No.—Dije al final.—Esto no puede ser. Esto...—Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de suspirar, tendidamente.—...e-esto no es amor. No lo es.

 **Mad First Love.**

 **Capìtulo V**

" **No es amor"**

-Joder, traes una puta cara que...—Rodé los ojos, malhumorado.—No estoy para bromas ahora, Kirschtein.

El muy imbécil, se carcajeó.—Oh vamos, tío. Has estado con una cara de huele mierda desde que llegaste. ¿A qué se debe la desdicha del dios griego, eh?

-Vete a la mierda, no te importa.

-¿Te rechazaron? ¿No follaste, eh? De seguro la tía se hizo la difícil, colega.—Reiner no era malintencionado, él sólo era idiota. Sin embargo sus palabras sólo me hicieron cabrear más.—¿Es que para vosotros lo único que importa es follar? ¡Por esas mierdas él...!—Reiner alzó las cejas, sorprendido.—¿Él?

Bufé, me paré de un golpe, recogí mis cosas y me marché.

No tenía puto humor de soportar a imbéciles. Estaba que me llevaba el jodido infierno y lo único que quería era pelearme con alguien. Ah, y para colmo de males no había visto al imbécil de Levi en todo el día.

De seguro el muy cabrón ni siquiera había ido…

Y el mero pensamiento me hizo enojar aún más. Comencé a caminar a mi taquilla, para arrojar los putos libros de no sé qué Avanzada y tan pronto saqué mi horario, bufé sonoramente al ver la clase que seguía.

Por tres jodidas horas seguidas.

-Hey Eren, nos vemos en la clase de Historia.—Armin Arlert me sonrió al pasar junto a mí. Suspiré. No sólo tenía que soportar la ausencia de Levi, sino que también estaría con esa ¡puta! que hizo que el idiota de mi precioso Levi (mirad cuántas incoherencias se colan entre mis fabulosas palabras) le tuviese miedo al puto amor.

Ah, no. Pero Eren se tuvo que enamorar de un cabrón que le tiene miedo al amor, ¿verdad? Hera, si lo que querías era joderme, mira que nunca se te acaba la imaginación. Perra desconsiderada que se piensa que cualquier pobre mortal cachondo se parece al puto infiel de Zeus. ¡Buena esa, campeón! ¡Por tu culpa la llevamos todos, hijo de puta!

Con todo respeto, Rea.

Bien, dejando de lado a mis alucinaciones divinas con deidades grecas, estaba el jodido asunto de estar tres putas horas con la ¡puta! de mierda de Ral. La opción más viable era irme al carajo y no entrar. Evadir mi suplicio.

Y luego recordé al amable de Arlert y al discípulo de Jesús de Marco y con dolor cerré los ojos.

No podía dejarlos solos. No con esa ¡puta! ahí dentro. Así que me pondría un par de huevos, los mismos que ayer Levi destruyó con sus frías palabras, e iría a ese salón y saldría victorioso.

O eso pensé.

Pues cuándo abrí la puerta del aula, que aún no tenía a la profesora dentro, no sólo me encontré con esa ¡puta! barata, sino que también mis ojos por instinto se clavaron en el hermoso y demacrado rostro de Levi Ackerman, que comenzaba a sacar papeles y papeles de sus carpetas.

Puta suerte. Puta vida, putos dioses ¡putos todos!

Me acerqué, resignado a mi destino y me planté frente a Levi con pesadez.—Traes una puta cara que…

Sus ojos –sus hermosos, asombrosos y preciosos ojitos- azules ascendieron desde sus miles de apuntes sólo para mirarme. Y aunque por una milésima pude igual ver algo que no supe identificar, pronto su mirada se volvió sarcástica.—¿Y tú no te has visto en un espejo, o qué carajos?

-Lo hago todo el tiempo. Para algunos, o al menos para mí es un placer verme al espejo.—Sonreí, cruel.—No todos pueden decir lo mismo, ¿verdad Levi?

Alzó las cejas.—Así que tu arena vaginal finalmente te ha hecho perder la cabeza. ¿Qué acaso no me ves? Puedo ser gordo pero mi cara es más perfecta que la tuya.

-Eso quisieras, Vaqui.

-Oh, extranjera si quieres irte por ese camino, voy a hacer que se te caían los huevos.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo, diabético.

-Cuándo logres notarlo, tendré tus pelotas en las manos.—Y ¡flash! De pronto mi enojo se esfumó, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en mi boca y el sarcasmo brotó incontrolable de ella.—De seguro eso te encantaría, ¿no?

Él bufó.—No todos somos cómo tú, extranjera, querida. A unos nos gusta más el pescado que la carne….

Reí, puto cabrón. Al final tuvimos que parar de insultarnos porque Arlert clamó a la paz. Y la paz se hizo. Pero mi humor de mierda había mejorado considerablemente y por enésima vez me pregunté, qué tan imbécil podía ser yo, estando así de enamorado.

Estaba tan contento de haberme insultado así con mi gordo que incluso pasé por alto que esa ¡puta! estaba ahí, arruinando nuestras vidas con su promiscua presencia e ignoré sin dudas ese vulgar escote dorado que mostraba sus enormes tetas de furcia con descaro.

Que ni se le ocurriera a Levi Ackerman verlas porqué lo violaría si lo hacía.

Eso, cariño. Mantén tus lindos ojos azules en los apuntes, no veas a la ¡puta!, no la veas.

-Todo está listo para la clase. Petra, serás tú quién abra.—Menuda jerga. Sabía cada alma pecadora de aquel instituto que Petra sí que abría.—La presentación. He apuntado las palabras aquí. Armin, tú…

Me bloqueé. No quise seguir escuchando cosas aburridas de clases aburridas. Sólo quería ver a mi divino y cabrón gordito hablar y hablar. De lo que fuera. Tanto si era de la última colección Primavera-Verano de la tienda de Melkin(1), daba lo mismo. Su rostro –su precioso rostro- estaba concentrado, todo profesional hablando de cosas que no entendía ni quería entender, con su voz de "Nadie me supera" y sus ojos azules brillando de expectación.

Al final, no supe ni cómo terminé al frente de la clase, junto a la zorra de Ral explicando el tema, mientras Marco y Armin contestaban dudas y Levi atendía al proyector.

-¿Tienen alguna duda?.—Dijo al final Armin, todo amabilidad y cortesía. Marco, San Marco de las Pecas parecía satisfecho y sonreía con bondad al viento. Ral lucía ansiosa. Nadie esperaba que alguien alzase la mano, es decir, ¿qué cabrón desconsiderado debes ser para someter más minutos a tus compañeros a estar al frente? Pero tan pronto me pregunté eso, Jean, La Yegua Kirschtein alzó su pezuña y con voz rebosante de burla, preguntó.—¿Puedo?

Armin asintió.

Marco parecía sorprendido.

Ral confiada.

Y entonces, abrió su maldita boca y la frustración que había desaparecido con el cruce de bromas entre Levi y yo, volvió de golpe.—Levi no pasó al frente. ¿Es porque le da vergüenza, acaso?

-Lo más seguro. Qué considerado. Nos evita los problemas de visibilidad manteniéndose sentado.—Burló Dowk.—¿Por qué está sentado, no?

No se rían, cabrones. Ni se les ocurra reírse. Les sacaré la mierda a golpes si se ríen…

Y entonces Braun comenzó. Siguiéndole Auruo, el picha corta, Gunther el mandilón y al final Nile. Y luego muchos más reían. Y la rabia me quemó, y sin saber cómo, tomé un pesado borrador y lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas contra el rostro de Jean.

El gritó de dolor del equino, el jadeo sorprendido de la profesora y al final era yo conducido rumbo a la oficina del director.

Antes de salir del salón, le dediqué una mirada a Levi. Él me observaba, con el ceño de su preciosa carita gordita fruncido en preocupación.

Perdóname, mi amor, quise decir. No podía dejar que ese cabrón se quedase intacto. Milésimas antes de perderme entre los pasillos, seguido por la profesora esa que no reprendió a las burlas, le clave la mirada a Nile. Quería que me viese bien.

Un borrador no sería lo que se estrellaría contra su fea cara de vago desamparado tan pronto estuviese fuera de la oficina.

Que la despiadada Hera me corte las bolas si es que no cumplo eso último.

(…)

-No tenías que hacer eso.—La voz de Levi me hizo alzar los ojos de mi aburrido libro de Algebra Avanzada. Sonreí por instinto al verlo en la entrada del aula de detención, con su mochila en el hombro y una bolsa de papel, cuyo diseño logré reconocer en su mano libre.

-Cosas tan feas cómo esos imbéciles no tienen derecho ni a mirarte, cariño.—Dije guiñándole el ojo –asombroso y verde- derecho.—Pero, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita? ¿Me has echado de menos?

Rodó los ojos.—Qué más quisieras, cabrón.—Elevó la bolsa de la cafetería cerca del puerto y enarcó una ceja.—La envía Marco. Ya sabes, él…

Asentí, sonriente.—Seguro, seguro. Pero, ¿desde cuándo Marco va a la cafetería del puerto? Oh, ¿qué tenemos aquí, ah? ¿Tarta de melaza? ¿cómo sabe Marco que es mi favorito?

Sus bonitas mejillas enrojecieron.—Marco es muy intuitivo. Sobre todo si va acompañado de Armin.

-Oh, por supuesto.—Con mi pié aparté una silla de la solitaria mesa bibliotecaria en la que estaba y dije.—¿Gustas hacerme compañía?

-Supongo que es lo menos que te debo después de haber arrojado el borrador contra la cara del Caballo.

-De la Yegua, Riv. De la Yegua...—él bufó. Me tendió un tenedor y con apetito devoré el trozo de pastel. Joder, ¡me moría de hambre! Felizmente me percaté que eso sería algo que diría mi gordito. Así que le tendí un trocito de mi suculenta tarta y sonreí.—¿Un poco para la bondadosa alma que compró para mí un pastel?

-Que te he dicho que fue…

-Marco, seguro. ¿Quieres o no?

Negó.—No tengo hambre.

-Que Hera nos proteja, ¡Riv no tiene hambre! ¿Qué seguirá? ¿Ral volviéndose monja? ¿MiCabaña siendo amable?

-Al parecer te caló que mi hermana no haya sucumbido a tu encanto mestizo, ¿cierto?

-Primera mujer que no lo hace. Estoy seguro de que le gustan las tetas.

Levi se quedó mudo un instante.—Ahora que lo dices…

Y entonces ambos nos echamos a reír. Todo el enojo, la frustración y el dolor que hubiese podido llegar a sentir desde el día anterior, cuándo Riv me dijo que era casi imposible aceptarme, desapareció de nuevo. Se esfumó.

Y mientras lo veía reír, no pude evitar desear cubrir su boca con la mía y regalarle algo de la dulzura de mi tarta de manera más íntima. Pero me conformé con acariciarle el cabello, negro cómo el azabache, y pasárselo por su orejita enrojecida.

Tan mono, mi gordo hermoso…

-¿No es tarde para que sigas aquí?—Pregunté, curioso.

-Algo. Pero mis gays padres salieron y mi posiblemente lesbiana hermana está en prácticas, así que nadie me espera.

-Tan considerado.

-Lo sé. Llámame Levi el puto amo de la Consideración-Ackerman.

Reí con ganas.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-¡Hmp! Pues no te queda de otra amigo.

Con cierta burla noté que tan emocionado me puse yo ante la mera perspectiva de tener de nuevo, los brazos de mi precioso Levi alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento, luego de haber terminado mis casi tres horas de castigo, me dije, al verlo tan relajado, con la brisa nocturna acariciándole su hermoso rostro que no importaba si en esos momentos, Levi no podía corresponderme.

Después de todo, joder, amaba los putos retos.

Y ese maldito cabrón engreído, aparte de moverme el suelo por él, era todo un reto.

Por ahora, casi inocentemente, me conformaba con volverlo a tener pegado contra mí, dándome a sentir ese alborotado corazón que golpeteaba contra su pecho, bien fruncido a mi espalda.

¿Lo ves, Hera? ¿Ves que no soy tan cabrón?

(…)

-Que Higia nos ampare.—El idiota de Kaney dijo eso cuándo ingresó a mi habitación y la vio desordenada.—Pero si mi enano hijo ha decidido descender de su pedestal de artículos de limpieza y pertenecer a la plebe impura e indigna.

Le lancé una almohada.—¿No se supone que deberías de estar en algún hotel, follándote a Papá?

Bufó.—Para mi desgracia, Uri quiso volver antes de pasar a esa parte y alimentaros a ti y a tu insufrible hermana antes de que se asesinasen entre los dos.

Rodé, cómo la salchicha gorda que era por mi amplia cama y lo miré.—Deberías aprender de él, Kaney. Papá es sabio.

Puso los ojos en blanco.—Baja a cenar antes de que te ahogue con tus coloridas almohadas. Mikasa ya te espera.

Me levanté de inmediato. Mi hermana –tan perfecta y pulcra cómo sólo alguien de la noble sangre Pendragón puede ser- me aguardaba, charlando con Papá con holgadas. Sin embargo, tan pronto me vio, sus ojos oscuros se afilaron.—Ah, veo que ya vienes.

-Tan observadora—Repliqué, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarme a su lado.—Papá, es bueno verte.—Mi voz se dulcificó cuándo me dirigí a Papá Uri. Él me sonrió, todo bondad y amor antes de servirme algo verde que me provocó arcadas.—¿Todavía con esta mierda?

-Lenguaje, muchacho.—Susurró Kaney, bebiéndose un trago de vino.—No estás en la calle.

-Meh.

-Es por tu bienestar, hijo.—Aseguró Uri con dulzura.—Verás cómo pronto tu salud mejora.

-¿Te refieres a mi obesidad? Papá, si es a eso, sabes bien que no me preocupa.

-Pero a tu hermana sí, cállate y come.—Kaney zanjó mi replica con su mirada de pedernal. Oh, lo olvidaba. Que a Kaney nadie le podía contrariar a su niña.

Nadie. Ni siquiera su mórbido hijo.

-Hablando de preocupaciones.—Mikasa comió un trozo de comida para conejos antes d mirarme.—Hay algo que deben saber…

Sus ojos oscuros me devoraron. No…

-¿Qué Levi, qué?

Kaney estaba enojado. Uri me miraba, preocupado.—¿Alguien te está molestando?

Bufé.—Muchos me han molestado siempre. Tejaban exagera.

-Levi…

-No miento. Miren, cuándo mis lonjas desaparezcan y dejen de joderme por mi rolliza figura, preocúpense.

-No es sólo eso, papá.—Continúo Mikasa, ignorándome.—Hay un chico, Eren…

Los afilados ojos de mi padre se clavaron en ella, cuestionan tés.—Que tiene constantemente problemas con Levi. De hecho, hace poco él le derramó una malteada encima a Issie…

Uri abrió sus celestes ojos, escandalizado. Kaney apretó las manos y sabe el Sagrado Cristo en la Cruz que cuándo hace eso sangre va a correr. Pero por alguna razón me dije, que no permitiría que fuese la de Eren.

Él era… mi amigo.

-Cierra la boca ya, Mikasa.—Dije con brusquedad, poniéndome de pié.—Infórmate bien antes de hablar.—Todos me miraron. Mi padre enfadado, Papá Uri confundido y Mikasa desafiante.—¿De qué debo informarme, hermanito? Ellos, él especialmente te jode mucho.

Bufé.—Ay, por favor. No será la primera ni la última vez que una tanda de imbéciles quiere hacerse el gracioso burlándose de alguien gordo. Y para que lo sepas, metida, Eren no me jode. De hecho...—Papá Uri me observó, expectante. Joder, que ese hombre me conocía mejor aún que mi propio progenitor.—...hoy mismo fue enviado a detención por romperle la nariz a Kirschtein, tu puto ex novio, luego de que él se burlara de mí en una clase.

Kaney se quedó callado. Mikasa me dirigió una mirada furiosa. Uri simplemente suspiró.—Me voy a mi cama.—Mascullé, arrojando los cubiertos con fuerza sobre el plato.—Y no, no se apuren. No voy a llorar ni nada similar. Soy un puto Ackerman, no un jodido llorica que se dobla por mierderos apodos.

Antes de salir del comedor, miré a Mikasa y con voz ronca, advertí.—Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima. Él es mi amigo. Espero y conozcas el significado de eso.

Ella me sonrió, cruel.—¿Y tú sí?

Kaney siseó y Uri la miró, enfadado.—¡Mikasa!

-¿Qué? Saben que no miento. Farlan, Issie, Irvin, Hanji y yo somos de la familia, Levi no…

-Tengo uno.—Dije con firmeza.—Y pienso que cuenta más que todos los que tú crees tener.

Sin darle tiempo a réplica, salí a volandas del comedor. Subí casi corriendo las escaleras y cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un golpe. Puta metida, pensé yo con ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Está bien que Eren no era el mejor tipo, ni el más educado ni nada pero…

Era mi amigo. Aunque Eren –según clamaba él- me quería de otra manera en la que yo probablemente jamás podría corresponderle, yo lo consideraba cómo eso; un amigo.

Mi único amigo.

Me aferré a mi almohada multicolor y suspiré. Un zumbido anunció la llegada de un mensaje. Lo abrí sin pensarlo dos veces y sonreí con pesadez al ver el remitente.

 _Zorra Mestiza:_

 _Gracias por la tarta. Es decir, agradece a Marco y a Armin por la tarta. Aunque según ellos no saben nada de ninguna tarta. Siento el espectáculo de ayer. Me comporté cómo una zorra con la arena del Sahara en la vagina._

 _-Enviado a las 9:45 p.m._

Reí.

Tecleé con rapidez la respuesta.

La réplica tardó menos de un minuto en llegar.

 _Zorra Mestiza:_

 _Eres un puto encanto. Por cierto, nene, mañana pasaré por ti. Así que afloja las protecciones de Malfoy Manor y amarra la correa de tu adorable hermana. Y antes de que te alarmes, será pasar por ti cómo el macho medio turco pelo en pecho que soy. Nada de cursilerías gays. Es más, ¿te apetece si en vez de ir a la escuela, nos vamos de putas?_

 _-Enviado a las 9:48 p.m._

Rodé los ojos.

Odiaba que le dijera a mi casa –de un tamaño absolutamente normal- era una monstruosidad enorme.

Aunque Malfoy Manor no sonaba tan mal. Ni tampoco esas putas por las que podríamos irnos mañana.

Acepté, amenazándolo con vestirse adecuadamente y no parecer un prostituto gitano por sí las moscas Papá Uri lo veía.

 _Zorra Mestiza:_

 _No te preocupes, cariño. Papi Uri sólo verá al macho amigo de su hijo recogiendo a su macho hijo para irse de putas. Buenas noches, Riv._

 _Te quiero._

 _-Enviado a las 9:53 p.m._

Con lo último, no tuve fuerzas para responder. Me quedé mirando esa sencilla, esa breve frase final y arrojé el móvil lejos de mí, para alcanzar la portátil, poner una peli y retozar cómo la constipada oruga que soy, tratando de recordarme que Eren era sólo lo que dije en la cena.

Un amigo.

Y con una pegajosa y fastidiosa calidez recorriéndome las gordas y pálidas bubis que yo aún tenía la dignidad de llamar pecho pensé, que eso era bueno.

Que eso me hacía sentirme feliz.

 **Continuará.**

 **Hermosas Criaturas:**

 **No saben cuán feliz me hace que mi historia sea de su agrado. De verdad que veo sus comentarios y no quepo en mi felicidad –sumándole al hecho de que soy algo gordita- por las cosas tan bonitas que me escriben.**

 **Unas cuántas aclaraciones antes de los agradecimientos.**

 **Malkin ò Madame Malkin:**

 **Personaje del Universo de Harry Potter. Diseñadora de túnicas. Modista.**

 **Hera:**

 **Esposa de Zeus, Reina de los Dioses.**

 **Rea:**

 **Madre de Zeus, Hera y los demás dioses mayores. Esposa de Cronos.**

 **Malfoy Manor:**

 **Mansión Malfoy en español. Hogar de la familia sangre-pura Malfoy.**

 **Tarta de Melaza:**

 **Postre tradicional inglés. Está delicioso. Es el favorito de Harry James Potter.**

 **Lia Primrose, Hikari Vits, dayyechelon1, Smilecandy, Patatapandicornio, tsubane, Guest, Nanao Himura, Mariana, Cotota, Rouseiseky, Cereal Pascual.**

 **Charly Land :**

 **¡Una disculpa enorme!**

 **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Falla corregida!**

 **Muchas gracias. No puedo explicar lo mucho que agradezco el tiempo que le dan a mi historia y esos preciosos reviews que me dejan. Un abrazo bien grande. Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura.**

 **Mercurio17:**

 **¡Ánimo en todo carnala! Estoy segura de que eres una profesora excepcional. Un abrazo, mushasha. Machete en mano!**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias.**

 **Las quiero demasiado.**

 **Elisa :')**


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba claro que aunque irme, literalmente de putas, con Eren era algo bastante llamativo, ni de coña iba a perderme un día de clases por ir a vagar con parientas de mi ex, así que ahí, sentados en las escaleras de lo que el idiota hijo de Zeus llamaba " _mi humilde casita de techo de palma_ " pensé que quizás era mejor idea quedarnos en casa, con la seguridad de que mi amorosa hermana estaba en su entrenamiento de yudo y que sin ella presente, y Kaney trabajando en la empresa estábamos a salvo de incómodos momentos.

A pesar del entusiasmo de Eren de " _me he despertado con un humor que iluminaría los cielos si es que mi perfecta presencia no lo hubiese hecho antes, desde que salí de casa con ganas de comerme al mundo_ " y de que me sentía verdaderamente cómodo con su presencia, ahí simplemente dejando pasar el rato en mi pórtico, las palabras de Mikasa durante la cena de anoche aún me lastimaban.

De la nada, Eren exclamó;

—Oye, oye, ¿y si me dejas conocer a tu famoso Papá Uri? Tori está que se le va la lengua cada que habla de él. Pobre de Rhodess, siempre atrás de su hermano…

Fruncí el ceño.—¿Conoces a Historia?

-¿Qué si la conozco? ¡Claro que sí!.—Historia era algo así cómo mi prima política, una preciosa ninfa diminuta que estudiaba en una academia para señoritas, era hija de Rhodes Reiss, hermano de Papá Uri y que cada que me veía actuaba cómo hada madrina. Aún no olvido lo que hizo cuándo sucedió lo de Petra. Me arrastró a través del gentío, con Isabel, Farlan y Hanji tras ella y me estuvo paseando por todo un centro comercial. "¿Quieres esto?, ¿te gusta el coche? Mira, Levi que te lo puedo comprar, es más, vayamos a probarlo, ¿vale?" Estaba en esos instantes aturdido y quería vomitar por el dolor que me causó la traición de Petra, pero siempre que recuerdo la desesperación en su voz por distraerme, una calidez me invade.

Ella es una buena persona.

-No lo sabía. Pensaba que sólo conocías y te amistabas con los gilipollas de Caballo, Tetona y sus chupa-pitos.—Dije con sincera sorpresa.

-Menudo lenguaje que te cargas, enano.—Masculló con una sonrisa luminosa.—Te sorprendería saber con quiénes me junto fuera del instituto.

-¿No te vas de juerga con esos idiotas?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!.—Lucía asqueado.—Mi tiempo es demasiado valioso y mi cara demasiado bella para que esos indignos la estén contemplando todo el tiempo. Además, son aburridos. De lo único que hablan es de tetas y culos. Aquí entre nos, a mi me parece que Caballo gusta de pollas más que el profe de Física, ¿eh?

Me espanté.—Dios, no necesito saber qué gustos tiene a Yegua.

-¿Te lo imaginas? Me va que es el activo.

Reí.—¿Ese gilipollas arriba? Me va que es el de abajo. Con un poco de carácter lo dejarían mordiendo la almohada. Cuándo eso se dé a conocer seré el primero en lanzarle una botella de lubricante.—Eren se echo a reír y cuál idiota me di cuenta que por igual yo también reía. Pero más que por mi vulgar pulla, lo hacía por el sonido de su risa. Era muy bonita…

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal si dejamos a Papá Uri para después y yo te presento a mis colegas?

La idea me intrigaba, pero venga, Soy Levi Ackerman, me tienen que rogar para convencerme de algo…

-No creo que sea buena idea.—Digo yo con cierta desconfianza. Soy un puto caso de dificultad, obesidad y crueldad en un compacto cuerpo de 1.60. En mis días de mal humor estoy seguro que puedo someter al Caído y cuándo no, soy un puto egocéntrico que orina azufre y gusta de desayunar pajaritos inocentes.

No creo que los colegas de Eren les vaya a caer bien.

-Es buena idea. Es una magnífica idea y si tienes hambre, ¡qué mejor! Avisaré a Sasha para que encienda el asador y prepare uno de sus cortes de carne.—Oh, Cristo en la Sagrada Cruz… ¿dijo cortes? Oh, Dios. Actúa normal, Levi, actúa normal…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sasha es estudiante en una academia de chefs, pero tiene una especialidad innata con la carne. Creo que te gustará...—Oh, soberano hijo de puta, estás tentándome, ¿eh?

Sí a Eren le funcionaran tres neuronas de su gran cabeza hueca y hermosa de seguro se entera que para conquistarme sólo haría falta un kit de limpieza de la tienda de Stohess y que se disfrace de un corte New York (1). ¡Joder, me muero de hambre!

Eren seguía parloteando acerca de su amiga, Hija de Dionisio(2), diosa de la cocina.

-Venga, tío, deja de hablar ya y llévame allá, ¿Qué no vez que me muero de hambre?

Eren sonrió cómo sólo él, antes de darme un rápido beso en la frente y correr hacía afuera, encantado para encender la motocicleta.

Esperaba que la tal Sasha cumpliese mis estándares.

Que son bastante altos, vale.

 **Mad First Love**

 **Capítulo VI**

" **Perdiendo el Tiempo"**

El camino rumbo al puerto fue tranquilo.

Estaba algo cansado, pues aunque la charla por mensajes con la zorra mestiza había sido bastante aliviante, quitándome de la cabeza las palabras de la estúpida de Edificio, era incapaz de olvidarme del todo del significado de lo que dijo y qué tan en lo cierto estaba, por tanto me sentía demasiado fatigado. Aunque sabía que lo que le había dicho con anterioridad a Eren era bastante cierto y que aceptar lo que él decía sentir por mí era a mi parecer algo imposible, no puse muchas trabas en recostar mi cabeza contra su espalda y cerrar los ojos.

Pude sentir cómo se tensaba, pocos segundos antes de volver a relajase y realizar una grácil maniobra con la motocicleta, haciendo que saliese de las sombras proyectadas por los edificios y quedase justo dónde el gran puente que conectaba los suburbios de Sina con un pequeño fraccionamiento popular llamado Shiganshina, que quedaba justo al lado del puerto, era iluminado por el Sol matutino.

El viento era cálido y tras pocos minutos de cómodo silencio, nos internamos en el laberinto de almacenes que era aquel puertecillo olvidado.

Hizo sonar el rugido de la motocicleta al virar por una estrecha esquina y pronto nos vimos rodeados de un montón de chicos de nuestra edad.

Lucían encantados con la visita de Eren, y tan pronto Historia Reiss salió de un pequeño toldo medio derruido por el tiempo y el viento y me vio, soltó un gritito de emoción.—¡Levi!.—Aulló felizmente, antes de lanzarse contra mí y envolverme en un abrazo.—¡Que alegría que al final hayas venido!

Le sonreí con sinceridad antes de asentir y mirar al resto.

Estaban dos que conocía muy bien, y alzaron una lata de cerveza cuándo me vieron, desde su puesto encima de unas grandes cajas metálicas. Marco Bodt y Armin Arlert lucían muy diferentes ahí, rodeados de colegas a cómo lucían entre los muros del instituto.

El resto se presentó con grandes sonrisas en el rostro. Ymir, una alta morena pecosa que resultó ser prima hermana de Marco, Thomas, un rubio de patillas enormes, Hannah y el inseparable Franz, Connie, el que esparcía dicha allá dónde iba, Sasha, hija de Dionisio y diosa de las cocinas (bendita sea), Marlo(3), un tío del Stohess y al final de detrás del toldo salió alguien a quién nunca me imaginé ver ahí...

-¿Bertholdt?.—El alto y silencioso moreno que siempre permanecía en un rincón de la cafetería, sonrío, lleno de júbilo y agitó su mano en mi dirección.—¡Eh, Levi!

Juntos eran un remolino de gritos y carcajadas, que tan pronto Eren me presentó cómo;-Es mi futuro esposo, trátenlo bien...—Se me fueron encima, arrastrándome de aquí para allá.

Connie me enseñó cómo montar bien en moto, Marlo me mostro una caja de música que encendió para poner ambiente y Bertholdt me tendió una cerveza con una sonrisa. Al final, Eren terminó alardeando su habilidad para realizar peligrosas maniobras encima de su maquina, compitiendo contra Connie, Franz y Thomas.

Más allá, en el toldo, Sasha también maniobraba, pero con la carne que Jesús Resucitado, olía de las mil maravillas, mientras Bertholdt y Marco charlaban alegremente, ambos sentados junto a una bocina propiedad de Connie e Ymir iba siguiendo por doquier a Historia, que cargaba una costosa cámara con la que documento cada momento de aquel fabuloso día.

De verdad, pensé yo, más tarde, sentado junto a Eren, comiendo, riendo y bebiéndome unas cervezas, fue fabuloso.

Ningún día, hasta ahora, ni siquiera con mis otros amigos y mi hermana y primo, fue cómo ese.

-¡Levi, sonríe!.—Eren me envolvió con rapidez el cuello y me besó la mejilla justo cuándo Tori capturaba una imagen de ambos. Nos miró, alegra.—¡Que ha salido de la hostia! Mira, Ymir…

La pecosa le agitó el pelo rubio con una mano antes de volverse a Marco y Bertholdt y seguir con la charla.

Jamás me había sentido parte de un grupo, pero ahí, cuándo Connie ofreció un brindis en mi honor, cómo el ebrio calvo lo llamó, me sentí cómo parte de ese pintoresco y ruidoso grupo de aras sonrientes y prejuicios y burlas inexistentes.

Me sentí feliz, y sin saberlo me acurruqué aún más contra el calor que aún me envolvía, decidido a disfrutar de aquellos momentos lo más que se pudiese.

(...)

Levi permaneció recargado, envuelto entre mis brazos el resto de la tarde. Cuándo la tarde llegó y las horas corrieron, supe que era momento de marcharnos al verlo bostezar.

No había dejado de reír con las estupideces de Connie ni con las bromas de Ymir y eso me hizo totalmente dichoso. Le planté un suave beso en la cabeza, hundiendo mi rostro en su pelo negro y sonreí cuál idiota antes de susurrarle.—Es hora de ir a dejarte, Riv.

-¡Oh, Eren! ¿Qué? ¿irán también a buscar tu masculinidad?(4).—Exclamó Ymir, burlona.—¿Alguien ha visto a este mariconazo? Tío, que está bien que te vayan las pollas, pero por lo menos sé hombre.

-¿Más que tú, bollera?

-Nunca podrías ser más hombre que yo, mariposita.—Todos reímos.

-Yo tengo algo de veintidós centímetros de largo y no se cuántos más de ancho entre las piernas que tú jamás tendrás, querida.

-A mí no me hace falta una polla para complacer a mis mujeres, Erencito.—Un sonoro "Ohhh" se dejó escuchar. Levi también participó y verlo tan contento ahí, entre mis colegas me animo.—Y supongo que eso es lo que te dicen cuándo terminas tu sobadera con ellas, ¿no?

Más risas.—Esa es una palabra vulgar para una dulce hada del arcoíris cómo tú, amigo. No te preocupes, sé que debe ser duro tener a Levi así contra ti, ¿eh? Ahora que menciono duro, ¿Levi, de casualidad no sientes algo extraño contra tu espalda?

Oh, jodida perra. El color ascendió a mi rostro junto a un ardor insoportable y Levi, tan rojo cómo una remolacha se separó de mí, avergonzado ante el estallido de carcajadas que invadió nuestro lugar secreto.

-¡Puta, has hecho que mi hombre enrojeciera! ¡Eso sólo puedo hacerlo yo!.—Me levanté entre risas y embestí contra ella, sujetándola de la cintura y alzándola. Ella, sabrá Zeus cómo, se liberó de mi agarre y terminamos ambos luchando fieramente por la honra de mi macho.

-Admítelo, cariño. Ni tú has provocado un sonrojo tan delicioso en Levi cómo yo.—Más carcajadas, más sangre de Levi subiéndole a las mejillas y de pronto el reclamo de una Historia indignada ante la "desfachatez" de Ymir bastaron para despedirnos de todos.

Abrazaron a Levi con tanto afecto que por momentos incluso me sentí celoso.—Eh, parad ya, aprovechados que ni a mí me abrazan así…

-Oh, doña Eren, es que usted no es Levi.—Dijo Connie, colgado del cuello de Riv con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Todos rieron.

Al final, cuándo ambos subimos a la motocicleta, el bostezó de nuevo.

-¿Te has divertido hoy, amor?.—La última palabra lo dije con toda la dulzura de la que mi fabulosa y seductora voz era capaz de producir. Levi se recargó de nuevo contra mí y asintió.

-Cómo nunca, Eren…

Malfoy Manor, perdón, Ackerman Manor, oh, no, error, la humilde casita de Levi nos recibió poco después de la medianoche.

Él se bajó de detrás mío y me miró con una gran sonrisa. Quise morder y recorrer con mis labios y mi lengua esa preciosa sonrisa para conservarla conmigo para siempre, más solamente le acaricié la rolliza mejilla sonrojada.—Muchas gracias, Eren.

Negué suavemente.—Muchas gracias a ti, Riv.

Me miró con una ceja alzada.—¿Y eso por qué?

Lo acerqué a mi rostro y con una sonrisa tierna agregué.—Por haberme arrojado ese licuado de avena. Por haberte cruzado en mi camino…

Y entonces, sucedió.

No fui yo, lo juro.

No, si se preguntan, no me besó. Pero rodeó mis hombros con sus bracitos gorditos y bonitos y me abrazó. Me envolvió en un precioso, cálido y dulce abrazo. Y las mariposas )las mariconas mariposas) me hicieron mierda el estómago.

¿Era normal estar tan enamorado?

No lo sabía, y francamente, no me interesaba. Envolví su cuerpo blandito y lo apreté con fuerzas contra el mi. No me malentiendan, no lo sobeteè ni nada. Simplemente quise tenerlo más cerca, más pegado a mí. Más fruncido contra mi cuerpo, contra mi corazón y ya que estamos de mariconas, d mi alma misma. Presioné mis labios contra su frente y reí ante su estremecimiento.—¿Ya vamos avanzando, eh?

Me dio un doloroso golpe en mis abdominales de lavadero.—No lo arruines, zorra.

Guardé silencio. No, no iba a arruinarlo.

Estuvimos así un poco más antes de finalmente separarnos. Me miró y sus ojos azules, esos por los que rogaba a Zeus que me dejase ver cada mañana nada más despertar, brillaron.—Buenas noches, Eren...

-Buenas noches, Levi.

Y sin más ni más me quedé a solas, más aturdido, enamorado y ¿Por qué no? Más caliente que nunca. El camino a casa, sin embargo, fue más dulce de lo que esperaba. Sentía que las nubes en el cielo nocturno eran rosas, que se oía el canto de las Musas y que a lo lejos, ahí, en el Olimpo, todos celebraban ese acercamiento.

Estaba feliz, joder.

Más feliz que nunca.

Y todo era gracias a Levi.

Sonreí una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos (después de una buena paja, obvio) y deslizarme con el jodido de Morfeo hasta los sueños más felices que pudiesen llenar mi homosexual cráneo.

(…)

¿Saben?

Yo no estaba de joda cuándo dije que Nile me las iba a pagar. El muy cabrón feo iba a pagármelas bien aras. Así que decidí no ir en busca de Riv, que sabía, tendría una salida con Bellatrix(5), perdón, con Mikasa y me quedé esperando a Dowk por un espacio cercano a dos horas, luego de las clases. El entrenamiento había sido durante la mañana, y pensaba que muy pronto debería hablar con Riv, para invitarlo a mi primer partido de la temporada, cuándo escuché la voz de Nile a lo lejos. Hice sonar mis nudillos.

Ya estaba bien de esperar.

Cuándo me vio, me sonrió. ¡Menuda cosa más fea! Dije antes de acercarme a él, totalmente furioso.—¿Te gusta mucho reírte, verdad Nile?

Me miró interrogante.—¿La gonorrea te ha causado psicosis o qué? ¿De qué mierdas me estás…?—¡Crack! Así sonó el hueso de su nariz cuándo le estampé el primer golpe. No podía dejarlo terminar.

-¡Puto come pollas!—Exclamó, arrastrándose hacía atrás. Por momentos había pensado que vendría con alguien, pero para mi mala fortuna, no fue así. El muy hijo d puta estaba sola. Que mal. Si hubiera estado con Jean de seguro lo invito a nuestro pequeño baile.—Contesta, imbécil ¿te gusta mucho reírte, no?

Otro golpe. Nile gimió, rodó sobre sí y me escupió.—¡Hijo de puta!

Otro golpe.—Te he hecho una pregunta…

-¡No sé de qué jodidos me estás hablando!

Reí, casi con gracia.—De Levi, imbécil. De eso te estoy hablando.—Lo levanté por la camisa y furioso lo estrellé contra la pared.—Te lo voy a poner bien claro, a ver si tu puta cabeza lo entiende bien.—Lo golpeé otra vez, nada más por puro capricho.—Vuelves a reírte, vuelves a burlarte o vuelves a quererte pasar de gracioso con Levi o le vuelves a hacer sentir mal y voy a sacarte el puto corazón y haré que te lo tragues.—Le picoteé con rudeza el lado izquierdo del pecho, para hacer énfasis por si ese idiota no había comprendido.—¿Entendiste?

Él rió, cómo si el hecho de haberle dejado hecho mierda fuese muy hilarante.—Así que es verdad, ¿eh? Te gusta el puto…

Otro golpe.—Parece que no comprendes rápido, Nile.—Le rugí en la cara.—Vuelves a hablar mal d Levi y te saco el puto corazón.

Me alejé de él y Nile cayó, incapaz de sostenerse él solo.—¿Piensas que golpearme hará que todo termine? Eres tan estúpido.

Lo miré con rabia. Sus palabras me habían enervado aún más.—No se trata sólo de tu precioso diabético, pero ya detrás tiempo para comprender…

Estaba a punto de irme de nuevo contra él cuándo el chillido agudo de Riko me detuvo.—¡Nile!

Le miré una vez más con todo el odio que pude trasmitirle antes de darme media vuelta y marcharme. Ignoré a Riko y salí del instituto decidido a pasarme por los huevos los reclamos de ella por la jodida cara de Dowk.

No estaba de ánimos para escuchar mierdas. Suficiente había dicho ya Nile para hacer que me preocupara.

¿Levi no era el único?¿A qué putas se refería?

No lo sabía, me dije, encendiendo la moto. Sólo sabía que si Nile o a cualquiera de esos imbéciles se les ocurría intentar meterse con Levi, iba a cumplir la amenaza que le hice al bocazas de ahí dentro.

Les iba a sacar el puto corazón.

Y luego haría que los muy cabrones se lo comieran.

O me dejo de llamar Eren Yaeger.

(…)

-¡Hola, Levi!.—La cantarina voz de Historia me llamó a lo lejos. Estaba de puntillas mirándonos, a Mikasa y a mí desde el tercer piso del centro comercial. Mikasa sonrió y tanto ella cómo yo nos encaminamos rumbo a dónde Iddun (6) nos esperaba, emocionada.

Nos abrazó efusivamente antes de encararme y preguntar, con los ojos aguamarina brillándole de curiosidad.—¿Y Eren? Es raro no verte con él.

Sentí mi cara arder ante lo pronunciado.—No estamos siempre juntos, ¿sabes, Tori, querida?

Ella rió.—Sólo bromeaba.—Sentía la mirada inquisidora de mi hermana apuñalarme, pero me esforcé por no dejar de mirar a Tori.—Mira, en sí vine a comprar unas cuántas chucherías.—Mikasa y yo nos burlamos, irónicos.—¿Qué? ¡Sólo son chucherías, enserio!

-Tori, lo que tú llamas chucherías es algo que ni Levi y yo nos completamos ni juntando nuestras mesadas por un año.—Rió Mikasa. No mentía, al ser la hija de un prestigioso arquitecto, Tori casi podría decirse que escupía dinero. Pero no escupía, ella era demasiado señorita para aquello.

-Agh, con ustedes no se puede. Miren, es más, hasta compré algo por sí veía a alguien importante por aquí.—Se giró hasta un alto y corpulento hombre de pelo encanecido y con voz cantarina le pidió que le diese una (de las tantas) bolsas azules.—Toma, Mika. Espero y te guste.

Adentro de la bolsa lustrosa y adornada estaba una camisa de mezclilla.—Tori…

-Nada, es un regalo. Y para ti, es una de las chucherías que no me crees que sean chucherías. Así que toma.—Sacó de otra de las bolsas un empaque envuelto y cuadrado.—Ábrelo hasta que estés en casa, ¿sí? Espero que te guste.

Le sonreí.—Claro, Tori. Gracias.

Mikasa se adelantó a ella y avergonzada, sonrió.—Igualmente, gracias.

Historia sonrió con tanta alegría que a los dos, a mi hermana y a mí se nos paralizó el cuerpo. Sonreía cómo seguramente lo haría una deidad, maternal y bondadosa.—¡No agradezcan! Me encanta darles regalos a ustedes, lo saben. Por cierto, Levi…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué tal si mejor te vienes conmigo? Estaré sola un rato en el toldo.—Sabía que así llamaban a su derruido y encantador lugar del puerto.—Pues Ymir y los demás tardarán un rato más por exámenes en sus escuelas. ¿Te vienes conmigo?

Parpadeé—Pero Mikasa…

-No te preocupes, Levi.—Repuso con rapidez mi hermana.—De todas formas dejándote en casa tenía que ir a casa de Hanji, a revisar unas cuántas cosas para el proyecto del mes.—Sonrió.—Anda, ve con Tori.

Suspiré.—De acuerdo.

Antes de despedirme de mi hermana, me acerqué a ella y susurré.—Después de todo, sí tengo amigos, ¿no?

Ella enrojeció, más no dijo nada.—No llegues tarde a casa. Ni en una motocicleta.

-No puedo prometerte eso.

-¿No llegar tarde a casa?

-No, no llegar en una motocicleta.—Ella sólo suspiró.—Cuídate.

Y sin más, se marchó.—Tú no te preocupes, Levi. Eren llegará ahí también, le he enviado un mensaje tan pronto te vi.

Enrojecí de sopetón.—¿Y por qué se supone que…?

-No te aflijas, todo está bien. Sé que tú y Eren… ¡Mejor, vámonos! ¡Tengo que mostrarte algo!—El chófer de Tori nos llevó a la gigantesca finca dorada que se ubicaba a las afueras de Stohess. Me guió a través de los interminables pasillos hasta que llegamos a su habitación. Parecía un lugar salido de algún cuento de hadas. Con cortinas coloridas cayendo de una gigantesca cama, tonos pasteles y pilares de un dosel adornada con series de luces. Se sentó sobre la cama y ordenó.—Abre ahora tu regalo.

-Pero dijiste que…

-En casa, sí. Mi adorable tío Uri es tu adorable Papá Uri, por tanto, somos familia, y por tanto ésta es tú casa. Ábrelo.

-Eres una mandona.—Ella rió. Con cierta ansiedad rompí la envoltura. Cuándo vi lo que estaba dentro, me estremecí.—¿Te gusta?

No podía responder.—Es una linda fotografía. La puedes tener encima de tu cómoda.

La miré.—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Ella suspiró.—Porqué para ser tan, tan listo, a veces te comportas cómo un idiota, ¿Sabes?

-No puedo simplemente…

Ella me encaró.—Sí. Sí que puedes.

-No quiero volver a sufrir.

-Levi, sufrir es algo casi obligatorio en esta vida. Ambos lo sabemos.—Eso era cierto. Tori, al igual que Mikasa y que yo fue abandonada por su madre. Ella también fue traicionada.—Así que tratar de evitarlo no es algo que tenga mucho sentido, ¿Sabes?

-Él no…

-No estoy segura de que él te ame, eso es cierto.—Sonrió.—Lo que sí puedo asegurar, firmar y confirmar es que está enamorado de ti.

-Pero...—Estaba exasperado. Me sentía acorralado.—¿Cómo podría alguien enamorarse de mí? ¿Es que acaso no me ves? Mírame, Tori. Y luego míralo a él.

-¿Te miro y te digo lo que veo? Veo a un precioso chico, mordazmente inteligente y brutalmente carismático. Hechizas, Levi y te aseguro que si no fuésemos familia y y no fuese más lesbiana que Jodie Foster(7).—Ambos reímos por lo dicho.—Ya te hubiese secuestrado.

-Tori, es una estupidez.

-Quizás.—Se incorporó completamente y miró su reloj.—Pero el amor nunca ha sido algo precisamente sensato. Nunca, en ningún lugar. Vámonos, que de seguro Ymir ya no tardará en llegar.

¿Eren enamorado de mí? ¿De verdad? ¿Algo así puede…?

" _Gracias por haberme arrojado ese licuado de avena. Por haberte cruzado en mi camino…"_

Joder, ¡todo es tan confuso!

¿Cómo puedo siquiera contemplar la idea de…?

¡Joder!

Cristo en la jodida y Sagrada Cruz, ¿cómo coños puedes ser tan cruel?

El camino rumbo al puerto fue silencioso, pero yo sabía, Dios, que me corten un huevo sino, que Historia estaba feliz. Su mágica aura de hada fujoshi exhumaba de su minúsculo cuerpo y sabía muy bien el porqué.

Cuándo ambos llegamos, ya estaban casi todos.

Los ojos verdes me absorbieron de inmediato y por alguna razón toda la angustia que sentía hasta hace unos momentos desapareció. Eren me sonrió. Y entonces, como un estúpido reflejo maricón y afeminado, yo sonreí por igual.

-¿Qué tal sí empezamos ya?—Ymir fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Empezar a qué?—Pregunté yo, extrañado.

-Te llevaremos a dar una vuelta.—Contestó Eren de inmediato. Su lado, Ymir sonrió.—Sí, cómo ya eres parte de nuestro grupo, debes conocer el lugar que legaremos a nuestras futuras generaciones.

Todos rieron.—¿A dónde?

Los ojos de los doce moteros brillaron con la intensidad de mil soles.—Conduciremos por la Autobahn(8).

Entonces comprendí su emoción. Digo, a cualquier aficionado a ir cómo alma que lleva el diablo en una motocicleta le emocionaría manejar por la Autobahn.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que iremos?—Pregunté.

-A Langsdorf(9).—Contestó Tori de inmediato, sonriendo cómo gato de Cheshire.

-¿Y las clases?

-Tendremos puente en el instituto.—Replicó Armin, ansioso. ¿Quién diría que tanto él cómo San Marcus eran amantes de la velocidad?—Además los exámenes serán hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-Mi hermana…

-Ya llamé al tío Uri. Dijo que éramos los mejores por hacer que su Levi saliese de su aislamiento auto inducido.—Tori era una mala perra. Al igual que todos esos cabrones que sólo esperaban mi señal.

Al final, simplemente suspiré.—Bien, supongo que no pierdo nada.

El aullido en coro de todos me hizo bufar.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos.—Dictaminó Tori.—Debemos partir ya si queremos llegar antes del mediodía de mañana.

Aún no me creía del todo que mi tranquila salida con Bellatrix hubiese desembocado en todo esto, sin embargo, Eren se me acercó y me sonrió.—Todo estará bien. Hemos conducido mil veces, sólo queremos mostrarte algo que también será tuyo por ser de los nuestros.

-¿Soy de los suyos ahora?

-Desde que me enamoré de ti.—Contesto con firmeza antes de acunar mi rostro en sus manos, calientes y grandes y besar mi frente.—No tengas miedo. Conmigo estás a salvo.

Sabía que él me estaba hablando de nuestro repentina partida rumbo a Langsdorf, pero aún así no pude evitar aturdirme al poner un contexto diferente en sus palabras. La ansiedad amenazaba por consumirme, y al parecer Eren lo notó pues me envolvió de nuevo entre sus brazos y murmuró un suave arrullo en mi oído. Suspiré. ¿Por qué no lo alejaba? La sucia ramera de mi consciencia preguntó eso.

No quería, esa era la verdad.

Así que simplemente cerré los ojos y suspiré de nuevo. Joder, menuda maricona me estoy haciendo, ¿ah? He suspirado un millón de veces en unas cuántas horas.—Así me siento yo.—Dijo en mi oído con voz cálida.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuándo estoy enojado, sólo hace falta sentir tu cercanía para calmarme.—Confesó.—Ayer, cuándo esos imbéciles se rieron.—Lo sentí temblar de rabia al estar yo entre sus brazos.—Sólo me hizo falta verte para calmarme. Sólo me hizo falta saber que estabas ahí. O cuándo me dijiste que no podías quererme…

-Eren…

-Shhh. Cuándo me lo dijiste y no apareciste por la mañana me sentía furioso, aturdido y desesperado. Pero entonces te vi y todo desapareció. Y entonces sólo quedaste tú.

Estaba temblando. Mis manos, hechas puños sobre su pecho se extendieron y percibí el temblor en ellas. Eren besó de nuevo mi frente.—Relájate, aquí estoy.

Su aliento era húmedo, ardía. Me quemaba las mejillas y mis labios ardieron por besar los suyos. Y me sorprendí de mis pensamientos, pero la calidez de Eren se negaba a soltarme para poder pensar con claridad. Y a esas alturas, ya no me importaba.

-¡Hey, tortolitos! ¡Hora de irnos!.—Al girarme, librándome del abrazo de Eren, los vi. Sonreían con alegría y me miraban, expectantes. Jamás me sentí más parte de algo cómo en aquellos momentos y eso hizo que me sintiera feliz.—Ven, vámonos.

Cuándo Eren me tendió la mano, supe que estaba completamente condenado al no dudar ni un segundo y tomarla, para después solamente seguirlo.

Dulce Frigga (10), ¿en qué lío me he metido?

(…)

Nunca comprendí del todo esa adoración de las personas por las motocicletas. Me pareció siempre, un tanto absurdo.

Mi padre y mi madre eran apeados a ésta cuándo eran jóvenes. Y luego, cuándo llegamos al mundo alguna que otra ocasión Kaney montaba a Mikasa con él y Kuschel me subía con ella a alguna maquina de esas y nos llevaba de paseo.

Cuándo Kuschel se fue, todo eso quedó en el olvido.

Y yo seguí pensando que era absurdo.

Pero ahí, con el viento y la dorada luz del atardecer bañándome el rostro supe que había sido un idiota por haber calificado conducir en una carretera, con el camino por delante y una embriagante sensación de libertad en el pecho, era de necios.

Tenía mis gordas piernas abrazando el cuerpo de Eren y su calor sólo me hacía sentir más eufórico. Era una sensación abrumadora, ¿saben? Me embargaba, me arrollaba y a la vez me arrullaba. Era extraña, no sabía si era la atracción que Eren provocaba en mí u otra cosa, y ahí, rodeado de moteros borrachos de emoción decidí que no importaba. Tori, montada con Ymir se estiró y levantó sus delgados brazos, extendiendo con ella una bandera alemana. Me sentí cómo en el vídeo de alguna canción adolescente de amor y libertad(11). Pero en ese vìdeo dejaban participar a chicos gordos.

Y no decía que yo sentía amor, pero estaba casi tan ebrio cómo ellos de libertad.

De ganas de comerme el mundo, de ganas de volverme eterno en aquel interminable camino de pavimento y de perderme en el infinito cielo anaranjado.

Los aullidos de Connie, las carcajadas de Sasha, la euforia de Bertholdt, todo…

Armin sonreía cómo jamás lo había visto sonreír y rebasó a Eren con creces antes de disminuir la velocidad y situarse de nuevo junto a nosotros. En el instituto tanto él cómo Marco eran tan retraídos cómo yo, pero ahí estaban más que desatados. Me sorprendí al ver cómo Marco, montado tras Bertholdt en su motocicleta se incorporaba un poco y besaba la mejilla del alto chico. Él sólo sonrió.

Thomas iba a la altura de Marlo, Ymir y Tori un poco más delante y Franz y Hannah detrás de nosotros, riendo por quién sabe qué cosas decía el ruidoso de Connie.

El viento cortaba el sonido y aún así las voces se elevaban con ímpetu.

Entonces, algo eufórico levanté mis obesos brazos para acariciar el viento y cuándo lo hice, todos aullaron.—¡Déjate llevar, Levi!.—Gritó Sasha, abrazada a la espalda de Connie. Sonreí por igual y grité, y cuándo lo hice, Eren también y de un momento a otro los vientos se bebieron nuestras voces y me sentí tan desatado cómo ellos.

Y todo eso, estando bien aferrado al cuerpo de Eren.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, recordé por instinto la fotografía que Tori me había obsequiado, dentro de un elegante portarretratos de cristal. Eren besándome la mejilla estaba en ella y me dije que muy, muy en el fondo Tori tenía razón.

Era una linda fotografía.

Una muy linda fotografía adecuada para poner sobre mi cómoda.

 **Continuará.**

 **¡5,644 palabras! Espero que sea de su agrado éste capítulo.**

 **Para quienes esperan el fluff, deben saber que el próximo capítulo estará lleno de éste. Y tendrá una sorpresa.**

 **No tengo palabras, enserio para expresar lo agradecida que estoy por la oportunidad que le han dado a mi pequeña historia. Es de ustedes y saben que ante todo su sinceridad es importantísima para mí.**

 **Gracias, chicas. Ustedes son las mejores.**

 **Pero antes, una pequeña tabla de aclaraciones.**

 **(1) Corte New York**

 _ **Un corte de carne de res que usualmente se sirve guisado. Es más grueso y más costoso que otros tipos de corte**_

 **(2) Dionisio**

 **Dios griego del vino. Su equivalente romano es Baco, por ello a las fiestas en su honor se les llamaba bacanales.**

 **(3) Marlo**

 **Todos conocemos a Marlo, y quise ponerlo con el grupo de Eren porque amo su personaje y lo noble que ha llegado a ser. Quienes lean el manga sabrán a qué me refiero.**

 **(4) Frase de Ymir**

 **Frase dicha por Jean en la parodia de Shingeki no Kyojin llamada "Titanes sin Hércules" Todo un clásico, cabe agregar.**

 **(5)Bellatrix Lestrange**

 **Personaje antagónico de la saga de Harry Potter, conocida por ser una despiadada mortìfaga al servicio de Lord Voldemort.**

 **(6) Iddun**

 **Diosa de la mitología nórdica encargada de brindarles a las grandes deidades las manzanas doradas que concedían la juventud eterna.**

 **(7) Jodie Foster**

 **Todos la conocen, sólo que hice referencia a ella al casarse en el 2014 con Alexandra Hedison. Su matrimonio fue muy sonado.**

 **(8) Autobahn**

 **Red de carreteras y autopistas alemanas que no tienen límite de velocidad.**

 **(9) Langsdorf**

 **Pequeño pueblo alemán conectado por las múltiples arterias de la Autobahn. Es muy hermoso.**

 **(10) Frigga**

 **Diosa nórdica de la fertilidad, el amor y la maternidad, esposa del Dios Odín.**

 **(11) Bandera alemana**

 **Hice una referencia al vídeo de Ride, de Lana del Rey. Hay una escena dónde Lana extiende sobre ella la bandera estadounidense y me pareció algo poético que Historia lo hiciera también, sólo que en este caso fuese una bandera germana.**

 **Ahora sí;**

 **Especiales agradecimientos a;**

 **Cereal Pascual, Charly Land, (que se leyó dos capítulos enteros en un ratito), Neri735, Smilecandy, preciosa-yo, Lia Primrose (que desde un principio está aquí conmigo, leyendo este pequeño fic), Mariana de la Cruz, Guest, Kokoa Kirkland, Sweetvioleth, Guest 2 y Ojos Color Canela.**

 **Mercurio17;**

 **Carni ¿are you here? Espero que te guste el capítulo. Lo hice también para agradecer ese fantástico nuevo capítulo de Sind wir freunde? que me trae loca.**

 **Nunca terminaré de agradecer la chance que le dan a mi historia. Gracias por todo, espero que esto cubra sus expectativas.**

 **Las quiero mucho.**

 **Elisa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad del Genocida Isayama.**

* * *

 **#PrayForIrvin. No mates a Irvin. Por favor, no lo mates.**

* * *

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

 **Magic Works.- The Weird Sisters.**

 **Feel It.- Jacquees**

 **Photograph.- Ed Sheeran**

 **Kiss Me.- Ed Sheeran.**

 **Stop The Clocks.- L.A.**

* * *

¿Saben?

No hay nada más gay que la manera en la que yo me confesé. Joder, que estoy seguro de que cada gran señor homosexual de la historia, cómo el gran Freddie Mercury, se sintieron avergonzados. Fui muy marica, bien.

Entonces, queda la conclusión de; No existe nada más gay que yo, confesándome a mi gran amor. Zeus misericordioso, incluso eso sonó descaradamente rosa.

Pero entonces, ¡sorpresa! Entra a escena a Levi, a mí y al grupo de esos idiotas con los que ejecutamos una fuga masiva dentro de un destartalado pero muy animado bar. O un antro, o no sé que diablos era. Estaba a la orilla de la carretera, estábamos cansados y hambrientos y de alguna extraña manera terminamos dentro.

Viendo el lado bueno, Armin ya casi encontraba esposa. La rubia de la barra le echaba unas miradas descaradas de _"sí me lo pides, dejo todo y nos vamos lejos"._ Por la cara de idiota que tenía estaba casi seguro de que iba a aceptar.

Ah, estábamos con que no hay nada más marica que yo confesando mis sentimientos.

Bueno, hagan esto. Sí, si que hay algo más maricón que yo actuando cómo una virginal colegiala enamorada. De virginal no tengo ni la nariz. Colegiala, bueno, a veces me gusta sentirme bonito. Y enamorada, pues bueno, les diré, queridas y guarras chicas que efectivamente, se me va el culo por mi gordito.

Procedamos al punto dos. A todo lo anteriormente mencionado, sumen el pequeño complemento de _Magic Works_ (1) sonando a todo volumen por las bocinas y a todos esos cabrones bailando en pareja. El idiota de Marlo hasta se agarró a la silla con tal de no quedar solo. Y entonces estábamos Levi y yo.

Si, si quieren que se los diga, sí. Estoy a punto de comenzar a bailar con Levi _Magic Works._

Joder.

-¿Lo tuyo no es el baile, cierto, dulzura?

Levi alzó la ceja.—Lo mío es cortarte las bolas si vuelves a hablar. Anda, invítame a bailar.—Sonreí, le cogí de la cintura y lo acerqué a mí.—Bailemos entonces, dulzura.

La canción era lenta. Ridículamente lenta y ya ni hablemos de la puta letra. Pero ciertamente cómo a mí me gusta mucho Harry Potter, me imagino que soy algún alumno afortunado de Hogwarts que alcanzó de pareja de baile(2) al chico más hermoso de todos. Envidia, lo sé. Soy perfecto y afortunado.

Besen mi turco trasero.

Medio turco.

-¿Sabes, querido? Es el momento perfecto para que correspondas a mis nobles sentimientos.—Él rodó los ojos. Sus asombrosos ojos azules.

-Es momento de que dejes de hablar, Eren.—Acalló él con una afilada sonrisa.—Me gusta esa canción.

-Y luego yo soy el marica.

-Sí, lo eres.—Lo hice girar con suavidad.—No lo creo, primor. Soy yo quién te hizo rodar cómo princesa de cuento.

-Puedo hacerlo yo también. Y apuesto a que te sale más femenino que a mí.

-Si quieres decir que soy más grácil que tú, tienes razón. Eres muy listo, precioso.—Y me hizo girar. Cuándo volvimos a quedar frente a frente, me pareció ver sus bonitos ojitos azules brillar de diversión.—Vaya, Eren. Que vueltecita tan masculina.

-Soy la virilidad encarnada. Veintidós centímetros de largo y no sé cuántos de grosor lo atestiguan.—Y entonces lo logré. Se echo a reír. Ese sonido tan bonito me hizo sonreír cómo idiota y con delicadeza lo envolví en mis brazos y lo estreché contra mí.

" _No me apartes, mi amor. Siéntelo. Siente cuánto te quiero. Siente que no es mentira. Siente que te protegeré de todo. Siéntelo, mi amor, siéntelo_ "

Fue lo que deseé. Fue lo que quise decir, pero no me atreví. Levi no se había apartado, sino que había recargado sus manos contra mi pecho. Levi temblaba, y su cabeza estaba ya recargada contra mi hombro. Quise congelar el tiempo y quedarme ahí para siempre.

No importaba nada. No importaba nada, incluso, no importaba que no me correspondiera. Que no pudiese corresponderme nunca, eso estaba bien. Sólo que se quedase ahí para siempre, que nunca se apartase, que me dejase seguirlo sintiendo.

Oh, chicas, estoy tan jodido y tan enamorado.

Eso es lo mismo, ¿no?

Lo es. Pero cuándo la canción llega a esa frase tan masculina de " _You final chance_ …" Levi alza la cabeza, me mira y me sonríe. Y yo digo que todo, vale la pena. Sin lugar a jodidas dudas.

 **Mad First Love**

 **Capítulo Siete.**

" **El Primer Beso"**

Las bebidas eran buenas y la compañía de Levi y de los demás lo hizo todo realmente digno de recordar. Pero lo que de verdad hizo esta noche memorable fue contemplar el delicioso sonrojo que Levi cargó en su preciosa cara desde que vio cómo los guarros de Bert y Marco magreándose cómo si no hubiese mañana. Estaba Bert con Marco empotrado contra la pared, y el inocente (ya, sí él es inocente yo soy virgen) de Bodt tenía las piernas envolviéndole las caderas al otro mientras Bert, el tímido (sí, cómo no) Bert lo tenía bien sujeto de los pliegues de las rodillas.

Ymir había rodado los ojos al ver la escena, más yo vi, joder, juro por Afrodita preciosa y bendita, que Levi abrió los ojos cómo jamás lo había visto hacerlo, y les contempló; ¡Les contempló ahí, sobándose el uno con el otro! Mientras un poderoso sonrojo subía por sus pálidas y bonitas mejillas.

Había balbuceado algo sobre que yo no debería de estar mirándolos, que era un metido y que me ocupase de mis asuntos, pero no pude ignorar esa reacción suya, y cuándo una muy jodida y cachonda canción comenzó no pude evitar acercar su cuerpo al mío y dejar que mi aliento erizase los cabellos de su nuca. Levi había jadeado al principio, pero, joder, estamos hablando de Levi, Levi _A-Mi-Nunca-Me-Duelen-Los-Huevos Ackerman_ y el condenado sólo me sacó el aire de un codazo y volvió a llamarme mirón.

Al final terminamos todos fuera, mientras esperábamos que a los cabrones de Marco y Bertholdt, ah y adicionalmente Armin terminasen de follar y se dignasen a dejarnos continuar el viaje. Y por si mis preciosuras guarras os imagináis que Armin está de voyerista o de swinger o formando algún estrafalario trío con los otros dos pues no, él, aunque ¡usted no lo crea! Es demasiado hetero cómo para dejarse magrear por los otros dos guarros y él se habría de estar follando a la menuda rubia que se le pegó cómo lapa nada más lo vio.

Sí, la que lo miró desde un principio con su cara de que por él dejaba hasta los calzones.

Esperen, eso ya lo estaba haciendo.

Cómo era de esperarse, mis amigos, Levi y yo no pudimos dejar pasar la oportunidad de avergonzar al güerito cuándo apareció, sonrojado, acalorado y algo agitado de la mano de esa chica tan mona que lucía cómo si hubiese tocado las estrellas. Cuánto menos logramos resistirnos de burlarnos de Bert y Marco cuándo ambos salieron de detrás del lugar con cara de "ha sido el mejor calentón de mi vida".

-Es mi imaginación, ¿o Marco camina algo raro?.—Reímos ante lo dicho por Levi, quién lucía más precioso que nunca con esa mirada traviesa en esos ojos tan azules y su sonrisita perversa en sus besables labios rosas.

-Ah, y que lo digas. Levi.—Contribuyó a su vez Connie.—Que ese animal d follar no follará pero que tiene un rabo que le llega hasta la rodilla.—El sonrojo de Bertholdt fue casi tan épico cómo lo era sus tres metros de altura y las carcajadas escandalizaron la quietud del estacionamiento.

-Es que mi marido no sabe que Bert, nuestro estimado, inocente y tímido Bert no es grande, es glande.—Lo dicho por Marlo hizo que a Levi se le saliera la malteada por su naricita y que todos los demás riésemos cómo si no hubiese mañana.

Al final, decidimos quedarnos un poco más en la parada (vaya, qué sugerente suena eso) para alimentarnos. Es decir, yo aguantaba, pero mi gordito hermoso de seguro estaba famélico.—¿Bromeas? De seguro mi intestino grueso se está comiendo ya a mi intestino delgado.—Sonreí ante lo dicho por él y le dije que iría a traerle algo de comer al pequeño restaurant que estaba junto al barecillo.

Caminé junto a Ymir quién me sonrió, burlona.—Quién te viera. ¿Has dejado el sexo por comprar cenas corridas y dar besos castos? Joder, enserio que quién te viera.

-¿Te has dejado tú de sobeteos y has preferido abrazos tiernos y secretos cursis?—Contraataqué yo de inmediato. Ella sólo sonrió.—Somos una vergüenza, ¿no es así?

Sino hubiese estado yo tan enamorado, probablemente hubiese dicho que sí. Pero me puse serio cuándo le miré y le respondí la cosa más sincera (aparte del amor que sentía hacía Riv) que hubiese dicho yo.—No. Sólo puedo hablar por mí y te lo digo, no estoy siendo una vergüenza, pero estoy que me voy de culo por Riv y no joderé lo que tengo con él sólo por un calentón.

Ymir me contempló, asombrada. Luego, sonrió.—Es la misma mierda que hubiese contestado yo si me hubieses preguntado. Estoy que me caigo de culo por Tori, joder, Eren, estoy malditamente enamorada y no sé cómo lidiar con esto.—Lucía desesperada.—Es…

-¿Extraño?—Ella asintió.—Lo sé. Lo sentí cuándo comencé a sentir algo que no era lujuria por Riv. Ese cabrón me ha movido el mundo, ¿sabes?

Ella sonrió de nuevo.—Y tú a él, colega.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendido.—¿A qué te refieres?

-Venga que yo no sabía que lo maricón te había hecho ciego también. He visto cómo te mira.—Ella rió.—Te mira cómo si fueses el Sol, amigo. Te mira cómo si fueras una barra de chocolate, ósea no una simple barra de chocolate, sino la barra de chocolate. De esas que tienen trocitos de arroz inflado y todo eso.—Ambos reímos. Le di un suave golpecito en su hombro y ella suspiró.—¿Quién lo diría, no?

Asentí.—Yo maricón y tú bollera. Menuda vida tan más perra. Pero, ¿Sabes algo, Ymir?

-¿Qué cosa?

-No me arrepiento de nada.—Sonreí cómo sólo un macho, pecho no peludo, espalda plateada, abdomen de espartano, barba de leñador, voz de nórdico y atractivo gitano maricón podía hacerlo.—Jamás me arrepentiré de nada. No con él. No con mi Riv.

Ella al final sólo me rodeó con el brazo y bufó.—Menudo maricón estás hecho, tío. Venga, vayamos con tu hombre antes de que te me desmayes o algo.

Cuándo vi a Levi, riendo suelto, relajado y feliz, rodeado de mis colegas no pude sino más que sonreír. Sonreír y decirme a mí mismo que ahí dentro no me había equivocado. Que lo que le había dicho a Ymir era tan cierto y verdadero cómo azules los ojos de mi chico. Nunca me arrepentiría.

No podría hacerlo.

No con mi Levi.

(…)

Langsdorf era una comunidad rural, todo verde y azul en medio de las grandes arterias de la interminable Autobahn.

-¿Te gusta?.—Fue lo primero que Eren me preguntó tan pronto bajamos de la motocicleta y nos encaminamos por un camino de grava hasta una granja colorida al final del trecho.—Es precioso.—Dije yo casi sin aliento.

El viento era cálido el Sol brillaba y el verdor era infinito.—Es cómo ver tus ojos en todos lados.—Susurré sin darme cuenta. No del todo.

Él me sonrió.—Ahora éste es tu lugar también. Cuándo quieras venir ya sea solo o acompañado tú puedes hacerlo, ¿a que sí, bollera?

Ymir asintió, con la chaqueta anudada a su esbelta cadera.—Sip, el gitano tiene razón Levi. Esto también es tu lugar.

Tori llevaba su inseparable cámara al cuello y sacó una fotografía que más tarde me mostró.—Es muy bonita. Para acompañar a la que te regalé, ¿no lo crees?

Sentí mi cara arder, más asentí. La imagen que capturó ella era de Eren y yo, caminando rumbo a la granja. Me di cuenta que todas las fotografías en las que salía con Eren, me veía mejor. Me avergoncé al pensar aquello.

-¿Saben? No sé ustedes, pero la lancha sigue dónde la dejamos y dar un paseo en ella mientras mi hembra y yo preparamos la comida no parece mala idea.—Connie se puso a plan tan pronto entramos. Era un lugar realmente bonito, hasta el punto de permitirme decir que lucía lujoso. Supe que Historia había tenido algo que ver en la decoración cuándo entre a uno de los cuatro dormitorios que estaban en el piso superior, pues me encontré con preciosas tomas de numerosos lugares regados a lo largo y ancho de Europa. Sólo ella tenía ese natural talento de realizar semejantes capturas y sonreí con sinceridad al ver la fotografía del grupo, pero en ella lucían todos mucho más jóvenes. Eren era un alto y flacucho chico que abrazaba con fuerzas a Connie y a Marco. Marlo, Hannah, Franz y Armin también sonreían, y tras ellos Bertholdt e Ymir izaban en sus hombros a una dichosa Sasha y a una encantada Historia.

Era una foto preciosa.

Abajo el barullo crecía, conforme todos se paseaban de un lado a otro, emocionados con la idea de dar una vuelta por el lago tras la granja. Eren entró a la habitación y sonrió. Cómo siempre sonreía para mí. Cómo comenzaba a querer que jamás dejase de sonreír para mí.

-¿Estás cómodo aquí?.—Asentí con rapidez.—Si. Es todo muy.. muy bonito.

-Cuándo Ymir y yo encontramos esto aún vivía en Turquía, pero venía aquí a visitar a mis abuelos. Era una casona casi derruida, polvorienta y abandonada.—Sonrió con nostalgia.—Luego conocimos a Tori y bueno, ya sabes cómo es Tori.—Ambos reímos.—Los demás llegaron después y cuándo menos lo esperábamos éste era ya nuestro lugar secreto.

-¿Nadie más lo conoce?

-Nadie más que tú, yo y los de ahí abajo.—Sasha gritaba exigiendo pimienta y cebolla, mientras Connie contestaba, todo paciencia y ternura, que Armin y Hannah habían ido a comprar a la tiendecilla del pueblo.

-Gracias por compartir esto conmigo. Es fantástico.—Ambos nos miramos. Mis ojos viajaron de inmediato a su boca y sentí mis labios arder. Aparté la vista y me volví hacía la ventana. Ahí fuera, Bertholdt, Marco, Marlo e Ymir probaban la lancha. De un momento a otro Ymir lanzó a Bertholdt al agua y al final todos terminaron jugando a competir para ver quién se ejecutaba mejores clavados. Tori reía encantada, mientras revoloteaba por todos lados, sacando fotos y haciendo comentarios sobre cómo éstas habían salido.

-¡Eren, Levi, dejen de chupárselas y bajen ya!.—Exclamó una empapada Ymir desde afuera, provocando las estruendosas carcajadas de los demás. Cuándo llegamos al pequeño muelle, Eren, maldito sea mil veces, se quitó la camisa y sin poder evitarlo (joder, pónganse en mi puto lugar) me quedé sin aire. Los marcados abdominales de Eren, en conjunto con su perfecta piel color canela (puto) y sus anchos hombros y delgada cintura no hicieron más que hacerme enrojecer cuál tomate. Por lo gordo y por lo rojo, digo. Se despojó también de los pantalones y los huesos de su cadera marcaron una "V" tan perfecta que no hice más que descender cinco niveles en mi autoestima y girar la cara.

Se arrojó tan grácil cómo sólo el bastardo podía ser capaz.

Terminé con la camisa blanca húmeda, mis pantalones arremangados y los pies sumergidos en el agua mientras les miraba luchar entre carcajadas y burlas.—¿Es lo único que tienes, maricón? ¡Dame más, joder!.—Ymir era un hueso duro de roer. Era casi tan fuerte cómo Marco y tan alta cómo Eren, y eso hacía de ella una rival formidable.

Luego comenzaron a jugar a luchar sobre los hombros de otro e Ymir terminó furiosa con Marco al tropezar éste y provocar su derrota contra Franz y Hannah.—¡Bertholdt, a la otra que folléis procura no dejarle el culo tan abierto, mira lo que has provocado jodido cabrón!

El rojo de la cara de Marco sólo era equiparable al rojo de mi cara. El Sol me había dejado todo colorado y el sudor me hacía, imaginaba yo, brillar cuál puerco remojado. Eren, el medio desnudo y perfecto medio turco de Eren, se acercó a mí y me acarició la frente con sus dedos húmedos y helados.—¿Por qué no te metes con nosotros?

Rodé los ojos.—Eren, a menos que quieras ver a un narval nadar en éste precioso lago, dudo que sea buena idea.

Él bufó.—Ya va siendo hora de que dejes de llamarte así. Ah, ni te atrevas a contradecir. Hablas cómo si fueras una ballena.

Alcé las cejas.—¿Ah? ¿Y no lo soy? Joder, Eren, mi canto se escucha hasta Berlín (3), no trates de ser condescendiente.

Un masculino y testosteronado grito de sorpresa salió de mi garganta cuándo el muy cretino hijo de puta (con todo el respeto que Carla Yaeger se merece, que es mucho) sujetó con su mano mi lonja. Sí, mi lonja. Mi lonja de amor. Mi lonja de amor intocable y sagrada y la apretó.—Cariño, tienes una llanta. Eres un puto exagerado.

-¿Llantita? ¡Esto es la rueda de un puto camión de carga!

-¡Eres un jodido exagerado! Cállate y escúchame, tienes una llanta, cómo lo tendría cualquiera y algo de masita extra en tus brazos y piernas. Y unos preciosos mofletes que, cariño de mi corazón, alma y polla, debes saber que me muero por morder.—Enrojecí aún más. Joder, a estas alturas sufriría de un puto golpe de calor.—Nada que no se solucione y nada del otro puto mundo. Pero cómo ya sabrás yo te amo, así estés gordo, flaco, seas un reptiliano o humano. Y aquí entre nos me gustan tus curvas así que deja de ser un idiota y ven conmigo.

Sin poder evitarlo, joder y vaya que intenté, sonreí.—Eres un imbécil.

-Pero soy tú imbécil. Sólo tuyo. Y si lo que quieres es meterme un palo por el culo, mi culo es tuyo, pero por mientras ven conmigo, quiero mojarme un rato.

-Ya estás mojado.

-Y duro cómo una piedra, pero de eso no estamos hablando.—Al ver mi cara estalló en carcajadas. Le levanté el dedo medio y él sólo me tendió la mano.—Anda, ven conmigo.

Y yo acepté.

Y yo tomé su mano y seguí su paso.

Joder, ¿Estás contento ahora Dios? ¿estás contento de ser un gilipollas sádico?

El resto de la tarde fue algo digno de memorar. Algo que jamás, ni aunque pasaran cincuenta años, borraría de mi memoria. Jugar con Eren en el agua, escuchar sus historias, su risa y sus idioteces, sentir su cálida piel sobre la mía y verlo a través de las aguas de lago (por muy marica y cliché que eso suene) fue algo mágico.

Al final sólo nosotros dos quedamos en el lago, pues los demás clamaron ganas de ir a comer, follar y cagar y nos dejaron a solas, cosa que interpreté cómo mala hasta que luego de haber chapoteado cómo beluga encallada (dijese lo que dijese Eren) él quedase inclinado sobre mí. Me ayudó a llegar a saltos hasta el muelle y gracias a Odín que logré subir a la madera antes de volver a resbalar.

Sin embargo, cuándo me giré y quedé frente a frente a Eren, supe que no había manera de volver a escapar a lo que, y que los Otros(4) me lleven, había sido desde siempre inevitable.

Sus ojos, esos increíbles ojos verdes me aturdieron. Sus brazos me acorralaron y pronto quedamos de nuevo a cómo quedamos en un principio. Frente a frente.

El amor duele, ¿Saben? Es extraño, fastidioso, pegajoso y doloroso. Me hace latir el corazón a un ritmo imposible, me hace temblar, tartamudear y enrojecer cómo tomate. Lo digo por lo gordo y por lo rojo. Me hace arder los labios y me hace buscar a Eren siempre con la mirada. Me hacer jadear cuándo él se inclina sobre mí, y clava sus ojos en mi boca.

El amor duele, y es una mierda, eso no es cuestionable ni discutible.

Pero, ¿Saben algo?

Tori tiene razón. Terminarás jodido de alguna manera u otra y realmente he llegado a comprender que prefiero a Eren sobre cualquier otra manera de terminar jodido.

El amor duele, es una mierda y te lastima.

Per vale la pena. Vale la pena cuándo los ojos de esa persona especial te miran cómo si fueses algo hermoso aunque sabes, o al menos en mi caso, sé, que no lo soy. No de verdad. Pero te hace sentirlo. Te hace temblar, ansiar, temer y anhelar casi a partes iguales. Te hace sentir desmesuradamente dichoso y te brinda seguridad al envolverte en un abrazo. Cuándo besa tu frente con cariño y ternura infinitos y te das cuenta de que eso no se hace a cualquier persona.

Sólo a una persona especial.

Joder, y me corto un huevo diciéndolo, pero no creo, sé que encontré a mi maldita persona especial. Al que me hace temblar, ansiar, temer y anhelar casi a partes iguales. Al que me hace sentir dichoso y me brinda seguridad al envolverme en un abrazo. Al que besa mi frente con cariño y ternura infinitos y con el que me doy cuenta de que todo lo mencionado no se hace con cualquiera.

Sólo con una persona especial.

Encontré a mi persona especial, lo sé, lo sé, y también sé que dolerá, pero eso ya no me importa. No aquí, no ahora, con Eren y su corazón envolviéndome en un hechizo del que no soy capaz de escapar.

Y entonces me pongo unos huevos, los que solo un Ackerman puede tener, aferró sus mejillas y cubro sus labios con mi boca. Y eso está bien, porqué se siente bien, porque se siente irremediable y absolutamente bien y porque me hace sentir feliz, ansioso y anhelante de un momento a otro.

Ese primer beso es especial, tan especial cómo lo es Eren.

Este primer beso es mi silenciosa aceptación a lo que Eren me ofrece. Y sé que aunque me vaya a lastimar a morir, no me arrepentiré nunca, pues sus brazos envolviéndome y su boca bebiendo mi aliento me hacen saber lo que significa estar en la felicidad más absoluta y sentir el amor en su manera más pura.

Este primer beso me rinde ante él y ¿saben algo? Joder, no me arrepiento.

Inclino mi cabeza y presionó aún más mis labios contra los suyos pues he aguantado tanto para aceptar esto que me niego a soltarle tan fácil ahora.

Acaricio sus mejillas con mis dedos y abrazo su calidez con mi cuerpo.

Y por primera vez en mi vida, en toda esta extraña vida de chico gordo, algo marginado y de humor de mierda, me siento feliz. Completo y feliz.

Me siento en paz conmigo mismo.

Cuándo nos separamos, él sonríe cómo nunca lo he visto hacerlo e irremediablemente yo lo imito.—¿Eso significa que…¿

-Que me vas a dar tiempo para acostumbrarme. No soy ningún cobarde, no te negaré, eso nunca. Pero quiero tiempo para acostumbrarme a lo que siento. Es… es extraño, ¿sabes?

-Y que lo digas, mi amor.—Mi corazón revolotea al escuchar el cariño y la ternura rebosar de esas palabras.—Pero entonces… ¿eres mi novio?

Suena cómo un niño pequeño. Cómo cuándo un niño pequeño pregunta "¿Entonces sí es mío? ¿si me lo puedo quedar?" Rió. Él siempre me hace sacar lo mejor y lo más desconocido de mí. La risa es una de esas tantas cosas y asiento, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y pegando mi frente contra la suya.—Sí, Eren. Soy tu novio. Somos novios.

¡Joder! ¡Suena tan extraño! ¡Pero tan bien a la vez!

¡Joder, estar enamorado es tan extraño!

Él ríe, feliz y sale de un salto del agua y escurriendo y riendo cuál niño llama a todos a gritos. Salen de inmediato y Eren exclama feliz.—¡Levi acepto ser mi novio!

Y todos aúllan, cómo lo hacen siempre y ríen y nos abrazan.—¡Ya era hora cabrones! ¡Nos tenían full con sus tensiones no revueltas!

Tori se acercó y me abrazó y me dijo con emoción.—¡Bien hecho, Levi!

Sonrío avergonzado y asiento. Ella eleva su cámara y exclama.—¡Sonrían!

Y Eren me envuelve en sus brazos y presiona su rostro en mi hombro. Me dice en un susurro.—No sabes cuánto te quiero, Levi.

Y sonrío en respuesta.

La foto que esa tarde, Historia Reiss sacó, sería uno de los recuerdos más preciados que tendría a lo largo de mi vida. Lo supe tan pronto la vi.

Así cómo también supe, tan pronto vi a Eren, que ese jodido medio turco, cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Lo único que desconocía en ese momento era, lo feliz que eso sería capaz de hacerme.

(…)

Quizás eran las circunstancias que me embargaban todavía, quizás no pero de todas maneras no pude evitar encontrar al lago más bello que nunca, luego de un paradisiaco atardecer en compañía de mi novio.

¿Leyeron eso, chicas? ¡Levi era mi novio!

Luego de haber informado a cada alma en las cercanías que mi precioso chico finalmente me había dicho que sí, optamos por pasarnos la tarde ayudando a los demás a preparar lo que se convertiría, y gracias a la asesoría de Sasha, hija de Dionisio, diosa de las cocinas, en un auténtico banquete. Terminamos eligiendo comer afuera, dónde Connie y yo construimos una gran fogata.

Aquella noche fue una de las mejores de mi vida.

Mi chico, mi precioso Riv estaba sentado entre mis piernas, riendo despreocupadamente mientras sus deditos acariciaban con delicadeza mi antebrazo, ese que rodeaba su cintura, blandita y graciosa y alrededor nuestro, todos nuestros amigos (porque ahora más que nunca a nadie le quedaba duda de que Levi era uno de nosotros) me completaban ese cuadro mágico y homosexual que junto con Levi había logrado

-¿Sabéis algo, colegas?.—Marlo andaba ya más ebrio que una cuba y cuándo eso pasaba le daba por ponerse sentimental. Casi todos bufamos, entretenidos al verlo ponerse de pié con ayuda del otro borracho de Connie y alzar orgullosamente su cerveza.—Debemos prometer que cada verano, que cada maldito verano repetiremos esto. Quizás en los años que vengan cambien muchas cosas, pero cabrones, ya os lo digo de una vez, tenemos que luchar para que esto siga igual, ¿Si?.—Tori parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Ymir, a su lado, sonreía con suavidad y más allá, Hannah y Franz observaban a Marlo y a Connie con ojos brillantes.—Quiero que todo esto siga igual, ¿vale? Que Ymir siga tras el culo de Tori, que Franz y Hannah se casen y nos hagan el favor de evitarnos escuchar sus mariconadas cursis.—Todos rieron.—Que Bert se siga follando bien y bonito a Marco, que Armin siga levantando preciosas rubias, o mejor dicho, que se quede con ésta preciosa rubia.—Le guiñó un ojo a una sonrojada Annie.—Que Eren y Levi sean muy felices, muy, muy felices juntos y que Connie y Sasha se decidan por dejar de ser gilipollas y comiencen a admitir que se les va el culo el uno por el otro.

Todos se carcajearon a sus anchas de la sonrojada cara de Connie.—Joder colegas, tienen que prometerlo. ¿Lo prometen? ¡Vamos cabrones, alcen sus cervezas! ¡Tú también Marco, alza tu cerveza cómo de seguro le alzas el rabo a Bert!—Más risas. Estreché contra mí a mi novio y todos, absolutamente todos prometimos ante Marlo que cumpliríamos esa promesa.—¿ _Pinky promise_?(5)

- _Pinky Promise_.—Repetimos a coro, divertidos.

Entonces, sólo entonces Marlo se zampó de golpe el resto de su cerveza, se quitó la playera y dando un ridículo pero poderoso grito de guerra se lanzó contra las apacibles aguas.

-¡Joder que está fría!.—No tardamos ni un minuto en seguirle. Ymir, Tori, Hannah, Franz… todos, todos nos olvidamos un ratito de la supuesta edad que ostentábamos (venga, que nadie es nunca muy maduro que digamos a los diecisiete) y nos arrojamos al lago. Tal y cómo dijo Marlo se te congelaban los huevos ahí dentro, pero la exhaustiva felicidad que se extendía por mi pecho era suficiente cómo para olvidarla. Levi chapoteó riendo a viva voz, mientras Tori se lanzaba de sus hombros al agua nuevamente. Armin y Annie se besaban cómo si no hubiese mañana y pronto estuve tan entregado a nuestro ridículo pero fabuloso juego que sin importarme nada de verdad, me sumergí, llevándome a mi novio conmigo. El lago en las orillas no era muy profundo, pero sí lo suficiente cómo para permitirme revolotear cómo mariposa alrededor de mi novio, que brillaba cómo si estuviese hecho de madreperla ante la débil luz de la luna que atravesaba la superficie del agua y me permitía ver esa preciosa sonrisa suya, cuándo ambos giramos, y yo sin poder evitarlo le rodeé con mis brazos y coloqué mi boca contra la suya.

Nunca había besado a nadie debajo del agua, y por muy cliché que eso sonase, hacerlo ahí, ahora, mientras abrazo al chico que me robó el corazón me parece más mágico que el culo primoroso de Campanita.

El aliento se comparte y siento sus helados labios calentarme el pecho de maneras inimaginables. Lo tomo de la cintura y nos hago girar con delicadeza conforme avanzamos, conforme emergemos finalmente, sólo para encontrármelo a él sonriendo frente a mí, sonrosado y tembloroso y feliz. Sólo para encontrarle a él, y de paso encontrarme a mí mismo dentro de mi cuerpo y volver a besarle, a beberme su aliento cómo siempre soñé.

Buena Hera, misericordioso Zeus, que me moría porqué mi futuro con él comenzase desde hace tanto y no me había dado cuenta de que su historia conmigo comenzó desde ese día en que le sonreí cómo sólo podía ser capaz Katniss de sonreírle a Peeta. Cómo sólo Mika podía hacer con Yuu.

Joder, cómo sólo era posible de sonreír cuándo alguien se encontraba enamorado.

Descubrir que estuve enamorado de él desde el principio sólo me hizo emocionarme más de tenerle ahí, entre mis brazos que sin dudarlo le levanté brevemente del suelo y le di vueltas. Mi rollito de amor estaba pesado, pero la euforia del momento me hizo ignorar esa nimiedad. Todos aplaudieron cuál película adolescente cuándo Levi me envolvió el cuello con los brazos y me besó de nuevo, esta vez, sellando el inicio de esa etapa en la cuál sería capaz de ser más feliz que nunca en toda mi vida.

(…)

Despertarme y ver a Eren.

Fue lo primero que sucedió tan pronto abrí los ojos. Fue lo primero que sucedió y el calor en mi pecho me hizo saber que eso que revoloteaba en mi barriga no era otra cosa que amor y auténtica felicidad.

Luego de haber compartido con él un momento digno de peli de romance en el lago, con todos nuestros colegas, mi novio (joder, que extraño y bonito suena eso) y yo caímos rendidos de cansancio tan pronto llegamos a la cama. Completamente vestidos y sin más contacto que nuestras manos unidas, contemplé yo la ternura con la que Eren me miró tan pronto abrió sus ojos –sus preciosos ojos verdes- y me sonrió.—Le rogué a Zeus día y noche que cumpliese para mí el sueño de despertarme a tu lado, ¿sabes?

Sentí mis mejillas arder y mi corazón revolotear.

-Hola.—Dije yo con timidez. Él sonrió aún más y acarició con dulzura mi mejilla.—Hola, mi amor.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.—Joder, somos tan gay…

Ambos reímos.—¿Dormiste bien?

Asentí.—Perfectamente. Eres muy cómodo, ¿sabes?

-Soy perfecto, dulzura. Es sólo un punto adicional a mi favor.—Arrogante cómo sólo él. Rodé los ojos antes de descansar mi cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada y suspirar.—No quiero levantarme.

-Tampoco yo. Quiero quedarme todo el día aquí, contigo.—Me acarició los labios y tras inclinarse levemente sobre mí, me dio un dulce beso.—Ahí lo tienes. El beso de los buenos días.

-¿Habrá un beso cada mañana?

-Y cada atardecer y cada anochecer sí así lo quieres.

Rodé por la cama cómo la bolita de maldad y dicha que soy y miré por el ventanal.—Me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre. Aquí se está tan… en paz.

Eren simplemente asintió.

-Deberíamos bajar antes de que…

-¡Eren, Levi, dejen de follar y bajen ya! ¡El desayuno está listo!

Olía maravillosamente bien, y nos encontramos con el grupito por entero esperándonos ya alrededor de la mesa. El comedor tenía detalles en dorado que sólo podían pertenecer a alguien. Cuándo la vi, coronando la mesa toda alegría y felicidad supe que no me equivocaba. Tori nos saludó con efusividad.—Adivinen qué, chicos…

-¿Ymir finalmente te metió mano?.—Le di un codazo a Eren. Él gimió, más sonrió, apenado.

-No, Ymir y yo ya somos novias. ¿No es fantástico?

-Debimos de haberlos traído aquí desde un principio, ¿no, Eren?.—Ymir apareció por la puerta de la cocina vistiendo únicamente una larga camiseta gris. Eren asintió.—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, bollera, querida.

-Oh, cuánta dulzura de parte de la delicada princesa de las praderas Yaeger.—Me miró, sugerente.—Agradezco tu intervención para que mi preciosa damisela, Eren, haya dejado de padecer dolores de huevos que le hacían aún más insufrible.

-¿Eso se puede?.—Pregunté yo, risueño.

-¡Levi, serás cabrón!

¿Qué? No niñas, no porqué seamos más maricas que los tíos de Secreto en la Montaña seremos unos mariposones. Soy un puto Ackerman, por Dios. Que esté enamorado de este imbécil es simplemente algo extra.

-Oigan perros, pónganse a punto que iremos a dar una vuelta al lago, ¿vale? Aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda aquí.—Marlo se puso de pie de un salto y nos miró, expectantes.—¿Y a qué esperan, maricones? ¡A mover el culo, que el tiempo apremia!

El Sol era abrasador, sin embargo el viento era fresco y la brisa que levantaba la lancha nos daba una sensación de deliciosos escalofríos. Estábamos todos sentados, emocionados y listos para lo que fuese. Según Connie, en ciertas partes del lago había un barro que nos hacía el cutis de porcelana. Yo no lo necesitaba, pues joder, mi cara era perfecta. Pero Marlo había alegado que él sí y que Sasha quería un poco para probarlo con unas recetas de la escuela así que accedimos todos a ayudar.

El agua estaba algo helada, sin embargo, no importaba. Era tan azul y clara que podía ver a Eren a la distancia. Lo miré durante unos instantes antes de empuñar mis manos contra el lodoso lecho y coger a puños el dichoso barro. Arriba, Tori nos ayudo a juntarlo todo en una bolsa plástica y al final nos olvidamos de todo y nos lanzamos a disfrutar de lo quedaba del último día.

¿Saben?

Nadar se me daba muy bien. Quizás era por mi parentesco con las focas, o quizás era porqué de niño solía ir a nadar con mamá cuándo ella nos llevaba a todos al lago cercano a su casa de soltera.

Aunque estaba feliz, recordar aquello me hizo sentirme repentinamente cansado. Pensar en ella y en todo lo que significaba me agotaba. El dolor se había quedado tan adentro que el simple hecho de recordar era equivalente a soportar de nuevo el escozor de la herida que ella nos dejó.

Que ella me dejó.

Antes del atardecer, volvimos a dónde Bertholdt estaba ya con Marco y Franz encendiendo la fogata. Ahí nos quedamos hasta que anocheció. Cuándo Marlo nos preguntó qué porqué parecía cómo si todos estuviéramos tristes supe que no era el único. De diferentes formas, todos se volvían vulnerables en aquel sitio casi mágico y entendí de inmediato que era por ello que le querían tanto.

Marco nos habló de su familia. La misma familia que le dio la espalda a él y a Ymir cuándo se enteraron de sus preferencias.

Historia nos habló de su madre. De la que la abandonó un día, luego de prometerle que las cosas entre ellas iban a mejorar.

Hannah nos contó, con lágrimas en sus castaños ojos, del hombre amigo de su padre que la lastimó durante mucho tiempo. Ver a Franz, tan dedicado en consolarla, en saber que estaba ahí con ella me hizo entender muchas cosas. Uno a uno, fue destapando las heridas que escondían tras sonrisas eternas. Al final, Eren habló de su padre.

-Golpeaba a mamá. Una mañana, la golpeó tan duro que ella no despertó durante horas. Las peores de mi maldita vida. Mientras estaba junto a ella, en el suelo, él empacaba.—Temblaba de ira.—Cuándo se acercó, pensé que me golpearía también. Pero me abrazó y me dijo que me amaba. Que iría por cigarrillos y volvería. Que al final todo mejoraría—Soltó una risita amarga. Puse de inmediato mi mano sobre la suya.—Que excusa tan mierda, ¿no? Era un idiota por creerle. Por pensar que me amaba. Por creer que de verdad cambiaría.—él no lloró. Era de acero, lo sabía. Pero podía ver su dolor.

Lo abracé sin dudarlo. No sabía porqué, pero quería que se calmase. Que volviese a ser el Eren de siempre. Que sintiese que no estaba solo. Que lo entendía.

Entonces llegó mi turno.

El nombre de Kuschel me quemó los labios cuándo lo pronuncié. No pude terminar de hablar, casi no tenía aliento. Sólo sabía que Eren me sostenía entre sus piernas, contra su pecho y que los demás no me miraban con lástima o compasión. Sino que me miraban y sin hablar me decían que estaban conmigo.

Comprendí que eran una gran familia descompuesta que a pesar de todo funcionaba cuándo todos estaban juntos. Incluso Annie. Incluso yo.

Estaba ya dentro y eso me hizo sentirme menos miserable.

Me hizo sentirme feliz y fuerte.

Decidimos dormir ahí.

Eren, de nuevo se puso a mi lado y tomó delicadamente mi mano.—Estoy aquí, mi amor.—Sus palabras, sus palabras me hicieron sentir cálido y protegido. Asentí.—Yo también.—Dije mirándolo fijamente.—Estoy aquí para ti, Eren.

No pude decirle _mi amor_. Aún no me sentía capaz.

Pero lo haría. Y cuándo lo hiciese, cuándo fuese capaz de llamarlo _mi amor_ , sabía que jamás, nada me haría cambiar eso.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Ahí, rodeado de mis amigos y dándole la mano a mi novio, supe que era sólo eso.

Cuestión de tiempo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Hermosas Criaturas:**

 **6392 palabritas. Espero que el beso haya sido lo que esperaban. Quise hacerlo todo muy meloso, porqué, joder, amo a esos dos. La escena del lago si es algo cliché, pero m imagino ¿a quién no le gustaría besar al amor de su vida bajo el agua?**

 **Gracias, gracias por todo.**

 **Hoy, por cierto, es el cumpleaños de mi carnala, así que el capítulo es un regalo para ella.**

 **Mercurio17, espero que sea de tu agrado. Te quiero muchísimo, nena.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1)**

 **Magic Works es una preciosa canción incluida en el Soundtrack de Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego. Es interpretado por "The Weird Sisters" Escúchenla. Vale muchísimo la pena.**

 **(2)**

 **El Baile de Navidad celebrado durante el Torneo de Los Tres Magos, también perteneciente a Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego.**

 **(3)**

 **El canto de las ballenas usualmente es capaz de ser escuchado a varios kilómetros a la redonda.**

 **(4)**

 **Otros, espectros de hielo. Parte de las leyendas de terror de Poniente, tierra perteneciente a la "Saga, Canción de Hielo & Fuego"**

 **(5)**

 **¿Hay alguien por ahí que no sepa que es el Pinky Promise?**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Sweetvioleth, Charly Land (eres un amor), Neri735, Kokoa Kirklaand, ESLAEJ (abrazo de oso para ti), Lia Primrose (eres una de las primeras y te amo por siempre darte el tiempo de leer mi pequeño fic. Amo Young And Beautiful), ChibiGoreItaly, Nanao Himura.**

 **¿77 reviews? Ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor. No saben cuán agradecida estoy por la oportunidad tan grande y valiosa que le han dado a mi historia. Las amo.**

 **Un abrazo enorme,**

 **Elisa.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Cuándo cumplí los quince años de edad, tras una celebración que incluyó beber alcohol por primera vez en mi vida, hice la estupidez que me condenaría a ser el copiloto de mi aburrida hermana mayor.

Se preguntarán, ¿qué estupidez puede ser tan grave cómo para ameritar ese eterno castigo? Bien, digamos que por obra de la posible línea mágica en mi muggle sangre logré meter el coche último modelo de Kaney hasta la sala. Arruinando no sólo el precioso convertible negro de Kaney, sino que también la bella alfombra persa de Uri. Eso en sí fue lo que más lamenté, pues sus ojos azules, siempre brillantes lucieron tristes cuándo las manchas de grasa que dejé con el auto, fueron declaradas inamovibles.

Bueno, no lo lamenté mucho, que Kaney se encargó de hacerme la vida imposible durante un año entero, y créanlo, ese tipo es un enfermo sádico capaz de joder a quién se atreve a joder con su bebé. El mencionado bebé no es otro que su auto, aclaro. Y para mala fortuna mía y para la increíble satisfacción de la perra a la que llamamos vida, aquel pobre y gordo sujeto que se atrevió a joder con su bebé fui yo.

Mi penitencia fue, desde entonces, ser el copiloto de Bellatrix Lestrange. Perdón, de Mikasa, mi hermana.

Aquel Lunes, ella no podía estar más insufrible.—¿Traes la regla o qué? No has dejado de quejarte desde que te levantaste.—Kaney sorbió un trago de su café antes de que Mikasa empezara con su cantaleta de " _Nadie me comprende, soy perfecta y ustedes, indignos muggles son incapaces de comprenderme_ ", cuyo único fruto fue que el otro comenzara también con " _Son unos desconsiderados, yo me voy y me parto el lomo para que ustedes vivan cómo quieren y yo_ …".

Uri, quién a esas alturas de la vida, poseía una paciencia legendaria, simplemente suspiró y me tendió un plato de fruta.—Come bien, querido, que no quiero que pases hambre si es que llegas tarde.—Era difícil esconderle algo a ese hombre, ¿Saben? Era cómo un adivino. Cómo la profesora Trelawney, pero rubio, de ojos celestes y sonrisa de abuelita de película infantil. Sentí cómo el color me subía a la cara y tosí.—No creo llegar tarde. Hoy salgo temprano.

-Si, cariño. Pero de todas maneras, sí decides quedarte fuera por más tiempo, quiero que estés preparado y qué mejor que un buen plato de frutas, ¿no?

Le sonreí cómo sólo era capaz de sonreírle a mi Papá Uri y asentí.—Bien, hombre, lo que digas.

Mikasa, la calculadora mortífaga seguidora de Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, ósea, de Kaney, me miró, suspicaz.—¿Sales después de la escuela?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no me había enterado yo de eso?

-Porqué según recuerdo no tengo que pedirte permiso. Ahora, si lo que quieres es meterle cizaña a Uri para que comience cómo tú, bien, puedo ir avisándole a Isabel que llegaré tarde y que me perderé su práctica porqué a mi hermana le ha parecido un día propicio para joderme.—Le sonreí cínico al terminar de hablar y ella simplemente rodó los ojos y bufó.

-Y luego a la que le afecta la regla es a mí, ¿no?.—Uri se atragantó con el té, y Kaney miró mal a mi hermana. Sonreí, satisfecho.

-¡Mikasa!

-En fin, Papá Uri, Kaney, me voy. Debo ir preparándome mentalmente para ir aguantando la cátedra que Doña Perfecta tiene para mí.—Le besé la mejilla a Papá Uri y pasé de largo a Kaney para salir finalmente a la futura soleada mañana de Diciembre que comenzaba a levantar a todo Berlín con su majestuoso amanecer. Mi móvil vibró, anunciando un mensaje. Sonreí al ver el remitente. Sin poder evitarlo, marqué el número que anteriormente había tenido un nombre poco tierno y esperé.

-¿Sabes, luna de mi vida? (1) Es increíble la manera en la que te he echado de menos.—La voz de Eren sonaba somnolienta.—Hoy sólo iré a la escuela para poderte ver, muggle. Considérate afortunado.

-Vaya, me honras.—Respondí, sagaz.—Yo ya voy rumbo al instituto. ¿Y tú?

-Estaba terminando de pajearme.—Rodé los ojos.—Broma, cariño. Estaba ayudando a mi desequilibrada madre a terminar de cocinarte una sorpresa. Oh, no le digas que te dije que es una sorpresa. Me matará si se entera que su sorpresa ya no será tan sorpresa cómo la planea.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo.—¿Le has dicho ya?

-Lo primero que hice , cómo buen macho pecho lampiño, abdomen de espartano, al llegar a casa, fue ponerme a saltar cómo poni encantado. Lo adivinó con sólo ver mi espectáculo. ¿Y tú famoso Papá Uri, ya lo sabe?

-Lo adivinó también. Es cómo…

-...la profesora Trelawney.—Sonreí.—¡Vaya! Es lo mismo que pensé.

-¿Lo ves, cariño? Estamos conectados.—Su masculino tono me hizo reír de nuevo. Entonces él se quedó callado y suspiró.—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto silencio?

-Nada, es sólo...—Otro suspiro.—Me siento feliz. No sé, es extraño. Es cómo…

-...¿estar todavía dormido?.—Fue su turno de reír esta vez.—Vaya, sí que estamos conectados. Si, Levi. Me siento extraño. Cómo si estuviera soñando.

-Eres un romántico.

-Simplemente otro más de mis divinos dones.—Bufé.—Tengo que meterme a la ducha, dulzura. ¿Nos vemos en el instituto?

Había querido sonar cómo una pregunta casual, pero el tono anhelante en su voz me hizo sentir cómo las mariposas comenzaban a devorar mis intestinos.

-Sí, Eren. Nos vemos en el instituto.

-¡Genial! ¿Sabes? Mi madre no es la única Yaeger que tiene un regalo para ti, agapité. Cuándo toque la hora libre te llevaré a conocerla.

-¿Tienes alguna hija perdida? Me asusta toda tu efusividad…

-Tu sentido del humor es realmente adorable, cariño. No comas ansias, es una sorpresa. Cómo la sorpresa de Carla que en teoría no deberías saber porqué ella insiste en que sea sorpresa.—Ambos reímos con ganas al escuchar aquello.—Bien, ¿te veo en la hora libre?

-Te veo en la hora libre.

Por alguna razón, aquella simple promesa me hizo soportar de buena gana la ya esperada cátedra de Mikasa de " _No es bueno que permanezcas fuera de casa tanto tiempo"_ y enfrentar cuál galante caballero la carga que significaba para mí una mañana de instituto.

(...)

-¿Qué es todo esto, Eren?.—Resultó que Eren no esperó hasta la prometida hora libre para venos, sino que durante la hora del almuerzo me secuestró y me guió a través de los pasillos traseros del gran edificio del instituto. Luego de soportar su silencio con paciencia, me vi frente a la puerta de un antiguo cuarto de limpieza. Haría poco menos de cuatro años que remodelaron la fachada del edificio, y por tanto muchos lugares quedaron en el olvido, concentrándose siempre todos en la zona de la cafetería y de los jardines.

-¿Planeas asesinarme?.—Pregunté con cierto deje de gracia. Él negó.—No, ésta es una de las sorpresas de las que te hablé. No quise esperar hasta la hora libre. Así que más te vale hacer cómo que te gusta, ¿captado?

Nunca lo había visto tan nervioso. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que terminó por descolocarme, sino que abrió la puerta y con una mirada casi temerosa me tendió la mano para llevarme al interior. Ahí estaba, no sólo una blanco mantel tendido a lo largo y ancho del angosto espacio, sino que también comida esparcida, refrescos, dulces y al lado, ocupando el último tramo libre del suelo, una vieja grabadora de música. Me contempló, nervioso.—Es que quería almorzar contigo, pero me imagino que aún no te sientes listo para andar por ahí conmigo de la mano…

-Eren…

-No, déjame terminar.—Me miró y sonrió.—Yo prometí esperarte, ¿recuerdas? Esperar a que lo asimilaras todo. No te voy a presionar, eso ni de broma, es sólo que quería…

No lo dejé terminar. El impulso que dominó mi cuerpo por silenciar su angustiosa voz con un beso fue abrumador y no luché contra él. Simplemente rodeé su preciosa cara con mis manos y lo besé. Cuándo me aparté de él, sonreí también.—No tienes que pedírmelo, sólo avisa.—él parpadeó, confundido.

-¿Te traigo las peras y las manzanas? Digo que sí quieres almorzar conmigo sólo avísame. Me zafaré de mi hostigosa hermana tan rápido cómo pueda.—Luego de haberme robado el aliento una última ocasión, me invitó a sentarme sobre la manta.—¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

-Tengo mis contactos, soy Eren Yaeger, ¿recuerdas?

Rodé los ojos.—Engreído. ¿Esos son emparedados de pechuga?

Asintió, orgulloso.—Yep, _agapité_ (2). Recuerdo la vez que casi te engulliste uno completo.

Me avergoncé,.—Es que tenía mucha hambre. Y justo ahora, tantos besos me han dejado hambriento también. ¿Me alcanzas uno?

Rió y tan pronto tuve la comida en mis manos, el justo orden fue restablecido.

Al menos para mí.

-¿Qué música tienes ahí?

Me dedicó un batir de pestañas.—Una la cual estoy seguro te gustará.

-¿Ah, sí? Sorpréndeme.

Un click a la vieja grabadora fue suficiente para comenzar a reproducir una canción que estaba completamente seguro, Eren no me conocía. Cuándo vio mi cara, sonrió.—Cariño, la escuché la vez que estábamos en la biblioteca, cuándo terminé el trabajo que juraste no terminaría.

-Oh,..

Fue lo único que pude decir, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarme ir en la letra de Missing You, de John Waite. De pronto, sentí los brazos de Eren alzándome.—Ya que somos novios, debemos establecer la regla de bailar cada vez que te emociones con una canción, agapité.

Sonreí y asentí.—No sé bailar muy bien. Venga, parezco un barril con pies.

Rió.—Un barril muy sensual, debo decir.

-Enfermo.—Piqué al tiempo que me giraba y me hacía volver a estar resguardado entre sus brazos.—Hagamos un trato.

-Bien, te escuchó.—Me hizo girar de nuevo, y esta vez me recargó contra un costado de su alto cuerpo. La canción continuaba y revoloteamos a través del angosto espacio del cuarto. La trémula luz que entraba por la angosta ventanilla iluminaba los ojos de Eren con majestuosidad.—Este será nuestro lugar.

-¿Nuestro lugar?

-Sí, ya sabes. Loa almuerzos, las horas libres.. Cuándo nos entren ganas de follar o a ti te de curiosidad por sentir lo que es una mamada.—Rió al ver mi cara.—Aquí estaremos, ¿vale?

No me negué.—¿Podemos seguir escuchando mí música?

Asintió, feliz.—Lo que sea que tú necesites. Ahora dame otro beso. El almuerzo está a punto de terminar y quiero algo que me ayude a sobrellevar cuatro horas con los estúpidos de ahí fuera.

-Hey, algo más.—Le detuve con una mano en su musculoso pecho.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada de peleas.—Dije con voz autoritaria.—No quiero que te vayas a pelear con cada persona que se ría de mí.

-Levi, no me puedes estar pidiendo eso.—Me miraba, incrédulo.

-He accedido a todo lo que me pediste. Quiero que me prometas que no habrá peleas.—La furia brillaba en sus ojos verdes. Acaricié con suavidad sus antebrazos bronceados y al final, sólo suspiró. Asintió.—Maldito seas. Eres la única persona que logra esto.

-¿Qué?

-Calmarme con una simple caricia. Joder, está bien, lo prometo. Ahora dame un beso.—Y yo se lo di. Antes de abrir la puerta para irnos cada quién a sus respectivas clases, envolvió mi gruesa cintura entre sus brazos y me estrechó contra él, mientras sus labios devoraban a los míos. Rodeé su cuello y lo abracé.—Gracias por la música.

Él rió.—Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

 **Mad First Love.**

 **Capitulo VIII**

 **"Escondite"**

-Ese es el jodido himno de los acosadores(3).—Dijo Eren, unos días más tarde. Era hora libre y estábamos recostados sobre la manta en nuestro lugar. Rodé los ojos.—Sólo los idiotas dicen eso de esa canción. A mí me gusta. Dentro de lo tétrico de sus palabras, es… linda.

Eren rió.—El mismo autor dijo que no era la clase de amor por la que alguien se decantaría.—Bufé.—Venga ya, me gusta la puta canción.

-Era más fácil decir eso, ¿no?

-Pero estaría admitiendo que tienes razón, cosa que no estoy haciendo justo ahora.—Eren se carcajeó.—Eres imposible.

-E imposible me quisiste.

-Imposible no quererte, agapité. Además, joder que me gustan los retos. Y tú eres algo así cómo el derrape de Toretto en Rápido y Furioso.—Me reí sin poder evitarlo ante esa estupidez.

-Eres un idiota.

-Pero soy tu idiota, corazón.—Canturreó.

-Sí, mí idiota. No estoy celoso pero podrías mantener a Mina lejos de tu bragueta por un rato, ¿no?

Me ardió la cara, de rabia estaba yo seguro al recordar a esa ramera sin dignidad casi ponerse de rodillas para Eren en la clase de Física. Eren se giró sobre sí mismo para quedar cara a cara, con su enorme cuerpo de titán junto a mi cuerpo de barril.

Vean lo lógico de esto, el barril de cerveza alemana es sumamente codiciado en todo el mundo.

Oh, sí.

-No puedo creer que te pongas celoso de ella.—Susurró, batiéndome sus endemoniadas y perfectas pestañas cafés.—Sabes que todo lo mío es sólo tuyo. Menos mi colección de Rápido y Furioso, esa es sólo mía.

Reí.—Eres un tonto.

-Soy tu tonto.—Me dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz.—¿Te gustó la sorpresa de Carla?

Asentí de inmediato.—Jamás nadie me había cocinado algo tan delicioso. Es decir, la comida de Uri es exquisita, pero, ¿era comida griega, no?

-Sip. Platos típicos.—Suspiré.—Bien, pues me fascinaron. Con más frecuencia deberías ser buen novio y cocinar para mí.

-Sí lo que quieres es que te cocine, pues te cocinaré.—Estaba demasiado mimado por Eren, lo admito. Pero sus atenciones eran imposibles de resistir, además de qué conforme pasaba el tiempo sentía cómo su cercanía era ya más necesaria que cualquier otra cosa. Al menos para mí.—Hoy saldremos con los chicos, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, Tori me llamó ayer por la noche. Se supone que debemos prepararle una sorpresa a Bertholdt.—Estábamos ya a doce de Diciembre y Bert cumpliría años el día último.—Creo que soporté el berrinche del siglo cuándo le dije a Papá Uri que no estaría con ellos en Navidad.

Eren me abrazó con fuerzas. Su voz rebosaba emoción cuándo habló.—No puedo creer que aceptaras pasar la Navidad con mamá y conmigo.

-Ya te dije que no habría problema. Ese mismo día llegarán muchos Ackerman y muchos Reiss a la casa y sinceramente no tengo ganas de quedarme a contemplar sus pálidas figuras de modelo llenar cada centímetro de mi hogar.—Eren bufó.—No empecemos de nuevo.

-Es cierto, no empecemos de nuevo.—La discusión era siempre de la misma cantaleta. " _No Levi, no te digas así_ " y " _Sí, Eren. Me digo así porqué es la verdad, soy un pequeño barril de maldad_ ".—Mejor escuchemos un poco de Billy Idol.

-Sí hubiese nacido en la época de ese hombre, lo hubiese hecho mío.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Quién diablos no?.—Rió contra mi cabello.

-Y se supone que el único gay aquí soy yo.

-Venga, que por muy hetero que sea cualquiera, sabría apreciar a Billy Idol. Y segunda, estar abrazando a mi novio no me hace precisamente hetero, ¿cierto?

-¿Entonces ya acordaste que eres homosexual?

Negué con la cabeza.—No, tío, no. Soy… Erensexual…

-Joder, Levi. No comenzar a desvestirte justo ahora es realmente difícil, ¿sabes?

-Prometiste no intentar nada.—Dije con voz baja. Abrazos y besos eran una cosa. Lo que a veces a Eren se le salía decir era algo muy diferente. Completamente diferente y no me sentía con ánimos de asustarme. Simplemente quería estar un rato más, tendido en mi escondite secreto con mi novio secreto.

Eren me besó la frente.—Sí, lo prometí. Y planeo cumplirlo, así que relájate y sigue acariciando mi brazo.

-Eso te relaja, ¿no?—Murmuré contra su hombro, con su fuerte y musculoso brazo envolviéndome la gruesa cintura.—Siempre que te pones de intenso y hago esto te calmas.

Rió.—Sí. Bueno, cuándo lo haces tú. Si eres tú, todo mi enojo simplemente desaparece.

-Es bueno saberlo.—Le di un breve beso en su mentón.—Dormiré un poco, ¿vale? Despiértame cuándo termine la hora libre.

Asintió.—Velaré tu sueño, mi amor.

No era la primera vez que dormía en los brazos de Eren. Estaba siempre tan caliente y tan grande que envolverme en él era algo realmente mágico. Lo siento, no hay sentido heterosexual de la palabra que me ayude a describir lo que siento cuándo esa intensa calidez me cubre y me arrulla. A los pocos minutos, todo se vuelve negro.

Y abro los ojos cuándo la voz de mi novio me llama. Vuelvo a través de la negrura del sueño y le sonrío, somnoliento.—¿Ya es hora?

-Ya es salida.—Me alarmé de inmediato.—Relájate. Le pedí a Armin que entregara el trabajo y te excusara. Le dijo a la maestra que estabas en la biblioteca, preparando algo para otra clase y ella lo entendió. No quise despertarte, es que lucías tan cansado…

Suspiré.—Realmente no he podido dormir muy bien últimamente.—Eren me ayudó a ponerme de pié y me sostuvo contra su pecho antes de llamarme otra vez.—Bien, pues no iremos hoy con los chicos.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Iras a mi casa y te dormirás lo que tengas que dormir.—Su voz era autoritaria.

-Pero lo de Berth…

-Bertholdt podrá entenderlo. Los demás igual, no quiero que vayas a enfermar. Menos si está en mi mano evitarlo.—Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.—Demonios, Eren…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se me está haciendo difícil no enamorarme más de ti.

Me dio un suave beso.—Entonces voy por buen camino. Te esperaré atrás de la tienda de revistas, ¿vale? No tardes mucho. Aún es temprano y quiero que duermas un buen rato antes de irte a dejar a casa…

Afuera estaba nublado, y el viento helado me hizo estremecer. Extrañé de inmediato el calor de Eren. Caminé tan rápido cómo pude por la acera, esquivando a todos los estudiantes que salían por montones del edificio y giré en la esquina, sólo para quedarme un momento viéndolo ahí, relajado, recargado sobre su motocicleta, tan guapo que incluso dolía mirarlo.

Joder, estaba tan enamorado.

Cuándo llegué por atrás, le rodeé la cintura y escuché su suave risa brotar de esos labios que desde hacía relativamente poco me moría siempre por estar besando.—Anda, debemos llegar temprano a casa.

Cuándo nos montamos en la motocicleta, y me recargué contra su calidez, la misma que me arrullaba siempre, cada tarde ahí, en nuestro escondite, durante el almuerzo o la hora libre, simplemente cerré los ojos, cautivado por esa preciosa sensación que me hacía rendirme siempre ante su presencia.—Sujétate bien, agapité.

Y me sujeté.

Y por momentos me olvidé del mundo, abrazando a mi novio, repitiéndome por enésima ocasión que a pesar de que me estaba enamorando demasiado rápido, la vertiginosa sensación bien valía la pena.

Quizás estaba tan perdido en aquellos nuevos sentires que no me percaté de la mirada que, después supe, se clavó en mi espalda antes de desaparecer por la desembocadura de una congestionada avenida de Berlín en plena tarde.

(...)

Levi se quedó dormido tan pronto lo envolví en las mantas sobre mi cama. Besé su frente y tras contemplarlo unos cuántos instantes, perdido en la hermosura de su rostro, decidí bajar y cocinar algo para cuándo despertase. Aquellas últimas dos semanas habían sido, por mucho, las más felices de mi promiscua vida de gigoló de turno. Luego de hacer una rápida cena para Levi, subí de nuevo a mi habitación y me hice un lugar a su lado. Mirarlo dormir era quizás una de las cosas que más amaba en el mundo. Lo aprendí en esas últimas dos semanas, y no podía perder la oportunidad de hacerlo cada vez que me era posible.

Dormido, Levi era imposiblemente más que bello. Su rostro relajado, su sonrojo atenuado en esas pálidas mejillas. Sus pestañas negras y tupidas. Sus labios rosados, aquellos que tanto amaba besar… Afrodita bendita, que sobre mi novio había puesto una belleza que no parecía humana. Su calidez era sedosa y con delicadeza lo abracé y lo atraje hasta mí. Sentirme así, tan cercano, tan seguro ante el calor de Levi me hacía feliz.

Era estúpido, ¿saben? Quizás demasiado. Cómo alguien cómo yo había tenido la suerte de ser aceptado por alguien cómo él. Era imposible no sentirme absurdamente feliz, y absurdamente asustado sobre todo lo que implicaba comenzar a amar a alguien.

Nunca lo había hecho, ¿saben?

Pero ahí, ahora estaba seguro de que fuese el resultado final de ésta peligrosa apuesta entre la vida y yo, valdría la pena cada segundo, pues habría tenido la oportunidad de amar, de ser observado cómo era observado por Levi, y de compartir ese calor que llenaba de dicha mi interior. Que hacía revolotear mi corazón. Que hacía a mi alma sentirse plena.

Y a mi polla hacía sentirse lozana.

¿Qué? No pueden decirme que no extrañaban mis guarrerías, lo sé, no se repriman, ámenme. Soy irresistible.

No supe cuánto permanecí ahí, viéndolo dormir. Sólo supe que al final, sonreí, pues Levi me dedicó una de esas miradas dulces que siempre se le escapaban luego de despertar de alguna siesta.—Hola.—Saludó él, acurrucándose contra mí.

-Hola, cariño.—Froté mi nariz contra la suya y sonreí, feliz.—¿Tienes hambre?

-Posiblemente.—Me abrazó con más fuerza.—¿Puedo… puedo pedirte algo?

Su voz sonaba ahogada y de inmediato me preocupé.—Por supuesto.

-Gírate.—Dijo él.

-¿Disculpa?

-Gírate, anda.—Obedecí, dándome la vuelta y mirando la puerta con extrañeza. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué sucedía cuándo lo sentí. Sentí sus manos rodeándome con fuerza. Su cuerpo apegándose al mío. Su aliento erizándome la piel de mi espalda. Su calidez, su preciosa calidez llenar de felicidad mi corazón.—¿Levi?

-¿Podemos quedarnos así un poco más?.—Preguntó, con la voz algo cortada por tener el rostro hundido en mi espalda. Sonreí.—Lo que tú quieras, agapité. Lo que tú quieras...

Porqué yo ya lo tenía, ¿saben?

Justo ahí. Justo en ese instante comprendí que sin importar el resultado de todo, sin importar el dolor que posiblemente me mataría si algo salía mal, yo ya tenía todo cuánto quería.

Y eso, o mejor dicho, ese, era Levi.

Era mi Riv.

Al día siguiente, Levi me contó a través de una llamada, suprimiendo la risa que el regaño que le habían dado por dormir fuera de casa había sido monumental.—Entonces supongo que no volverá a repetirse, ¿cierto?

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije, por lo menos? Dije Kaney y Mikasa me hicieron la bronca.

-No entiendo…

-¿Quién falta de ser mencionado?

Vamos hámster que corre en su rueda dentro de mi cabeza, piensa, ¡piensa!.—¿Uri?

-¡Eureka! Papá Uri me ha dejado colarme de la tediosa cena de bienvenida de los estimados invitados de hoy.

-¿Y eso quiere decir qué…?

-¿Aún tengo espacio?

-Si te refieres a que si aún tienes espacio en mi cama, debes saber que tu reservado está siempre disponible para ti. Además, tengo frío. Algo de tu grasita corporal no estaría mal por aquí…

El se echo a reír.—¿Vienes por mí?

-Oh, lo olvidaba. Levi no tiene permitido tocar los coches, pues peligro y los mete a alguna sala.

-¡Serás cabrón!

-Igualmente me quieres, Riv, cariño.—Me puse de pie de un salto y corrí, poniéndome torpemente la chaqueta.—¿En diez estás afuera?

-En cinco. Y apresúrate, de lo contrario tendré que decirle a Bellatrix que te reciba.

Me reí.—Bien cariño, en cinco nos vemos, ¿vale?

Estaba fuera, sentado en los escalones de la entrada y tan pronto me vio, se puso de pie y corrió a mi encuentro. Cuándo estuvo montado (oh, eso suena sugerente) le sonreí y pregunté.—¿A dónde quiere su Alteza que le lleve?

-Sorpréndeme.—Dijo con un suspiro.

-Oh, me encantan las sorpresas.—Aceleré y salimos disparados hacía adelante. Estaba a punto de atardecer, y a esas alturas sabía que los demás ya nos estarían esperando. Cuándo llegamos, el primero en saltar fue Connie.—¡Hombre, te has tardado mucho! Iremos a ese nuevo lugar, al del español..

-Oh, ¿iremos ahí?

Tori asintió.—Nos ha invitado a la inauguración. Ya sabes, es bastante sensible.

-Mira tú quién lo dice.—Picó Ymir, vestida con unos diminutos shorts de mezclilla y una camiseta de tirantes oscura. Llevaba anudada a la cadera una larga camisa de franela a cuadros. Sí, toda una hipster.

-¿Quieres ir, cariño?.—Me giré a verle, ignorando las burlas. Levi sonrió, cómo sólo él y asintió.—Seguro. ¿El español es el chico de la pizzería, no?

Sasha asintió.—¡Exacto! ¡Y nos ha dejado la barra libre!

Los aullidos de todos inundaron la quietud del viejo puerto.—Bien, gilipollas, entonces vayamos a cenar y luego nos vamos al antro.—Concluyó Marlo, montándose de un salto a su motocicleta con su novia, una delgada chica rubia.—Hitch, dulzura, ¿a dónde quieres ir a cenar?

Ella rió, rodó los ojos y sensatamente contestó.—A dónde queráis todos. Por mí, todo está bien.—Ojalá y toda las mujeres fueran así.—Vayamos a la pizzería entonces, seguro nos encontramos con el español.—Propuso mi inteligente novio, recibiendo asentimientos en respuesta.

-Oh, Levi, eres tan listo.—Picó Connie desde su motocicleta.—Ojalá y tu adorable novio tuviese la mitad de tu materia gris.

Las carcajadas comenzaron y no terminaron hasta que nos vimos todos frente a la pizzería italiana dónde conocimos a Antonio, un risueño español ricachón que trabajaba ahí sólo para ganarse el corazón del cocinero, que a juzgar por lo que tenía marcado en la cara, tenía un carácter de los diablos. Levi, bueno, Levi era sólo algo… difícil. Si me entienden, ósea, no, no comparen a Levi, a mí Riv con la bestia italiana de la cocina.

Cuándo llegamos, pedimos a grito lo de siempre. Ósea seis pizzas, jarras de refresco y tres litros grandes de helado para el postre.—Todos vosotros tragáis cómo si les pagaran por ello.—Masculló el menudo muchacho italiano. Los ojos ámbar eran siempre burlones, y por razones insospechadas pensé que quizás se llevaría bien con Ymir. No me equivoqué. A los pocos minutos estaba ella en la cocina, charlando animadamente con aquel bruto cavernícola que el idiota de Antonio tanto amaba.

Nos dieron las diez de la noche dentro del restaurant, dónde a esas horas sólo quedábamos nosotros y los pocos trabajadores dispuestos a laborar un Viernes por la noche. Lovino, cómo dijo llamarse aquel adorable espécimen, conquistado por su nueva amistad con la lesbiana de Ymir, aceptó acompañarnos al antro.—El idiota me había invitado, pero no estaba tan seguro de ir.

Tori, la diosa de los pucheros, de inmediato entró a escena.—Oh, vamos, Lovino. Estoy segura de que Antonio se pondrá feliz de verte.

Las mejillas del italiano se colorearon y a mi lado, Levi sonrió con suspicacia.—¿Lo has visto?.—Pregunté en un travieso susurró en su oído.

Él asintió.—Al parecer el sufrimiento del español está infundado. El italiano también está que se va de culo por él.

Dicho y hecho, tan pronto llegamos, y Antonio vio que llevábamos con nosotros a Lovino, casi se echa a llorar de la felicidad.—¡ _Vosotros os merecéis el cielo_! (4) ¡Considerad un regalo de mi parte una barra libre vitalicia para cada uno de vosotros!

Decir que no nos sorprendió su repentino despliegue de generosidad hubiese sido una mentira, más no lo rechazamos. Tan pronto nos adentramos en el lujoso lugar, Antonio y Lovino se perdieron y todos nos dirigimos a la primera parada colectiva dentro del antro. Exacto, la barra.—No se está nada mal aquí...—Susurró Levi, con un vodka con piña sobre su boca. Sonreí.

En el idioma Levístico, eso significaba; " _Esto está de cojones, me encanta_ ".

La música era bastante buena y las bebidas todos estábamos de acuerdo que el regalo de Antonio había sido una de las cosas más preciosas que alguien había hecho por nosotros. Y sólo por llevarle al italiano…

-Imagínate lo que hará si se lo llevamos un día vestido de novia.—Comentó Aniñe con cierta saña. Estallamos en risas. Eso sería digno de ver.

A pesar de que la música era principalmente lo más reciente en la industria, había momentos en los que ponía viejos éxitos. Por ejemplo, cuándo el DJ colocó sobre la caja Moonlight Party, de Tiesto. Joder, que cuándo esa comenzó, no dudé en arrastrar a Levi a la pista y gritar, emocionado.—No sé bailar…

-¡No hace falta cariño, sólo salta cómo si se te estuviesen quemando los pies!.—Y Levi saltó. Y yo salté, y al final todos en la pista lo hacían, extasiados con alcohol, humo y luces parpadeantes y coloridas.

De un momento a otro nos vimos rodeados de todos los demás y antes de lo pensado Ymir y su gran habilidad para mover su lesbiano trasero tenía a todos gritando su nombre. Empty Street comenzó, y con ella se fue la euforia inicial y todos sacaron los mejores pasos de su repertorio. Levi, sonrojado y sonriente nos llevó de nuevo a la barra y pidió otro vodka.—Oh, Levi, no queremos terminar dentro de la sala de alguien, ¿cierto?

Rió. Recientemente, para ser más exactos, una hora antes, había descubierto que Levi con alcohol en las venas era alguien realmente adorable. Reía y bromeaba sueltamente. Se veía más libre y eso realmente me hizo sentir feliz.

Feliz por mi gordito precioso, sonrojado y extasiado.

Un rato más tarde, luego de haber bailado hasta que no nos quedaban piernas, Antonio subió a una tarima y ordenó que comenzase la _música sexy_ …

Oh, no…

(...)

 _I'm gon' make you feel it_

Lo ebrio se me bajó al reconocer la canción. Oh, joder…

Cuándo me volví a Eren, éste le sonreía con travesura a Marco, a Bertholdt y a Antonio, quién le guiñó un ojo antes de volverse e sus pasos y regresar junto al italiano malhumorado.

-Cariño...—Comenzó Eren.—Espero que no te moleste lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

-¿Qué harás?

-Le voy a enseñar al íbero, al larguirucho y al pecoso lo que hace la sangre griega en las venas de alguien, agapité.—La voz con la que me respondió rebosaba de intenciones, y con rapidez, antes de avanzar hasta el centro de la pista, me dio un rápido beso en la frente.

 _Tell me why you wanna be bad,_

Me quedé sin aliento cuándo se quitó de encima la camisa negra de cuello "V" y quedó desnudo para arriba, mostrándole al mundo entero la perfección que irradiaba. Me sentí mareado al ver de nuevo esas estrechas caderas, esa delgada cintura marcada, y sin embargo, no experimenté la baja de autoestima de la última ocasión que le vi así, sino que mi boca se llenó de saliva y mi respiración se agitó de tal forma que por un momento pensé que comenzaría a hiperventilar.

Tori, a mi lado me sonrió, traviesa.—Linda vista, ¿no?

No pude hacer otra cosa que no fuese asentir, justo al mismo momento que Marco y Bert, sonrientes, pararon de magrearse y corrieron codo a codo para alcanzar a mi precioso novio semi desnudo.

-Bien, querido público, veremos quién de estos cabrones resulta ser el mejor moviendo el culo. Quién gane, tratará de superarme y si lo hace tendrá un puesto en la zona VIP de mi pequeño y humilde establecimiento.

El gentío estalló en expectativas cuándo Bert y Marco quedaron en igualdad de condiciones que Eren, y mostraron orgullosamente su físico al público. Las mujeres estaban eufóricas, y me reí con ganas al ver cómo se le lanzaban a los tres sin tener idea que ahí, los tres se decantaban, por muy vulgar que fuese a sonar, por la carne en vez del pescado.

Marco era fornido, y tenía un abdomen de infarto, mientras que Bertholdt, presumía con su bailecito los gruesos y musculosos muslos que poseía, provocando suspiros allá a dónde se giraba.

Sin embargo, yo no pude compararlos con la belleza mitad greca que se movía ondulante, sensual, infinitamente insinuante en el medio de ambos. Eren era bellísimo, eso ya estaba asumido. Sin embargo, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, tan entregado, tan apasionado y supe de inmediato a qué se refería con eso de que la sangre griega encendía a cualquier mundano que le contemplase.

No mentía, joder que no.

Su cabello alborotado, sus gruesos hombros, sus musculosos brazos y su cincelada cintura marcada le hacía completamente comestible y joder, no en l buen sentido. Su cintura se movía insinuante, su pantalón ajustado y oscuro no ayudaba y el brillo salvaje en esos ojos esmeralda relucía con fuerza.

No había visto nada, nunca tan bello y tan sensual cómo lo era Eren, bailando cómo sólo él, puede hacerlo.

Nadie le superó y eso fue obvio no sólo para mí, sino para todos, quienes lo aclamaron con ímpetu cuándo Antonio pidió el veredicto.

Estaba mareado, sin aliento y me ardía la cara cómo nunca, y sin embargo, cuándo el español presumido subió junto a mi novio en esa vidriosa tarima, supe que terminaría medio muerto cuándo todo terminara, porque en Eren no había cansancio, sino más ansias de seguir, de gritarle al jodido mundo que no estaban frente a una belleza común, sino a una legendaria, que cualquiera bien podía calificar cómo descendiente de dioses.

Y no cualquier tipo de dioses; sino los griegos.

Aunque los movimientos de Antonio eran muy buenos, y tenía a la mitad del público embobado en su figura, nada se comparó a cuándo Eren, cansado de esperar se movió al centro y desabrochándose el cinturón realizó un movimiento que me dejó, francamente en blanco.

Su pelvis marcó un vaivén descaradamente lascivo, justo cuándo la canción llegaba a esa frase que a cualquiera pondría más caliente que el infierno.

 _If we're gonna get nasty, baby_

Estallaron todos, a gritos y exclamaciones, aclamándolo, proponiéndole cosas nada pías y con una gran sonrisa, Antonio, agotado y sudado levantó el brazo del ganador de la zona VIP y de aquel que había vencido en algo que a él nadie le había superado

-Y eso es mucho que decir, mis amores.—Eren volvió a nosotros sudado, sonriente y orgulloso. Connie, Marco y el resto le palmearon los hombros brillantes en traspiración.—Tío, que salimos ganando. Barra libre y zona VIP y sólo porque les moviste el rabo cómo sólo tú.

Todos nos echamos a reír.

Cuándo se giró hacía mí, su mirada lujuriosa había desaparecido y su tierna sonrisa de siempre me deslumbró. Le tendí su camiseta.—Bien hecho, Titán.

Me besó la frente, pero cuándo se acercó a mí, me quedé piedra. Estaba sudado, y ardía y el recuerdo de ese lascivo baile me sacó el aire de los pulmones. Me miró, preocupado.—¿Estás bien, agapité?

Asentí.—Perfectamente. Toma, póntela exhibicionista.—Me sonrió de nuevo, antes de obedecer y pedir en la barra algo de whisky.

Luego de beber hasta que quedaron medio idos, todos decidimos marcharnos. Eren estaba bastante decente, al igual que yo, pues mi borrachera se me había ido a los pies cuándo vi al bastardo de mi novio bailar.

Cuándo nos subimos a la motocicleta, Tori, quién había llamado a un chófer de su hogar para recogerla a ella y a los que estaban medio muertos, nos ofreció aventón.—Estamos bien, diosa.—Respondió Eren. Le sonreí, tranquilizador.—¿Nos vemos mañana, vale?

Ella asintió. Con una sonrisa desapareció en el interior de la lujosa camioneta y tan pronto se marchó, Eren se volvió hacía a mí.—¿Qué te pareció todo?

Suspiré.—Fabuloso. ¿Fuiste stripper? Esos movimientos que hiciste eran los mismos que hizo Channing Tatum en Magic Mike.—El se rió.—Te dije que era bueno bailando.

-Exageraste, todos dentro querían montarte y no precisamente para que los cargaras.—Me acarició la cabeza.—Sí, pero yo sólo tenía ojos para ti. Y eso lo sabes.

Y sí, lo sabía.

Y eso me hizo sentirme ridículamente especial.

-¿Y si volvemos? Mañana aún tenemos que ir al instituto, por las guías para los exámenes.—Eren gimió, angustiado y yo reí.

-¿Te parece si manejas? Estoy muy cansado.—Lo miré, asombrado.

-¿Enserio?

Me observó, descolocado.—Hum, pues sí. ¿Por qué no?

-Hace mucho que no… Que no manejo una motocicleta.—él me sonrió.—Bueno, es agradable recordar viejos tiempos, ¿no?

-¿No temes que meta a tu bebé en una sala?

Él rió.—No. Confío en ti, Riv. Ahora, llévame a casa.

Y yo lo hice. Si ir abrazado a la espalda de Eren siempre había sido algo especial, el que fuese él quién me envolviese con sus brazos fue algo único. Algo que disfruté al máximo. Algo que atesoraría en mi memoria, sucediese lo que sucediese entre nosotros en un futuro.

El viento nocturno era gélido, pero la calidez del cuerpo de Eren me protegía. Todo en él me protegía.

Me sentía feliz. Ebrio de felicidad, de libertad y de un amor que aunque no debería de sentir, no con esa rapidez, ahí estaba, alocando mi corazón, alborotando mi mente, completando mi alma…

Cuándo llegamos a su casa, él se despidió de mí con un sonoro beso.—Ya quiero que sea mañana para volver a verte.

Le sonreí.—En unas cuántas horas será así y te veré a ver si sigues tan decidido.—Su mirada se tornó seria.—Lo harás.

Me estremecí.—Anda, ve adentro y duerme. Quiero que mañana estés consciente cuándo den las guías.

Asintió. Antes de entrar, sin embargo, me volvió a mirar, y con voz clara y firme me dijo aquello que me haría saber que estaba profunda, irracional e irrevocablemente enamorado de él.—Te quiero, Levi.

¿Eren me quería?

No quería creerlo, pero ver su mirada, ver su rostro y perderme en él, supe que no mentía. De verdad me quería.

No me sentí con el valor suficiente para responderle. Sólo le sonreí. No cualquier sonrisa fue la que le di, sino aquella única que reservaba para él. Eren respondió ese gesto con otra sonrisa suya y posteriormente entró.

Me pasé la madrugada entera tratando de controlar aquella bulliciosa explosión de calidez y dicha que inundó mi pecho tan pronto esas poderosas palabras, brotaron de los labios de Eren.

Cuándo comenzó a amanecer y me puse de pié, pensé avergonzado que estaba en igualdad de condiciones con Eren.

Yo también quería que el tiempo corriese más rápido. Yo también me moría por verlo de nuevo.

 **Continuará.**

 **Aclaraciones Inmediatas:**

 **(1)**

 **Luna de mi vida:**

 **Una romántica frase dicha en el libro "Juego de Tronos" por el dothraki Khal Drogo. Es un apelativo amoroso hacía el alma gemela.**

 **(2)**

 **Agapité:**

" **Cariño" en griego.**

 **(3)**

" **El himno de los acosadores":**

 **El sobrenombre impuesto a la canción Every Breath You Take, de The Police. Sino saben porqué el apodo, bueno, escuchen la canción con subtítulos en español y lo sabrán. Es romántica, de un modo algo escalofriante.**

 **(4)**

 **Lo dicho por Antonio está en español, y fue remarcado en cursivas ya que cómo Eren, Levi y el resto hablan en alemán, quise hacerlo resaltar. Aunque soy mexicana, confieso que el acento español es realmente bonito y me gusta mucho.**

 **(5)**

 **Antonio y Lovino;**

 **Háganse una idea de a quienes hice referencia con el alegre y bailador español y con el malhumorado chef italiano.**

 **No pude evitarlo, he visto de nuevo Hetalia World Series y fue…** _ **demasiado**_ **. :')**

 **Lista de canciones:**

 **Missing You.- John Waite.**

 **Every Breath You Take.- The Police.**

 **Moonlight Party.- Tiesto.**

 **Empty Streets- Tiesto**

 **Feel It.- Jacquess.**

 **Ride My Pony.- Genuwine.**

 **Las últimas dos si están medio guarras, pero a su manera son geniales. Especialmente si han visto Magic Mike. Son** _ **mágicas**_ **…**

 **Ahora sí.**

 **Hermosas Criaturas:**

 **Nunca tendré las palabras ni el tiempo suficiente para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí. Se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia, y han dedicado unos reviews francamente preciosos a ella. Leerlos todos me ha dejado una sonrisa enorme en la cara y me ha llenado de agradecimiento hacía ustedes. De verdad, de verdad, muchas, muchísimas gracias. Ustedes se merecen el cielo, y espero que éste capítulo cumpla sus expectativas.**

 **Me enfoqué en el tiempo que Eren y Levi comparten para hacer que ambos se conozcan más cómo novios y que su relación no florezca así nada más. Aunque admito que los problema se acercan, ya verán cómo todo se soluciona, a su debido tiempo, claro.**

 **De nuevo, muchísimas gracias.**

 **Las amo cómo no tienen una idea.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Leyanasama; (Gracias por leerlo aún estando enferma. Espero que tu salud haya mejorado y te mando un gran abrazo) Charly Land; (¡Bendita seas tú! Gracias por siempre, siempre brindarme la oportunidad de que leas mi historia. De verdad, muchísimas gracias. Espero que este capítulo cubra tus expectativas cómo es debido, hija de la gran Hera) Lia Primrose; (Me fascina que te haya gustado el capítulo. Eres fabulosa, gracias por tus bonitos reviews. Por cierto, Continua Young And Beautiful) Kokoa Kirkland; (Me encanta que te agrade mi historia. Gracias por tu review, preciosa) Sweetvioleth; (Bendita seas por tu constante apoyo y tus hermosos reviews. De verdad, muchísimas gracias) ChibiGoreItaly; (Te envío un poderoso abrazo de agradecimiento. Y sí, PrayPorTodaLaLegiòn) Izupp; (Que una Eruri le de una oportunidad a mi fic es algo fabuloso, te lo gradezco muchísimo. Te confieso que yo también estoy comenzando a amar esa ship, y de verdad gracias por ese enorme y bonito review tuyo.) ESLAEJ; (¡Un poderoso abrazo de oso para ti! Gracias por ser tan maravillosa, dejàndome siempre tu bonito apoyo. Ánimo en todo, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias por todo, pequeña.) rivaiFemTyarahAckerman; (No importa que no hayas comentado en los demás capítulos, sino que te haya gustado mi historia. Gracias por tu bonito comentario, espero que te guste la continuación) Emil K; (Gracias por tu comentario, y tu precioso apoyo (: eres fabulosa.) Nanao Himura; (Agradezco tu apoyo continuo, y espero de verdad que el capítulo te agrade. Besos.) Emilie03; (Acepto gustosa tu maldición! Gracias por ese enorme y hermosos review y por darle un chance pequeño a mi historia, gracias de verdad!) ; (Dos reviews seguidos! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad! Espero que la continuación cubra tus expectativas) FJulietta; (No sabes cuànto agradezco esa preciosa y enorme biblia que me dejaste. No me considero lo que tú dices, pues sé que me falta mucho por mejorar, pero daré lo mejor de mí para no defraudar tus preciosas palabras. Muchas gracias por tu precioso comentario, un enorme abrazo para ti.)** **Deirdre Monaghan; (Gracias por tus bonitas palabras y por darte el tiempo de dejar un review. De verdad que lo agradezco. Espero que este capítulo nuevo cumpla tus expectativas y sea de tu agrado).**

 **Siento mucho lo largo de ésta última parte, pero no podía terminar sin agradecer a todas su gran y maravilloso apoyo. Las quiero cómo no tienen una idea. Gracias de verdad.**

 **Elisa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje soez. Lime.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **-Kiss Me.- Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

 **Las amo, bebesinas.**

* * *

Me estaba quedando sin aliento.

Tenía a Eren sobre mí, besándome cómo si la vida se le fuese en ello, extendiendo su enorme cuerpo de titán sobre mi gordita longitud. Haría unos cuántos días me hubiese llenado de pánico que alguien insinuase que estaría muy pronto en esa posición, más ahora…

Bueno, sólo haría falta ver la manera en la que me aferraba a sus mejillas, la forma en la que perdía mis dedos en sus castaños cabellos, la desesperación con la que jadeaba en busca de aliento para seguir besándolo.

Porque créanme, besar a Eren era adictivo.

Y realmente no tenía ganas de resistirme, así que no dude en entregarle la misma devoción que él le ponía al asunto cada vez que me besaba.—Mi amor.—Susurró entre besito y besito, llenándome la cara de éstos, haciéndome reír.—Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor…

-¡Eres un empalagoso!

-¡Pero a ti te encanta!

-¡Pero de eso no estamos hablando!.—Ambos reímos. Luego, Eren cómo siempre me miró y me dijo lo que siempre hacía enloquecer a mi diabético corazón.—Te quiero, Levi. Te quiero.

Y yo lo volví a besar.

A veces me preguntaba sino estaba mal no decírselo en voz alta, pero realmente aún me daba algo de miedo. Besándolo, en cambio, era libre de demostrarle que también yo lo quería. Que también a mí me perdía y encontraba todo en él.

Terminamos hablando sobre chismes de corredor de la escuela antes de dormirnos.

Abrazados.

Dormir abrazado a Eren era una delicia. Con el frío de Diciembre era reconfortante sentir su calor cubriéndome, y era libre de abrazarme a él sin temor a que el cabrán se alzase su ego diciéndome que lo abrazaba porqué era irresistible abrazarlo. Ósea sí, pero eso era algo que Eren no tenía que saber.

Las cosa iban relativamente bien. No habían habido problemas y a pesar de la renuencia de Mikasa, el que Eren acudiese a mí siempre ya no era tan tabú para ella. Uri estaba encantado con él y a pesar de haberlo presentado cómo mi mejor amigo, el rubiales del demonio no se lo tragó. Tan pronto se marchó mi hermana, nos miró a ambos, suspicaz.

-¿Y se supone que ustedes dos son mejores amigos?

-Los mejores.—Uri rió.—Ya. Levi, cariño de mi vida, ¿creen ustedes que yo nací ayer?

Yo enrojecí, Eren rió y al final terminamos sentados en la sala con un poco de té para acompañar el sermón de Uri.—Estoy más que feliz que esto haya sucedido.—Dijo para beneplácito de Eren—Gracias a ti, mi querido pequeño ha cambiado. Para bien.

-Papá…

-Levi, es de mala educación interrumpir.—Me callé, avergonzado. Oh, Eren me torturaría con esto, lo sabía.

Eren, cómo habrían de imaginar, estaba en las nubes.

Luego de esa charla, habíamos avanzado un poquito más. Lo único malo de ese pequeño avance habían sido las mil veces que me quedaba medio muerto por la falta de aliento a la que Eren me sometía.

El beso que era conocido cómo francés era una manera de matar a alguien sin levantar sospechas, lo sabía. Que se fuera a tomar por culo quién dijese lo contrario.

Faltaba más, a mí nadie me debía de llevar la puta contra. Hmp.

La primera vez que eso sucedió, fue cuándo estábamos ambos en nuestro lugar, con una cursi canción de fondo. Eren me miró y sin dejar de lado esa valentía suya tan… gryffindor (1) (Ese maldito extranjero me había pegado su afán a Harry Potter) me besó. Pero no fue un beso cualquiera.

Cuándo su lengua delineó mi labio inferior, me sorprendí tanto que abrí la boca y él se dejó ir. Sentir su lengua contra la mía, hacerlas arremolinarse en ese íntimo contacto, morder labios y compartir alientos fue algo abrumador.

Terminé jadeando, sonrojado hasta la medula, susurrando su nombre cómo mantra.

Desde aquel día, no podía separarme mucho de su boca.—Planeas seguramente matarme, ¿no es cierto?—Gruñí.—Quitarle el aliento a un gordo es una buena forma de no levantar sospechas ni investigaciones. La falta de oxígeno en mi cuerpo es infame y todo es por tu culpa.

Eren rió.—En lo absoluto es ese mi malévolo plan, dulzura.

-No te atrevas a mentirme, idiota.—Lo dije antes de apegar mi rostro al suyo. Estábamos a punto de salir, pues habíamos quedado con Armin y Marco en acompañarlos a por los resultados de los parciales de invierno, así que estábamos ambos en el vestíbulo de Malfoy Manor, ósea, de mi hogar, ajustándonos las bufandas pues afuera se te congelaban los huevos.—Escuché decir a Marlo que tenía algo importante que decirnos.—Masculló Eren, anudándome la segunda bufanda a mi obeso cuello.—Se veía inusualmente serio.

-¿Marlo? ¿Serio? Eren, esas dos palabras no pueden ir juntas en una oración a menos que entre ambas haiga un gran no.—Eren sonrió. Le pase los guantes.—Póntelos, se te va a cortar la piel con el frío.

-No, en serio Parecía… preocupado.

Alcé las cejas.—¿Crees que de nuevo tenga problemas en su casa?

-Riv, los problemas en su casa se acabarían sólo si una, o Marlo se larga o dos, su madre y su padrastro se mueren en algún accidente.—Quizás aquello sonaba cruel, pero no había personas más desagradables que la madre de Marlo y su pareja.

-Cómo sea, vayamos al puerto luego de las notas, ¿vale? Ya me has preocupado.—Eren asintió, me dio un rápido beso en la frente y abrió la puerta. Justo antes de salir tras él, el teléfono sonó.

Cuándo Eren me dijo que ignorase el timbre y me apresurase para no llegar tarde a lo de las notas, pensé que debí hacerle caso. Pero quizás era Papá Uri. O a lo mejor Mikasa, quién tenía la necesidad de llamar cuánto menos cinco veces al día para asegurarse que estaba yo bien y no metido en una bañera con hielos con un riñón menos.

Fuese cómo fuese, le dije que aguardase, que no tardaría. Me siguió dentro con una sonrisa y cuándo tome el teléfono y escuché la voz del otro lado de la línea, agradecí inmensamente que estuviese ahí, junto a mí.—¿Levi? ¿Levi, eres tú?

Se me fue el mundo a los hombros. Dejé de respirar y de golpe la sonrisa estúpida en mis labios se marchitó. Todo a mi alrededor comenzó a desmoronarse... Cómo pude me sujeté del mueble del vestíbulo y jadeé.—Levi, soy yo. Kuschel…

De pronto, las lágrimas estallaron en mis ojos y me avergoncé inmensamente al darme cuenta que de alguna manera había terminado en el piso, de rodillas, con la respiración suspendida y mis gordos hombros temblando con fuerza.

No. No puede ser...

-¡Levi!.—Escuché la voz de Eren llamarme. Sentí sus manos sostenerme, alzarme, sentí sus brazos envolverme. Me arrebató el teléfono de las manos justo cuándo Kuschel volvía a decir mi nombre por la línea. Se lo agradecí enormemente. No quería escucharla, no quería escucharla…

-Llame después.—Casi rugió antes de cortar la llamada y aferrarme desesperado.—Mi amor, mi amor, ¿qué está mal? ¿qué pasa? ¿Quién llamaba…?

Kuschel se fue cuándo tenía doce.

Haría casi cinco años de eso. Y pensé que con el amor incondicional de Papá Uri, finalmente las heridas que me dejó al sonreírme y decirme que no tardaría, que se iría unos momentos a traer algo del coche, habían desaparecido. Pero me equivoqué…

Estaba a punto de llover. Había estado a punto de llover. El cielo estaba gris, cómo sus ojos, y el delicioso olor a tierra húmeda entraba por la gran puerta corrediza de cristal. Mikasa estaba en sus clases de ballet. Había un incienso con aroma a canela desintegrándose en la mesa, y yo estaba sentado en el suelo, observando cómo la tormenta se avecinaba.

-No tardaré, cariño.—Había sonreído. Lo recordaba con claridad.—Cuándo vuelva, iremos por un regalo para tu hermana, ¿vale?—Mikasa estaba a punto de cumplir los trece años y queríamos sorprenderla. Cuándo llegó el doce de Febrero de ese año, una caja fue encontrada frente a la puerta. Mikasa la echo a la basura sin siquiera mirarla.

Asentí. Besé su mejilla antes de que ella besara mi frente.

"Un beso en la frente no se lo das a cualquiera, Levi, querido" Ella había dicho eso una vez. Ella me besó en la frente y me sentí feliz de que a pesar de que mi vida era algo dura por mis defectos físicos, mamá siempre me demostraba que nada era tan malo, si al final del día estaba ella y su sonrisa.

Cuándo cerró la puerta tras de sí, comenzó el golpeteo de la lluvia contra el techo de fibra de vidrio del jardín trasero. Ya no volvió.

Gimoteé con fuerzas, incapaz de calmarme. Kuschel, Kuschel, no, ella no, ella no podía volver… ¡ella se había ido!

-¡Levi, mírame!.—Eren había estado gritándome. Lo miré, casi sin reconocerlo. La desesperación en su mirada me asustó, y reaccioné cuándo me volvía a resguardar entre sus brazos, contra su pecho, bien cerca de su corazón.—¿Qué está mal, mi amor, qué está mal...?

-Era ella, Eren...—Murmuré sin aliento, aferrado a él.—Era ella, Eren, era ella…

Me entendió. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de ira y sus musculosos brazos se cernieron a mi alrededor cómo torniquetes.—Te tengo, Levi. Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy mi amor, aquí estoy...

Eso fue lo único que me dio fuerzas para poder seguir despierto. De pronto, haber escuchado la voz de esa mujer un enorme cansancio me hizo querer cerrar los ojos, y dormir para siempre.

 **The Mad First Love.**

 **Capítulo** **IX**

" **Hoy No"**

Levi se había quedado en silencio desde que le colgué a la mujer esa. Estaba sentado en el sofá, con el teléfono aún entre las manos y la mirada perdida. Estaba a punto de anochecer. Haría unas cuántas horas que llamé a Marco y a Armin para cancelarles.—¿Está todo bien, Eren?

Armin me conocía.—Sí, todo bien.

Se quedó en silencio un largo rato.—Bien. Entonces los veremos mañana, ¿vale?

Colgó.

Había intentado hablar con él, sin embargo algo dentro de mí me decía que Levi estaba reaccionando justo cómo yo lo haría si al cabrón de Grisha se le ocurriera alguna vez volver a llamarme luego de tantos años. Según había dicho Levi, Kuschel, su madre se había largado haría ya cinco años, cuándo el tenía doce.

Tenía Riv la misma edad que yo, cuándo Grisha se marchó.

-Cariño.—Lo llamé.—Te prepararé algo de cenar. ¿De acuerdo?

-No... no tengo hambre, Eren.—Me miró con dulzura unos momentos ates de volverse a girar y perderse en la creciente oscuridad que entraba por la puerta corrediza de cristal.

Me quedé a su lado unos momentos más antes de ponerme de pié, ir a la cocina y sacar del fondo de la alacena el té que Levi decía, más odiaba. Pero era mentira, Uri me lo había confiado. El té favorito de Levi era el de limón. Y más aún le fascinaba si tenía gotitas de miel entremezcladas, así que durante media hora estuve pegado a la estufa, preparándolo. Me acerqué a él, con delicadeza le quité el teléfono de sus pálidas y heladas manos y le puse la taza entre ellas. Me miró, confundido.—¿Qué...?

-Bébelo.—Ordené yo, quitándole de encima las bufandas.—Te hará bien.

-A mí no me…

-Cállate y bébelo.—Sonreí.—Sè que mientes. Ahora haz lo que te digo.

Cuándo con renuencia se llevó la taza hasta los labios y dio un pequeño sorbo, pude ver cómo las mejillas se le pusieron tan rojas cómo la nariz y contemplé cómo sus bonitos ojitos azules se llenaban de lágrimas. Se me rompió el corazón.—Bébelo todo, cariño. Te hará bien.

Y con tal de tragase los sollozos que sacudían sus hombros, Levi lo bebió todo. Cuándo lo terminó, me miró y con voz rota susurró.—Era su té favorito, Eren. Cuándo.. cuándo me enfermaba, ella me llevaba una taza con té de limón endulzado y.. y me decía lo mismo que tú me dijiste. Era… yo…

Y se echo a llorar. Lo abracé con fuerzas y sentí cómo cada gota de mi voluntad se convertía en fortaleza. Quería sostenerlo, quería dejarlo llorar, dejarlo ser frágil. Quise hacerlo y lo hice. Era mi tiempo de sostenerlo, y no lo iba a soltar por nada del mundo.—Era mi mamá.—Dijo, roto.—Era mi mamá. Mi mamá, Eren… y me abandonó. Me dejó. Me abandonó porqué me dejó de amar. Porqué quizás nunca, nunca me amó...

Dejé que se vaciara de lágrimas y al final, simplemente se quedó dormido entre mis brazos.

No tuve corazón para moverlo, así que cómo pude me acomodé en el sofá, junto a él.

Mikasa casi me mata cuándo me descubrió en su sala, junto a su hermano, abrazándolo cómo si la vida se me fuese en ello. Otros días, el ano se me hubiera abierto cómo un hula-hula nada más con ver la cara que puso cuándo me encontró aferrado a Levi.

Otros días.

Sin embargo, estaba yo tan concentrado en velar por el sueño de Riv, que me enfureció la necedad de Bellatrix a no callarse y a no escuchar a razones.—¿Quieres cerrar la boca, por el amor a Hera?

Me miró cómo si me hubiese vuelto loco.—¿Disculpa? Creo que no te escuché bien… Sí, debí confundirme. No es algo que una persona normal diría cuándo está a punto de recibir en su prostituido culo un palo de golf.—No mentía. Según había dicho Levi haría unas cuántas horas, mientras comíamos las maravillas que Papá Uri había dejado para recalentar, Mikasa había acompañado a una de sus maravillosas amigas a un campo de golf, a una reunión con gente empollona y pija que no me interese en conocer más allá del relato de mi novio. Así que sí, Mikasa llevaba un palo de golf en su poderosa mano y seguramente no era para golpearme.

Aún así, me enojó que le dijese a mi bonito culo "prostituto". Ya quisiera ella tener un culo cómo el mío, faltaba más.—Enserio, cierra tu gran boca y escucha, mujer. Si quieres meterme eso después bien, pero primero escucha… ¡aléjate de mí, joder!

Me sorprendió que los gritos no hubieran despertado a Levi.

Ella se quedó varada unos pasos después de haber entrado a terreno peligroso.—Ha llamado la zorra de tu madre.—El color, si es que a esa palidez fantasmagórica Ackerman se le puede llamar color, se le fue de la cara y sus enormes ojos negros se abrieron cómo rendijas.—Ha provocado un desastre con Riv. Él… él está mal…

Fue lo único que tuve que decir para que ella (gracias al divino Zeus) bajara el palo y jadease con fuerza.—Oh no. No, no puede ser.

Puse los brazos en jarras. La muy zorra me había hecho pararme, separándome de Riv, dejándole solo en el helado sillón que durante horas me esforcé porque estuviese calentito.—Pues sí que lo es. Llamó y provocó que a Levi le diese una crisis. No sè cómo pude calmarlo, estaba todo...—Me estremecí.—…asustado. No pude, joder… ¡tu puta madre, Mikasa!

Ella rió. Era una risa amarga, parca.—Y que lo digas. Es una puta de verdad.—La rabia irradiaba de su cuerpo. Era cómo tener a la hija de Ares enfrente. Poco faltaba para que tomase alguna lanza de algún rincón y se saliese a buscar a Kuschel.—Maldita mujer.—Gruñó.—Maldita, maldita.. ¡maldita sea, joder!

Levi, dormido aún, dio un respingo ante el estallido (de magia oscura, qué sè yo) de Mikasa. Ella de inmediato lo miró, preocupada, angustiada cómo nunca y suspiró.—Creo que será mejor dejarlo descansar.

Parpadeé.—No espero que creas que voy a dejarlo solo, ¿verdad?

-El palo de golf es duro, helado y largo. Te dolerá si te lo incrusto, y juro por Dios que lo haré sino te alejas cinco pasos de mi hermano ahora.

-Con un poco de lubricante todo es posible. Tráelo mientras yo me quito los putos pantalones. ¿Qué no entendiste? No voy a separarme de él

Bufó.—Puto extranjero necio.

-Encuentra palabras mejores, cariño. Tu hermano ha agotado cada insulto que te imagines y mírame ahora, sigo aquí.

Se dejó caer en el sillón contiguo y me miró.—¿Sabes? Justo ahora Kuschel acaba de subir en la lista de personas a las cuáles quiero sacarles el puto corazón y hacer que se lo traguen. Había iniciado esa lista cuándo llegaste.

-Vaya, me siento honrado.

-Tú eras quién encabezaba la lista.

-Me fascina tu delicadeza, querida. Ahora, necesito saber, ¿por qué diablos Levi reaccionó así? ¿Qué.. qué le hizo esa maldita mujer?

-¿quieres decir, aparte de abandonarlo? Parece que tu no comprendes muy bien lo que significa, ser abandonado por tu madre a los doce años.

Mi mirada se endureció. La observé, furioso.—Quizás no, pero sí que sè que se siente ser abandonado por tu padre a los doce putos años. No intentes joderme, no ahora. Quiero saber qué sucedió para así poder evitarle a tu hermano más sufrimiento, ¿Es eso tan difícil de entender?

Mikasa se quedó en silencio largos minutos, observándome.

Al final, habló.

Kuschel Ackerman se marchó cuándo sus hijos más les necesitaban. Mikasa tendría trece en aquel entonces. Levi doce. La niña se quedó en el estudio de ballet durante horas debido a que su madre nunca fue a recogerla.

Levi sufrió una crisis de pánico al buscarla, luego de que tardase mucho en lo que dijo que haría. El niño buscó arriba el teléfono de papá para avisar que algo marchaba mal y cuándo entró a la habitación de sus padres, las cosas de su madre se habían esfumado.

Y sólo entonces lo comprendió.

-Estuve en el estudio hasta las nueve, acompañada sólo por el velador del lugar, un anciano que dormía ahí mismo. Había llamado a papá y a Uri, el entonces amigo de papá.—Sonrió ella con tristeza.—Cuándo llegaron, Uri salió corriendo de la camioneta a cargarme. No dejaba de preguntarme si estaba bien, si tenía frío. Me llevó en sus piernas, mientras mi padre atravesaba la ciudad cómo alma que lleva el diablo.—Se apartó el cabello de la cara. Su rostro era una máscara fantasmal. Sus ojos negros carecían de brillo.—Cuándo llegamos a casa, encontramos a Levi en las escaleras del frente. Estaba empapado y no dejaba de llorar. Cuándo corrimos hacía él, nos mostró la nota que Kuschel le dejó a mi padre. Levi no debió de haberla visto, pero lo hizo. No fue el mismo desde entonces.

Me quedé en silencio unos momentos antes de hablar.

-¿Y por qué se fue?

-Tenía otra pareja y estaba embarazada de él.—Rió con desprecio.—Decía la nota que estaba asustada y arrepentida. ¿Menudo cinismo, no?

Asentí.—Los años siguientes recibíamos regalos en cada cumpleaños. Mientras yo tiraba todo lo que ella enviaba, a Levi teníamos que ocultarle las cosas pues la única vez que recibió un regalo de su parte, entró en pánico.—Se me rompió el corazón al imaginarme a mi pequeño Riv llorando, desesperado. Odié a esa mujer con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Y por qué ha vuelto ahora?

-Porqué es una maldita desgraciada.—Respondió ella.—Y si se atreve a acercarse a mi hermano sabrá quién carajos es Mikasa Ackerman.

Le sonreí.—Yo sí que lo sè. Pobre mujer.

Ella rió.

Cuándo me giré a ver a Levi, de sus ojos cerrados salían sendos hilillos de lágrimas. Se los limpié a besos.—¿Lo… lo amas, Eren?

No tarde ni un segundo en contestar.—Con todas las fuerzas de mi alma.

Al final, ella sólo sonrió.

Y supe que le había ganado a Bellatrix Lestrange, cuándo ella, silenciosamente se levantó y desapareció escaleras arriba, dejándonos solos.

(...)

Aquí ya había comenzado a nevar.

Cada mañana, a pesar de amanecer entumido, le sonreía al estúpido reflejo que me devolvía el espejo, pues me sentía estúpidamente dichoso. Cada día era una jodida bendición, y a pesar de mi renuencia a aceptar del todo la nueva manera en la que veía la vida…

Bueno, sólo hacía falta descubrir a Eren esperándome en el umbral de Malfoy Manor, envuelto en abrigos y bufandas, sonriéndome, cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo.—¿Listo?

Hoy era la mañana del veinticuatro de Diciembre.

Hoy era la Víspera de Navidad, y yo llevaba ya mis maleta lista de comida, alcohol y algo de ropa de invierno, pues afuera no sólo me esperaba mi novio, sino que la pandilla por entero, pero no iban cómo siempre, montados en sus motocicletas, sino que ésta vez la lujosa camioneta de Tori aguardaba en la acera.

Asentí.—Nací listo, marica.—Me volví hacía atrás y le sonreí a Papá Uri.—Volveré el veintinueve, Papá.

Él asintió, besó mi frente y me susurró.—Diviértete, cariño.

-Lo hará, Uri. Así lo tenga que drogar, se divertirá.—Eren le prometió eso al rubio, quién para mi fastidio, rió, encantado.—Ese es el espíritu, Eren. Cuida de Riv por mí, ¿vale?—Uri y Eren habían estrechado su relación luego de lo de Kuschel. Ella ya no me había intentado llamar, cosa que se agradecía, pero ambos habían entablado una comunicación casi telepática.

-Con mi magnífica vida, Uri.

Me rodeó con el brazo mi blanda cintura antes de besarme.—Vámonos cariño, que las carreteras se pondrán feas.

-¡Cuida de Levi, cretino mestizo!

-¡Mikasa!

-Tráelo si es posible, desvirgado.—Rió Kaney, el muy cabrón Ackerman desde la barra de la cocina, dónde bebía una cerveza.—Quizás una buena sesión de diversión le quite lo amargado.

-¡Kaney!

-Y dijo negro el cuervo al grajo.—Le recriminé yo.—Tú pareces tenso. ¿Ponerte ebrio privó la intimidad entre Papá Uri y tú, anciano?

-Jesús, llévatelo ya, turco.

Eren rió.—Corrección, abuelo.—Dije yo, colgándome la mochila al hombro.—Medio turco.

Mikasa bufó, Kaney resopló y Papá Uri se echo a reír.—Manejen con cuidado.

Eren le echo una mirada a nuestras espaldas, dónde Tori agitaba el brazo animadamente, vestida de dorado.—Manejará Tori.

-¡Hola, tío Uri! ¡Lo quiero muchísimo!

Uri sonrió.—¡Y yo a ti, princesita!

-Pensé que yo era su única princesa...—Mikasa masculló dolida.—Oh, no te preocupes. Eres la única sociópata en la lista de amor de Uri Reiss.—Susurró Kaney, burlón.

-Parece que la naturaleza de los Reiss es actuar cómo si amaran a la vida.—Dije yo, tomándole la mano a Eren con una sonrisa. Él asintió.—Debemos seguir tratando de imitarlos, ¿no crees?

-Debemos hacer lo mismo.—Dije, antes de besarlo de nuevo.

-¡Oh, no comiencen de nuevo, joder!

Las risas de mi familia y mis amigos se entremezclaron armoniosamente, y sin remedio, me sentí feliz.

Afuera la nieve comenzaba a caer de nuevo, y todos se veían graciosamente gorditos, envueltos en sus gruesas ropas.—Díganme que sienten ahora, cabrones.—Dije tan pronto subí a la camioneta, sentándome en medio de Eren y de Ymir.

Todos rodaron los ojos..—A mí me gusta.—Agregó Tori, sonriente.—Está calentito.

-Me da más estilo.—Corroboró Ymir.—La chaqueta me combina con los ojos.

-¿Escucharon del rumor de…?—El viaje empezó así, con chismorreos y burlas y canciones entonadas a pulmón pelado. A mitad de camino a Sasha le dio hambre y nos paramos a la orilla de la carretera para comer de los sándwiches que hizo Carla para nosotros.—Oye, oye, ¡Mira, recuerdas ahí!

El pequeño antro al que llegamos haría ya tiempo estaba apenas encendiendo las luces. Annie sonrió, Armin enrojeció y a Bertholdt y a Marco les dio por ir a echarse un rapidìn al baño para rememorar viejos tiempos.—Menudos cabrones.—Musitó Ymir, resentida.—Que se la pasan follando.

-Y haciendo mariconadas.—Agregó Connie, dándole un gran trago a la soda.

-Y no olvidemos que follando también.—Reímos.

Entonces Franz hizo sonar el claxon, y Marlo gritó.—¡Córranse rápido, queridos que tenemos que llegar antes de las seis!

Me llenó el pecho una ola de calidez, y cuándo nos montamos de nuevo a la camioneta, con Marco y Bert agotados cómo nunca, retomamos el camino rumbo a la casita. Según decía Eren, era una sorpresa que yo debía hacer parecer sorpresa, pues los demás querían darme la sorpresa de una fiesta sorpresa. A saber cómo coño descubrieron de mi cumpleaños.

Pero no importaba.

Estaba emocionado, y medio excitado, pues la cercanía que Eren y yo habíamos construido se había fortalecido desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí, que casualmente coincide con el día que nos hicimos novios.

Sentir su mano sobre la mía y saberme tan querido me llenaba de dicha.

El tiempo que transcurrimos juntos luego de la llamada de Kuschel fue lo que me brindó esa confianza hacía él. Lo que me hizo comprender que Eren a pesar de ser un bocazas, un guarro y a veces un patán me quería. Y si bien podía ser un bocazas, un guarro y un patán con el resto del mundo, conmigo no lo sería. Conmigo sería diferente. Conmigo se quedaría a dormir junto a mí en el sofá, conmigo bebería té, vería películas y hablaría de libros. Conmigo compartiría esa infantil obsesión por Harry Potter y sería libre de decir cualquier rareza que se le pasase por la mente. Conmigo sería Eren, mi novio.

El chico que me sostenía cuándo yo me sentía caer. El chico que besaría mi frente, el chico que rodearía mi cuerpo, el chico que me estrecharía contra sí, y me escondería del mundo en mis momentos de debilidad. El chico que era capaz de cantarle las verdades a Bellatrix Lestrange.

El chico que me quería.

El chico del que yo estaba perdidamente enamorado.

-¿Quieres alcanzarme la pimienta?.—Sasha comenzó a cocinar tan pronto llegamos a la casa. Estaba limpia, gracias a que Historia le pagaba a un señor del pueblo más cercano para que la limpiase cada semana. La despensa tuvo que ser llenada y luego de una hora de preparativos, Sasha tuvo lista una mesa que hubiese sido digna de cualquier salón de banquetes.

Mi gordo interior, o qué va, todo yo clamaban a los dioses la oportunidad de pronto poder probar aquel manjar.

Oh, por Dionisio, padre de Sasha…

-Levi, Eren te llama.—Exclamó Tori desde la sala, dónde ella y los demás alistaban el comedor.—Quiere darte algo importante…

-¿Una buena mamada?

-¿Quizás un bonito vibrador rosa?

-¿Tal vez un anillo fálico?.—Me ardió el rostro, más sin poder evitarlo me eché a reír.

-Serán guarros.—Les escupí.

-¡Y así nos amas, gordito!

Cabrones.

No podía desmentir aquello.

Cuándo entre a la habitación, Eren ya me esperaba. Me quedé sin aliento.

-¿Q-qué...?

-Feliz casi cumpleaños, mi amor.—Dijo cuándo vio mi cara.

Me dieron hasta ganas de llorar, pero cómo ya había llorado lo suficiente días anteriores y un Malfoy, perdón, un Ackerman no llora.—¿P-Por qué...?

-Pues porqué te amo.—Ya no era un "te quiero". Ya no era un "Joder, cómo me la pones dura". Ya no era ninguna de las dos. Ya era un...—Te amo, Riv. Y quería ver a mi chico feliz en su cumpleaños.

-Aún no es mi cumpleaños.

-Me gusta anticiparme a todo.—Me tendió el pequeño paquete.—Espero que te guste. La tomó Historia la vez que bailamos juntos, ya sabes… en el bar de la carretera...

-¿Cuándo bailamos Magic Works?

-Esa misma.—Sonrió, orgulloso.—Me sentí un gryffindor afortunado.

Le besé el mentón. Cuándo abrí el papel, supe que mentía. Aquella fotografía era del día que nos hicimos novios, cuándo ambos nos quedamos dormidos en la misma cama, tan abrazados y tan cómodos… enrojecí. Estaba aferrándome a Eren con fuerzas, mientras escondía mi rostro en su amplio pecho de titán. Lo miré.

Luego sonreí.

Y luego lo besé.

-Te quiero, Eren.—Dije, contra sus labios, acariciando su rostro, mirando fijamente sus ojos.—Te quiero...

Decir que no me conmovió su reacción habría sido una vil mentira. Los ojos verdes se le llenaron de lágrimas, las mejillas se le arrebolaron y pronunció mi nombre en un susurro asombrado.—¿Qué pasa?.—Pregunté yo, avergonzado.—¿Tan mal suena?

Negó, vehemente.—S-sólo…

-Sólo bésame, ¿sí?

Y lo hizo.

Y fue un beso cómo ningún otro. Fue un beso que me hizo comprender qué a pesar de mis miedos, mis prejuicios y mi actitud de mierda, finalmente había caído en la puta trampa del jodido amor.

Me había enamorado.

Y me sentía irremediablemente feliz de eso, ahí, bebiéndole el aliento y as sonrisas a mi novio. Era extraño, pegajoso, fastidioso y sin embargo, era bellísimo.

Cómo la sonrisa de Eren. Cómo sus ojos verdes brillando.

Haberme enamorado por primera vez, resultó ser toda una revelación.

Que aunque no estaba familiarizado en lo absoluto con esa sensación… Bueno, no pretendía dejarla pasar. No sí podía estar así cada momento en un futuro cercano, y si los dioses lo querían así, lejano también.

Y cómo para no dejar que lo olvide, le repetí.—Te quiero, Eren. Te… yo te quiero.

Y ahora podía decir que era cierto.

Lo quería.

Lo hacía.

Joder, qué marica era.

(…)

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Levi!

El grito que nos recibió a ambos, paralizó a Levi. Los observó, atónito. Luego se cubrió el rostro con sus manitas blancas.

Luego los miró de nuevo, y sonrió. Se echo a reír. Y Afrodita bendita, su rostro fue tal, que sólo pude decir que el dolor de huevos que me provocó era santo, así que no sólo se soportaba, sino que hasta se agradecía.

Estaban todos muy guapos, esperándonos, rodeando la mesa, sonriéndole a mi chico.

Y ver a Levi feliz fue mejor recompensa que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Al menos en el mío, bitches.

La comida estuvo deliciosa. Comí hasta que no me cupo ni el aire. Luego el postre, y oh, joder, el puto pastel que preparó Sasha en su hogar y trajo hasta acá.

Luego, Marlo y Hitch nos dijeron a todos esa cosa tan seria que tanto habían estado recelando.

-¡Seremos tíos!.—Exclamó Sasha, feliz.

Annie lucía gratamente sorprendida, y más fue su dicha cuando Hitch le pidió ser la madrina del niño.

La rubia miró a Armin. Luego ambos asintieron.

Luego Marco y Bertholdt nos dijeron que en un raro fenómeno natural, uno de ellos estaba preñado. Meh, mentira, sólo nos dijeron que se habían comprometido.—¿Y eso dónde fue? ¿En el baño del bar?

Ambos enrojecieron.—En la casa de Bert.—Dijo Marco, mirándolo cómo idiota. Posiblemente con la misma cara que pondría yo al ver a Levi.

Hum.

Al final, Sasha anunció felizmente que Connie por fin había aceptado salir con ella. Y todos celebramos bailando la macarena frente al árbol.

El alcohol no fue suficiente para hacernos caer, sino que inflamó los ánimos y minutos antes de la media noche, Tori nos guió a todos al patio trasero. Nos tendió una bengala a cada uno.—¿Qué esto no es en Año Nuevo?

Connie fue silenciado por una feroz mirada de las mujeres.

-Bien, Marlo.—Dijo Tori.—Aquí estamos…

La noticia que nos soltó Marlo, nos dejó helados.

La felicidad se trabó, y por un momento, las respiraciones por igual.

-¿Cómo?.—Hannah parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Levi a mi lado, estaba totalmente afligido.

-No es nada de qué preocuparse. El doctor dijo que todavía estaba muy a tiempo, que fue bueno haberme ido a revisar.—Sonrió, conciliador.—El motivo por el que estamos aquí, congelándonos los huevos y respectivos ovarios, es porqué prometimos siempre repetir las cosas buenas en ésta casa.—Nos miró a todos.—Hoy no será nuestra primera navidad juntos para algunos.—Hannah, Franz, Marlo, Marco e Ymir sonrieron, tristemente.—Pero sí que es la primera Navidad en la que estamos todos completos. El futuro pinta para bien para todos nosotros. Nuestro futuro viene en camino.—Acarició el vientre aún plano de Hitch. Sonrió a Bert y a Marco y nos lanzó un beso a todos los demás.—Y a partir de ahora acordamos venir aquí cada Navidad y celebrarla. Ya firmaron el contrato, eh, cabrones. El próximo año tendremos a mi hijo con nosotros.—Todos sonreímos, sin poder evitarlo. A pesar de las lágrimas y la incertidumbre que nos causaba el estado de Marlo, fue imposible no sonreír.

No sonreírle a Marlo.

No sonreírle a la vida.—Encenderemos las cursis luces de bengala y pediremos un deseo, ¿vale?.—Indicó Ymir.—Se vale de todo. Follarse a Levi, en el caso de Eren es completamente legal.

Todos rieron.—Bollera.

-Perdone, querida zorra extranjera.—El brillo de las bengalas iluminó brevemente la oscuridad. Ver los rostros de mis amigos, no, de mis hermanos y la cara del amor de mi jodida vida iluminada por sus luces plateadas fue algo indescriptible. Tori, al parecer sintió lo mismo, pues con la cámara en la mano comenzó a sacarnos fotos.

Ladrona de momentos, dijo Levi un día.

Nunca pude estar más de acuerdo con alguien. Y en ese instante, agradecí que Tori lo fuera.

Capturaría en esa cámara uno de los momentos más felices de todos nosotros cómo grupo, y nos daría fuerza para seguir adelante cuándo el futuro se volviese difícil.

Capturaría la dicha que es capaz de surgir en gestos tan pequeños, pero a la vez, tan significativos.

-¡Corre, Tori, corre!—Y Tori corrió, luego de temporalizar el flash.—¡A ver, maricas, sonrían todos y cómo ya es media noche, digan, "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Levi!"

Todos reímos. Y rodeando a Levi con mi brazo, felices todos esos cabrones, gritamos al mismo tiempo.—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Levi!

La fotografía que aquella medianoche del día de Navidad fue capturada, sería una de las más hermosas que colgaríamos después en el salón de nuestra pequeña casa de verano.

Y también una de las que más nos causarían las lágrimas después.

(...)

-Pero que te digo que es en la cita elegante cuándo follan.—Dijo Ymir, tan elocuente ella.—Hazel y Gus follan cuándo van a cenar al restaurant caro.

-¿Eres tonta? Que follan luego de que conocen a Van Hauten.—Connie me ayudó a ajustarme bien la corbata.—Por tanto, Eren, no te sientas presionado. Sólo es una cena romántica.

-Luego de la cuál, posiblemente follarán.

-Bueno, si se da, se da.—Sonrió Marlo desde el marco de la puerta.—No te olvides de ser delicado si eso pasa. Levi era el señor heterosexualidad antes de que lo corrompieras.

-No puedes…

-Sí, despacio. Acuérdate que la punta es lo que más duele.—No me creería nunca que Marco me estaría diciendo eso, ni aunque me pagaran.

-Sè cariñoso y tierno, ¿vale? Demuéstrale cuánto lo amas dándole la mejor cogida con la que jamás haya soñado—Le levanté el dedo a Ymir.

-¿Quieren callarse? Es sólo una puta cena romántica. Me están jodiendo los putos nervios.—Vale, me estaba cabreando.

-Joder, tío, para tu tren.—Ymir rodó los ojos.—Iré a ver si Riv ya está listo para que te venga a administrar tu calmante.

Antes de que pudiese responder, ella salió de la habitación. Marco se sentó frente a mí.—Venga, tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien, ¿vale?

-Pero y si a Levi no le gust-

-Dudo mucho que a la versión de cabello negro de algún Malfoy no le agrade una cena elegante.—Había planeado esto para ambos luego de que le dije que lo amaba. En el pueblo había un pequeño restaurant, que si bien no era lo que Berlín calificaría cómo de cinco estrellas, era precioso, pequeño y acogedor.

Y joder, me moría de nervios.

Le sonreí.—Vaya, todo esto es muy loco, ¿no crees?

Marco negó con la cabeza.—Es fabuloso. Mira que verte poniéndote elegante para una cena… en el pasado, ni aunque alguien me pagara lo hubiera creído.

-¡Oye!

Ambos nos echamos a reír. Marlo, frente a nosotros sonreía. Nos sacó una foto.—Tori me encargó que documentara la especial y rara ocasión en la que Eren Yaeger se dejó de vestir cuál ramera para usar elegantes camisas formales.

-Que cabrón.—Dije yo, más simplemente suspiré. Mirarlo a él aún me dolía. La noticia que nos había dado… aún era irreal.

-¿Cuándo tienes que ir a tus terapias?.—Pregunté yo, preocupado.

-A partir de Enero comenzarán. Pero ya les dije que estoy bien, colegas.—Nos guiñó el ojo.—Es sólo un poco de cáncer…

Cáncer.

La mera palabra me hacía estremecer.

No podía imaginármelo comiéndose la vitalidad de Marlo, de mi amigo, de mi jodido hermano, de un futuro padre. Y sin embargo, sonreí. Le sonreí.—Cierto. Cómo cuándo nos dio la tifoidea por comer en Turquía esa cosa que vendían en el puente.

Marlo se echo a reír, Marco sólo rodó los ojos.—¡Cierto! Esa fue tu culpa, te dije que nos esperáramos a la comida de tu madre.

-Tenía hambre, joder…

Ambos nos carcajeamos. Haría unos cuántos años, cuándo vivíamos en Turquía, luego de yo mudarme de Grecia, comimos unas cosas raras que vendían en el puente de Gálata, en Estambul. Estaban baratas, traía hambre y al final a ambos nos dio un poco de tifoidea.

Sólo un poquito, casi nada.

-¡Eren, ya está!

Me levanté de un salto. Casi corrí al exterior de la habitación y cuándo lo vi… Joder, cuándo lo vi, el puto mundo dejó de girar. El tiempo se detuvo y e mi cabeza comenzó a sonar la canción de John Waite, esa que tanto le gustaba a Levi.

Missing You, joder, que sí era gay, pero tampoco me sabía yo tan maricón.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Se veía precioso. No iba tan formal cómo yo, pero esos pantalones caqui y esa camisa celeste… Joder. Joder, joder, veintidós centímetros, control. Necesitamos control, ¿vale?

Tenía el pelo alborotado y los ojos azules evidenciaban la emoción invisible en su rostro estoico.—¿Listo?

Asintió.—Nací listo.

A nuestro alrededor todos aullaron.

Salimos con los abrigos ya puestos, pues afuera sí que hacía frío, sin embargo, eso no pudo importarme menos.—Te abriré la puerta, cómo en las películas.

Levi rió.—De acuerdo.—Asintió, risueño. Cuándo ambos estuvimos dentro de la camioneta, me tomó de la mano.—Estoy nervioso.

Sonreí.—Yo también.—Le besé su naricita respingada antes de encender la camioneta.—Bien, debemos ponernos en marcha.

El camino estuvo plagado de bromas. Que si le apretaba mucho el pantalón (aunque a mi humilde opinión se veía tan mono que hasta una erección me había causado), que sí a Tori nada más le faltó maquillarlo, que sí a mí Marco me dio tips para superar el dolor de la primera vez…

Todo marchaba perfecto…

Hasta que entramos al puto restaurant y en ese instante a Eris, diosa de la venganza y la justicia le dio por quizás cobrarme mis ligues de una noche.

Joder y vaya que eran muchos.

La luz se fue.

-Oh, no.—Mascullé. El encargado se disculpó con todos los clientes, incluidos nosotros, antes de asegurarnos que el dinero se nos sería devuelto.—Pero yo no quiero el puto dinero.—Dije, cabreadísimo.—¡Quiero una puta cena romántica con mi novio!

Levi de inmediato me sujetó del codo con fuerzas y me acercó a él.—Todo está bien.—Me susurró, rápidamente.—Está bien, no tengo problemas con esto. ¿Entiendes?

-Pero iba a ser…

-Lo será.—Me sonrió.—Vayamos a algún otro lugar. A un puesto de hot-dogs, lo que sea. Si es una cena contigo, será mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Así que relaja las bragas, turco y vámonos.

Me arrastró, aún tenso hasta la entrada.

Afuera, ya comenzaba a anochecer. Me anudó con firmeza la bufanda al cuello y me sonrió, desde su altura.—Eres un dramático, ¿lo sabes?

Me reí, avergonzado.

-Es que, qué injusto.—Lo miré, afligido.—Tú te habías puesto tan elegante y todo…

-Te dije que estaba bien, ¿no? Que daba igual.—Se adelantó unos pasos hacía la camioneta.—Anda, busquemos algún lugar dónde vendan comida, que ¡me muero de hambre!

Al final, consiguió hacerme sonreír.

Sólo él lo lograría. Sólo él era capaz.—Bien, busquemos algún lugar dónde comer.

Terminamos ambos en un pequeño restaurant de comida española.—Si Antonio estuviera aquí, ya le hubiese robado la cocina al chef para hacerlo él mismo.

Me reí. Antonio siempre decía "Nada cómo una paella preparada por un verdadero español". Aunque la paella no estaba nada mal. Estaba deliciosa y nos llenó, gracias a Zeus, pues ambos, Levi y yo, estábamos tan, tan hambrientos, que de no haber encontrado lugares, de seguro nos hubiéramos ido a robar alguna vaca de por ahí.

Estaba mucho mejor que cuándo llegamos, y eso me alegraba. Por fin había comenzado a dejar atrás la llamada de esa maldita.—¿Todo está bien, cierto?

Asintió.—Excelente.

Condujimos de vuelta a la casa, sin embargo, antes de tomar el camino de terracería que nos llevaría al sendero de ésta, Levi me besó.

Pero no fue cualquier beso.

Fue uno de esos besos hambrientos, que nos dábamos cuándo habíamos tenido algún mal día. La única diferencia era que no tenía ese toque amargo o triste. Simplemente sabía a hambre, a deseo, a ansiedad. Y sin poder evitarlo, me dejé llevar.

Eché el asiento para atrás, lo sujeté de la cintura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía sobre mi regazo, besándome cómo si no existiera un mañana. Sonreí contra sus labios, mordí el inferior con delicadeza y lo succioné, haciéndolo gemir.

Ya sabía yo cuánto le fascinaba a Levi que hiciera eso.

Un beso de lengua, para mí en el pasado había sido poca cosa, sin embargo, con Levi, todo cambiaba. Todo era diferente, más intenso, más abrasador.

Más embargador.

Con delicadeza rodeé su rostro, y lo ladeé para así, profundizar el contacto, arremetiendo con mi lengua al interior de su boca, haciéndolo soltar un sondo delicioso y desesperado.

Rayos.

(...)

Cuándo Eren me hizo subir a su regazo, luego de echarse para atrás en su asiento, todo el miedo que sentí, simplemente desapareció.

Lo besé cómo nunca antes, y sentí eso que siempre cuidé no sentir. Y sin embargo, así fue. Gemí, cuándo succionó mi labio y gemí de nuevo cuándo su lengua arremetió contra mi boca. Me ardía la cara y el pecho, y quién sabe cómo, pero fui capaz de despojarme del abrigo. Luego, desabroche su camisa, ansioso de ver de nuevo ese precioso cuerpo suyo. Sonreí cuándo él la retiró, dejándome ver su hermoso pecho, al cuál besé con dulzura, haciéndole suspirar.—Joder, Riv.—Gruñó, cuándo me removí encima de él.—Joder, joder, no te… oh, joder.

Reí.—¿No te gusta? ¿Peso mucho? ¿Quieres que me baje?

-Te mataría si lo hicieras, sólo para después matarme a mí.—Me sujeto del mentón antes de besarme de nuevo, guiando sus manos a través de mi torso.—No.—Dije yo.—La camisa no…

-La camisa sí.—Respondió. Me cubrí con los brazos cuándo me vi expuesto.—Eres precioso.—Jadeó él. Me miraba cómo si estuviese contemplando algo bello, y me avergoncé aún más.

-No, Eren...—Quise descender de su regazo, sin embargo, el movimiento me hizo jadear. Él gruño, me besó de nuevo y sujetándome con firmeza, me envolvió entre sus brazos.

Oh, Cristo Sacramentado.

-Siénteme.—Susurró en mi oído, al mismo tiempo que empujaba sus caderas hacía arriba. Gemí, sorprendido.—Siénteme, joder. Siente cuánto te deseo. Siente… joder, mi amor, siente cuánto te adoro…

Y lo hice.

Por encima de la ropa, cómo desesperados, perdidos en las sensaciones que nacían entre nosotros, simplemente me dejé llevar. Jamás había sentido aquello. Ni siquiera con Petra y sus atenciones, nunca, jamás.

Mis caderas chocaron contra las suyas sin control, haciendo que nuestros miembros se friccionaran. Joder, joder.—¡Mgh! ¡A-Ah, E-Eren!

Él sonrió, toda ternura antes de besarme y empujar de nuevo hacía arriba.—¡Ah! ¡Ngh!

 _No te detengas,_ quise decir. _Oh, por favor, no te detengas, continua, continua, sígueme haciendo sentir, tómalo todo, ahora, ahora, así, oh, así, hazlo de nuevo…_

Ambos gemimos con fuerza, cuándo un fortísimo corrientazo de placer nos azotó, y sin embargo, no fuimos capaz de detenernos.

¿Era normal? Joder, no lo sabía, sólo sabía que ahí, pegado a Eren, sintiéndolo contra mi piel bastaba para que mi universo entero estuviese en paz. No existía Kuschel, el instituto ni los problemas.

Nada, aparte de Eren y yo.

Eren me besó una última vez antes de finalmente terminar.

Me quedé sin aliento, perdido entre sus brazos.

Luego, lo miré, y sin poder evitarlo, le sonreí.—Rayos, eso fue…

-¿Sorpresivo?—Ofreció él, también con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Explosivo.—Remedié yo. Luego nos echamos a reír.—Joder, míranos, estamos arruinados.—Mascullé yo, bajándome de encima.—No puedo creer que te atacara a mitad de la carretera.

-Se agradece tu osadía, mi amor.—Dijo, besándome la mejilla.

Estábamos sonrojados, pegajosos, con las ropas espantosas y sin embargo estúpidamente felices.

-¿Quieres ir a casa?.—Me avergoncé. Muy tarde, Levi. Luego de restregarte con tu novio en medio de la carretera esa pequeña dosis de vergüenza llegaba ya muy tarde.—Espero por gracia de los dioses que estén dormidos ya.

Lamentablemente no estaba dormidos.

-¡Wow! ¡Miren eso, joder, miren eso!.—Chilló el idiota de Connie, desde el vestíbulo, cuándo nos descubrió tratando de subir a hurtadillas hasta las habitaciones. Todos se precipitaron al vestíbulo, y al vernos ahí, sonrojados, despeinados y terriblemente mal vestidos, se echaron a reír.

A carcajadas.

Qué va, aullaban como animales.—¿Cómo estuvo todo, Eren?

-¿Te duele algo, Levi? Caminas un poco extraño.

-¡Les dije que luego de la cena romántica era que follaban!

-Oh, ¡iros a tomar por culo!

Entre risas logramos subir hasta nuestra habitación, dónde en contra de todo pronóstico pervertido de los guarros de ahí abajo, simplemente nos dejamos caer en la cama para abrazarnos.—¿Te gustó?—Preguntó, tímido.

Asentí, feliz.

-Fue… intenso.

-Jodidamente intenso.

Ambos reímos.

Dormir en los brazos de Eren era una delicia. Era calentito y enorme y me cubría del frío de Diciembre.

Dormir escuchando su corazón, arrullado por sus latidos, fascinado con su calidez…

Cerré los ojos justo cuándo la sombra de lo que dejamos en Berlín, del instituto, de los idiotas en él y de la misma Kuschel, oscurecieron mi felicidad.

Luego recordé que estaba con Eren. Que estaba dentro de los brazos de Eren.

Y pensé que hoy no podía pensar en ellos. Que hoy no era tiempo de preocuparme por mi madre, la que me abandonó, ni por nada que no fuese Eren.

Sonreí, me acurruqué contra mi Eren y me repetí lo mismo hasta quedarme dormido.

Hoy no, cabrones.

Hoy no.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **Estallido de magia; se da cuándo fuertes emociones dominan al mago o hechicera, provocando un breve desequilibrio en su magia. Soy fan de Harry Potter, no me maten.**

 **Valor Gryffindor; Bueno, los gryffindor son los aventados.**

 **¡Mis preciosas criaturas!**

 **¡8,00 Palabras para ustedes en disculpa por la enorme tardanza!**

 **No saben cuán agradecida estoy por su apoyo y amor. Por esos reviews tan bonitos y tan graciosos que dejan para mí. De verdad, lamento la tardanza. Espero que esta continuación sea más o menos digna. El título se me ocurrió luego de escuchar a mi mejor amiga decirnos que hay ocasiones, en las cuáles luego de tener un día excelente, a veces los malos recuerdos se empeñan en oscurecer tu felicidad. Y hay ocasiones en las que estás tan, pero tan contento que eres capaz de evitar que te entristezcan. Les dices simplemente hoy no. Hoy no es el día de sentirse desdichado.**

 **Hoy no.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo. Bueno, este es el último capítulo en el cuál todo será felicidad. Porque se viene Kuschel y alguien más que jodera a Eren de maneras inimaginables. Adivinen quién será. De igual manera no solo para nuestros pequeños las cosas se tornaran duras. ¿Leyeron lo de Marlo? Eso tendrà mucho peso en el futuro. Marco y Bert tampoco estaràn a salvo.**

 **Pero gracias de todas maneras por esta gran oportunidad.**

 **Las quiero muchísimo.**

 **P.D. Espero que el lime no haya sido muy, muy atrevido. Pero ya había sido mucha abstinencia para Eren. Y a Levi ya le hacía falta un buen meneo.**

 **Tabla de las Deidades:**

 **Charly Land (la hija de los dioses), Lia Primrose, ChibiGoreItaly, ESLAEJ, Sweetvioleth, , Izusspp, Fjulietta, Kokoa Kirkland, Nanao Himura, Rooss, Guest y Yoite.**

 **Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias.**

 **Las quiero cómo no tienen idea.**

 **Espero que esta continuación, esté a la altura.**

 **Con amor,**

 **Elisa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje soez. Lime. Situaciones para adulto.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **Capturing Images.-Anni B Sweet**

* * *

 **#PrayForSurveyCorps**

* * *

-¡..cuatro, tres, dos…! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Tan pronto todos gritamos aquello, pesqué a Levi de la cintura, lo atraje hacía mí y le planté lo que sería el primero de muchísimos besos aquel nuevo año. Él jadeó, pero al final me respondió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

A nuestro alrededor todos gritan, y joder, me siento tan feliz que en mi interior la sangre bulle, haciendo latir mi corazón cómo un loco.—Feliz Año Nuevo, mi amor.—Susurra con timidez en mi oído. Le sonrío, con dicha y lo envuelvo en mi poderoso abrazo de macho alfa, abdomen de espartano, barba de leñador, de mirada poderosamente gay.

Es la madrugada del primero de Enero de un nuevo año, y el alcohol, la comida, la pólvora y las luces de bengala lo llenan todo. Estamos sentados en el patio trasero detrás de la casita, y el lago se ilumina con majestuosidad .—Levi, cariño...—Digo en cierto momento de la madrugada, con bastante e impropia timidez bullendo de mis palabras, mientras reímos por las palabras del idiota de Connie.—Podemos… ¿podemos ir a…?

Desde aquel furtivo encuentro en la camioneta, hemos estado cómo locos, sobeteándonos en cualquier lugar que pueda aprovecharse y Hera no me dejará mentir, que esos deliciosos fajes son mil veces más placenteros que todos los polvos espontáneos de mi promiscua vida.

No me dejó terminar. Se puso de pié de un salto y le tomó de la mano.—Joder, estaba a punto de secuestrarte, te tardaste demasiado.—En mi impresión digna de una deidad, me eché a reír. Mi hombre es una cajita de monerías, joder.

Loados sean los dioses.

-¿Tan rápido os vais a ir a fornicar?—Comienza Connie.

-¿Acaso quieren comenzar el año con _mucho_ , _mucho_ , _pero_ _mucho amor (1)_?—Le siguió Marlo.

-¿ _Amor_? ¡Amor mis pelotas inexistentes! Esos dos van a ir a follar hasta perder la consciencia,

Nos echamos a reír. Vamos que no follaremos cómo lo piensa la bollera pervertida, pero la expectativa nunca está de más, ¿no?

-La puerta, la puerta...—Dice con desesperación cuándo llegamos a nuestro cuarto iluminado por nada más que no fuese la luz de los fuegos artificiales del exterior y me echo a reír.—La cama, la cama...—Le digo con mofa y él bufa.

A saber Atenea cómo ambos llegamos a la suavidad del lecho, pero cuándo lo hacemos, Levi me abre la camisa de botones de un tirón. Acaricia mi pecho y jadea.—Maldito seas, jodido turco... _vous êtes belle , malheureux_ (2)—Dice sin aliento antes de besarme con ansiedad. Al escuchar esas sensuales palabras, mi polla da un entusiasmado respingo.

Sonrío entre sus labios, y abro el pantalón, haciéndole estremecer.—¿Recibiremos el año con _mucho, mucho, pero mucho amor_?

Él se ríe y asiente.—Estás en lo correcto...

Sè que aún no llegaremos al final, pero al recostarlo sobre las sábanas sonrojado y a la expectativa, me hace saber que no importa. Que lo tengo cómo siempre soñé y que él lo desea tanto cómo yo.

Sin embargo veo el temor en su rostro, y me lleno de resolución. Lo haré disfrutar. Lo haré gritar de puro placer o por mi sagrado Zeus que me dejo de llamar Eren Yaeger.

-Despacio, ¿vale? Lo haré despacio.

La voz que sale de mi garganta es un ronco gemido de ansiedad. Levi asiente, sonrojado, temeroso y esa imagen de él tan indefenso me endurece aún más dentro de mis pantalones.

Con delicadeza abro sus jeans grises y los deslizo hacía abajo. La piel que esconden es blanca, tal y cómo siempre imagine (y sabrá Afrodita bendita que lo imagine infinidad de ocasiones) y odio a Levi por ser un exagerado y llamarse así mismo gordo cada vez que puede. Es perfecto, joder. Diferente a todos esos tíos a los que les he dado placer, único y jodidamente perfecto.

El suspira, y sus dedos se retuercen. Asciendo a su boca y lo beso. Primero tierno, luego poco a poco humedezco sus labios con m aliento, muerdo su labio inferior y con un delicado movimiento introduzco mi lengua a esa boca anhelante. Y Levi gime de nuevo.

Y yo me hago de piedra, y cierro los ojos luego de contemplar segundos enteros esa deliciosa expresión suya, de cejas fruncidas, y mejillas rosadas. Disfruto su saliva colarse a mi boca, degusto felizmente su aliento entremezclado con el mío y con un ondulante movimiento alzo su camisa para verle. Él se sobresalta, avergonzado y trata de cubrirse y lo detengo antes de que cometa esa barbaridad.—No.—Digo, autoritario.—No. Déjame verte. Quiero verte, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Pero…

-Me estás provocando la más agonizante erección que jamás he tenido. Me has puesto duro con sólo escucharte, así que por Zeus, tenme piedad.—Él enrojece aún más y cierra los ojos, apenado cuándo mi boca desciende por su cuello y con la lengua traza un insinuante camino hasta uno de los botones rosados que se presentan indecentes ante mí. Y cuándo mi lengua alcanza al primero, Levi jadea, se retuerce y al final dice mi nombre.

Y yo quiero más, quiero escucharlo aún más, así que con los dientes recorro la roja piel de su pezón y lo succionó.—¡E-Eren!

Sí, di mi nombre, oh mi amor, di mi maldito nombre.

Y Levi lo hace, y con sinuosa lentitud desciendo hasta sus caderas. Me alejo de nuevo y le beso en el mismo instante que introduzco mi mano en la tela de sus bóxer. Y Levi jadea.

-N-No, E-Eren, yo…

Lo beso de nuevo. Y con suavidad toco su sexo, hinchado, caliente y húmedo, supurante de excitación y lo recorro de arriba abajo, haciéndole gimotear.—E-Eren, oh, joder…

Sonrío, y hago constante ese movimiento, acariciando con mi pulgar su glande y descendiendo perezoso tirando de la suave piel hacía abajo antes de repetir la acción. Y Levi parece enloquecer.

-¡Mgh! E-Eren, me vo… ¡AH!

Le arranco la ropa interior y recorro con mi lengua lo mismo que mi mano había sentido ya y Levi parece morirse. Joder, pienso, aturdido. Hasta su polla es bonita, de un adorable color rosado, gruesa y de un tamaño considerable. Se me hace agua la boca y la introduzco en ella con hambre. Levi resuella, se retuerce y jadea en busca de oxígeno. Le sujeto las caderas, deseoso de verlo llegar al límite y marco un ritmo en mis succiones, recorriendo gustosamente con mi lengua el miembro caliente de mi novio, que parece a punto de enloquecer, llamándome cómo desesperado.—¡E-Eren! ¡D-Déjame… AH! ¡Ah, jo-joder!

Acaricio con mis manos sus testículos endurecidos y aumento el ritmo y entonces suelto sus caderas, satisfecho de esas preciosas reacciones que me regala y lo dejo embestirme. Levi gimotea de nuevo, aferra mis cabellos con sus pálidos dedos y al final se corre con un grito que me provoco estragos en la cordura.

Lo trago todo y él suspira, en busca desesperada de oxígeno. Ver su cara es ver con orgullo lo hermosa que he hecho que ésta se ponga, sonrojada, sudorosa, con los ojos azules empañados y la mirada perdida en su orgasmo. Y sus labios, enrojecidos de besos sólo pueden decir algo y ese algo es nada más y nada menos que mi nombre.

Asciendo a su boca, dejándole dolorosamente semi duro, deseoso y desesperado y rio cuándo él se restriega contra mí. Duele, pero joder, cuándo su sexo se roza con el mío, es más de lo que puedo manejar. Lo sujeto con mi mano y le masturbo con lentitud. Levi gimotea de desesperación y me bebo su aliento, antes de quitarme los pantalones, arrancarme la camisa y dejarme caer sobre él con delicadeza.—Ah, E-Eren yo...

No le dejo terminar. Me hago en un lugar entre las piernas y él se tensa.—Tranquilo, mi amor.—Susurro en su oído.—Tranquilo. Sólo quiero probar algo...

Y lo hago. La fricción entre nosotros es enloquecedora. Utilizo mis brazos para sostenerme sobre él, y embisto con suavidad, haciendo que la humedad y ese curioso y obsceno sonido se escuche por sobre nuestros gemidos. Es un roce, sin embargo siento cómo mi cuerpo arde cuándo Levi me envuelve la cintura con las piernas y empuja las caderas hacía mí.—J-Joder, Levi...

Gruño, le beso y embisto, friccionando su sexo con el mío, endureciéndolo aún más, llevándolo al borde.—¡E-Eren, más rápido! ¡Ah, ahí!

Acelero el ritmo, envuelvo ambos miembros con una de mis manos y de arriba para abajo igualo el vaivén que llevan mis caderas, haciéndolo gritar, desesperado.—Mi amor.—Gruño contra su boca bebiéndome sus gemidos, atesorando cada uno de sus preciosos sonidos.—Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor…

Luego sus orbes color zafiro se clavan en mi rostro, y con voz anhelante, habla. .—H-Hazlo...—Susurra sin aliento, sonrojado, perdido, indefenso.—Hazlo, hazlo sí lo deseas…

¿Qué si lo deseo? ¡Estoy que me muero por sumergirme en él!

Sin embargo, logro atisbar en sus ojos aún la inseguridad y niego con la cabeza.—No está noche, agapitè.—Digo con una sonrisa.—Pero te voy a mostrar lo bien que se sienten otras tantas cosas, si es que mi Riv me lo permite...

Y mi Riv lo hace.

-Lo haré despacio, ¿vale? Si te duele, lo sacaré de inmediato.—Él tiembla, asiente y se aferra a mis hombros.—Necesito qué—No termino. Su lengua, su pecaminosa y rosada lengua se remolina en los dedos que pongo frente a él y me mira con travesura. Gruño. Cuándo mi lubricado primer dedo se hace espacio en su interior, jadeo de frustración. Está apretadísimo, ardiente y húmedo y me endurezco más sí es que eso cabe aún a consideración. Gime, se retuerce y abre los ojos, sorprendido.—Tranquilo, mi amor.—Le digo, plantándole un suave beso.—Tranquilo, lo haré despacio...

Él asiente.—D-Duele—Reconoce en un murmullo.—P-Pero se siente...—De pronto, remuevo mi dedo, alcanzando más profundidad y él se estremece con violencia.—¡AH! ¿E-Eren qué...? ¡Ah, ahí! Dios, ahí, E-Eren…

Sonrío, satisfecho y empujo mi dedo, embistiendo su próstata con insistencia. Él se pierde de nuevo y me regala un segundo orgasmo más hermoso aún que el primero de aquella noche.—Mgh, E-Eren ahí, ahí… ¡Oh, ahí! Sí, p-por… ¡E-Eren!

En ese momento, en el cuál está a punto de alcanzar un tercer orgasmo, él baja sus manos de mis hombros y recorre con sinuosidad mi torso, hasta que acuna entre sus dedos mi sexo. Jadeo de sorpresa y él sonríe. Y entonces, ambos nos dejamos ir. Compitiendo, tratando de hacernos llegar más rápido el uno que el otro.

Embisto con mis dedos, él complace con sus manos y al final ambos lo alcanzamos. Alcanzamos el clímax, y se corre primero, cubriendo nuestros pechos de néctar blanco. Le secundo y al final, ambos nos miramos y nos echamos a reír.

-¿Te gustó?—Pregunto, limpiándole las piernas a besos. Él sonríe y avergonzado asiente.—Joder, sí. ¿Qué fue eso que...?

-¿...hice con mis dedos?—Enrojece aún más. Asiente de nuevo y se cubre la cara con sus preciosas manitas blancas.—Encontré tu punto dulce, Riv. Y me parece que eso te gustó...

Y Riv asiente.—Mucho.

Le lleno la cara de besos y él protesta.—No, no. ¡Dios, eres un empalagoso!

-Ajà.—Lo envuelvo entre mis brazos y él se calma. Se relaja y su cuerpo encaja tan bien contra el mío que pienso que Zeus nos debió de haber hecho el uno para el otro. Quiero confiar en que así fue.—Cuándo lo hagamos...

-Ya lo hemos hecho.—Digo con una sonrisa enternecida. Se ve nervioso y lo estrecho aún más, esperando que mi cercanía lo calme. Y lo hace.

-Cuándo lo hagamos hasta el final...—Me mira con sus preciosos ojos azules.—Prométeme que no me pondrás en cuatro cómo esos maricas de los videos porno.

Me echo a reír, asombrado.—¿Estuviste viendo porno gay?

Se encoge de hombros.—¿Qué? ¿No pensaste que te dejaría metérmela sin antes echarle un vistazo al sagrado internet, cierto?

Me rio a carcajadas.—No, Levi. Jamás te pondría en...—Me quedo callado unos momentos.—...en cuatro. Joder, eso suena guarro hasta para mí. Jamás lo haría. Cuándo lo hagamos, te miraré de frente y me perderé en tus ojos cómo siempre he querido.—Le di un suave beso en la frente. Nuestro beso de las buenas noches.—Cómo siempre he soñado.

-Eres un pervertido.—Me dice con una sonrisa.

-Un pervertido que hace que se te ponga dura, ¿no?—Se echa a reír. Me maravillo con ese sonido y lo envuelvo de nuevo. Unos minutos más tarde, susurra, medio dormido ya.—Te quiero, Eren...

Y cierra sus ojos. Y yo siento que estoy en el Olimpo, en el Valhala y en el paraíso mismo. Su calor se funde con el mío. Su cuerpo se acopla entre mis brazos a la perfección y con una sonrisa, me doy cuenta de que de verdad, estoy en el puto paraíso.

Me siento tan feliz que por momentos largos, olvido que pronto tendremos que regresar a Berlín.

 **Mad First Love.**

 **Capítulo X**

" **No sueltes mi mano"**

Hitch es una chica bastante amable.

Mi sorpresa había sido monumental cuándo la vi aparecer con Marlo en la motocicleta aquella vez en el puerto, pues ella anteriormente había sido tomada cómo excusa por las perras del instituto para molestar a Isabel.—No supe de eso hasta que Eren nos contó que le gustabas bastante y que le habías arrojado encima un licuado de avena.—Se echo a reír.—He querido disculparme con tu amiga, pero... bueno, es normal que piense que quiero molestarla luego de lo que esas idiotas hicieron.

Estábamos sentados en la barra de la cocina, ella picando jitomate y yo cortando en rodajas el queso, y Marlo sonrió.—Dios, te ves hermosa diciendo majaderías.

Me eché a reír.—Isabel no es rencorosa.—Dije después.—Sólo háblale. Se le olvidará de inmediato.

Aquella mañana, luego de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida casi puritana, (recuerden que Petra me hizo unos cuántos favores), el Sol, el cielo y la vida misma brillaban más.—Parece que Eren sí que te contentó anoche, ¿eh, Levi?—Se mofó Connie desde la sala, dónde jugaba con una consola junto a Franz. Thomas estaba afuera, ayudando a Bertholdt y a Marco a preparar las motocicletas, y Eren e Ymir se hallaban en el pequeño muelle, limpiando la lancha.—Sus gritos se escucharon hasta afuera.

Enrojecí. Tori le lanzó una servilleta.—No seas metido. Que no quieres que hable de unos curiosos ruidos que escuché la vez en la que…

-¡Calla Tori, calla!—Dijo Connie, arrebolado.—Eso no.

Todos los presentes nos miramos con las cejas alzadas. Incluso Hannah, que estaba lavando los trastos se giró con una sonrisa traviesa.—¿Qué ruidos, Tori?

-¡Oh, no te atrevas, enana malvada!

-¿¡A quién coño le dijiste así, cabeza de rodilla!?

Nos echamos a reír a carcajadas cuándo el furioso grito de Ymir nos llegó desde afuera. Tori negó con la cabeza y dijo.—Guardaré el secreto si prometes no ser tan metido.

-Eso es jodidamente imposible.—Repuso Thomas, entrando por la puerta.—Connie vive para el chisme.

-Eso es cierto. Cómo la vez que hizo que Bertholdt le hiciera las tareas con tal de no decirle a su madre que le habían suspendido del instituto por haberle descubierto echando un rapidìn con Marco.

-¡Eren!

El escandalizado grito de Marco nos hizo estallar en carcajadas.—Por cierto, ¿y Armin y Annie?

-Meh, se han de haber quedado cogiendo hasta muy entrada la madrugada. No han salido del cuarto.—Hannah frunció el ceño.—Chicos, despertadles, se quedarán sin el desayuno y es malo no desayunar, porque el desayuno es…

-...la comida más importante del día.—Recitamos todos. Hannah siempre decía eso, y ¿saben algo? Ella era sabia. No le llevaría la contra a alguien que haya pronunciado palabras tan brillantes.—Iré yo.—Dijo Connie, subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras.—Sirve que les tomo alguna foto para chantajearles.

-¿En qué quedamos?—Tori rodó los ojos. Ymir le arrojó su zapato a Connie. El calvo chilló.—¡Bruja enana!

Sasha había ido a comprar unas cuántas cosas que faltaban para el desayuno y luego de la ópera de Connie gritando porque Annie le perseguía, furiosa al haber hecho avergonzar a Armin, nos sentamos todos en la mesa del comedor.—¡Sonrían!—Un flash y Tori sonrió, triunfante.—Qué linda foto, chicos. Levi, déjame decirte que sales pre-cio-so.

-Mi Riv siempre es precioso.—Clamó Eren con orgullo.

Bufé.—Efectos colaterales de cierta polla medio turca, ¿no?—Ymir picó con malicia, haciéndome enrojecer.—Pero que digo, somos todos unos sanos chicos en crecimiento.—Se puso de pié, solemne.—Es normal que todos hallamos follado ayer, es decir, las hormonas son difíciles de controlar después de cierta edad.

-Especialmente para Marco y Bertl—Masculló Marlo, haciéndonos reír.—Oh, especialmente a ellos...

-¿Saben? Quiero comer sin tenerme que enterar de las actividades maritales de todos ustedes.—Clamó Annie con las mejillas coloradas.—Así que a comer.

Y cuándo Leonhardt daba un comando, se debía obedecer.

Antes del mediodía, estábamos cerrando la puerta de entrada con el cerrojo, cuándo Tori nos sacó otra fotografía, esta vez sin pedirnos que posáramos.—Ya sonreís todos con bastante naturalidad.—Dijo, observando orgullosa su cámara.—Ha salido preciosa.

-Pues claro, cariño, que he salido yo.—Dijo Thomas besándole una mejilla.

-¡Eh, patillas, aléjate de mi mujer!

-No haremos paradas. Debemos de llegar a Berlín antes del anochecer, pues es el último fin de semana antes de las vacaciones.—Indicó Armin con seriedad. Me abracé al cuerpo de mi novio y recargué mi mentón en su hombro.—¿Nervioso en volver?—Pregunté con suavidad.

-Odiando la idea de volver.—Me responde con una sonrisa.—Me gustaría quedarme aquí, para siempre, contigo.

-Oh, me agrada esa idea.—Ambos nos sonreímos y con cierta vergüenza pienso que sonreír cómo idiota ya esa algo demasiado común en mí. Que va, si sonreír así es el resultado de cosas tan maravillosas, bien vale la pena ser un poco más marica.

A esas alturas de todo, ¿qué mas daba?

-Habría que huir y no volver hasta el final del nuevo semestre.—Dijo Ymir con el ceño fruncido.—No des ideas, cariño—Interviene Tori, abrazándola con fuerzas.—No podemos perdernos las clases ahora, estamos a punto de graduarnos.

-Hey, pero la vida es un riesgo, carnal (3)—Dice Sasha desde su moto.—Pero Tori tiene toda la razón. ¡Hay que volver, chicos!

Suspiramos.—Venga, mi amor.—Dice Eren, encendiendo el motor.—Hay que ir y follarnos a Berlín cómo Zeus manda.

Sonrío.

Sí. Eso haremos.

(…)

Resultó que follarnos a Berlín y a todos sus obstáculos fue más complicado de lo que inicialmente creímos.

Y todo nuestro buen humor se fue con una simple y estúpida pregunta, rebuznada por una simple y estúpida bestia de corral.

-Vaya, Eren.—Dijo Kirschtein.—¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Te estás cogiendo a Levi ahora? ¿Al gordo? ¿No te da… _asco_?

A la hora del almuerzo, Jean finalmente lo logró.

El empujón que le propiné lo hizo salir disparado contra la mesa más cercana. Estábamos en la fila de la cafetería cuándo al muy cabrón se le ocurrió abrir la boca y comenzar a berrear.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me vi acercándome hacía dónde el estúpido gimoteaba.—¿Cuál es tu puto problema, Yaeger?.—Su voz estaba impregnada de la sorpresa, pero sus ojos me decían que ya lo sabía. Que sabía de la causa de mi rabia, que lo sabía y que su intención absoluta era joderme con ello, ridiculizar a Levi, hacerle ver a todos que ese marginado no era sólo un cornudo, sino ahora y para colmo de los males, un maricón.

Y saber eso, enterarme de eso al ver esa socarrona mirada clavarse en mí, me descontroló.—¡Eren, no!

Había sido el grito de Armin, agudo, estridente. Pero no lo hice, no me detuve sino que me lancé contra ese imbécil y lo golpe hasta que me cansé.—¿Qué pasa, maricón?.—Escupió con una sonrisa.—¿Ahora le defiendes la honra a tu puta?

El que ese maldito hijo de perra se refiriese así a Levi, me hizo ver todo rojo Estaba a punto de ver si era verdad eso que el esófago se aplastaba con poco peso (4), cuándo Nile se me fue encima, y luego Auruo, y luego Gunther…

Todo fue muy rápido, ¿saben?

Había estado formado, justo delante de Levi, escuchándole narrar el monumental regaño que se llevó por parte de sus padres por no volverse antes del Año Nuevo, esperando por mi gelatina verde, y pensando en qué haríamos cuándo saliésemos por la tarde y en lo mono que se veía con un suéter celeste.

Y luego, me encontré siendo arrastrado lejos de Jean por el picha corta de Auruo. Grité, pataleé y me liberé, cayendo con pesadez contra el suelo. Era cómo una película puesta en cámara lenta. Pude ver a Marco a punto de arremeter contra Gunther, y a Capitán América, perdón, a Irvin, el primo de Levi lanzándose contra Nile. Auruo, quién intentó agarrarme de nuevo para que Reiner, que estaba congelado frente a nosotros, con cara de espanto, comenzase a molerme a golpes, fue alcanzado por una bandeja. Gritó, se cayó de rodillas y de pronto vi cómo Levi, tan hermoso cómo sólo él lo lanzaba hacía un lado, con una cara de infinito desprecio.—¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!.—Rugió, furioso, por encima de todas las otras voces que llenaban el lugar.—Tú, maldita escoria picha corta, ¡nunca te atrevas a tocarlo!

La patada que le propinó a Bossard me dolió hasta a mí.

A nuestro alrededor los gritos de los demás nos animaban a continuar, y joder, vaya que yo sí quería continuar. Eché un rápido vistazo hacía la mesa de esos idiotas, y vi cómo Petra nos observaba, inmóvil mientras más cerca de nosotros, Hitch, completamente asustada le decía algo en el oído a Marco, a quién había alcanzado a sujetar. Del otro lado estaba Levi mirando con rabia a Jean. Estaba aún en el suelo, por lo que no me sorprendió que dos poderosas manos me levantasen. La frialdad en la voz de Mikasa Ackerman hizo a Levi, girarse, sorprendido.

-Jean.—Dijo ella furiosa, distante.—Ya es suficiente…

No entendía a qué se refería. Por un momento me sentí perdido. Pero luego recordé al idiota de Nile, a su amenaza y a la inicial renuencia que Mikasa tenía en reconocer que de verdad amaba a su hermano y la revelación me golpeó más fuerte, incluso de lo que Jean hubiese podido. Mikasa lo sabía. Sabía lo que esos estúpidos habían estado intentando. Sabía que Jean estaba detrás de todo y ahora sabía que yo no era parte de esa mierda, alabado sea Jesús, Zeus y Odín ya que estamos, por eso.

-No es suficiente.—Escupió Jean, rabioso.—Nunca será suficiente, ¡ _puta_!

Y entonces me liberé del agarre de Mikasa y me lancé contra él, furioso, descontrolado. Hijo de puta, pensé yo. Hijo de puta, hijo de… ¿qué ganaba intentando lastimar así a Levi? ¿Qué ganaba? ¿Qué coños ganaba?

Jean se defendió cómo pudo, me giró la cara de un poderoso puñetazo y me hizo caer de lado. Estaba a punto de volver a la carga, cuándo el cálido tacto de aquel que era capaz de controlar a la avalancha de mi rabia con su sola presencia, me rodeó los hombros y me apartó.—Ya es suficiente.—Susurró, agitado, aferrándome contra él.—Ya es suficiente, Eren, para ya…

Y de pronto, la furia desapareció y para mí fue suficiente. De momento. Me giré para verlo. Estaba asustado, podía verlo. Nuestro secreto se había revelado con esa pregunta inicial de Jean y podía ver que tanto miedo le causaba eso. Y sin embargo ahí estaba. Ahí estaba, mi Levi, mi precioso Riv, sin titubear, sin temer rodearme y sujetarme bien fuerte contra él, sin importarle que los ojos del resto le estuviesen observando cómo si se hubiese vuelto loco.—Pero él…

-No importa.—Me interrumpió, limpiándome la sangre de la cara con sus bonitas manos blancas. No, pensé yo. No te ensucies, mi amor. No conmigo. No por mí.—No importa ya—Me tendió su mano. Su preciosa mano, esa misma que me había acariciado días atrás. Que me había abrazado, sostenido, mientras nuestros cuerpos se acariciaban ansiosos.—No sueltes mi mano.—Dijo.

Me sonrió. Y verlo ahí, tan asustado, pero a la vez tan decidido a no acobardarse, a no retroceder, a ponerse junto a mí frente a toda la escuela sin importarle un carajo el qué dirán, me hizo comprender que amarlo más hubiese sido imposible. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, más de él que de mí mismo, más enloquecido que cuerdo.

-¡Todos ustedes...!—Gritó Riko, la prefecta de último curso, con Irvin y Nile ya bien sujetos del cuello.—¡A la dirección! ¡AHORA!

Entonces me pasé por los huevos la opinión del instituto entero y tomé de la mano a Levi. Él se estremeció, más no se apartó. Aferró mi mano, entrelazando los dedos.—Vamos, tenemos que evitar una expulsión.—Dijo Riv.

Sonreí.

(…)

-¿Tienes idea de lo que pasará llegando a casa…?—Carla Yaeger era, sin duda alguna, una mujer que atemorizaría hasta al más grande y rudo de todos cuándo se encontraba tan enojada. Reiner, pálido y sin parpadear siquiera, era la prueba fehaciente de ello.

Estábamos contemplando el legendario regaño de Carla, luego de haber sido arrastrados hasta a la dirección, tras nuestra épica pelea.—Pero mamá…

-¡Cierra la boca!

-Me has preguntado...—Jodido Eren suicida, masculló Irvin, a mi lado.

-¡Asiente con la maldita cabeza, skatá agóri!(5)—Todos soltamos un respingo. Incluso Mikasa estaba tensa, aferrándose a mi mano, sentada del otro lado.—Tú y yo de verdad que tenemos que hablar, agòri. Ya verás cuándo.. ¡anda, tu mochila!

Eren saltó sobre sí mismo y asintió, corriendo a colgarse su morral. Luego, comenzó a andar hacía su madre. Entonces, se detuvo.—¿A qué estás espe-?

Se quedó callada al ver cómo Eren se inclinaba sobre mí para besar mi frente.—Te veré más tarde, mi amor.—Me estremecí, enrojecí, más sin embargo no pude evitar sonreírle.—Te quiero—Dije yo, haciendo que Irvin soltase un jadeo ahogado.

Ver cómo se iba me dejó un regusto amargo en la boca.

Joder, ya lo extrañaba.

A mi lado, Mikasa sólo suspiró.—Menudo día, ¿eh?

Me giré, confundido hacía dónde Reiner estaba sentado. Estaba ileso, sin embargo, había sido arrastrado ahí con el resto de nosotros. Dentro, Kirschetin se estaba enfrentando con la Muerte, perdón, con Kaney, luego de que Mikasa y varios más de la cafetería interfiriesen para acusarlo de homofóbico.

Mikasa asintió.—Y que lo digas.

Me perdí.

¿Desde cuándo la Bustona le hablaba a mi hermana?

¿Desde cuándo...?

-¿Mikasa?.—Pregunté, cuándo Reiner fue llamado al despacho.

-Fue él quién me avisó de todo.—Dijo finalmente.—Ya sospechaba que esos cabrones iban a querer alguna vez hacer algo en mi contra, pero nunca imaginé que fueras tú el blanco de Jean.—Me dio un suave apretón.—Reiner me contó que Jean planeaba ridiculizarte por ser un maricón.—Bufó.—Lo que no contaba era con la intervención heroica de tu novio que casi destroza media cafetería.

Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo.—Menudo bruto. Me gustaba esa maquina de dulces.—La pelea había causado grandísimos daños. Sillas rotas, bandejas inservibles, la maquina expendedora de dulces con el vidrio destrozado…

-Me defendió.—Contesté yo.—Y tú no has contestado mi pregunta.

-Técnicamente sólo dijiste "Mikasa".

-Sè que no tienes legeremancia(6), pero joder, me conoces mejor que nadie.

-¿Legere- _què_?

-Oh, lo olvidaba, eres una vil _muggle_.—Nos echamos a reír.

Resultó que Reiner era amigo de Mikasa, pues ésta, sin importar lo molesto que haya llegado a ser con su pobre y gordo hermanito, le ha ayudado con sus deberes de Matemáticas, y de todas las materias en general.—Te estás tirando a uno de mis bullies, traidora.—Bromeé yo.

Ella rodó los ojos.—Eres un idiota. Reiner es sólo… un amigo.

Bufé.—Claro, claro, así empezamos Eren y yo.—Dije cuándo ambos estuvimos en casa, en mi habitación, luego de un monumental regaño por parte de nuestro padre. De Papá Uri no, él estaba horrorizado y enfurecido por cómo fui insultado por ese imbécil de Jean, más enojado con nosotros no estaba. Hablo de Kaney y su manía con " _Hijo, si quieren tú y tu novio mestizo matar a alguien, háganlo, pero háganlo en un lugar no muy concurrido_ "

Me miró con suspicacia.—Eso… ¿eso significa que ya no eres virgen?

Enrojecí de golpe.—¡Y tú que sabes!

-Vamos Levi, cuándo Petra te dio un beso, parecías colegiala escandalizada.—Rió.—Aún recuerdo tu cara de " _diosmìodiosmìodiosmìo_ " cuándo me lo contaste.

Suspiré.—No tenías porqué recordar eso, ¿sabes?

Ella me miró.—¿Aún te duele? ¿Te duele recordarlo?

Me quedé en silencio un momento. Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor, casi escuché la voz de Eren susurrándome en el oído cómo en aquella noche.—No. En lo absoluto, pero es incómodo.

Ella soltó un suspiro.—Bueno, eso es cierto.—De pronto, su mirada se volvió triste.—Yo también quise a Jean.

-Ugh, eso es asqueroso.—Le tiré una almohada.—Oye, ¿Por qué no intentas nada con la Busto- diga, con Reiner?

-Y dale con lo mismo.—Rodó por mi cama hasta acostarse sobre mis obesas piernas.—Reiner no me gusta.

-Ajà.—Respondí yo, escéptico.—Sabes que no puedes mentirme, hermanita.

Ella bufó.—Si me contestas lo que te pregunté, te diré.—Me crucé de brazos.—Bruja. Maldita seas.

-Respóndeme.

-No, Mikasa, sigo siendo virgen.—Sentí un ardor insoportable en la cara.—Eren y yo apenas…

-Okey, no necesito saberlo.—Rió.—Bien, un trato es un trato y un Ackerman siempre paga sus deudas (7)

-Bien, desembucha.

-Nos hemos acostado.—Dijo finalmente. La mandíbula casi se me va hasta los pies.—¿Qué tú qué?

Ella bufó.—Que me he acostado con Reiner un par de veces.—Se puso colorada. Oh, ese maldito hijo de.—Iré a buscar el bate.—Dije, poniéndome de pié.—Eren seguramente no podrá salir así que le pediré ayuda a Ymir. Ese cabrón...

-Hey, hey, te dije que me he acostado con él alguna que otra vez, no he dicho que lo quiero, ni nada. Es más, él es gay.

Jesús Sacramentado, recibe mi pagana alma.—¿Cómo...? ¿Y por qué diablos...?

-Necesitaba tutorías de Matemáticas y de Algebra. Una tarde, simplemente pasó. Fue sólo sexo, Levi.—Respondió ella.—Nada de compromisos, sólo, pues… eso.

-Joder, ¿es que te estás escuchando?

-Tú preguntaste.—Sonrió.—Además, no es un mal chico. Es... amable. Y la tiene muy grande...´

-¡Mikasa!

Ella se echo a reír. Yo fruncí el ceño, más al final, también reí.—Jodido mundo loco, ¿no?

-Y que lo digas. Tú gay, yo con Reiner… ¿qué seguirá ahora?

-Que.. pues, humm… ¿Qué Irvin sea bi?

-¿Qué no es gay?

-¿Verdad que sí parece?—Ella y yo nos echamos a reír. Al final, me abrazó con fuerzas.—Estañaba chismear cómo vieja de vecindad contigo, ¿sabes?

Yo le besé la mejilla.—Me hago una idea. Tu perfecta vida debe llegar a ser bastante atosigante.—Luego le miré con suspicacia.—Bueno, restémosle por el hecho de que te estás cogiendo a Reiner.

Ella me dio un suave codazo.

Joder, que seguro más tarde en mi primorosa y amorosa barriga habrá una marca morada. Bruta.

-Ni una palabra a nadie, ¿eh?—Dice, poniéndose de pié. Me besa la mejilla a su vez y me guiña el ojo.—Oh, despreocúpate. Dudo mucho que a Papá Uri le haga gracia que le llegue contando a quién te tiras.

Se echo a reír.—Saldré. Dile a Papá Uri que fui con las chicas.

-¿Todo este tiempo ha sido mentira eso? Es decir, ¿todo este tiempo te has estado cogiendo a la Bustona?

-No le llames así.—Negó con la cabeza.—Y no. Es reciente. Pero ahora sí voy a verlo, y no por lo que tú piensas. Mañana habrá prueba de Algebra para los de último curso y me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda.

-Y tú su polla, ¿no?

Bufó.—Más o menos vas comprendiendo.

Y así cómo así, ella se marchó y me dejó con la mandíbula más desencajada que ninguna mandíbula desencajada en la historia noble y ancestral de las mandíbulas desencajadas.

 _JO-DER._

Tenía tanto qué contarle a Eren.

(...)

-¿Sabes? No es mala idea que intentes hablarle.—Dice la muchacha pelinegra con una sonrisa cálida. A lo lejos, un alto chico de piel morena le dedica una radiante expresión a la pequeña clienta que entra a la heladería a pedir un cono sencillo.

El chico le tiende uno doble y ella casi se desmaya.—¡Gracias, gracias, señor alto!

Él ríe, Reiner suspira y Mikasa rueda los ojos.—Enserio, no está prohibido que te acerques y le hables.

-¿Y si me rechaza?

-Menuda confianza.—Dice ella con mofa. Bebe de su smootie y tras meditarlo un momento se decide.—Bien, iré yo.

-¿A dónde?

-Pues a pedirle su número.

-Pero pensará que es para ti.

-Entonces le diré que lo requiero para el guapo chico musculoso que lo lleva acosando desde hace meses.—Reiner enrojece.—En ese caso mejor voy yo.

-Ese es el espíritu. Anda, anda, menos habla y más acción.

El alto muchacho le sonríe. Reiner pierde el aliento, oh, es tan guapo.—Buenos días, ¿gustas ordenar otra cosa?

Reiner se hace de tripas corazón.

Reiner lo decide.

Reiner pide un cono doble de cereza.—Aquí tienes.—El chico moreno parece siempre sonreír. Es amable y su voz es un susurro suave y delicado. Joder, Reiner está enamorado.—Que lo disfrutes.

Por un momento, Reiner Braun se queda congelado. El ángel frente a él parpadea, curioso.—¿Pasa...?

-¿Me podrías dar tu número?—Mikasa casi estalla en júbilo. ¡Lo ha logrado! El guapo cajero se ruboriza y comiendo a batir sus pestañas, sorprendido.—E-Eh, es que yo...

-¿Tienes novia, no?—Reiner siente su corazón destrozado. Fue una buena vida, piensa. Le dirá a Mikasa que lo mate y ahorre su sufrimiento.

-Eh, yo...—El chico suspira.—Tengo novio. Pero, ¿podemos ser amigos, no?

Bien, amigos es mejor que nada. Ha sido bateado y dejado cruelmente en la friendzone, y sin embargo, Reiner se siente ligeramente mejor.—Seguro.—Reiner le sonríe y Mikasa piensa que debajo de todo, ese chico rubio que parece desayunar un cuenco de esteroides es incluso más gay que Eren, el insoportable novio mestizo de Levi y eso ya es decir mucho.

-¿No está tan mal, verdad?—Mikasa y él caminan rumbo al apartamento de Reiner. El rubio se encoge de hombros.—No, creo que no. Además, parece ser buen amigo.

Ella sonríe.—Tienes razón.

Sin decir una sola palabra ambos entran al departamento del rubio, y él la carga con un sólo brazo, la aprieta contra sí y la besa.—Dios, que bueno que te haya dado su número.—Ríe. Él rueda los ojos, divertido.—Te ha mejorado el humor.

-Y otra cosa.

Ambos ríen.

Las ropas caen, los empujones comienzan y por un rato, Reiner y Mikasa celebra el pequeño avance del rubio con ese cajero tan simpático de la heladería.

(...)

-¿Enserio?—Jo-der, lo que mi gordito me ha chismeado es algo alucinante. Estamos sentados ambos en nuestra cafetería (sí, nuestra cafetería, ¿algún problema?) y él asiente.—Te lo juro. Me lo ha dicho hoy.

-Ósea, siempre me ha parecido que Reiner y Jean batean para el otro equipo, pero...—Me estremezco.—De… ¿De verdad Bellatrix se lo está tirando?

-No te miento. Enserio. Incluso me habló del tamaño de su pene.—Nos echamos a reír con fuerzas.—He escuchado que si ingieres esteroides la picha se te hace pequeña.

-Mientras tú la tengas siempre cómo la tienes ahora, me basta.—Me guiña el ojo, azul y precioso y sonríe.—¿Qué tal la llevas con Carla?

Bufo.—Casi me castra. Primero por haber destruido la cafetería y luego por no haber terminado de matar al idiota de Jean.—Me acaricia el moratón que tengo en la comisura del labio con una cara preocupada.—Ese maldito, ¿cómo se atrevió a pegarle a algo tan bonito?

¿Escucharon? Levi me ha llamado bonito. ¡Bonito!

-No es nada. Su coz ha sido mierda.—Me sonríe.

-¿Sabes? Ya que estamos por graduarnos...

-Faltan cómo cinco meses.

-Oh, calla.—Digo, embarrándole betún de vainilla en su boca. Él se ríe.—Ya que estamos a punto de graduarnos, creo que es buena idea ir asegurándome de que tú, mi precioso, sensual e insaciable gordito, irás conmigo al baile de graduación.—él rueda los ojos.—Debemos ponernos de acuerdo para ir a chismear al salón y a que nos hagan la manicura

Se echo a reír.—Bueno, no es cómo si ese día tuviese algo más qué hacer.—Ambos salimos del lugar luego de pagar y caminamos, felizmente tomados de las manos a través de las callecitas colindantes. Estoy contento, el cielo brilla con una luz plateada y siento que todo va bien luego de semejante espectáculo en la cafetería del instituto.—Sacadme una foto y quedárosla de recuerdo, gilipollas.—Había dicho cuándo un grupillo de tías y tíos de primer ingreso se nos quedaron viendo mientras caminábamos rumbo al despacho del director, luego de la pelea.—Puto maricón.—Masculló una mocosa estúpida y mi novio sonrió y arrogantemente le siseó.—Sí, posiblemente. Pero este puto maricón tiene un jodido Adonis a quién meterle mano cuándo quiere. ¿Y tú qué tienes? Aparte de herpes y mal gusto para vestir, claro está.

Me siete grados más que él en ese momento y la regañina de mi madre valió la pena con creces.

Cada golpe con la chancleta. Cada pellizco.

A pesar de haber estado castigado, sè que Carla no me matará si sabe con quién me encuentro, así que me tomo mi tiempo con mi chico. Me encanta hacerlo, me encanta caminar por la calle y tomarlo de la mano. Me encanta gritarle al mundo entero de que es mío y de que so suyo y de que estoy feliz cómo una jodida, mestiza y muy sensual lombriz.

Es la primera vez que salimos a la calle cómo novios, sin escondernos y que nos damos el lujo de ser unos melosos (o al menos yo lo hago) gays que disfrutan de su amor.

Sin embargo, muy en mi interior sè que nada es perfecto, y no obstante procuro no pensar en eso. ¿Qué importa el pasado? Para mí la vida comenzó de verdad cuándo le conocí. Qué importa el futuro? Levi es mi futuro, por muy cliché que eso suene. Es lo último que pienso antes de dormir y lo primero que cruza por mi mente al despertar. Es quién me hace ver que la vida es hermosa de maneras misteriosas y que me ha hecho aguantar en abstinencia un largo período, para luego recompensármelo con momentos inigualables e inolvidables cómo el de la camioneta o el de la Noche de Año Nuevo.

Joder, estoy seguro de que no todo será color de rosas, pero sè que tomados de la mano nos encargaremos de tapizarlo de ese color si es necesario.

Lo sè, lo sè, y sè que Levi también piensa lo mismo. Lo supe desde que me dejó acercarme a él, abrazarle, verle vulnerable, desde que me permitió besar sus labios y sostener su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Desde que susurró por primera vez mi nombre, desde que lo gimió en medio de un divino orgasmo. Desde que ese gordo idiota me dijo que me quería, tanto cómo yo a él.

Es una revelación que tuve hace tiempo, pero son embargadores los sentimientos.

Son una oleada imparable y preciada. Cómo la sonrisa de Riv. Cómo sus besos, cómo sus abrazos, cómo su mano aferrada a la mía.

Sè que el camino no será fácil. Lo sè. Lo supe desde que comprendí la obsesión de Jean por vengarse de Mikasa, hiriendo a Levi en el camino. Lo supe desde que pares de ojos nos observaron, acusadores en el instituto. Lo supe en el momento en el cuál, luego de un paseo, nos dirigimos a la casa de mi Riv, y la voz de esa mujer nos llegó hasta dónde los dos nos dábamos unos últimos besos antes de despedirnos.

Ella estaba ahí. Había llegado. Finalmente se había atrevido a regresar.

-No sueltes mi mano.—Había dicho él, enfrentándose al instituto entero sin ningún titubeo. Demostrando que jamás, a pesar de las dificultades, me negaría o dejaría que fuese humillado.—No sueltes mi mano—Fue lo que dije yo al comprender lo que se avecinaba, probando así mi teoría de que nuestra historia juntos no sería un camino tapizado en rosas.

Kuschel Ackerman era la prueba fehaciente de aquello.

Pero por los sagrados huevos de Zeus, que eso no iba a separarnos. Nunca.

No sí seguíamos así, tan tomados de la mano cómo en esos eternos instantes.

(…)

" _No te apartes de mí..."_

Es lo primero que pienso cuándo le escucho. Eren a mi lado se queda inmóvil.

Siento cómo la sangre se me congela en las venas. Siento cómo toda esa bulliciosa, empalagosa y cálida felicidad, la misma causada por furtivos encuentros con mi novio, por tardes juntos, por momentos inolvidables, se esfuma al reconocer su voz. Sin embargo, mi reacción es distinta a cuándo ella me llamó haría unas dos semanas.

No entro en pánico, simplemente me quedo helado.

Permanezco inmóvil, frente a la puerta de mi hogar, simplemente escuchando.—Vienes a _mí_ casa, buscando a _mis_ hijos, tratando de alterar la vida de _mi_ marido...—La voz de Uri es gélida, impersonal, cruel.—...haberte alejado de Kaney de verdad que alteró tu cordura. ¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que permitiré que veas a _mis_ niños?

-No son tuyos.—Dice ella.—Son míos. Mikasa y…

-¡ _No_! ¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre! No eres digna de pronunciar el nombre de _mi_ hijo. Lárgate antes de que haga que te saquen a rastras de aquí.—Retrocedo un paso. Estamos parados en el pórtico. Tan pronto ella abra la puerta.—No sueltes mi mano.—Me dice una voz. La voz de Eren. De mi Eren.

Aferro sus dedos entre los míos y me dejo guiar. Regresamos por el camino de la entrada, casi corriendo y subimos a la motocicleta. Me abrazo a su espalda y entierro mi rostro en su calidez cuándo escucho los gritos de Uri y de ella hacerse aún más fuertes. La puerta de entrada se abre y me sumerjo en el calor de Eren, aferrándome a la esperanza que me da de que él me saque de ahí. Y entonces, aún por encima del rugido del motor de la motocicleta, escucho su voz gritar. Gritarme.—¡Levi, vuelve!

" _¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, vuelve!"_

De pronto ya no tengo dieciocho años. De pronto, he retrocedido seis años, seis largos años y soy de nuevo el niño que baja las escaleras corriendo, asustado, gritándole a la nada, que sale de su hogar y se queda parado en medio del jardín, observando cómo el portón está abierto y las huellas del carro de Kuschel Ackerman aún yacen sobre la roca gris.

-No sueltes mi mano.—Repite, Eren.—No la sueltes, mi amor, no la sueltes.

Y no lo hago.

Carla Yaeger es una mujer de un carácter increíblemente fuerte. Sin embargo sus brazos son suaves y cálidos. Cómo los de Uri. Son los brazos de una madre los que me acunan cuándo llegamos a la casa de mi novio, y su voz suena desesperada.—¿Qué está mal, Eren? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Su madre.—Dice él y Carla lo entiende. No me pregunta nada, sólo me abraza.

El abrazo de una mamá.

Quizás no de mi madre, pues yo realmente dejé de tenerla haría ya largos años, pero sí el abrazo de una madre, de una mamá, cálido, protector, tranquilizador.

Y veo a mi novio, a mi tonto y cariñoso novio, que tanta felicidad, placer y calidez me da a cada momento. Veo su rostro, angustiado. Veo, siento su mano, aferrando la mía y entonces me rompo finalmente y me echo a llorar. Me echo a llorar cómo cuándo ella me llamó por primera vez. Me echo a llorar, cómo cuándo descubrí el cuarto de mis padres vacío, sin nada más que las pertenencias de papá ocupando dos escasos cajones. Cómo cuándo grite por ella a una casa vacía, cómo cuándo pedí que volviese a un jardín empapado en lluvia y en lágrimas...

Lloro cómo un niño pequeño, y los brazos de mamá de Carla me acunan cómo si fuese un pequeño bebé. Eren aferra mi mano, y me doy cuenta de que no sólo lloro por el dolor que me acarrea el mero pensamiento de que Kuschel haya vuelto, sino que también lloro por todo lo afortunado que soy yo, Levi, un chico gordo, arisco y malhumorado al tener a mi lado a gente tan maravillosa cómo lo son Eren, mi atolondrado, guarro y cariñoso novio, y Carla, quién me sostiene contra ella con sus cálidos brazos de mamá.

Cuándo niño, antes de que Kuschel se fuera, solíamos tirarnos en la sala ella, Mikasa y yo. Nos sentábamos en el sillón y nos quedábamos viendo la lluvia caer.

En Berlín durante el invierno, casi siempre llueve. Combinado con el frío, el agua se endurece, se hace más liviana y cae sobre las calles en forma de un ligero algodón blanco. Eren se acurruca contra mí, y ambos nos recostamos sobre el regazo de Carla.

Ella sonríe, me acaricia el pelo y me dice en un susurro.—Duerme, cariño.

Eren me mira del otro lado, sonriendo cómo Eren sonríe para hacerme sentir bien, cálido y a salvo y me repite lo de hace un rato.—No sueltes mi mano.

No lo hago.

Carla nos rodea con sus brazos de mamá y nos cuenta cosas graciosas. Reímos. Luego ella se entristece y lloramos. Luego Eren dice alguna tontería y volvemos a reír.

Afuera la nieve está cayendo.

Cómo caía la lluvia cuándo Kuschel Ackerman me abandonó.

Pero ahí, rodeado por los brazos de mamá de Carla Yaeger, tomándole la mano a su hijo, sè que el contexto es completamente diferente. Ahora no lloro, ahora o le hablo a la solitaria casa. Ahora no ruego porqué ella vuelva, porque ella no me deje solo.

Ahora simplemente cierro los ojos, y pienso, que desde ese momento, los tres ahí, en esa silenciosa sala viendo la nieve caer, los malos recuerdos pueden ser sustituidos por momentos que valdría la pena recordar cada vez que se tuviese una duda sobre porqué vale la pena seguir viviendo.

En unas cuántas ocasiones, tiempo después de el arrullo en la sala, llegué a preguntarme lo mismo.

Dolieron. Esas ocasiones dolieron.

Pero las palabras de Eren, las mismas que me susurró cuándo me llevó lejos de esa mujer que se hacía llamar mi madre, me lo recordaron una y otra vez.—No sueltes mi mano, Levi.—Susurró, justo antes de que yo me quedase dormido.

No lo haría.

No lo habría hecho ni en mil años más, aunque mi vida dependiese de ello.

 **Mis hermosas criaturas:**

 **7,866 palabras y pienso que no es suficiente. Perdonen la horrible tardanza, pero mi examen de admisiòn me ha triturado los sesos desde hace muchoy he estado luchando por aprender lo mas que se pueda. Espero que sea suficiente, y que les agrade. Sip, parejas sorpresa, pero es que en mi defensa debo decir que Mikasa y Reiner son los dos mas fuertes del escuadròn 104, asì que juntos me imagino que estryen una cama y me pareciò mono.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el lime, y que vean que los verdaderos problemas no vendràn de Jean ni de Petra. Ellos son còmo los malos malosos de la escuela.**

 **Hay varias sorpresas màs en los proximos capìtulos.**

 **De verdad espero que haya sido suficientey estè medio decente. Gracias, gracias por tan maravillosos reviews, no tengo palabras para decirles cuàn geniales y hermosas son.**

 **Las amo.**

 **Ahora sì, aclaraciones:**

 **(1)**

 **Frase dicha por el tarotista Walter Mercado, que decìa que comenzar el año con "Mucho, mucho, pero mucho amor" daba buenos frutos a la larga.**

 **(2)**

" **Eres hermoso, maldito"**

 **Levi es todo un romàntico, ¿no?**

 **(3)**

 **Hey, la vida es un riesgo, ¿no lo creen, carnales?**

 **¿Hay alguien que no conozca esa frase? XD**

 **(4)**

 **Hay un dato que leì por ahì que decìa que el esòfago no es difìcil de aplastar con un poco de peso. Lo leì de la novela "Un Amante de Ensueño" El protagonista, Julian de Macedonia es un griego buenorro y guarro, còmo Eren.**

 **(5)**

" **Estùpido mocoso" en griego.**

 **Carla es la boss.**

 **(6)**

 **Legeremancia;**

 **Arte de leer los pensamientos y conocer los recuerdos mas ìntimos de un individuo. Del universo de Harry Potter.**

 **(7)**

 **Si Levi no fuese un Malfoy, de ley que tiene madera de Lannister. Malvado, precioso y obscenamente rico.**

 **Dedicatoria:**

 **A Charly Land que me ha dado de chanclazos para continuar esta historia y me ha brindado muchisimos animos. Te adoro, pequeña Temis. Un abrazo de oso, poderoso!**

 **TABLA DE AGRADECIMIENTOS**

 **Pandirafa, Lia Primrose, Kokoa Kirkland, JaredKurose, Nanao Himura, Rooss, Izuspp, Sweetvioleth, ChibiGoreItaly, Fjulietta,**

 **Esto es posible gracias a ustedes. Se merecen el cielo.**

 **Gracias por todo**

 **Con infinìto amor, Elisa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje Soez. Lemon. Mucho, bastante, excesivo fluff.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **Fire In The Water.- Feist.**

 **My Love.- Sia**

* * *

 **#PrayForSurveyCorps**

* * *

Luego de haber dormido durante horas, Eren y yo cenamos en compañía de su madre, de Carla, quién no paró de contarnos fabulosas historias de cuándo ella vivió en Grecia.—Era hermoso. Maravilloso, despertar y cada mañana oler el mar, escucharlo, verlo delante de mí tan azul...—Sonrió.—Un día, espero que para eso no falte mucho, quiero que Eren te lleve ahí. Es un lugar especial.—Me miró con sus grandes ojos dorados.—Para alguien especial.

Eren enrojeció, sonrió y me tomó la mano emocionado, cómo un adorable niño pequeño, guarro y de casi dos metros.—Cuándo sean las vacaciones de Verano…

-Yo opinaría que fuese antes, querido.—Le guiñó el ojo.—Durante el Verano está lleno a reventar. Aunque, pueden quedarse dónde mi madre. De todas maneras ella se la vive en el muelle.—Alzó las cejas.—Podréis visitar también nuestra playa secreta…

A Eren le brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso.—Esa es una idea jodidamente genial.—Me miró.—¡Será fantástico! ¡Ahí no habrá turistas molestos por todos lados!

Reí.—¿Playa secreta?

-Es un pequeño lugar que se encuentra entre los muros de un acantilado. Arena blanca, agua turquesa y privacidad.—Rodó los ojos.—La gente no lo frecuenta porque piensa que la roca se deslava, pero son estupideces. Ahí solíamos ir Eren y yo cuándo era un niño. Le decía que era nuestra pequeña playa secreta…

Me sentí especial por tener el privilegio de escuchar todo eso. Por escuchar a Eren y a Carla hablar de un lugar tan intimo delante mío. Por ser invitado a un lugar que sonaba al paraíso...—No dudaré en ir.—Sonreí.—Sólo he ido una ocasión al mar, sería genial regresar.

-Y más sí este mar es un mar greco.—Confió Carla.—Ahí hasta el agua e besa…

-Mamá, eso sonó bastante mal.

Carla bufó.—Me lo dice el que habla de pollas, pollas y pollas casi todo el tiempo.—Sonrió maliciosa.—Sobre todo de la bonita polla de…

-¡Calla!—Eren enrojeció hasta la médula.—Rayos, terminé. Vámonos Levi, vayamos a…

-¡Aún es demasiado pequeño, mocoso!

-¡Oh, cierra la boca!

Me guió presuroso escaleras arriba. Se había puesto nervioso y agitado y sonrojado y sonreí de ternura al verlo.—¿Mi polla te parece bonita?

Enrojeció aún más.—To-todo en ti me parece precioso.

-¿Incluso mi polla?—Reí.

-Sobre todo tu polla.

Lo tomé por la nuca, haciendo que se agachara hasta mi altura (joder, el desgraciado era un animalote) para besarlo tiernamente—A mí también me gusta todo de ti. Sobre todo tu bonita polla…

Él se estremeció, me rodeó con sus brazos y me apegó al muro.—A veces pienso que lo haces sólo para enloquecerme…

-¿Qué?

-Hablar así.—Dijo, con los ojos oscurecidos, deseosos.—Tengo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para contenerme…

Recorrí con mi lengua su mentón, delineando ese marcado hueso con lascivia.—¿Y quién te dijo que quería que te contuvieras?

Eren casi ruge. Me besa con demanda, me roba el aliento y me deja jadeante entre sus brazos.—I-Iré a…

-Sí, con… con mamá—Decimos agitados. Me suelta, pero cuándo estoy a punto de bajar las escaleras, rumbo a la cocina para ayudar a Carla a limpiar, Eren me llama.—Cuándo regreses…

-No tardaré mucho.—Prometo, ansioso.

-No lo hagas...

Bajo las escaleras con un calor increíble, imposible arremolinándose en mi pecho, y las mejillas me arden cuándo Carla Yaeger me sonríe, maliciosa.

-Tiene pinta de ser una noche agitada.—Susurra, burlona.—Gracias al cielo que Hannes tiene servicio hoy, así no protestará mucho.

Enrojezco aún más.

-Yo..

-Eres bueno para Eren, Levi.—Dice ella con una suave sonrisa. Su expresión se ha hecho gentil y me mira, agradecida.—Antes de ti… antes de ti era un chico perdido. Y ahora.—Ríe, feliz.—Ahora se preocupa por llegar temprano a clases, por hacer las tareas y por sacar buenas notas. No sale a fiestas de las que no sè si volverá en una pieza y ya no participa en esas malditas carreras clandestinas…

-¿Cómo?—Me estremecí de miedo al escucharla. ¿Carreras clandestinas? ¿Eren?

-Fueron años difíciles los que siguieron a lo de Grisha. Eren… Eren cometió muchísimos errores, entre ellos, participar en esas malditas carreras...

-¿Los demás…?

-Oh no, no todos no. Son chicos buenos con malos pasados, aferrados a ser felices. Tori se ha encargado de mostrarle el camino a Ymir, Bertholdt a Marco, Hitch a Marlo y tú...—Me acarició una mejilla, agradecida.—Tú trajiste a mi niño de vuelta. Y te lo agradezco cómo no tienes idea…

-Yo...—Me estremecí, más luego esa calidez que sólo Eren es capaz de provocar en mí, llenó mi pecho.—Yo lo amo.

Carla me sonríe con una dicha indescriptible. Su sonrisa es igual a la de Eren, sincera, luminosa, única y hermosa.—Eren es afortunado.

Niego con la cabeza.—No. Yo lo soy.

* * *

 **Mad First Love.**

 **Capítulo XI**

 **"** **Preludio"**

* * *

No resultó nada complicado convencer a Papá Uri de que me dejase quedar con Eren luego de lo de Kuschel, así que cuándo colgó, me despedí de Carla y subí casi a volandas rumbo a la habitación de mi novio.

Cuándo cerré la puerta, y me recargué en ella, supe que fue adecuado hacerlo, pues casi me voy de espaldas al verlo.

Joder, estaba tan bello.

Estaba completamente desnudo, con su mano derecha acariciando su sexo y me miraba con esos ojos llameantes que tanto me desarmaban. Sentí mi rostro arder, mi boca llenarse de saliva y mis rodillas temblar. ¿Lo haríamos? ¿De verdad, finalmente lo...?

No lo sabía. No sabía nada en esos instantes, sólo lo mucho que quería que siguiese brindándome ese espectáculo. Una maldita oda a la sexualidad sin ninguna duda, pues su rostro, hermosos hasta lo imposible se crispó cuándo el orgasmo le dejó en el borde. Sujetándose la base de su polla, Eren lo retuvo y me sonrió.—¿Asustado, Ackerman?(1)

Jadeé.—Ya quisieras, Yaeger.

No supe cómo fui llevado al lecho, sólo supe que estaba en él, y me aferraba nerviosamente a las sábanas luego e haber quedado a horcajadas sobre Eren y su maldito y condenado y sensual cuerpo desnudo. Estaba ya en bóxer y con un suave movimiento de cadera, pude notar la dureza de su sexo frotarse contra el mío. Gemí, rodeé su rostro con mis manos y comencé a moverme. Eren gruñía, maldecía y sujetaba mi cadera, y sabía que aquello quizás era muy aprisionado, pero joder, ¿han sentido su cuerpo arder? Es imposible resistirse. Es imposible no querer más, no desear sentir ese placer de nuevo, y ahí estaba yo, montándome a mi novio cómo si no hubiese mañana.

Tenía miedo, obviamente. Estaba que me cagaba del miedo, pero también estaba que me moría del deseo, y de eso a seguir temiendo, mil veces prefería lo que fuese que Eren tenía que ofrecerme. El placer era absoluto, embargador, y con rudeza moví mis caderas sobre su sexo, desesperado por culminar, desesperado por correrme, anhelante de seguir sintiendo más.

-Así, así, oh, Eren así...—Sabía lo mucho que le ponía que hablase durante el sexo, y sin poder evitarlo lo hice, rogándole por más suplicándole por más, mientras los dos nos movíamos desesperados sobre la cama.

Correrme así de fruncido contra él, fue la gloria. Su abdomen marcado, sus brazos gruesos rodeándome, su polla liberada contra mí…

Cuándo cayó sobre mí, no pude evitar sentir de nuevo miedo. Inseguridad. El recuerdo de Petra sin embargo, se había desvanecido gracias a todo lo que Eren prodigaba en mi cuerpo. Me recostó con cuidado sobre las sábanas y me miró, agotado, feliz y revuelto, casi tanto cómo yo.—Hoy…

Sabía lo que diría. La expectativa me hizo sonreír.—Sí, hoy. Hazlo.

-Quiero que estés seguro. Que lo desees tanto cómo yo.—Me besó con ternura.—Quiero acariciar cada parte de tu cuerpo, sostener tu corazón y desaparecer todos tus miedos.—Le abracé.—Hazlo. Hazlo, hazlo, Eren.—Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Ojos verdes, relucientes, con un brillo aún inocente resplandeciendo. Tan hermoso, tan perfecto… Tan Eren. Sonreí, rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas y solté un suspiro.—Hazlo. Estoy seguro, también te deseo. También yo te quiero. Te deseo dentro de mí esta noche. Quiero sentirte más cerca que nunca, joder, fóllame…

Él gruñó.—No.—Dijo, besándome el rostro.—Ésta noche te haré el amor, Levi.

Fue cómo un rugido, un poderoso acto de posesión aquella frase, y eso me hizo estremecer. Sí, estaba seguro. No podía adivinar qué sucedería luego del amanecer, sólo lo mucho que atesoraría ese momento. Reí, medio avergonzado. Estaba comportándome cómo una virgen adolescente. Reí más cuándo me di cuenta de que eso era, precisamente.

Sólo que un poco más guarro y menos idiota.

Eren besó, succionó y excitó cada parte de mí, con dedicación y devoción. Me recorrió con delicadeza, me hizo gemir con insistencia, me sostuvo contra su cuerpo y vagó por el mío con curiosidad. Estaba avergonzado, sin embargo, sentirme tan abierto, tan a su merced fue algo embriagador. Me gustaba esa sensación, me enloquecía, me hacía hinchar de deseo y rogar por más, aferrado a las sábanas blancas de su cama.

-E-Eren.—Gimoteé yo, apunto ya de alcanzar de nuevo el orgasmo.—¡E-Eren, mgh! ¡P-Para, me… me…!—Me vine con un agudo grito, quedándome a ciegas dentro de mi propio cuerpo, mientras Eren se bebía todo lo que yo había expulsado casi con gula. Debía de ser pecado hacer eso, debía ser todo él un pecado, pues estaba fuera de la comprensión todo eso que con sólo mirarlo, provocaba dentro de mí.

Cuándo su cuerpo, fibroso, perfecto, sudado y moreno se colocó entre mis piernas, suspiré. Acaricié su rostro con ternura y besé con dulzura cada parte de su cuerpo que logré alcanzar desde su posición.—Mi amor.—Lo dije casi con desespero.—Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor…

Eren me sonrió y con suavidad recorrió mi pecho con su lengua, descendiendo de nuevo, haciéndome temblar.—Voy a abrirte.—Dijo con voz ronca, alzando una mano para solicitar con muda suplica que lo hiciera yo mismo. Introdujo sus dedos en mi boca y jugueteé con mi lengua en torno a ellos, haciéndole gruñir de pura expectación. Eren rugió cómo un león cuándo comencé a succionarlos y me empujó con suavidad de vuelta al lecho, haciendo que sus dedos se hicieran lugar en mi interior cómo aquella primera noche del Año Nuevo.

La sorpresa fue sustituida por un placer indescriptible al encontrar él ese punto sensible en mi interior, del que abusó sin misericordia.—A- _Ahí_ , oh, _así_ , _ahí_ , E-Eren.. ¡Ngh! ¡ _Ahí_!

No se detuvo hasta hacerme llegar al borde, para volver a ascender hasta mi rostro y besarme con soltura. Su lengua, su saliva, su aliento, todo estaba encima de mí. Todo estaba cubriéndome, llenándome.

-Mírame.—Dijo Eren. Y lo miré. Lo sentí, grueso, duro, ardiente. Sollocé de dolor cuándo la cabeza de su sexo se abrió paso y me aferré a sus hombros. No quise cerrar los ojos, luché para no tener que hacerlo. Lo quería mirar, mirar a todas ahorras. Lo quería mirar mientras dormía, cada vez que me sonreía. Lo quería mirar mientras se enterraba muy hondo en mi interior. Lo quería, joder que lo quería...—¡ _AH_!

Un ligero movimiento con su pelvis me hizo casi gritar. Mordí mis labios y luché por aferrarme a su cuerpo. Era grande. Me estaba desgarrando y sin embargo, el adictivo dolor que me infligía sólo me hacía abrazarme más a ese único camino que frente a mí se formaba. Lo quería. Quería que lo hiciera, quería que tomase todo de mí. Destrúyelo todo, ármalo de nuevo, ámame, quise decir yo, sin aliento, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras Eren se metía hasta mí alma misma y me hacía ver lo que sus hermosos ojos verdes decían sin palabras audibles. Le sonreí, dolorido, cuándo su pelvis chocó contra mi culo. Estaba dentro.

Estaba dentro de mí. Tan profundo, tan fundido, tan unido…

Eren estaba en mi interior, llenándome, embargándome. El conocimiento de eso me hizo estremecer. Se robó mi aliento con un beso apasionado, antes de removerse sobre mi cuerpo, aferrar mi mano y embestir.—Mgh...—Gimoteé.—D-Duele, Eren… ¡ _ngh_!

Eren gruñó, se quedó quieto y me miró. Sonrió.

-Me detendré.—Susurró roncamente.—Me detendré...

-U-Un momento...—Pedí ahogadamente.—S-Sólo un mome- ¡ _mgh_!

Fue un ligero roce, pero su polla provocó un punzante dolor en mi interior que me hizo estremecer. Recorrí sus costados gentilmente con mis manos, abrazándome a su calor, enfocándome en sentir la cercanía de su ser...—L-Levi...

Su voz ronca, gutural pronunciando mi nombre me hizo temblar de deseo.—Mu-Muévete… Hazlo, hazlo ahora… Tómame…

Y Eren lo hizo.

Sus embestidas eran lentas, pero no menos profundas. El sexo de mi novio hacía estragos, dolor y un innombrable placer me hacía enterrar los dedos en la cama, aferrar desesperado las sábanas. Dolía y a la vez se sentía tan bien que creía yo, que era un simple sueño.

Pero no. El sudor de Eren, su cuerpo rozando mis muslos, su verga enterrada en mi cuerpo, sus labios bebiéndose mi aliento. Moví mis caderas, desesperado, anhelando sentir más.—¡ _AH_! ¡a-ahí, así!

Se sentía bien. Húmedo, duro, caliente. Pegajoso, enrojeciendo mi cuerpo, doblando mi ser para recibirlo, gimiendo su nombre, anhelando por más...

-Joder, Levi… ¿te gusta? ¿se siente bien, mi amor? ¿te gusta esto?—Una brusca embestida me hizo sollozar de placer. Oh sí, ahí, ahí Eren, por favor…

-¡Mgh! E-Eren, no p-puedo…

-Mi amor...—Dijo él, subiendo sus manos a través de mi cuerpo, rodeando mi polla, masturbándola con devoción.—Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor… ¡ _ah_!

Eren me estaba partiendo a la mitad. Me dolía pero a la vez me hacía ansiar por más. Saboreé su sudor, lamí su esencia y me fundí con él, pidiéndole, suplicándole por más. No había pudor, temor ni prejuicio. No había nada más que puro, carnal y ardiente amor. Deseo, añoranza, anhelo…

Sólo eso. Sólo mi cuerpo recibiéndolo, sólo mi voz suplicando, sólo estaba yo, doblegándome al amor que tanto alteraba mi cordura y afinaba mis sentidos.

Su corazón, latiendo contra su pecho, su sabor inundando mi boca, su verga, haciendo estragos en mi cordura… todo él, todo Eren enloqueciéndome, matándome, haciéndome revivir sólo para asesinarme de nuevo a besos y a palabras tiernas susurradas con una voz ronca y animal.

Y de pronto…

De pronto el borde me alcanzó. Grité.—¡N-no pu-puedo m-más…! ¡ _AH_! ¡E-Eren, yo…!

Lo hice.

Alcancé el orgasmo, muriéndome entre sus brazos amorosos, entre los estragos de su cuerpo, entre sus labios anhelantes.

Morí y volví a nacer sólo para recibirlo en mi interior, feroz, salvaje, imparable. Ardiente, desbordante. Lo sentí salir de mi cuerpo y bajar sinuoso por mis muslos.

Jadeé. Luché por obtener oxígeno. Lo miré.

Y cuándo lo miré, supe que era bueno. Que aquello que habíamos hecho estaba bien. Estaba correcto, porqué se sentía bien y porqué yo sentía, sabía a plenitud que era lo correcto. _Mi Eren_ , pensé, maravillado de tenerlo aún en mi interior, tan perfectamente acoplado cómo si hubiésemos sido creados sólo para unirnos de esa manera. _Mi Eren, mi Eren_ …

-Mi amor.—Suspiré con los labios fruncidos contra su mentón.

Eren sonrío. Me besó. Me abrazó.—Te amo—Dijo él.—Te amo. Por primera… no puedo decirte que te amo cómo nunca he amado a nadie, pues nunca antes lo había hecho. Te amo cómo sè que se ama a algo indispensable. Te amo cómo amo los amaneceres y los atardeceres. Cómo amo el olor salado del mar y el susurro de las olas. Te amo cómo amo tu voz, cómo adoro tus sonrisas, cómo me fascinan tus bonitos ojitos azules. Te amo cómo sólo puedo amar a mi precioso, a mi precioso _Riv_ …

Le sonrío.

No digo las palabras. Pero Eren es un chico mestizo bastante avispado.

Sabe lo que grita mi cuerpo sin tener que pronunciar vocablo alguno. Sabe lo que anhela mi mente, lo que adora mi corazón.

Lo sabe.

Y sabe que todo lo que soy ahora es irremediablemente suyo.

Mientras lo abrazo, frunciéndolo contra mí, arrullándome con su calor pienso, que finalmente estoy a merced de alguien. Que alguien tiene en sus manos la llave para hacerme sentir dichoso, o muy por el contrario, destruirme, desolarme cómo nunca nadie lo habría de hacer.

Y sin embargo pensé, que sí ese era el precio por permitirme sentirme así de pleno, así de completo, así de feliz, era un precio que pagaría las veces que fuesen necesarias.

Era tan joven en aquel entonces.

Y estaba tan enamorado...

(…)

No quise dormir luego de que mi precioso chico cayese en brazos de Morfeo, pues deseaba verle dormir todo lo que restaba de la noche. Estaba inmensa, irrevocable, absoluta y embriagadoramente feliz. Sentía mi corazón latir emocionado, una sonrisa insistente que nunca abandonó mis labios y sobre todo, el sobrecogedor sentimiento que mi pecho experimentó luego de que yo fuese capaz de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Me grabé su rostro dormido a fuego en mi memoria y tatué la sensación de su calor fruncido al mío en mi piel para nunca tener que vivir sin el precioso recuerdo de aquella primera noche. Nuestra primera noche…

¡Joder, estoy tan feliz!

Antes del amanecer, Levi despertó y me miró con sus grandes y luminosos ojos azules. Me sonrió instintivamente.—Hola.—Saludó, acariciando mi mejilla.

-Hola, mi amor…

Nos sonreímos cómo idiotas.

-¡Eren, iré a dónde Nara! ¡Procurad cerrad la puerta luego de salir!

Ambos nos miramos, emocionados.—¡Sí mamá!

-¡Y no dejes a Levi tan…!—Cerró la puerta y cerré los ojos, avergonzadísimo. Malvada mujer.

Levi rió.—Tu madre sí que es perceptiva.—Rodé los ojos.—Y que lo digas. Me ha atormentado eso durante más de diecisiete años.

Se apegó a mí, frunciendo su desnudo y precioso cuerpo contra el mío y me miró, batiendo inconscientemente esas pestañas que me enloquecían de una manera casi pecaminosa. Joder, mi pequeño amigo de veintitrés centímetros estaba comenzando...—Eren.—Me llamó, muy serio...

-¿Sí?

Parpadeó, mientras un adorable sonrojo subía a sus mejillas. Oh, Afrodita amada...—¿Po-podemos…?

Eso fue todo, escucharlo tartamudear, verlo así de nervioso, sentir su cuerpo comenzar a arder… No lo dejé terminar. Me metí entre sus piernas y luego de besarlo hasta quitarle todo el aliento, lo tuve con las piernas sobre mis hombros, gritando, gimiendo de placer mientras lo arremetía con dedicación. Su precioso rostro sonrojado, empapado en sudor, esa expresión suya, su cuerpo blanco ahora enrojecido…

-Joder...—Gruñí yo cuándo él se estrechó aún más de lo mucho que ya era y succionó mi verga con inmisericordia. Rugí, embestí y al final estuvimos ambos igual que ayer, agotados, sudorosos, sonrojados y absolutamente felices.

 _-Vivimos en un mundo donde nos escondemos para hacer el amor, mientras la violencia se practica a plena luz del día.—_ Recitó Levi con el periódico en sus manos, mientras ambos desayunábamos en la barra de la cocina. Había convencido a mi precioso novio de que sólo se pusiese una de mis camisas, una celeste que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y que me provocó una indiscreta erección cuándo se la vi puesta, para que bajásemos a desayunar, antes de regresar a la cama.

-Eso lo dijo un tío que quería convencer a una tía de dejarse joder.—Él rió.—Lo dijo John Lennon.

-Bueno, lo dijo John Lennon para poderse tirar a una tía.—Rodó los ojos.—Suena bonito. Tiene un gran significado, nosotros también llegamos a escondernos…

Lo beso de inmediato.—Pero ya no más, ¿recuerdas? Joderé a quién se atreva a decir algo en contra.

Levi me sonrió.—Te quiero mucho.—Dijo de la nada.—Muchísimo…

Por unos momentos, temí. Una extraña sensación me hizo doblarme sobre él y colocar mi mentón en su hombro. Él rió, y me sujetó con gentileza, apegándome a su sedoso calor.—Eren...

-¿Sí?

-Yo...—Se escuchaba temeroso. Le envolví con mis brazos, le apegué contra mí. Le hice sentir que nada me haría soltarlo, nunca.—No quiero que esto acabe nunca, ¿sabes?

-Yo tampoco.—Respondí yo.—Nunca. Quiero… tengo…

-¿También la sientes, no?

-¿El qué?

-Esa horrible sensación de que todo esto...—Me acarició el antebrazo con dulzura.—De que todo desaparecerá, ¿cierto?

Lo estreché contra mí.

Sí. Desde luego de haber terminado con nuestro segundo asalto, lo comencé a sentir. Un horrible, un asqueroso temor que me hizo preguntarme que sería de mí si todo esto algún día acaba.—Nada me apartará de ti.—Le dije en un suave susurro. Él aferró mi cabeza contra su cuello y asintió.

-Eso me calma...—Sonrió. Me sonrió.—Eso me calma. Gracias.

-No tengas miedo. No debes tener miedo, nunca.—Dije, girándolo, mirándolo con fiereza.—Yo estaré ahí para ti, siempre. Termine o no lo nuestro.—Esas palabras nos hicieron temblar a ambos.—Nunca dejaré que nadie te lastime. Estaré ahí siempre, para sostenerte, para amarte. Lo... lo prometo.

Él me miró con dolor antes de sonreírme. De sonreírme de verdad. Estaba radiante ahí, rodeándome con sus piernas desnudas, recién levantado, precioso, único. Lo amaba con desesperación, y saber, conocer el hecho de que él tenía miedo...

Lo levanté, alzándolo entre mis brazos. Se sobresaltó.—¡Eren, bájame! ¡Te saldrá una hernia!

Reí, le di una poderosa palmada en su perfecto y jodidamente sensual trasero antes de encaminarme de nuevo a mi habitación.

-Una que valdrá la pena si es que logramos vencer a la cabecera de la cama.—Él rió, se calmo, y tan prono la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, se enredó contra mí, y me ayudó a formar de nuevo ese pequeño paraíso que era capaz de surgir en medio de nuestros cuerpos, gritando a todo pulmón el nombre del contrario.

(...)

Despertamos de nuevo a media tarde, con el sol entrando a raudales por la ventana e iluminando grácilmente la habitación. Me desperecé y lo volví a abrazar con fuerzas, ya que estando en Enero aún hacía muchísimo frío y su calor era indispensable para mí a esas alturas. Me sonrió, amodorrado.—Hola, dormilón.—Saludó con dulzura.

Recargué mi cabeza e su pecho, y disfruté de esa preciosa sensación de ser abrazado por él, nuevamente.—No quiero salir de la cama. Nunca.

-Oh, he creado a un monstruo.—Ambos reímos.—Yo tampoco. Quiero quedarme aquí, abrazarte, dormir, besarte y follarte para siempre.

-¿Para siempre, siempre?

-Para siempre, siempre.—Nos sonreímos. Era imposible no hacerlo. Eren se veía más hermoso que nunca, con sus enormes ojos verdes brillando cómo esmeraldas y su rostro en una perpetua sonrisa que quitaba el aliento. Me acurruqué contra él y sonrió.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-Me duele la cadera.—Susurré.—Pero me siento más feliz que nunca.

Él sonrió.—Consecuencia express de una buena follada.—Rodé los ojos.—Pues tendrás que cargarme.

-Lo haré.—Respondió de inmediato, sujetándome de la cintura para hacerme quedar sobre su pelvis desnuda. Ambos suspiramos. Nos miramos, sonriéndonos con ganas.—¿Una vez más o estás muy cansado?

Ladeé la cabeza.—Estoy muy cansado.—Respondí, recostándome sobre él.—Lo siento.

¿Ahora te disculpas por no follar, gordo? Bajo, Levi. Has caído muy bajo…

-No importa. Quédate así y lo compensarás con creces.

Sólo me moví para enredar sus piernas con las mías y lograrme recostar sobre su pecho desnudo, moreno y cómodo. No quería dormir, no tenía sueño, sólo me apetecía permanecer así durante mucho tiempo. Lo hice, acariciándole la piel de su musculoso pecho, recorriendo sus costas con gentileza, susurrándole tonterías para escucharlo reír.

Joder, estoy tan enamorado...

Antes del atardecer, habíamos hablado ya hasta del clima y nos quedamos en silencio un largo, largo rato.—¿Sonaría muy descabellado que te pidiese que te casaras conmigo?

Reí.—Un poco, sí.

-Pero yo quiero que te cases conmigo.—Su tono era el de un niño caprichoso y chiflado. Lo estreché contra mí y el suspiró de placer.—Oh, bueno, esta es una muy buena compensación también.

Rodé los ojos.—Eres un mimado.

-Lo soy. Mira en dónde me encuentro justo ahora. De seguro ni Harry se sintió así la primera vez que folló con Draco…

Bufé.—Harry se quedó con Ginny.

-¿Y por eso se supone que no tuvo sus quereres con el rubio en la Sala de los Menesteres?—Le di un suave mordisco en un costado.—Harry se quedó con Ginny. Punto. Además, ellos se odiaban.

-Pura tensión acumulada, mi amor.—Me guiñó un ojo.—No me puedes decir que fue normal lo del sexto libro, ¿o sí?(2)

-Simplemente quería asegurarse de que Draco no hiciese nada malo.

-¡Patrañas, Levi! ¡Se lo quería follar, ya te lo digo yo!

Estallamos en carcajadas simultáneamente. Una de las mejores cosas de Eren era que podíamos hablar de todo cuánto cruzase por nuestra cabeza. De su obsesión por Harry Potter, de mi apego a la limpieza, de chismes y de planes a futuro.

Sobre todo de esos últimos.

Antes de las seis de la tarde de aquel precioso día, habíamos decidido ya hasta cómo se llamarían nuestras mascotas. Era divertido, sin embargo esa punzante sensación de pérdida no me dejó ni a sol ni a sombra y eso… eso me asustó.

Lo abracé durante otro largo rato hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Rodé los ojos.

-Debo ir a casa.

Se levantó de inmediato.—Te acompañaré.

Sabía porqué lo decía y le sonreí en agradecimiento. Luego de arreglarnos un poco, y encaminarnos hasta la entrada, él me dio un largo, tendido y muy dulce beso.—Gracias.—Dijo, felizmente.

Me sentí algo aturdido por la belleza de esa sonrisa, más logré responderle.—Gracias a ti.

Afuera todo era más hermoso.

El sol dorado del atardecer, las luces parpadeantes de la ciudad y el susurro del helado viento en mis oídos. Todo.

Condujo hasta la puerta de mi hogar y me ayudó a bajar, rodeándome con su poderoso brazo, besándome la frente y luego, besándome los labios. Me sonrió.—Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí.

Antes de irse, logré reunir el valor suficiente y hacerlo.

Grité.

—¡Te quiero!

Y eso bastó para que saltase de la motocicleta, para correr, abrazarme con fuerzas y besarme hasta dejarme sin aliento.—¡Eh, te castraré ahora mismo, Yaeger!

Ambos reímos por la amenaza de Mikasa, y luego de otro breve beso, nos despedimos. Verlo marcharse provocó en mi pecho esa insoportable sensación de pérdida una vez más, subí las escaleras y estaba a punto de comenzar a comerme la cabeza con eso cuándo vi la puerta de mi alcoba abierta…

Mikasa ya estaba esperándome en mi habitación.

Oh, Jesús, no…

-No diré nada.

-Oh, yo solo estaba aquí para recibirte, _frère(3)—_ Rodé los ojos.

\- _Salope nosy(4)_ —Ella rió.—Lo soy. Anda, comienza a hablar.

-¿Y sobre qué, exactamente quieres que te hable?

-¿Ya no eres virgen, cierto?

-¡Eres una metida insoportable!

-¿Eso significa que no?

Enrojecí de vergüenza y molestia.—¡No, Mikasa, ya no soy virgen! ¿Eso quieres escuchar? Me la metieron ayer y hoy varias veces, ¿estás satisfecha?

Sonreía alegremente.—Oh, no tienes ni idea.—Luego suspiró.—Aunque debo decir que tendré que matar a Eren por robarte la inocencia. Lo juro.

-Estúpida.—Se dejó caer en mi pulcra cama con, debo decir, muy poca elegancia.

Muggle.

-¿Fueron varias veces? ¿Y no te dolió?

-¿Te dolió a ti cuándo te la dejaron ir toda?

-Un montón.—Sonreí, sarcástico.—Imagínate a mí.

-¿Y si la tiene grande?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa eso?

-Es que… caminas un poco raro, ¿sabes?

Escandalizado le lancé una almohada.—Cierra la boca. Ya. Ahora.

-Anda, no seas tan pesado. Cuéntame.—Le saqué el dedo.—Bien, me lo merezco, pero cuéntame.

-¿Y exactamente, qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

-Pues… ¿dolió?

-Un montón.

-¿La tiene grande?

-Colosal.

-¿Te gustó?

-Muchísimo.

-¿Lo hicieron más de una vez?

-Casi cuatro veces.

-¿Te dio de a cuatro?

-¡Joder, no!

-¿Lo amas?

Le quedé callado por un momento.

Luego le respondí.

-Lo amo.

Ella suspiró.—Bien, supongo que si fue con amor y todo es, está bien. Sólo… usa condón ¿quieres?

Enrojecí.—Oh, Levi, ya estás suficientemente grandecito cómo para saber que tienes qué usar condón.

-Está bien, lo siento, lo olvidé.

-Si me entero que la próxima vez que follas no usas condón te arrojaré una bolsa a la cara en medio de la cena. Lo juro.—Me estremecí. Estaba tan mal de la cabeza que sí la creía capaz.

-Está bien, solo… deja de decir _condón_. _Ya_.

-¿Condón?

-¡Ya!

-Oh, vamos, te la metieron varias veces y te molesta que diga _condón_ , ¿de verdad?

-¡Cierra la boca!

-Pero _condón_ , Levi, _condón_ , es importante, _condón_ , que uses, _condón_ , condón, para que, _condón_ , lleves una vida, _condón_ , sexual, _condón_ , sana, _condón_ y plena. _Condón._

Le arrojé con rabia todas las almohadas en mi poder, y varia que eran muchas.—Le voy a decir a Papá Uri que no me dejas de molestar. Que acabo de perder la virginidad y que no me dejas en paz.

Ambos nos miramos antes de estallar en carcajadas.—Eres un idiota, hermanito. Pero si eres un idiota feliz, entonces estoy feliz.—Me besó mi gordita mejilla.

-Vaya, gracias.

De pronto su mirada se afiló.—Está de más decirte que si te hace llorar, si por alguna razón estimula tus glándulas lagrimales, iré y le cortaré esa cosa que le cuelga entre las piernas, ¿cierto?

-Entendido.—Me sonríe.—¿Qué tal te fue a ti con Reiner?

-Aprendió lo que tenía que aprender.

-Espero, por mi sanidad mental que estés hablando del algebra.

-¿De qué otra cosa estaría hablando? Levi, me ofendes.

Charlamos de tonterías otro rato más, hasta que, en determinado momento aferró mi mano. Supe qué seguiría a continuación.—Voy a matarla. Si se atreve a volver, voy a matarla…

-Está bien. Eren...—Suspiré.—Eren me ayudó mucho.

-Sí, Papá Uri nos lo contó a Kaney y a mí. Es un buen chico. Algo imbécil, pero es un buen chico.

Sonreí por instinto.

-Ella intentará volver.—Dije yo.—Lo sè. No se rendirá.

-No me importa. Ella ya no es mi madre. Que se acerque, que lo haga. Que se atreva a intentar lastimarte a ti o a Kaney, que lo haga, para que vea de qué es capaz la hija de Uri Reiss.

Sonreí.—Papá Uri estuvo fantástico. Ni siquiera la dejó hablar.

-Es demasiado educado con ella. Yo la hubiese golpeado, o hubiese mandado a los hombres de Kaney a sacarla a rastras.

-A eso se le llama elegancia, Mikasa. Comportarse a la altura.

-Sí, su Alteza, lo sè. Pero Papá Uri no tiene porqué soportar su rostro en ésta casa, dónde él nos ayudó a salir adelante. Dónde nos quitó el miedo a quedarnos solos, dónde ha hecho feliz a nuestro padre durante tantos años.

No respondí.

Me sumí en recuerdos.

Papá Uri. Mikasa tenía razón. Él nos había ayudado a seguir delante. Durante las noches, a veces Mikasa y yo llorábamos. Él nos iba a buscar, alarmado. Luego nos consolaba y nos llevaba una taza de leche caliente para volver a conciliar el sueño.

Papá Uri nos hizo saber que fuésemos a dónde fuésemos, solos nunca estaríamos, porqué...—Estaré ahí para ustedes, mis niños. Siempre.—Estaba hincado frente a nosotros, sonriéndonos, devolviéndonos la sonrisa, haciéndonos ver que había camino aún después del abandono de mamá...

-Tienes razón.—Dije finalmente.—La próxima vez que regrese, porqué lo hará, la recibiremos cómo sólo los hijos de Uri Reiss pueden hacerlo.

(...)

Acababa de volver de la casa de Levi, cuándo mi móvil sonó.

Era Marco.

Cuándo me dijo lo que tenía qué decirme, me congelé.

De pronto, toda esa felicidad que Levi causó y dejó en mí, se puso helada. Me estremecí.—¿Les dijiste que no, cierto?

- _Marlo aceptó. Necesita el dinero para Hitch. Y para sus terapias, así que aceptó_.

Me estremecí.

-Prometimos no volver a eso nunca más, Marco.—Respondí, subiendo a mi habitación. Me recosté en mi cama y el aroma de mi novio me llenó por completo. Me sentí reconfortado con eso ante todo lo que Marco me estaba soltando.—¿Quieres que corra?

 _-¿Levi lo sabe?_

-No.—Dije de inmediato.—No le dije nunca.

 _-¿Tú quieres correr?_

La velocidad. La adrenalina. El triunfo.

La sonrisa plácida y dulce de mi Riv, mientras me envolvía entre sus brazos.

-No. Ya no.

 _-Sólo quería preguntarte. Yo sí correré._

-¿Y para qué, Marco? Tienes a Bertholdt.

Él suspiró.— _Lo sè. Pero Bert estudia toda la noche y trabaja cómo esclavo durante el día. No soporto ver el cansancio en sus ojos, Eren, entiéndeme._

-Será peligroso. Hemos perdido práctica, hace mucho que tú no compites.

- _Saldré bien librada de ésta_.—Escucho su suspiro.— _Necesito el dinero. Sólo será una vez y ya. Si gano… podré ayudar a Bert._

-Piénsalo bien, Marco. Y espera a ver lo que dirá Ymir de esto.

 _-No es mi madre._

-No, pero es tu prima y se preocupa por ti desde siempre. Sería muy mierda de tu parte que se lo ocultaras.—él bufa.— _Lo sè, Eren, lo sè. Pero es algo que debo hacer._

-No, no es algo que debes hacer. Es algo que tú quieres hacer. Es innecesario, estoy seguro de que si Bertholdt se entera, o si Ymir lo hace, te matarán ellos mismos antes de permitir que te subas a una motocicleta para volver a correrla en una carrera.

-No pediré su permiso. Sólo su apoyo. Eres mi amigo, Eren, ¿tú… tú me apoyas en esto?

Marco. El noble, el siempre sonriente Marco. Mi amigo, mi hermano, mi adelphos(5) No podía aprobar esta locura. No luego de haber perdido a un amigo en medio de toda esa mierda. Pero tampoco podía darle la espalda a Marco.

-Te apoyo. Pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con tu idea de mierda. No te olvides, joder, no te atrevas a olvidarte de Mylius.—Él ahogó una exclamación.

 _-No puedo creer que estés…_

-Lo estoy haciendo. Te estoy recordando al amigo que murió con el cráneo destrozado luego de una carrera de motocicletas. Mylius murió y ni aún así logras entender que esa mierda es peligrosa.

 _-Tú también corriste, no sè porqué ahora…_

-Porqué tengo a Levi, Marco. Y tú a Bertholdt. Me tengo que ir. Piensa bien en la decisión que vas a tomar. Nos puedes hundir a todos nosotros con ella.—Corte la llamada y me quedé inmóvil, mirando al techo.

Jamás creí que alguno de mis amigos, de mis hermanos volvería a siquiera considerar volver a correr en una carrera luego de la muerte, de la horrible muerte de Mylius. Era el mejor de todos, de todos nosotros y jamás había perdido una carrera. Poco después de llegar a Alemania, aún siendo unos mocosos medio idiotas, comenzamos a ganar dinero con las apuestas de las carreras. Era peligroso de cojones, pero era un éxtasis sentirte el rey del mundo luego de haber ganado una.

Mylius ganó todas. O casi todas.

En nuestra última carrera, Mylius daría el recorrido final, sin embargo, un embestida de un rival lo hizo perder el control y estrellarse.

No usábamos casco nunca.

Jamás olvidaré la imagen del cuerpo de Mylius luego del accidente. De cómo fue que quedó un cabrón tan guapo cómo él luego de haberse estrellado. Su novia, Nifa, se suicidó meses después de su fallecimiento.

Era algo que ninguno de nosotros gustaba de recordar. Era algo que decidimos enterrar, junto con esas mierdas de carreras y seguir adelante.

Pero eso nos había alcanzado y se había aprovechado ya de la necesidad de Marco y de Marlo.

Aferrándome al precioso recuerdo de Levi, sonriéndome amodorrado en mi cama, decidí olvidarme de las carreras y las muertes un rato, y dormir, para intentar soñar con el chico pelinegro al que prometí jamás fallarle.

Es que soy Eren Yaeger. Puedo permitirme prometer ese tipo de cosas.

Pueden comenzar a alabarme de nuevo, muggles.

(...)

La bofetada que Ymir le propinó a Marco fue brutal.

Tan imperiosa, tan inmisericorde, tan despiadada que el cuerpo de mi amigo fue a dar contra el muro más cercano. Bertholdt continuaba sin habla, mientras Tori se deshacía en sollozos en los brazos de una apesarada Sasha.

Connie permanecía helado, con los grandes ojos color del caramelo llenos de lágrimas y el rostro pálido en una profunda expresión de dolor. Más allá, Armin y Annie permanecían callados. Ella se veía igual de pérdida que yo, así que opté por sólo sujetarle el antebrazo a Eren y apegarlo contra mí, mientras le susurraba que debía mantener la calma.

Estaba tenso, pero tenía entre sus dedos una de mis manos y a pesar de lo furioso que se sentía, sabía que jamás me lastimaría. Por ello no me aparté, al igual que Tori fue apartada de Ymir por Hannah. Porqué sabía que Eren nunca osaría herirme. Y porqué me negaba a dejar que la ira lo cegara de nuevo

-Eres un maldito imbécil. ¡Un estúpido imbécil! ¡Un mierda!—Otra bofetada. Otro sollozo de Tori. Otro estremecimiento de Franz. Otro lamento de Thomas.—¿Quieres volver a las carreras, eh mierda? ¿Quieres volverte a sentir vivo estando cerca de la muerte, eh, mierdita? ¿Es lo que quieres?—Otra bofetada.—¡Antes te mataré yo! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Antes te mataré yo misma, imbécil! ¡Antes de permitir que te hagas mierda debajo de una motocicleta!

-No puedes evitarlo…

Ymir se quedó sin habla unos instantes, antes de soltarse a reír a carcajadas.—¿Qué no puedo evitarlo, dices? ¿Es que eres imbécil? Me conoces bien, Marco. Sabes de lo que soy capaz Si mi adorado primito quiere matarse en una carrera, ¿porqué dejarlo hacerlo solito, ah? Te mataré yo mismo antes de permitir que vuelvas a eso…

De pronto comprendí. Recordé a Carla y lo que dijo sobre las carreras. Tori llegó para Ymir, Bert para Marco y yo para Eren...

Las carreras…

Me estremecí de miedo.—No.—Dije de pronto, interrumpiendo la avalancha de insultos de la morena. Miré a Eren con fiereza.—Tú no. Ni se te ocurra…

Me sonrió, envolviéndome en un abrazo. Besándome la frente, sosteniéndome contra él.—Nunca lo haría. Te tengo a ti, ¿recuerdas?

Bert cerró los ojos, dolorido.—Marco, no…

-¿No ves que con esto podemos...? Podemos mantenernos un tiempo sin que tengas que trabajar. Podemos…

-A mí me gusta trabajar.—Interrumpió Bertholdt.—Me gusta, quiero que ambos construyamos…

-¡Estás que te caes de cansancio todo el tiempo! Con el dinero...

-No.—Cortó Fubar.—No, Marco, no. No lo hagas. Estamos bien, ¿recuerdas? Viviremos en ese apartamento de la gran avenida, podremos…

-No.—Marco frunció el ceño.—Estudiando y trabajando en una heladería no podrás… yo no podré darte lo que mereces…

-Marco, podemos hablarlo en un lugar más privado, cariño. No hay nada que yo quiera si no estás tú en la ecuación.—Le sonrió tiernamente.—¿Recuerdas? Es para siempre...

Por un momento pensé que Marco entendería a razones, sin embargo se echo para atrás casi al instante.—Lo haré, quieras o no. Es por el bien de ambos, es para…

-¡No, Marco! ¡Entiéndelo! Podremos salir adelante, que corras no es necesario, nosotros…

-No, Bertholdt.—Lo observó con dolor.—No. Tomé mi decisión.

Se dio la media vuelta. Ymir fue alcanzada por Connie y Armin. Annie estaba perpleja, aún sin entender del todo, y yo… yo sólo pude aferrarme a Eren.

-¡Marco! ¡Marco, regresa!

Antes de que arrancase, la voz de Bertholdt lo detuvo.—¡Si te vas...! ¡Si lo haces...! Lo...—Sus ojos escurrieron de gruesos lagrimones.—Lo nuestro se acabó...

Todos nos quedamos congelados. Tori sollozó de nuevo. Yo me enterré en el pecho de Eren, quién miraba decepcionado, furioso y defraudado a Marco.

Bertholdt se echo para atrás de inmediato.—Ma-Marco, yo…

-Adiós, Bertholdt.

Y así cómo así, se marchó.

Bertholdt gimió, devastado. Ymir gritó furiosa y Tori se echo a llorar sin consuelo.

Sasha había ido dónde Annie, y le hablaba de algo que hacía a la rubia perder cada vez más el color. Armin estaba con Hannah, Franz y Thomas tratando de consolar a Tori.

-Vámonos, Levi.—Dijo Eren.

Obedecí. Por alguna razón, al escuchar la desesperación de su voz me hizo sentirme exasperado por sacarlo de ahí. Por hacer que se despejara, aunque fuese un poco.

En nuestra cafetería especial, él me lo contó todo.

Lo de su inducción a las carreras, lo de su reputación, lo de la fama, lo de la expulsión de antiguos institutos y al final, lo de la muerte de Mylius Zeramuski.—Era un cabrón muy guapo, casi tanto cómo yo, alegre y siempre risueño. Un buen amigo, con una novia que lo amaba. Quería un anillo de compromiso para Nifa, para su chica y no podía permitirse trabajar, pues estaba seguro de que con la reputación que se cargaba no sería nada fácil..—Sonrió con dolor.—Me dijo que con esa última carrera, se retiraría. Que a pesar de lo difícil que fuese, encontraría un empleo para poder mantener a Nifa. Pero el dinero de esa carrera sería para pagar el anillo que quería para ella. Para su chica.

No hablé. Quería dejar que lo sacara todo.

-El día de la carrera fuimos a la joyería, escogimos todos juntos, Ymir, Marco, Marlo, Mylius y yo el anillo y firmamos un recibo de pago a plazos. Lo llevaba en el bolsillo cuándo se despidió de nosotros para colocarse en la línea de salida. Nos sonrió, nos dijo que esa sería la última, que luego iríamos a beber y a planear el futuro...—Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.—Nifa estaba hablándonos de lo bien que le había ido en la Selectividad Universitaria, de lo emocionada que estaba porqué Mylius había dicho que tenía algo importante qué darle, cuándo el estruendo nos heló la sangre a todos...

Eren jadeó. Le sujeté la mano de inmediato.—Aquí estoy…

Sonrió, destrozado, asintió y continuó..—Cuándo nos acercamos, todos estaban vueltos locos. Un colega de nosotros corrió hacía dónde estábamos y nos gritó "¡Mylius, Eren! ¡Era Mylius, era Mylius!" Me lancé a empujones y cuándo llegamos a él...—Sollozó. Mi titán, mi fiero novio sollozó y me sentí romper. Sin embargo era un Ackerman y era mi novio quien sufría. Debía mantenerme firme para sostenerlo así cómo él hizo conmigo—Nunca usábamos casco. La rueda había destrozado su cabeza. Jamás… Jamás podré olvidar el grito de Nifa a verlo. El sonido de su llanto, de sus llamados desesperados...—Jadeó de nuevo.—Nifa se suicidó dos meses después. Cuándo eso sucedió, decidimos enterrarlo todo, dejarlo atrás...

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos.—A partir de eso, nos alejamos. Tori encontró a Ymir trabajando en una librería de segunda mano, Bertholdt a Marco en el instituto al que llegamos, al nuestro, Hitch se hizo amiga de Marlo y tú, tú me arrojaste una malteada de avena en la cabeza

Me sonrió y de inmediato lo besé.—Aquí estoy, Eren. Aquí estoy para ti.

Me miró durante largos instantes antes de volver a hablar.—Eres lo mejor que me ha dado la vida, ¿lo sabes? Eres lo que me hace querer ser mejor cada día.

Sonreí, acariciando su rostro, adorando su presencia, sujetándole con fuerzas su mano, poderosa y frágil, cómo casi todo él en esos instantes.—Tú eres quién me ha mostrado el lado bonito de ella. Bonito.

Ambos reímos.—Prométeme.—Supliqué.—Prométeme que jamás, que nunca, jamás intentarás volver a…

-Nunca.—Dijo él de inmediato. Se inclinó hacía mí, rodeándome el rostro, mirándome con intensidad.—Nunca. Prometí algo ayer, ¿recuerdas?

Acaricié la mano con la que enmarcaba mi cara. Le miré con toda la ternura que nacía en mi pecho cada vez que Eren me sostenía de aquella manera tan dulce, tan desesperada.—Sí, lo recuerdo.

-No dejaré que esto acabe nunca. Nunca. Es una promesa, Riv.

Y contemplándolo con devoción, me sentí desesperado por creerlo.

Así lo hice.

Quizás fue eso lo que más me lastimó, cuándo todo nuestro paraíso comenzó a desmoronarse a nuestro alrededor.

Pero incluso cuándo yo más lloraba, seguía negándome a olvidar esa promesa. Eren no rompería nunca una promesa. Eren no. Eren jamás.

Cuándo ambos nos besamos, ansiosos de sentirnos de nuevo, presentí que toda esa felicidad, que toda esa dicha, que toda esa maravillosa racha de alegría no era nada más que el precioso, frágil y parpadeante preludio que antecedía a una tormenta.

Me abracé a Eren con miedo, tratando de calmar mi corazón.

Funcionó.

Deseé de todo corazón que esa paz instantánea, fuese eterna.

* * *

 **Hermosas criaturas:**

 **Enserio que no me canso de agradecerles su incondicional apoyo y sus preciosas palabras. Las adoro cómo no tienen idea y agradezco cada sonrisa que me sacan con sus hermosísimos reviews.**

 **Espero que Mikasa les agrade. Ella es una chica dura, si, pero es una chica. Y no es un robot que solo acosa a sus hermanos por miedo a que sean lastimados. Quería hacerla algo mas humana, que bromease y disfrutase como cualquiera. Espero por igual que la primera vez de Eren y Levi haya quedado decente. No quise hacer algo muy cursi, ni tampoco muy hard. Es decir, ambos son unos chicos, no unas señoritas que exhuman flores ni arcoíris. Quise ponerlo algo brusco, pero a la vez dulce pues, vamos, es la primera vez de Levi. No va a ser una delicada princesa ni nada, pero tampoco es un desenfrenado Ackerman. Él es un chico primerizo, y quise retratar que dejando de lado el miedo y la inseguridad y el complejo, es tan apasionado cómo el mismo Eren.**

 **Además, ¿quién de ustedes no se emocionaría si tuviesen a un dios medio griego entre sus brazos?**

 **Espero que todo este fluff haya sido suficiente, y les aviso, ya se vienen los problemas. Serán muchos, y muy variados, pero si les sirve de algo, tendrá todo un final feliz.**

 **Pero de algo debo advertirles y es que dos personajes que quizás ya comiencen a querer, van a fallecer. Eso hasta rimó.**

 **Lo siento.**

 **Las amo.**

 **Unas cuántas aclaraciones:**

 **(1)**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Asustado, Potter?_**

 ** _Ya quisieras, Malfoy."_**

 **¿A alguien le suena? Esos dos destilaban, a parte de glamour, litros y litros de tensión sexual no resuelta.**

 **(2)**

 **En el sexto libro, Harry** ** _acosa_** **, no investiga, ni rastrea,** ** _ACOSA_** **, a Draco.**

 **Realmente preocupante para algunos, realmente de ensueño para otros. A mi no me joden, se dieron sus encontronazos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Y no fueron precisamente para golpearse.**

 **(3)**

 **Hermanito, en francés. Mikasa es una tierna.**

 **(4)**

 **Zorra entrometida, a palabras finas de Levi-Loves.**

 **(5)**

 **Adelphos**

 **"** **Hermano" en griego.**

 **Tabla de Agradecimiento para mis criaturas bellas:**

 **NATMAN98. Pandirafa, (te tomaste el tiempo de escribirme dos reviews hermosos cómo las estrellas. ¡Gracias!) Lia Primrose (muchìsimas gracias por tus siempre bellísimos y largos reviews. Espero que sea de tu agrado la continuación. ¡Abrazos gigantes para ti!) Emil K. Naomi727. Deih. . Nanao Himura. rivaiFemTyarahAckerman. Izupp (mi adorable EruRi). ChibiGoreItaly. myfeamlady98. Fjulietta (gracias, de verdad gracias por darle una chance a mi fic)**

 **Y finalmente, CharlyLand.**

 **Temis de mi corazón, te adoro. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias de verdad.**

 **No acostumbro a dar spam, pero me gustaria que se pasaran a mi nueva historia. Es un Slave!ErenxRoman!Levi, la historia de unos cachondos amantes en la epoca de la Roma republicana.**

 **Espero que les guste tambien. Y si les gusta el lemon, pues bueno, creo que les interesara ;)**

 **Ustedes son únicas. Especiales. Las quiero cómo no tienen ni idea.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Adelanto:**

 **"—** **¿Eren?—Estaba inerte, parado frente a mí. De pronto, lo helado de su cuerpo ardió, y su mirada, antes atónita, se encendió de furia. Cuándo le sujeté, recibí un violento empujón. Ni siquiera me inmuté ante el dolor. Mi desesperación estaba en lograr quitar a Eren, de encima de ese delgado hombre de anteojos.**

 **—** **¡Eren, no! ¡Eren basta, detente! ¡Vas a matarlo!**

 **Cuándo él me apartó de otro empujón, y caí de sentón supe que nuestro frágil, perfecto y feliz preludio había llegado a su fin. Los obstáculos habían llegado, y desesperado traté de buscar la mano de mi Eren, para así tener las fuerzas de superarlos.**

 **No sería fácil."**

 **Con eterno cariño,**

 **Elisa.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lemon. Lenguaje Soez. Fluff.**

* * *

El rugido de los motores nos recibió tan pronto viramos en la esquina más alejada del último almacén de la zona abandonada del puerto. A diferencia de nuestro lugar, aquel estaba desvalido y descuidado. No había luces, cómo las que había colocado Tori luego de la Navidad, ni tampoco estaban los espléndidos murales que Ymir había hecho con la ayuda de Eren.

Era un mundo diferente, y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver a todos esos chicos con expresiones rotas y miradas heladas, pues instantáneamente pensé que Eren, tiempo atrás debió de haber tenido esa misma mirada. Le apreté la mano y él me miró.—Tranquilo, todo estará bien.—Susurró. Asentí.

Vimos a Marco a lo lejos, y sentí cómo Eren a mi lado se estremecía.—Vayamos con él.—Dije en un suave susurro. Él aceptó, y con lentitud avanzamos hasta que nos vimos junto a nuestro amigo Era diferente al Marco que ya conocía. Sus ojos habían perdido esa cálida luz que siempre había poseído y su semblante se veía demacrado.

Era cómo si tuviese sobre los hombros el peso de una edad que aún no había alcanzado.

Sin embargo, nos sonrió.—Hola, chicos.—Saludó. Estaba a punto de responder, cuándo la helada voz de Eren, destilando enojo, se me adelantó.

-Eres un imbécil redomado si aún estás decidido a hacer esto, que lo sepas.—Miré mal a mi novio y él simplemente viró los ojos. Marco hizo cómo si no lo hubiese escuchado y me sonrió de nuevo.—Gracias por venir, Levi. Significa muchísimo que estén aquí

Luego de eso dio una palmada en el hombro de mi novio y avanzó sin mirar atrás hasta la línea de partida. Decir que ver aquello no me impresionó, habría sido una gran mentira. Marco era bueno. Muy bueno, y durante el inicio de las vueltas, cuándo pasaba, cómo un jodido relámpago por dónde nosotros estábamos, realizaba unas maniobras que a pesar de que eran fabulosas, me dejaron un nudo en el estómago al suponer que Eren, el idiota amoroso de mi novio, había arriesgado así su vida.

Cómo era de esperarse, Marco ganó.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que aquello me hizo dedicarle una sonrisa al necio idiota del samaritano, hubo problemas con miembros de grupos rivales. Eren de inmediato se tensó, y me aferró la mano con fuerza. Acaricié su muñeca, despacio, intentando hacerle saber, mientras sentía ese montón de miradas clavadas en nosotros dos, que nada que esos gilipollas dijeran importaba, no tenía relevancia alguna.

Además, joder, eran cómo una docena y nosotros sólo tres, asumiendo que Marco, del que desgraciadamente ya no se podía esperar mucho, se pusiera de nuestro lado. Él se acercó a nosotros, nos mostró el dinero y sonrió, apesadumbrado.—Es genial, ¿no?

Eren sólo asintió.—Seguro, Marco.

Él me sonrió de nuevo.—¿Quieren ir a tomar un trago?

Eren se adelantó.—Debo ir a dejar a Levi. Carla me pidió que no llegara tarde a casa.

Marco asintió.—Lo que digas, hermano. Cuídense, ¿vale?

-La verdad, no somos nosotros quienes debemos cuidarnos. Vámonos, Levi.

Tiró de mí, pero antes de seguirle, miré a Marco, y le sonreí.—Cuídate mucho, Marco.

La sonrisa que Bodt me dedicó, fue algo doloroso de contemplar.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, y cuándo bajé de la moto, vi lo mal que se encontraba mi novio. Temblaba furiosamente, aferrando el metal helado de la motocicleta con fuerzas. Lo abracé de inmediato, y cuándo enterró el rostro en la curvatura de mi gordo cuello, se echó a llorar.—Quédate.—Dije en un susurro, haciéndole ponerse de pié. Quité la llave, y lo guié cómo pude, pues joder, está altísimo y demasiado fornido cómo para mi gorda alma en solitario, sin embargo, logré llevarlo al interior y tras regresar y cerrar bien la verja, luego de meter la motocicleta, y echarle el cerrojo me dirigí con él hasta mi cuarto. Estaban ya dormidos, gracias a la buena María, madre del misericordioso salvador, por lo que no tuve que dar incómodas explicaciones.—Es la primera vez que entro a tu habitación.—Dijo en un susurro. Le sonreí, cómo sólo podía hacer con Eren.—¿Quieres tomar una ducha? El baño de mi habitación está muy limpio, y hay toallas calientes en el vidri-

Me besó.

Se me rompió el corazón beberme lo salado de sus labios, pues supe de inmediato que habían sus lágrimas las que los habían otorgado ese sabor. Le miré con dolor cuándo nos separamos y acaricié su rostro con dulzura.—Aquí estoy.—Susurré, apegando mi frente a la suya.—No te olvides de eso. Aquí estaré para ti, siempre…

Me sonrió, luego de unos instantes.—Música. Necesitamos música…

Rodé los ojos.—Es la una de la mañana. Pero...—Le devolví la sonrisa.—Esa me parece una buenísima idea.

-¿Qué estabas escuchando la última vez?—Cuestionó, siguiendo mis pasos hasta la portátil sobre mi cama. Me avergoncé.—A Presley.

Rió con suavidad.—¿De verdad?

-Soy un puto romántico, qué te digo.—Me envolvió la cadera y me apegó a él.—Escuchemos a Presley entonces.

 _Can't Help Falling in Love_ era una canción preciosa. Sí algo… no, nada, al carajo, era hermosa y escucharla me hacía recordar a Eren. Váyanse al carajo si eso les parece marica, sí, soy marica y amo esa canción y enserio, al carajo.

No me puse nervioso, ni al caso. No, para nada.

Eren me guió a través de la oscuridad e impuso un suave ritmo, delicado, ondulante, con su mano grande y cálida sobre mi cintura y su frente contra la mía.—Eres mi mundo—Susurró con ternura.—Eres mi mundo...

Cerré los ojos, y disfruté de ese íntimo momento cómo nunca antes.—Perdona por haber llorado, yo…

-No tienes porqué disculparte.—Dije de inmediato, rodeándole los hombros con mis brazos, inclinándolo hacía mí. Hazte para acá, precioso que quiero tenerte bien cerca de mí. Anda, compadécete del gordo, perfecto, así.—Es bueno que saques todo de ahí dentro. Que quites el peso de tus hombros, de tu pecho. Te sostendré, ¿recuerdas? Te sostendré siempre, mi Eren…

 _Take my hand..._

Sollozó, lo estreché contra mí, y me juré nunca, nunca dejarle caer. Nunca permitir que la tristeza le embargase, nunca dejar que se hundiese en la desdicha.

Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor...

Acaricié su rostro con mis mejillas, le besé a la esquimal, haciéndole reír, y probé sus labios con ternura desbordante. Le abracé, me bebí sus lágrimas, sonreí con sus sonrisas, y antes de que esa preciosa canción terminase (joder, Elvis no por nada era el Rey), lo hice girar, torpemente, arrancándonos una risita y cubrí con mi boca sus húmedos labios en un beso de una dulzura infinita.

Entre jadeos, le pregunté algo que lo hizo estremecer.—¿Quieres hacer el amor ésta noche?

Me miró, cómo nunca antes me había mirado y luego de aferrarme contra él, susurró en mi oído.—Amo esa sugerencia, pero aquí, ahora, sólo quiero dormir abrazado a ti…

Lo contemplé con una suave sonrisa. Mi sonrisa especial, aquella de la que Eren era el dueño.

-¿A qué estás esperando entonces?

* * *

 **Mad First Love.**

 **Capítulo** **XII**

 **"** **Montaña Rusa** **"**

* * *

-Hey.—Bertholdt sonrió con sutileza al verlo entrar y saludarlo.

Reiner Braun, el chico del helado sabor cereza y de la cara sonrojada, se había convertido en un extraño, pero agradable compañero de sus tardes.

Estaba cansado, no podía mentir. Cuándo Reiner le preguntó aquello, le había dicho la verdad. Además, había llorado hasta quedarse bien seco. Tenía marcadas ojeras, y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos hasta lo imposible, sin embargo eso era algo que a Reiner no le debía interesar.—Vamos, te llevaré a comer algo.

Quiso negarse, lo hizo. Más Reiner no escuchó a razones.

Para su sorpresa, Reiner no le preguntó nada, cómo era su costumbre. Le habló de su día, de cómo el entrenamiento había sido fructífero y que ya muy cerca se encontraba la final. Le habló de Eren, quién había hecho un magnífico trabajo luego de ser visitado fugazmente por Levi. También de lo difíciles de los exámenes y de lo mucho que disfrutaba del helado de cereza.—La verdad creí que esa vez sólo lo ordenaste para pedirme después mi número y que no se viera tan mal.

Reiner se echó a reír.—Bájate de la nube, larguirucho, está bien, iba a pedirte tu número, pero adoro ese sabor.

-Pero es horrible...-Casi involuntariamente, sonrió.

-¡Blasfemia!

Reiner era gracioso y amable, y su charla era ligera y agradable. Además, era muy guapo. Pálido, rubio y de gentiles ojos miel, sonreía todo el tiempo y su cabello rubio enmarcaba un rostro risueño. Se avergonzó de inmediato.—Tengo que irme.—Dijo, luego de un largo rato de plática.

Reiner asintió.—Seguro.—Cuándo estaba sacando su dinero, el rubio le detuvo.—No, no, está bien. Yo pago…

-Reiner, no…

-No protestes.—Le sonrió.—Yo pago. Me la debes por esa barbarie que dijiste sobre el helado de cereza.

Muy para su pesar, Bertholdt se echó a reír.

Una risa real, fluida y natural. De esas que haría ya casi dos semanas que no soltaba. De esas que se le murieron cuándo Marco le abandonó.

Se despidió de Reiner, y al volver a su trabajo, Eren, Levi, Connie y Sasha ya le esperaban.—Nos dijeron ciertos pajaritos que nuestra guapa jirafa favorita había sido raptada por un guapísimo rubio.—Canturreó el calvo chismoso con malicia.

Los demás se echaron a reír, y él se sintió enrojecer a morir.

-Sólo era un amigo.

-No importa, Bert.—Sasha le guiñó su enorme y avellanado ojo.—Si está tan guapo cómo me lo describieron, ¡bienvenido sea!

-Relájate, amigo, sólo están jodiendo.—Susurró Levi con gracia.—Estás preocupantemente colorado.

Eren rió.—Anda, sè bueno y danos unos cuántos capuchinos.—izó el mentón.—Hoy yo invito.

-¡Oh, revelación! ¡Jesús, deja venir tu divina presencia, que éste mestizo cabrón y tacaño ha decidido pagar él!

Los demás, incluido Levi mismo, alzaron los brazos y teatralmente exclamaron, siguiéndole el juego a Connie.—¡Serán cabrones! ¡Levi, tú, enano traidor!

-Esto ameritará mucho sexo de compensación, ¿no, Levi, querido?—Connie picó con perversión ante el pálido muchacho, quién enrojeció de golpe.

-Demasiado, Connie, joder, mañana no podrá ni caminar.—Levi jadeó y los demás se carcajearon a sus anchas. Bertholdt sonrió con sinceridad, y quince minutos después, les llevó la orden, con un humeante panecillo de durazno escondido para Sasha, quién besó su mejilla con un fuerza.—¡Divino, hombre, eres divino!

Bertholdt no fue el mismo desde que Marco lo abandonó.

Pero lo que fuera que quedase de él, luego de aquella horrible noche, aún era capaz de encorvar los labios en una sonrisa al ver a sus amigos. Le dolió la cara de tanto sonreír, cuándo llegó Marlo, con Hitch y ambos mostraron orgullosos unas pequeñas calcetas amarillas, que pusieron sobre el bultito en el vientre de la rubia. La buena nueva aquella tarde fue, que Marlo y Hitch finalmente habían logrado reunir el dinero a base de arduo trabajo y ambos habían salido airosos de sus hogares. Hitch más que ninguna otra, deseaba celebrarlo al significar que su novio nunca más sería maltratado por su horrible familia, y Bertholdt sintió un cariño infinito hacía la embarazada rubia.

Aplaudió, rió, y por un momento, breve y fugaz, se permitió volver a ser aquel Bertholdt que murió, luego de haber sido dejado de lado por aquel a quién más amaba en el mundo.

Cuándo Eren ahogó a Levi en un beso bastante encendido, y el pelinegro muchacho casi a a dar al suelo, Bertholdt se permitió el privilegio de echarse a reír.

Era agradable hacerlo. Se sentía… bien.

(…)

Reírme junto a mi novio, mientras ambos luchábamos por quitarnos los pantalones, era algo que le hacía cosquillas a mi perfecto vientre. Me dolía la cara de tanto sonreír, y me sentía nervioso y emocionado a partes iguales, mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón y me liberaba del botón maldito. Levi ya se hallaba sobre la barra de la cocina, luchando por bajarse la bragueta, y a pesar de lo guarro que ya suena eso, moría de risa por la emoción de hacerlo en un lugar tan poco privado cómo era la cocina de mi madre.—¿Y si nos ve?

-Admirará lo bueno que es su hijo al momento de complacer a su precioso novio.—Él se carcajeó, sonrosado, con los ojos azules brillando de expectación—Oh, joder, aquí voy…

-¡AH! Mgh, E-Eren, de-despacio… ¡ah!

Entre en él luego de aflojarlo un poco, y suspiré con placer al sentirlo engullir mi verga con una disposición única. Apretado, joder, ahí dentro se me estaba ahogando la polla, pero era algo tan increíblemente placentero que el sólo hecho de imaginármelo, me hizo tener que luchar para evitar correrme tan rápido.

Levi se estremeció, cruzó las piernas detrás de mi trasero, y luego de darle un fuerte apretón al anteriormente mencionado, meneó las caderas en un movimiento tan inocente, que se me endureció a niveles estratosféricos ahí dentro.—¡Ah, E-Eren, desp- AH!

-¿Despacio? ¿Quieres que haga esto más despacio?—Ataque inmisericorde la sensible zona de su cuello. Embestí lento, pero tan profundo cómo me fue posible, haciéndole doblarse de placer

Negó fervientemente con la cabeza.—No, ahí, joder, ahí. ¡ahí, E-Eren! ¡Mgh!

-¿Aquí? ¿Es aquí, mi amor?

Asintió, desesperado antes de volver a elevar las caderas y con un ritmo grácil hacerlas encontrarse con las mías, produciendo así ese sonido tan lascivo que sabía, joder, yo sabía, que tanto le ponía a mi Riv. Los gimoteos de mi novio eran una pura melodía hecha sin duda alguna por la bendita Afrodita, y conforme los empujones se hicieron más salvajes, su voz se elevó tanto que por un momento reparé en los vecinos, los inocentes vecinos ajenos a lo que el guarro de la casa amarrilla estuviese haciendo…

Y luego mandé todo al carajo, y embestí aún más fuerte.—Joder, Levi, joder, joder…

-¡Ahí! Sí, así, j-joder, así… ¡Ah!

Un poco más, un poco más, maldición… el interior de Levi se estrechó aún más, (joder, eso está doliendo) y luego de un apasionado beso, él se corrió sobre nuestros vientres en un sonido tan caliente que me llevó a mí a mi propio orgasmo.—D-Dentro.—Dijo él en un sensual jadeo—Vente dentro, lléname...

Y vaya que lo hice.

Estallé en su interior e hilo tras hilo de semen se derramó dentro suyo, haciéndolo suspirar.—Ah...

Sonreí cansadísimo.—Eres un guarro...

-Y negro dijo el cuervo al grajo.

Me eché a reír.—Rayos, debo limpiar esto antes de que llegue mamá. ¿Quieres subir o me esperas?

Me miró, dubitativo. Oh, amaba esa mirada.

Amaba todo de él, en realidad.

-Si lo limpias sin nada puesto, me quedo a esperarte.

No es necesario decir que antes de que terminase de hablar, ya estaba quitándome hasta los calcetines.

Luego de repetirlo un par de veces más en mi habitación, y de darnos una ducha rápida, nos quedamos ambos tendidos en mi cama, viendo la aburrida programación vespertina de la televisión.—Que te digo que si es Reiner.—Exclamé yo.—Lo he visto saliendo de la heladería, además, ¿cómo lo describió la otra cajera? ¿Súper musculoso, rubio, con cara de idiota? Ese es, a puros huevos, el imbécil de Reiner…

Levi abrió los ojos.—Pero Mikasa dio que…

-Que se lo estaba cogiendo, no que tenían algo. Además, dudo muchísimo que tu hermana tenga algo serio con alguien cómo Reiner. Sin ánimo de ofender, no creo que sea alguien con quién Bellatrix "yo soy superior a ti, sangre-sucia e inmunda" Ackerman pueda sostener una conversación fructífera.

Levi lo meditó largamente.—Supongo que tienes razón.

-Supones bien, yo soy fabuloso.

-Oh, no, aquí vamos de nuevo…

Levi era un exagerado. No podía admitir lo bueno que era yo determinando la sexualidad y las posibilidades que una persona podía tener con otra, en una relación ya fuese verdadera o sólo se tratase todo de joder. Era el hijo perdido de Cupido, sin duda alguna. Algo así cómo el doctor profesor(1) Eren Corazones-Yaeger—Anda, di que soy fabuloso y te la chupo.

-No lo diré. A menos que me cocines. Cómo lo hace tu madre, aclaro.

-Te cocinaré cómo cocinaría Dionisio…

Estar con Levi era, por mucho, el analgésico al dolor que me causó el asunto de Marco. Marco había sido mi amigo, mi hermano desde siempre. Mylius aún no se iba del todo de nuestros recuerdos y de la nada, él decide exponerse de nuevo a eso...—Hey.—Riv me llama. Lo miró, y él está observándome, preocupado.—¿Está todo bien?

Sonrió y asiento.—Lo está, mi amor.

Le paso un brazo por su blandita cintura y lo apego a mí.—¿Sabes? Tener tanto sexo quizás me haga bajar de peso.

Rodé los ojos.—Pensé que habíamos dejado ya demasiado claro lo mucho que me molesta que hables así de ti.

Lució avergonzado.—Perdona, es algo instintivo.

Le besé la frente.—No te disculpes, sólo no lo hagas más, ¿vale?

Batió esas tupidas y preciosas pestañas negras suyas y asintió.—Vale.

Estar en bóxer, playeras y calcetines, bien empiernado con mi hombre en a cama era un paraíso. Vimos un programa dónde una mujer trata de unir parejas por sus signos zodiacales(2), y luego un talk show dónde un hombre casi mata a su hijo por ser gay(3).—Menudo imbécil.—Dijo Riv, disgustado. –Jodido gilipollas, le ha dado duro al chico…

Asentí, totalmente de acuerdo.—¿Tú no tuviste problemas con Kaney por esto?—Pregunté, curioso.

-No.—Respondió.—Supongo que es porqué no tiene nada qué reclamarme, es decir, él se caso con su mejor amigo poco tiempo después de que ella se fuera.—Sonrió.—La mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

Acaricié su pelo negro y lo olfateé, maravillado. Tenía un aroma dulce, a sol, a viento y a lavanda. Era el olor de Levi. Era el dulce, el conocido, el familiar aroma de mi Riv.—Cuándo era niño, Grisha solía hablar muy mal de los gays. Lo recuerdo muy bien.

-¿Qué no era un médico?

-Sí.

-¿No se supone que ellos son siempre de mente abierta y eso?

-Grisha era un cabrón, golpeador y gilipollas.—Respondí con desprecio.—Para él un maricón era aquel hombre que amaba a otro, pero ah, para él era muy de machos golpear a mamá.

-Hijo de puta.—Susurró él, despectivo.

-Lo es.—Apreté mi agarre en torno a él.—Si algún día él se atreviese a volver…

-No lo hará. Nunca, ¿entiendes? Y sí lo hace, estaré aquí, contigo, Titán.—Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Lo besé y luego de acurrucarlo contra mí, cerré los ojos.—¿Dormimos un poco?

-Por favor.—Canturreó él, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

Reí, besé una vez más su cabeza y pronto, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Cuándo estaba ya todo oscuro, me levanté y cuándo lo vi dormir, profundamente, abrazado a la almohada que quedó en mi lugar cuándo me levanté, permanecí inmóvil unos momentos, contemplándolo. Joder, lo amaba tanto.—Hace frío.—Dijo él, con los ojos cerrados.—Ven aquí.

-Es hora de llevarte a casa, Riv.—Él lloriqueó.—Anda, anda, precioso, hora de levantarse. Mañana hay que ir a clases. Y mañana es…

-¿Tu final?

-¡Exacto! ¿Te pondrás más guapo de lo que ya eres para mí?

-Sí así lo quieres.—Lo miré sorprendido.—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así, eh?

-Eres fabuloso.

-Lo sè, cariño, lo sè.

Nos vestimos, y con su habitual gentileza (a punta de tirones y empujones) se aseguró de abrigarme bien, ya que según su Majestad Exagerado, hacía demasiado frío cómo para andar por ahí casi desnudo. Al llegar a su casa, encontramos a Bellatrix, perdón, a Narcissa Malfoy, ¡oh, perdón!, me equivoco, soy tan tonto, a Mikasa hablando en las escaleras del pórtico por teléfono. Estaba recargada en uno de las gruesas columnas y ni nos vio llegar. Nos acercamos, decididos a sacarle algo para atormentarla.—No, Levi no ha llegado, así que…

-Aquí estoy, estúpida (4)—Ella se giró de sorpresa y luego sonrió.—No, olvídalo, ha llegado. Sí, quedamos para mañana.

Le sonreí, burlón.—¿Hablando con Braun?

Ella enrojeció.—¡Enano traidor!

-Me la debías.—Dijo él, fingiendo indiferencia.—Dijiste la palabra que te pedí no dijeras muchas, muchísimas veces.

-¿Cuál?—Preguntó ella, maliciosa.—¿Acaso te refieres a...?

-No. La. Digas...

-¿Qué palabra, Riv?—Inquirí, curioso.

-Es bueno que preguntes, Yaeger.—Ella me sonrió con una dulzura que me supo a cianuro.—Ya que hace poco le pregunté a Levi si es que ustedes...

-¡No te atrevas!

-...usaban condón cuándo se revolcaban.

Me encogí de hombros.—No, no…

-¡Calla!

-Te dije lo que haría, Levi.—Ella le guiñó el ojo.—Así que prepárate…

-¡Puta!

-¡Una que sí usa condón, querido!—A Levi casi le da un infarto al miocardio por el coraje, pero luego lo calmé a besos y arrumacos marca Acme. Ósea, Yaeger, sí.

-¿Ella te preguntó sí usábamos eso?

Asintió, avergonzado.—Oh, cariño ni le hagas caso. ¿Quieres que usemos condón? Pues lo usamos.

-No es eso, Eren, es que es tan… irritante.

-Así son las hermanas.—Dije yo, con una sonrisa. Le besé la frente y rocé mi nariz con la suya.—Relájate, ¿sí?

-El problema aquí es que me amenazó con lanzarme una bolsa de condones durante la cena si se enteraba de que yo no...

-¿Qué? ¿Le lanzamos juntos un Obliviate(5)?

Rió, sin poder evitarlo.—Un Cruciatus(6) cuadraría más...

Negué con la cabeza.—¿Quieres que me quede para ayudarte a que no sea tan vergonzoso todo?

Me miró, esperanzado.—¿Harías eso?

-Por ti, lo haría. Hasta vestido de mujer.

Me sonrió.

Joder, pero que Afrodita, Hera y la misma abuela Rea me perdone, que el sonrojo en la cara de mi Riv cuándo Mikasa le arrojó a la cara la caja de los condones (de sabores, cabe destacar) fue algo deliciosamente digno de ver. Uri se escandalizó, reprendió a Mikasa y regañó a Levi por su "inconsciencia", mientras Kaney, estaba luchó cómo los grandes por no ahogarse de la risa, al ser testigo de todo aquello.

Esa primera cena con la familia Ackerman, fue una de las cosas más geniales que habría de pasar en esa época, en la que todo, absolutamente todo lo bueno que teníamos, se torció de maneras inimaginables...

(…)

-¿Quieres darme un poco más?

Hitch se echó a reír de buena gana cuándo su novio, luego de haber tragado toda aquella abominación que ella cocinó, le sonriera y pidiera más. Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a Marlo.—Eres el mejor, ¿lo sabes, cierto?

Marlo sonrió.—Vaya, si mi chica lo dice, entonces debe ser verdad.

-Oh, claro que lo es.—Ella acarició su vientre con movimientos circulares—Bebé también lo dice.

-Vaya, entonces es un hecho de que soy el mejor.—Aquella tarde, habían finalmente logrado terminar de acomodar las cosas de la mudanza al pequeño piso que, juntos, lograron rentar.—Tendremos que conseguir en algún sitio una cuna de segunda mano.—Dijo Marlo, luego de un momento de silencio.

Su voz había sido un triste susurro, que hizo a Hitch incorporarse y mirarlo fijamente.—De igual manera servirá, Marlo.

-Sí, pero Bebé…

-Bebé se sentirá satisfecho, tendrá una linda cuna en la cuál descansar—Repuso ella.—Nos las arreglaremos, ¿vale? No quiero que te preocupes por eso. No ahora.

Marlo asintió.

-Hitch, ¿tú de verdad me odiarías si vuelvo a lo de… tú sabes, las carreras?

La muchacha rubia suspiró.—Sabía que las cosas que decías desde hace rato tenían que ver con eso.—Tomó su mano, luego e atravesar el espacio que les separaba a través de la pequeña mesita.—No, Marlo, no te odiaría. No sería capaz de hacer eso, ¿vale? Pero me sentiría decepcionada, porqué sè que eres más que un chico que busca ganar dinero fácil en carreras clandestinas.

Marlo se quedó un momento en silencio. Luego le sonrió.—Eres la chica más maravillosa en la historia de las chicas maravillosas. Todas las demás, te hacen los mandados.

Hitch se echó a reír.—oh, que sonido tan bonito. Vamos, ríete de nuevo, nena.

-Oh, Marlo, ¡basta! ¡Eres un empalagoso!

Ambos rieron esa vez.

Luego de volver a pasar la escoba a lo largo y ancho de su nuevo pequeño piso, ambos decidieron recostarse un rato. Era una cama también pequeña, pero ahí, bien cerca el uno del otro, Hitch frunció contra su cuerpo el brazo con el que Marlo la rodeaba y besó su mano con dulzura.—Hoy fue un día grandioso.—Susurró Marlo, viéndola con devoción.—Empezamos desde cero, pero ya verás cómo pronto todo mejora.

Ella se giró y le contempló. Cálidos ojos grises, tiernos y dulces.—Y lo haremos juntos, ¿cierto?

Marlo asintió, emocionado.—Oh, claro que sí. A menos que mi nena quiera hacerlo sola y alejarse de este pobre tonto que tanto la ama...

Hitch le miró durante largos, largos instantes, contemplándole. Luego, sonrió.—¿A dónde iría yo sin mi precioso tonto?

Al día siguiente, pensó Marlo, mientras llenaba de besos a su chica y a Bebé, sería su primera terapia. Lograron programar citas a base del trabajo de ambos, que consistía en repartir comida rápida, por su lado, y cuidar de unos niños de la zona alta, por parte de Hitch, y Marlo mentiría si dijese que no se siente nervioso. Pero no por el hecho de que le fueran a hacer la primera quimioterapia, sino, porqué no quería que su chica viese aquello.

Cuándo le dijo eso a Hitch, aquella misma mañana, ella lo mandó, con todo el respeto y amor del mundo, directito al carajo.

-¿Juntos, recuerdas?

Marlo sintió que amarla más habría sido una locura, pues no había más que darle a esa preciosa chica rubia, y sin embargo, lo hizo.

La amó aún más.

Pensó que nunca le ha temido a la muerte, venga que llegó a ese país de ilegal junto a su madre y a su patético intento de marido y atravesó muchas cosas para poder hacerlo. Que condujo en carreras ilegales, que se enfrentó a la muerte innumerables ocasiones, que participó en peleas con una desventaja casi criminal, y que ni aún así jamás le había dado miedo la idea de no ver un siguiente amanecer. Nunca le ha temido y quizás nunca le tema. Sabe que ella, la muerte, algún día irá a por él, pero se decide a no ponérsela tan fácil. Tendrá que jodérsela un poco para lograr hacer que se suelte de la esperanza que Hitch carga en su divina pancita.

Y tendrá que jodérsela bien.

Aquella primera noche, se mantiene abrazado a su chica, recostado contra su pecho, bien cerquita de su corazón.

(...)

-¡Todos con las putas manos en alto, para recibir a los Titanes!—Cuándo Connie gritó aquello, la preparatoria entera, congregada en el estadio deportivo de nuestro campus, alzó las manos y aulló con un júbilo casi frenético.

Conmigo mismo incluido, obviamente.

El estadio estaba lleno a reventar, y los colores de nuestro instituto cubrían el espacio negro de aquella helada noche de Febrero, y joder, que sólo me faltaba ponerme a saltar cómo… oh, esperen, ya lo estaba haciendo. Los Titanes, el equipo de futbol americano de mi escuela salió por entero cuándo fueron anunciados por los altavoces. A mi alrededor, mis amigos y yo gritamos cómo desquiciados cuándo la alta y musculosa figura de Eren Yaeger salió al campo.

Historia, Connie mismo, Annie, Ymir, Sasha y Marlo, quienes aunque no eran alumnos del instituto estaban todos con las caras pintadas de rojo y de dorado, gritando a todo pulmón, mientras aclamaban a los Titanes fervientemente. Tori estaba sobre los hombros de Bertholdt, y llamaba a Eren a voces altas, agitando sus manitas de manera insistente.

Aquella noche, los Titanes jugarían su final, aparte de un clásico esperado por muchísimos, pues se estarían viendo las caras con los Militares, del instituto Stohess, lo que provocaba, además de la expectación por el juego, la excitante sensación de que, en cualquier momento, alguna de las dos aficiones haría algo, que por pequeño, por nimio que sea, reventaría en una pelea monumental, de esas en las que se participaba toda alma presente con tal de defenderle la honra a su equipo (7).

El partido comenzó.

Y decir que no me quedé afónico de tanto gritar hubiera sido una jodida mentira.

Estuvo demasiado, exageradamente reñido. Los Militares, por mucho que odiase admitirlo, jugaban demasiado bien, sin embargo, el equipo de los Titanes, tal y cómo lo dijo el comentarista de la pequeña gaceta del estadio, el nuevo miembro en sus filas estaba dando un espectáculo digno de recordar, pues Eren Yaeger corría cómo el viento, y había logrado dejar a los Titanes a la altura de los Militares.

Tal y cómo había prometido en un principio, aquella noche me esforcé por verme bien, sin embargo, creo que quedaré todo chorreante de sudor, pues el ambiente en las gradas estaba por demás de encendido. Gritamos y gritamos y gritamos maldiciones a las gradas contrarias, mientras el partido se desarrollaba con vertiginosa rapidez. En determinado momento, Reiner lanzó a Eren y Eren corrió, y corrió y corrió.—¡Vamos Eren, corre, joder, corre!

El nombre de mi novio fue coreado al unísono por casi todas las almas en aquel lugar, y cuándo ese cabrón cruzó la línea e hizo touchdown para nosotros, el estadio entero pareció reventar. Cantamos himnos de apoyo a los Titanes, entonamos insultos interminables para los rivales, y casi al final palmas se estrellaban por doquier, mientras el calvo incitador de Spring entonaba a todo pulmón _We Will Rock You_. Sabrá Dios de dónde sacó una pronunciación tan buena del inglés, y sin embargo, hasta yo mismo me encontré completamente emocionado.

Braun anotó el segundo touchdown y cuándo eso sucedió, se dio por finalizado el partido de la final de la Rose contra la Stohess que sentimos eterno. La avalancha de gente que se dejó ir hacía la cancha fue incontenible.—¡Abrid paso, abrid paso, cabrones que aquí viene el hombre del puto Titán!—Canturreó Connie mientras nos hacíamos camino hasta Eren a punta de empujones.

Ahí abajo, una muchedumbre logró levantar a mi novio sobre sus hombros, y verlo ahí, tan feliz y sonriente, hizo a mi estómago apretujarse, al ritmo de los hipogrifos(8) que corrían a todo galope en su interior. Pero lo que me hizo suspirar cómo idiota y sentir en el pecho, una calidez incontenible, fue descubrir a Eren, virando el rostro para todos lados, buscándome. Y cuándo me encontró, me sonrió de una manera tan única, que durante largos instantes, las rodilla me temblaron.

-¡Bajadme, bajadme!—Pidió a carcajada limpia.—Tengo que ir con mi chico, ¿saben?

Fue depositado en el suelo, y cuándo se acercó a mí, se despojó de su casco, permitiéndome ver su rostro con propiedad, y me encontré de nuevo con esos brillantes ojos verdes que tanto me enamoraban.—¿Fue un buen...?

No lo dejé terminar. Verlo así, tan orgulloso de sí mismo, me dio un irrefrenable deseo de besarlo, y no me contuve. ¿a quién le importaba lo que todos dijeran? Todos sabían ya que éramos novios, así que, ¿qué más daba? Quería besar a mi novio, y joder, que iba a besar a mi novio hasta ya no tener alma en mi curvilíneo cuerpo.

Sin embargo, cuándo Eren me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrechó contra él, el equipo entero estalló en silbidos.—¡Conseguíos un cuarto!

Nos separamos, riendo cómo idiotas, antes de volver a besarnos. Acaricié sus mejillas y besé su mentón con dulzura, haciéndolo sonreír, haciéndole marcar ese precioso hoyuelo que, joder, el cabrón sabía muy, muy bien cuánto me gustaba.

La copa fue alzada, los jugadores empapados en cerveza y al final, la escuela entera salió por las puertas del estadio, decidida a hacer la celebración más épica que la historia del Instituto Rose honraría para siempre cómo la mejor.

-¡Antonio, os caeremos en unos minutos! ¡Ve encendiendo los putos ánimos, que hemos ganado!—Exclamó Marlo por el celular, mientras todos nos subíamos presurosos a la camioneta de Tori. El camino fue animado y plagado de bromas y carcajadas, y cuándo llegamos al antro de Antonio, al español casi se le va el alma a los pies al ver a tanta gente decidida a ingresar a su negocio.

No sólo fuimos nosotros. Varios grupos de camionetas llegaron casi derrapando, repletas de alumnos ebrios de emoción. Ahí dentro, cualquier tipo de rencilla que tuviésemos con Reiner, quedó en el olvido. Irvin, Hanji, Mike, Farlan e Isabel se hallaron prontamente mezclados con el grupo de Eren, y antes de la media noche, todos bailábamos cómo locos en la pista.

Farlan e Isabel, Hanji y Moblit e Irvin y una chica cuyo nombre de verdad que desconocía terminaron en la barra, besándose implacables, con el deseo claro de quitarse la garganta a punta de succiones, mientras los jugadores de americano, entre ellos, mi precioso novio, ascendían a la tarima de Antonio, dónde volvieron a ser empapados en cerveza.

A quiénes no vimos fue al grupo de Jean, y sabernos libres de sus mierdas fueron de verdad placenteras sorpresas. Antes de que diesen las tres de la mañana, no había ni una sola alma que no estuviese hasta el piso de borracha.

Y sin embargo, todo seguía completamente encendido.

-¡Retro, retro, retro!—El coro aulló, y antes de siquiera tener tiempo de pensarlo, terminé en medio de la pista, junto a Eren, mis amigos y muchos, muchísimos alumnos más, bailando Feels Like I'm In Love, de Kelly Marie y su pegostioso ritmo.

-¡Chicas, chicos, moved la puta cintura!—Exclamó Antonio, dirigiendo la pista, al momento que todos aullábamos con los brazos en alto, haciendo lo que el español había indicado. Las luces del lugar, el humo y el alcohol en mi sangre me dieron el valor suficiente para enredar los brazos alrededor del cuello de Eren y besarlo cómo si no hubiese mañana.

Eren estaba tan encendido cómo yo, y luego de besarnos hasta la saciedad y un poco más, caímos agotados en los abandonados bancos altos de la barra. En la pista todos seguían frenéticos, y la música continuaba sonando a todo volumen en las bocinas.

-Estuviste fantástico.—Dije yo con una sonrisa.—Casi me da un infarto por el suspenso.

Eren rió.—Me esforcé muchísimo pues era el primer juego que verías. Me alegra que te haya gustado. ¿Me veo sexy vestido así?

Los ojos me brillaron.—Oh, tú sabes que sí.

Charlamos de todo un poco, volvimos a beber y nos volvimos a sacar el alma a puros besos, antes de darnos cuenta de la hora que era. En la pista, Bertholdt sostenía en alto un gran recipiente de vidrio lleno a desbordar de cerveza, mientras todos le animaban con el habitual "¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!"

Reímos, y luego nos giramos a ver a Hitch y a Marlo, quiénes ya se dirigían a la salida.—¿Ya se quieren ir?—Gritó Eren, por sobre la música. Marlo asintió.—Adelphos, Hitch está ya cansada y creo que es algo cruel que mi chica no pueda disfrutar ni un trago, así que nos retiramos.

Hitch era, posiblemente, la única en sus cincos sentidos de todo el lugar.—Los acompañamos a tomar un taxi.—Dije yo, tomándole la mano a Eren, quién asintió.

Ellos asintieron, agradecidos, y luego de girarnos hacía la pista, vimos cómo el furor había menguado, y luego de beber cómo una cuba, decidí que ya era tiempo de volver a casa.—¿Te quedas en mi casa?—Pregunté a Eren, quién asintió.—¿Y Mikasa?

Joder, la otra ebria estaba besándose con Braun en una esquina.—Iré por ella.—Dije yo, al momento que me hacía camino hasta dónde mi hermana estaba, y la llevaba a rastras hasta la salida.—Pero Levi, joder que aún es temprano...

-Sí, muy temprano.—Ella me miró tan confundida cómo una muchacha ebria de diecinueve podría estarlo.—¿Enserio?

-Sí, ya van a ser las cuatro de la mañana.

Ella se echó a reír, Eren se la echó al hombro y tras despedirnos de los demás, agitando las manos, emprendimos el camino de regreso a casa.—Tomaremos un taxi, ¿lo compartimos?

-Sí, me dejé la motocicleta en casa—Respondió Eren, mientras Mikasa me contaba algo sobre lo bien que Reiner besaba. Rodé los ojos.—Es gay, ¿recuerdas?

Ella rió.—Sí, hermano, sí, pero, oh, que bien folla.

Hitch y Marlo se echaron a reír, mientras Eren se dedicaba a hacer una exclamación de asco.—Mikasa, estás diciendo puras sandeces. Te atormentaré por ellas el resto de tu vida.

-Si. Está bien. ¿Me llevan de vuelta con Reiner? Quiero fo—Le cubrí la boca. Oh no, basta de decir la palabra "follar" por toda una madrugada. La dijo muchas veces, joder.

El camino de regreso a casa, fue tranquilo. Marlo y Hitch se despidieron de nosotros desde el interior del taxi, y los dos, Eren y yo, nos encaminamos hasta Malfoy Manor a paso lento. Mikasa ya dormía sobre el hombro de mi novio, y luego de echar cerrojo en la verja y cerrar bien la puerta de entrada, la dejamos en su habitación, roncando cómo posesa.—Deberíamos sacarle alguna foto para atormentarla para la eternidad.—Eren era artífice de ideas muy, muy buenas, debo reconocer.

Ya en mi habitación, ayudé a Eren a quitarse ese pesado (y tan ajustado, oh, Dios) uniforme y lo guíe hasta mi baño. Abrí la llave y dejé que el agua caliente llenase la tina, humeante.—¿Te meterás conmigo?

Sonreí.—Esa sería una fantástica idea, pero tú apestas a alcohol y a sudor.—Él enrojeció.—Anda, te ayudaré.

Había oído por ahí que compartir un baño con alguien, era algo muy íntimo. Quizás tenían razón. Sentado en el borde de la bañera, con un pijama gris, camiseta blanca de mangas y las manos enjabonadas, lavé su cabello y recorrí con una esponja su piel. Verlo desnudo, relajado y sonriente en la tina, llenó mi interior de una calidez imposible y me hizo sonreírle desde mi sitio, mientras masajeaba su pelo con delicadeza.

Luego de hablar a susurros, por temor a despertar a Mikasa y que esta comenzase con sus cosas, salió, y lo conduje hasta mi habitación de nuevo.—Papá Uri tiene un cajón de ropa limpia que guarda para huéspedes. Cómo se ha ido de visita con Kaney a la casa de Rhodess no será difícil colarme a su habitación. No creo que te queden mal, pero quizás te irán algo cortos. ¿No hay problema, cierto?

Antes de alejarme de él de nuevo para ir a la habitación vacía de mis padres, Eren se quitó la toalla, y lo que no había sentido ahí en el baño, mientras masajeaba su espalda con ternura poco propia en mí, me azotó sin piedad. Sentí las mejillas arder y mi sangre bullir a un solo punto en específico, muy al sur en mi cuerpo.

-Eren...

-¿Podemos...?

Oh, claro que podemos.

Me quitó los pantalones de dormir de inmediato y me llevó a la cama, abrazado contra él, mientras los dos jadeábamos entre los labios del contrario. Nos reímos cuándo caímos sobre la suavidad de mi cama, y con algo de pena, me giré, intercambiando posiciones, con tal de besarlo de nuevo desde arriba y poder tener acceso libre al punto que deseaba alcanzar.

Jamás había hecho aquello, pues Eren había sido el único que se había esforzado en realizar aquello con tal de brindarme el mayor placer posible, y me sentía nervioso, pero ver su polla, su bonita y oscura polla desnuda, me hizo agua la boca y sentí un deseo irrefrenable de besarla a ella también. Eren jadeó de sorpresa cuándo me sintió colocarme entre sus piernas, y sus mejillas enrojecieron al verme morder mis labios de ansiedad.—D-Dime si lo hago mal, ¿vale?

Oírlo gemir así, fue una delicia absoluta. Su sabor era neutro, su piel, ardía y su verga palpitaba en mis labios con sutileza. Deslicé mi lengua a través de ella, que era gruesa y larga y di una ligera succión en la punta, haciendo a Eren casi sollozar de placer. Sentía la cara arderme, y sin embargo el detenerme no era una opción a considerar siquiera. Quería continuar, deseaba continuar, deseaba hacerlo correrse, deseaba.—Joder, Levi, yo…

Metí cuánto pude en mi boca, con tanta delicadeza cómo me fue posible, envolviéndola en un capullo de lengua y labios y succioné, dedicado, haciéndolo gemir roncamente mi nombre, encendiendo hasta lo imposible mi sangre y mi lujuria.

Joder.

A pesar de estar increíblemente duro, él fue capaz de apartarme de ahí y alzarme de nuevo, para mirarme con esos ojos verdes de fuego salvaje (9) y besarme de nuevo.—No.—Dijo, con un gruñido gutural.—No quiero ensuciarte así, no a ti.—Estaba a punto de hablar cuándo atrapó mis labios en una mordida suave y sensual—Quiero estar dentro.—Susurró, lascivo. Y eso fue suficiente para mí. Lo hice recostar sobre su espalda, y me coloqué sobre su pelvis, sobre su miembro endurecido, agitando mis caderas, sintiéndolo, haciéndolo gemir.—Levi...—Aparté sus manos de mí y las sujeté sobre de él.—No.—Dije.—Esta noche yo tengo el mando.

Sonrió, fiero, y obedeció. Besé su cuello, su pecho, lamí con gula los oscuros pezones que tanto se me antojaron y recorrí con mi lengua la línea de su mandíbula, perfecta y definida. Todo es, mientras seguía removiéndome sobre suyo, haciendo que nuestras erecciones se frotasen con una fricción enloquecedora. Antes de correrme yo mismo, me incorporé un poco, introduje dos dedos en su boca, que succionó con perversión y los guié a mi entrada. Aquello se sintió tan bien, que me hizo gemir agudamente sobre él.—Prepárate.-Dijo roncamente.—Prepárate para mí…

No le dije que no, y antes de lo imaginado, estaba sobre él, gimiendo mientras mis dedos trataban de alcanzar ese punto en mi interior que me haría ver estrellas. Pensando que ya había tenido suficiente, tomé fuerzas de quién sabe dónde y me dejé caer poco a poco sobre él, engullendo su verga con lentitud—¡AH!—Gritamos ambos, yo al sentirme así de invadido gimoteé su nombre con desesperanza. Él quiso alzar la cadera, pero yo se lo impedí.—E-El control es m-mío… ¿r-recuerdas?

Él gruñó, más obedeció, y comencé un vaivén enloquecedoramente lento, removiendo mis caderas, friccionando nuestros cuerpos, húmedos de sudor y de fluidos que escurrían desde mi verga, empapando mi camiseta blanca, haciéndola húmeda, casi tan húmeda cómo los labios de mi novio y ese calor que nos estaba asfixiando a ambos.—¡Ah, ah, as-así!—Gemí, al encontrar ese punto con la polla de mi novio obedeciendo dócil, dura, gruesa y perfecta...

-¡Ah, E-Eren!—Eren gruñó de nuevo, un sonido gutural y primitivo, antes de tirar de mí, y besarme con fiereza, invadiendo mi boca con su pecaminosa lengua, haciéndome salivar y jadear sin aliento entre sus labios. Fue su ruego, lo que me hizo dejarme ir completamente y disfrutar cómo nunca antes lo había hecho de una cogida de esas que mi novio me daba a ratos, cuándo ambos deseábamos algo más rudo que los dulces encuentros en los que ambos hacíamos el amor.

Aquella madrugada, no era para hacer el amor, dije, yo—Déjame, Levi.—Rugió contra mi oído, seductor, ardiente y completamente sensual.—Déjame follarte...

Y lo hice.

Me sujetó con fuerzas de las caderas, antes de arremeter contra mi interior, haciéndome gritar, haciéndome doblar de puro placer, incapaz de soportar el peso de esas maravillosas sensaciones sobre mis hombros. Me sujeté de los suyos y le dejé embestirme así, duro, tendido, fuerte.—¡A-Ah! ¡E-Eren! Mgh, a-ahí...

-¿Aquí?—Preguntó con una embestida.—¿Aquí, mi amor?

-¡S-Sí! ¡A-Ahí!

 _Tan profundo, tan rápido, tan húmedo, tan rico, así, ahí, no pares, no se te ocurra detenerte, oh, mi amor..._ mis pensamientos no seguían ningún hilo, no hubiesen sido capaces. Me perdí tanto cómo él, dejando que nuestros cuerpos hablasen por sí solos, en un mar de embestidas, jadeos y gemidos, de suplicas por una liberación y de promesas de amor susurradas entre los estragos de un orgasmo imposible, que me hizo perderme y encontrarme, morir y revivir entre sus brazos, con su verga enterrada en mi cuerpo y sus labios sobre los míos.

El amanecer nos alcanzó con luces delicadas, entrando a través de las cortinas, iluminándonos antes de culminar finalmente, agotados, muertos y devueltos, enredados en un lío de labios, piernas, sábanas y abrazos.

Tarde en recuperar el aliento. Tarde en reponerme, en dejar de jadear, desesperado por recibir aire en mis pulmones. Eren me sonrió, somnoliento, y yo le devolví el gesto.—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó con delicadeza. Fruncí el ceño.—¿A qué te refieres?

Él enrojeció.—A que si no te lastime. No quise hacerlo. Siento...—Mordió su labio.—Siento que soy un animal contigo, perdóname.

Le besé con suavidad.—Fue maravilloso—Susurré.—Perfecto.

Eren me sonrió, rodeándome nuevamente, apegándome a su cuerpo desnudo.—Te amo, Levi—Dijo en un murmullo. Me estremecí de felicidad—Y yo a ti.—Respondí, haciéndolo mirarme, sorprendido. Sonreí, avergonzado.—Y yo también te amo. No… no lo olvides, ¿quieres?

Me abrazó, me besó hasta la saciedad y cuándo no tuve más fuerzas para permanecer despierto, me arrulló, contra su cálido pecho.

Jamás pensé que aquel amanecer, sería una de las últimas cosas felices que viviría, pues luego de dormir horas y horas, envueltos en el calor del otro, las cosas simplemente, explotaron.

(...)

Caminábamos rumbo a la casa de Eren, pues por el partido él había acudido a pié al estadio, mientras disfrutábamos de la helada caricia del viento sobre nuestros rostros. Eren, a mi lado, sonreía de oreja a oreja.—Pareces feliz.

-Oh, es que me encuentro muy, muy feliz.

-Y eso es debido a que…

-Oh, tendrás que averiguar quién es el culpable.—Dijo antes de envolverme con un brazo y besarme la frente. Le quedaba bien la ropa de Kaney. La que Papá Uri guardaba era bonita, pero no muy abrigadora y le sentaba algo apretada. No era que me quejase, por supuesto que no, pero hacía frío afuera y no quería que Eren enfermase.

Así que le robé ropa a Kaney. ¿Qué más daba? Él era cómo Lucius Malfoy. Sino se la pasaba escupiendo veneno, se la pasaba ganando dinero, así que, no notaría la ausencia de estas prendas de diseñador.

Además, le quedaban mejor a mi novio.

-Pasaré por ti mañana por la mañana, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo. Escuché que Sasha quería dar una buena noticia.—Charlar con Eren de lo que fuera era magnífico. Podíamos hablar desde cosas tan absurdas cómo lo era el clima, hasta tan trascendentales cómo eran las verdades de la vida.

Reía sin parar, y sonreía sin poder evitarlo a su lado, y eso, eso era bueno. Me hacía sentir cálido. Me hacía sentir feliz.

Aunque siempre, siempre supe que nuestra eterna felicidad no sería para siempre. Siempre tuve esa sospecha. El miedo a perderlo que me hizo temer desde aquella primera noche juntos. Giramos en la cuadra de la casa de Eren, y mientras le relataba los planes que me había confiado Hannah para la fiesta de graduación de Franz, sentí cómo toda esa perfección se iba lejos al chocar contra su espalda.

—¿Eren?—Estaba inerte, parado frente a mí. De pronto, lo helado de su cuerpo ardió, y su mirada, antes atónita, se encendió de furia. Cuándo le sujeté, recibí un violento empujón. Ni siquiera me inmuté ante el dolor. Mi desesperación estaba en lograr quitar a Eren, de encima de ese delgado hombre de anteojos.

—¡Eren, no! ¡Eren basta, detente! ¡Vas a matarlo!

Cuándo él me apartó de otro empujón, y caí de sentón supe que nuestro frágil, perfecto y feliz preludio había llegado a su fin. Los obstáculos habían llegado, y desesperado traté de buscar la mano de mi Eren, para así tener las fuerzas de superarlos.

No sería fácil.

Supe que aquel hombre era Grisha Yaeger al notar la rabia en los ojos de mi novio. Tras ellos, a unos metros, en la puerta, congelada y asustada estaba Carla. Carla, Carla, pensé. Debo ir con Carla. La envolví en un abrazo protector y por momentos ella se deshizo, en sollozos.—Detenlo, Levi.—Susurró, desesperada.—Detenlo, detenlo, detenlo...

Eren era muy fuerte. Monstruosamente fuerte.

Pero yo era hijo de Kaney Ackerman, por tanto, había heredado gran parte de sus cualidades. De las escasas que el hombre poseía, y cómo pude, aparté a Eren de un empujón, lejos de su padre. Corrí a sujetarlo, antes de que volviese a írsele encima.—¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?—Rugió, enfurecido.—¡Lo sabías!—Gritó.—¡Sabías que si volvías te mataría! ¡Te mataría!

Lo envolví con fuerzas.—Basta Eren, tranquilízate, tranquilízate, mi amor...

-Eres un hijo de puta.—Escupió.—Eres un cobarde, un hijo de puta y un mierda. ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Un mierda!

-Hijo...

-¡No, no te atrevas…!—Exclamó mi novio.—No te atrevas a llamarme hijo, tú patética excusa de...

-¡Basta, Eren!

Me miró. Tenía los ojo verdes llenos de lágrimas.—Que se vaya.—Rogó, cómo niño pequeño.—Que se vaya, Riv, que se vaya...

Mi pecho llameó de furia. Me giré, rabioso contra ese asqueroso intento de ser humano y vi, cómo incluso con la situación que se desarrollaba en torno suyo, el desagrado se asomó en sus facciones al ver la manera en la que Eren se estrechaba contra mí.

Sus palabras, sus palabras asquerosas y rebosantes de mierda me las esperé desde que el desprecio relució en su mirada verde, tan similar pero a la vez tan diferente a la de mi novio.—Así que eres un marica.—Susurró.

Eren se tensó, listo para atacar de nuevo, y yo mordí mi lengua para callarme.

Y entonces Carla, Carla, la madre de Eren, se adelantó, y con voz fiera clamó.—Lárgate.

Grisha Yaeger la miró con rencor.—¿Esto es en lo que convertiste a Eren? ¿A mi hijo? ¿En un asqueroso depravado mari-?

Lo abofeteó.

Ella lo abofeteó.

Con una rabia, con una ira sin igual. Ella le cerró la boca de una bofetada que incluso a mí me dolió.—No te atrevas a hablar mal de mí hijo. Largo.—Lo empujó.—Largo, largo, largo ¡te he dicho que te largues! ¡Lárgate!

Eren se removió de nuevo entre mis brazos.

Grisha escupió con desprecio sangre que mi novio había hecho brotar de su inmunda boca y prometió volver con enfado rebozando sus palabras.

Sostuve a Eren contra mi, hasta que sus jadeos se esfumaron, pero cuándo ascendí mi rostro para buscar esa tierna mirada verde que tanto amor me prodigaba, no sólo no la encontré.

Sino que en su lugar, hallé una mirada fría, impersonal y desconocida para mí. Grisha finalmente había llegado, pensé yo, sintiendo un montón de cosas horribles oprimir mi pecho. Y con su llegada, la montaña rusa que había estado subiendo y subiendo desde el instante en el que Eren y yo nos encontramos en el camino, finalmente se había ido en picada.

Sólo pude pensar, cuán enamorado estaba en ese momento Y cuánto me dolió descubrir, mirando de frente la helada mirada color verde, que aquello que se venía en contra nuestra, no sólo me arrancaría el corazón de la peor forma.

Sino que también, acabaría con todo lo que yo era en estos momentos.

 _Oh, Eren…_

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **Queridas criaturas:**

 **Con éste capítulo finalmente empieza de lo que les he ido hablando desde hace cierto tiempo. Incluí un lemon doble, porque será el último en una pequeña temporada. Espero que sea de su agrado, y espero, de verdad espero, que continúen leyendo esto. Prometo que me esforzaré al máximo en cubrir expectativas.**

 **Ahora sí, aclaraciones:**

 **(1)**

 **"** **Doctor Profesor Patricio"**

 **Fue una frase de un capítulo de la serie infantil, Bob Esponja en la que Patricio Estrella le quiere jugar al doctor, casi matando a Bob, que padecía la peste, en el proceso.**

 **(2)**

 **Doce Corazones;**

 **Un show en el cuál los participantes acudían dispuestos a encontrar el amor, y para ello se guiaban por las características en los signos zodiacales de cada uno.**

 **(3)**

 **Caso Cerrado.**

 **Es un Talk Show. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió ya que a veces lo pasan en la tarde cuándo no hay casi nada en la tele.**

 **(4)**

 **"** **Aquí estoy, estúpida"**

 **¿Hay alguien que conozca a Esteban? Es un personaje que fue interpretado por un reciente Youtuber llamado Jay Colindres, que también participó en el Talk Show, Caso Cerrado. Sus memes son geniales XD**

 **(5)**

 **Obliviate;**

 **Hechizo perteneciente al Potterverso que consiste en borrar la memoria de un individuo. Pueden variar sus efectos.**

 **(6)**

 **Cruciatus;**

 **Uno de los Tres Maleficios Imperdonables. Consiste en infligir un dolor innombrable al contrincante. En el caso de una guerra, su uso no está restringido pues en numerosas ocasiones sirve cómo auto-defensa. En caso de no haber un conflicto bélico de por medio, quién le ejecute se ganaría un largo período en Azkaban.**

 **(7)**

 **En la preparatoria, cuándo jugaba el equipo de americano las cosas se ponían intensas. Lo de corear insultos y cantar himnos ofensivos para defenderle la honra al equipo, no es mentira XD**

 **(8)**

 **Hipogrifo;**

 **Un hipogrifo es una criatura imaginaria híbrida, de apariencia mitad caballo y mitad águila, que se asemeja a un caballo alado con la cabeza y los miembros anteriores de un águila. Forma parte del Potterverso.**

 **Buckbeak es la ley.**

 **Canciones aparecidas:**

 **-Can't Help Falling In Love. Elvis Presley.**

 **-Feels Like I' m In Love. Kelly Marie**

 **Canciones recomendadas**

 **-Pillowtalk. Zayn Malik.**

 **Ahora sí, los agradecimientos:**

 **Rooss; Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, y te lo digo, tus presentimientos son muuuy acertados. Prometo que reviviré tu felicidad, y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Charly Land: Mi pequeña Temis, gracias por tu comentario. Tu apoyo es incondicional y lo agradezco enormemente. Siento mucho lo de Mylius nena, pero espero que logres perdonarme por lo que pasará en los próximos capítulos. Y sip, Harry y Draco son amor, alegría, vitalidad y felicidad. Pum. Te quiero muchísimo, un abrazo gigantesco.**

 **rivaiFemTyarahAckerman: Prometo que el final feliz es algo seguro. Sólo soporta un poco de angst, ¿vale? Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por tu constante apoyo. Un abrazo!**

 **Sweetvioleth: Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo, y agradezco infinitamente tus palabras. Creo que en lo de Mikasa, la hice más humana porque cómo adoro su personaje me gustaría verla en una faceta menos… Mikasa. Más cómo una chica bromista, alegre y burlona. Gracias de nuevo por tus palabras. Un gran abrazo para ti!**

 **Izuspp: Siento muchísimo lo de Marco. Y de verdad me disculpo con anticipación por lo que vendrá más adelante. Me alegra saber que te gustó el lemon, te confieso que luché porque no quedará ni muy tierno ni taaan bruto. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Oh, yo también amo a Papá Uri. Papá Uri rules!**

 **Akire: Dios, estás hablando de Armin… Mi corazón también duele, y te digo desde ya que al igual que otro comentario, tus predicciones son muy acertadas. Prometo ese final feliz. Gracias por tu comentario. Un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Aki: Te daré tu angst, prometido. El fluff es para compensar lo que se avecina. Espero que este capítulo cumpla tus expectativas. Muchas gracias por tu review!¡Besos para ti!**

 **Fjulietta: Tu review es tan hermoso como tu! Patronus! Una Potterhead! Me alegra saber que te sigue gustando mi fic, tu apoyo siempre ha sido incondicional y lo agradezco de todo corazón. Espero que este capítulo te guste también, y siento el angst que pueda comenzar a avecinarse. Pero mi Patronus no miente. Habrá un final feliz. ¡Muchos besos para ti!**

 **Yoite: Siento tanto hacerte pasar por mas angst. Y comprendo tu dolor por el rubio. Prometo que en este fic, Armin estará a salvo y… -llora- juro solemnemente que habrá un final feliz.**

 **Pandirafa: ¡Dos reviews! Y larguísimos! Muchísimas gracias. Me siento honrada de que mi fic te guste y agradezco enormemente tu apoyo. Y te digo; Eren no morirá. Lo prometo. Espero que este nuevo capítulo, sea suficiente. Un gran abrazo!**

 **Guest: Juro juradamente que habrá un final feliz. Y si bien, no a todos les parezca propiamente un final feliz, feliz, estoy segura de que cubrirá sus expectativas. O eso espero –llora- Espero que este capitulo te agrade y lo consideres a la altura. ¡Gracias por tu review!**

 **: ¡Muchas gracias a ti por esa palabras tan hermosas! Y por dale una oportunidad a m historia y por el tiempo que te toma en leerla. De verdad espero que este capitulo logré llenar lo que esperabas. Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras. ¡Besos!**

 **Nanao Himura: XD Me mataste con lo de postre de canela, pero ¿quién no soñaría con algo así? Eren está, con perdón de Dios, cómo quiere. Muchísimas gracias por tu constante apoyo y deseo que este nuevo capítulo te guste también. ¡Un abrazo fujoshi para ti!**

 **Dilana Li Reed: ¿Sherrilyn Kenyon?** **¡Una hermana! ¡Claro que me he leìdo a Kyrian! Joder, que amé a ese hombre casi tanto cómo también adoré a Zarek. Pero el mío es sin dudas, Julian de Macedonia. Gracias por pasarte por mi fic y darle una oportunidad. Y gracias por el tiempo que te has dado para dejarme un review. ¡Un abrazo poderoso!**

 **ChibiGoreItaly: Siento mucho lo del Marco x Bertl pero no quiero que Bert se quede.. No puedo decirlo. Pero tus sospechas son muy acertadas. Agradezco tu constante apoyo y tus bonitos reviews. Espero que el cap te parezca medio decente. ¡Lamento la tardanza!**

 **Lia Primrose: Me da un ataque siempre que leo un review tuyo ¡Muchísimas gracias, Lia! Adoro tus fics, y me siento halagada con el hecho de que leas el mío. Gracias, de verdad muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras. Y si el capítulo te pareció agridulce, es sólo el inicio. Espero y te guste ¡gracias por todo!**

 **Layla D: ¡Muchas gracias a ti! Por el tiempo que te diste para dejarme un comentario a mi pequeña historia. Tu eres un encanto y espero y la actualización te parezca adecuada. ¡Muchos besos!**

 **Len Gashetita: Ame tu nombre. Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi pequeño fic y por comentar. Y sí, Marco es un tonto, pero ¿a que todos amamos a ese tonto? Tú al igual que muchas tiene sus sospechas muy acertadas. Ojalá y te guste el nuevo capítulo. ¡Saludos!**

 **Emil K: Sipi, Marco es un idiota. Pero es un idiota de buen corazón. Todos lo sabemos –llora- Gracias por tu comentario y espero y que el nuevo cap sea de tu agrado.**

 **Si ya han llegado hasta acá, me gustaría saber sus teorías sobre qué pasará con Marco, Marlo y Eren. Y con Grisha. Y Kuschel.**

 **Y si ya han llegado hasta acá, les repito esto, sin ustedes no sería igual escribir. Su apoyo y sus hermosas palabras son mi pilar. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad, por la oportunidad que le han dado a mi fic. Espero que cumpla sus expectativas.**

 **Y lamento las futuras tragedias.**

 **Las amo con todo mi corazón. Temis, eres la mejor.**

 **Avance:**

 **"—** **¿Te lo advertí, no? Te advertí que todo se iría a la mierda sí...—Me quedé callado. Marco sólo me miraba. Su rostro herido me hizo arder en furia. Y por largos instantes olvidé que a Levi le había prometido muchas cosas que debía cumplir. Que quería cumplir.**

 **—** **Sí, Eren. Lo sè. Yo sólo quería...—Su sonrisa estaba rota.—Sólo quería hacer feliz a Bert.**

 **—** **Bertholdt ya era feliz. Contigo a su lado. Y lo arruinaste.—Cerró su ojo bueno. Esos cabrones me las pagarían.—Nunca fue mi intención arrastrarte en todo esto. Lo… lo siento. Siento que Levi…**

 **—** **Es un poco tarde para arrepentimientos.—** ** _Levi_** **, dijo mi mente. Dijo mi corazón.** ** _Le prometí algo a Levi_** **. El rostro herido de Marco me hizo olvidarme de eso. Me he arrepentido desde entonces.—Pero lo haré. Considérame dentro.**

 ** _Oh, mi Riv_** **"**

 **Con amor, Elisa.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Drama. Lenguaje Soez. Violencia. Yaoi.**

* * *

 **Recomendacion Musical:**

 **-I'd Rather Go Blind- Etta James**

 **-Hunger- Ross Copperman**

* * *

Bertholdt abrió los ojos alarmado. Miró a la nada durante unos segundos antes de incorporarse de su cama, sudado y nervioso.—Marco.—Susurró a la oscuridad, ofuscado. Se le hizo nudo la garganta y los ojos se cuajaron en amargas lágrimas. Aún no se acostumbraba, pensó, dolido. No se acostumbraba a abrir los ojos y encontrarse con una cama vacía. Con unas sábanas frías y una almohada sustituyendo la calidez sedosa del cuerpo de Marco contra el suyo.

Bertholdt, por enésima ocasión, se echo a llorar.

Sollozó, recordando cómo en medio de esas cuatro paredes otros sonidos, mucho más dichosos a veces despertaron a Ymir, cuándo ésta se quedaba con ellos fines de semanas. Sollozó, recordando la voz de Marco, dándole los buenos días. Sollozó y susurró su nombre antes de coger su móvil y ver la bandeja.

Nada.

Ningún mensaje. Ninguna llamada.

Nada.

La una de la mañana y el sueño se había esfumado. Al igual que la felicidad de su vida, el mismo momento en el que Marco le dio la espalda.

Sostuvo el móvil contra su pecho y se quedó de nuevo en silencio.

Marco. Marco. Marco...

Vibración.

Mensaje nuevo.

Corazón enloquecido.

Remitente, Reiner Cereza.

 _Si aún estás despierto, que espero y no sea así, quiero que sepas que debes dejar de lado ya el móvil y dormir. Descansa. Cuídate mucho, Bert._

Betholdt sonríe, amargamente.

Obedece a Reiner, a pesar de todo. Deja el móvil en el suelo y se vuelve a las sábanas. Se envuelve, suspira y cierra los ojos.

Y entonces vuelve a llorar.

Oh, piensa, decepcionado. Que marica se está volviendo...

Una y veinte de la madrugada.

Y Marco seguía sin llamarle.

 **Mad First Love.**

 **Capítulo** **XII**

" **Elecciones"**

 _Eren, necesito hablar contigo._

 _De: Pecas._

 _Recibido: 01:23 a.m._

Con ese sencillo mensaje, Marco me había llevado de vuelta al lugar al que haría años no pisaba. El recuerdo de los gritos, de los estruendos y del llanto de Nifa aún me llenaba la cabeza. A diferencia de la vez que me acompañó Levi a ver correr a este idiota, no fue en la zona concurrida. Esta era la parte antigua del puerto, la parte dónde fui alguien de quién aún me avergüenzo, la parte dónde murió uno de mis mejores amigos y se destruyó todo cuánto conocía en ese horrible pasado al que siempre me negué a volver.

Salí a hurtadillas de la casa y caminé, para evitar hacer ruido innecesario con la motocicleta. Además, creo firmemente que necesitaba pensar.

Pensar en Grisha.

Pensar en mamá.

Pensar en Levi y en la manera en la que lo traté cuándo me salí de los cabales. Me avergoncé de nuevo. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió empujarle? ¿Cómo se me ocurrió...? Ver su preciosa carita dolida, mientras me sostenía para no matar al cabrón de Grisha, me rompió el corazón más de lo que ya lo tenía.

Luego de ese horrible reencuentro, y de que ese estúpido pocos huevos se largara, Levi nos ayudó a mí y a mamá a entrar a la casa. Le preparó un té a mamá, la llevó escaleras arriba y le arropó—Debe descansar.—Dijo él con una suave sonrisa. No con pena, ni compasión fue que miró a mi madre, sino con un cariño tan cálido y dulce que hasta a mí me asombró.—Al anochecer vendré con otra taza, ¿vale? Todo estará bien.

Ella había sonreído débilmente antes de cerrar los ojos y caer profundamente dormida.

Luego de eso, Levi me había llevado hasta mi cuarto, me había desvestido, había presionado su cuerpo contra el mío y me había recostado a mí también en el lecho. Se puso a mi lado tan pronto se libro de sus zapatos y me abrazó con fuerzas.—Aquí estoy.

Y entonces me rompí. Me rompí cómo el marica de dos metros que era y me eché a llorar. Y le conté todo lo que había por contar.

Aquella lejana noche, cuándo mis amigos, Levi incluido y yo nos desahogamos, simplemente dije retazos del infierno que viví con ese hombre.

Ahora fue distinto. Ahora… ahora le conté de todo.

Le conté acerca del cinturón, del ardor que dejaba en mis manos y el siseo que producía en el aire cuándo lo cruzaba para golpear las piernas de mamá. Le conté acerca de las bofetadas, de los dolorosos recorridos escaleras arriba, mientras yo lloraba tras su paso y él arrastraba a mamá de los cabellos hacía su cuarto.

Le conté acerca de sus gritos durante las noches, cuándo Grisha llegaba apestando a alcohol, y de las marcas en los brazos de mamá, luego del amanecer.—Aún puedo escucharle llorar.—Digo, con la cabeza escondida en la calidez de mi novio.—Aún puedo escuchar su llanto y sus gritos.

Levi no decía nada. Levi sólo me sostenía.

Y yo simplemente podía seguir llorando y amarlo aún más por sostenerme.

Por quedarse a mi lado.

La voz de mamá llenó de nuevo mi cabeza, cómo cuándo era un niño y estaba escondido entre las sábanas, mientras ella sufría en la habitación contigua. "Te escuchará Eren, basta. ¡Basta, por favor, Eren lo escuchará!" Eran siempre sus palabras. Era lo que a ella le preocupaba, dije con amargura a mi novio. Que le escuchara. Que me asustara y tuviese pesadillas. Ella vivía en una, pero el mayor miedo de mi madre era que yo las tuviera.—Sollocé. Sollocé por no haberla podido defender. Sollocé porqué me sentía de nuevo cómo aquel niño que lloraba junto a su madre, mientras un malnacido al que la palabra padre le quedaba muy grande, se marchaba y les abandonaba a su suerte.

-Mi amor.—Dijo Riv en un suave murmullo, mientras recorría mis costados con sus suaves manos.—Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor. Aquí estoy. Te tengo.—Me confío, mientras me rodeaba con sus bracitos blancos.—Te tengo.

Y no era un te tengo simple.

Era ese te tengo, que te decía que me sostenía. Que me protegería. Que me querría a pesar de todo.

Dormimos.

Y a la una de la mañana, recibí el mensaje que lo rompería todo de un solo golpe.

Eso fue lo que pensé, cuándo doblé la esquina en el desierto puerto, y le vi ahí.

Marco…

 _Te quiero, Eren._

-¿Quién te hizo esto?—Fue lo primero que logré articular con decencia. La rabia aleteó de nuevo en mi interior y mis manos se deformaron en puños. _Levi_ , pensé. _Levi_ , _recuerda a Riv._ A mi Riv...—Descubrieron que era un marica.

Casi me rio.—¿Cómo? ¿Y eso qué jodidos tiene qué ver?

-Un marica no tiene permitido correr entre ellos. Entre hombres, dijo el imbécil de Flagon.—Se me erizó el puto cuerpo de pies a cabeza cuándo escuché el nombre. Maldito bastardo, hijo de puta.—¿Cómo se enteraron?

-Alguien se los dijo, lo sospecharon o fue por un comentario que me lanzaron al azar. Flagon me amenazó con ir a visitar a mi novio, para darle un recuerdo de mi parte, y reaccioné mal. Ya sabes...—Claro que lo sabía. Marco podía ser el discípulo de Jesús que todos creían, y lo era, de verdad que sí. Pero sí se metían con Bert...—Entonces dijo que era un puto maricón y que putos maricones no podían correr entre hombres. Que su dinero no iría a parar al bolsillo de un jodido torcido, y que lo quería de vuelta.

Suspiré.—¿Y dónde se supone que está el dinero, que tú ganaste limpiamente, por cierto?

-En una casa. Ya no lo tengo, lo gasté tan pronto lo gané. Es bastante bonita, ¿sabes? Es pequeña, pero es linda. Y tiene un pequeño estudio para Bert, para cuándo quiera pasar un tiempo a solas, y...—Se silenció. Luego me sonrió, y fue un gesto tan devastado que incluso yo fui capaz de sentir el dolor, tanto físico cómo emocional que mi amigo, que mi hermano estaba padeciendo.

-Ahora te lo exigen de nuevo, ¿no? Te exigen su puto dinero de vuelta, ¿cierto?—Marco asintió. Luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.—Lo siento tanto, Eren. Yo… yo no sè cómo se enteraron, cómo…

De pronto comprendí la razón por la cuál la desesperación de Marco era casi palpable. Lo comprendí y esa rabia que había estado controlando se escapó al imaginarme a esos cabrones haciendo mierda a mi amigo, amenazando a mis hermanos, poniendo en sus sucias bocas sus nombres...—Amenazaron con caernos a todos, ¿verdad?

Marco asintió.—Saben todo. Sus nombres, sus direcciones... Conocen los residenciales dónde está la mansión de Tori y saben ubicar la casa de Levi.—Eso me hizo estremecer de ira.—Conocen a todos.

-¿Y ahora quieres que alguien más te ayude?

-Si tuviera otra opción no te lo pediría nunca. Ymir no quiere ni verme…

-Y no la culpo.

-Y Marlo aceptaría, pero tiene a Hitch y ella está…

-¿Te olvidas de que yo también tengo a alguien? ¿Te olvidas de Levi? ¿De mi Riv?

Su rostro se crispó en arrepentimiento, le miré con decepción y con resignación a partes iguales.

—¿Te lo advertí, no? Te advertí que todo se arruinaría, que todo se caería a pedazos, que todo iría a la mierda sí...—Me quedé callado. Marco sólo me miraba. Su rostro herido me hizo arder en furia nuevamente. Y por largos instantes olvidé que a Levi le había prometido muchas cosas que debía cumplir. Que _quería_ cumplir.

—Sí, Eren. Lo sè. Yo sólo quería...—Su sonrisa estaba rota, destrozada, maltrecha.—Sólo quería hacer feliz a Bert.

—Bertholdt ya era feliz. Contigo a su lado. Y lo arruinaste. Ahora está en peligro, ahora todos estamos en riesgo. Personas inocentes, Marco, personas cómo Tori, Bert, mi Riv…—Cerró su ojo bueno. El otro era una enorme inflamación grotesca y morada. Esos cabrones me las pagarían.—Nunca fue mi intención arrastrarte en todo esto. Involucrarlos en todo esto fue algo que nunca quise. Lo… lo siento. Siento que Levi…

—Es un poco tarde para arrepentimientos.— _Levi_ , dijo mi mente. Dijo mi corazón. Le prometí algo a Levi. El rostro herido de Marco me hizo olvidarme de eso. Me he arrepentido desde entonces.—Pero lo haré. Considérame dentro.

 _Oh, mi Riv..._

(…)

Al despertar me encontré con una cama solitaria.

Me levanté, me puse los zapatos y sin importar la inquietud que se plantó en mi pecho al no encontrar a Eren junto a mí, caminé hacía la habitación de Carla. Ella aún estaba dormida, pero cuándo me acerqué a arroparla mejor, ella abrió sus ojos y me sonrió.—Mi pequeño Levi...

-Haré el desayuno. Ahora vuelvo, ¿vale?—Asintió, acarició mi mejilla y volvió a cerrar los ojos. De ellos, sendos hilillos de lágrimas brotaron. Besé su frente y me retiré en silencio, con una pinza metálica haciéndome trizas el maldito corazón.

Me encargué de limpiar meticulosamente la casa antes de ponerme a preparar el desayuno. Estaba friendo un par de huevos y tostando unos panes cuándo escuché la cerca abrirse y cerrarse. Reconocería aquellos pesados pasos en dónde fuera y sonreí feliz al verle entrar. Aquel gesto murió en mi boca tan pronto cómo vi su rostro adecuadamente y descubrí un nuevo infierno sobre los hombros de mi novio. Rápidamente fui a encontrarlo para tomar su enorme mano entre ambas mías y conducirlo hasta la cocina.—Huele estupendo. ¿Harás omelettes? Tiene pinta de que harás omelettes.

-Eres bueno adivinando.

-¿A los míos les puedes poner algunos champiñones? Mamá nunca lo hace, pero a mí me gustan.

-Seguro. ¿Quieres jugo de naranja o de moras?

-Tu favorito es el de moras, amor. Entonces el de moras me viene de maravilla.—Sonreí conmovido al ver esa gentil expresión cruzar su hermoso rostro.

No pregunté nada, no lo haría hasta después de desayunar pues sabía que no era el momento. Carla comió bien, luego me pidió ayuda para ir al baño a darse una ducha. Cuándo volví, me encontré a Eren sentado en la barra. Me miró con esa expresión tan lastimera que odiaba que estuviera presente en él.—Ahora, ¿vas a decirme qué ocurrió? No te encontré cuándo desperté.

-Es Marco, Riv.

Con eso lo entendí. Quizás era porque las pesadillas que tuve durante la madrugada eran todas sobre mi horrible miedo de ver a Eren de nuevo en ese ambiente, no lo sè. Sólo lo supe, entendí a dónde íbamos a parar con aquella charla.—Es… ¿es necesario?

-Trascendental. Lo hicieron mierda, Riv. Y amenazaron con caernos a todos nosotros. Conocen todo, conocen a la familia Reiss, a la Ackerman.—Lo sentí temblar ante la mención de mi apellido. Me apresuré a sujetarlo contra mí, poniéndome entre sus piernas, rodeando su delgada y marcada cintura con mis brazos blandos.—No debes preocuparte por mí. Mi familia no es gente que se deje amedrentar con facilidad.—Sonreí, en un intento de aliviar algo la presión que se cernía sobre él, de aligerar la carga invisible de sus hombros, que en esos momentos sabía, él sentía infinita. Grisha, su madre, y ahora Marco...—Somos Ackerman, ¿recuerdas?

Él me sonrió de vuelta.—Oh, claro que recuerdo.

-Entonces, supongo que de nuevo, ¿no?

Él me miró con dolor.—Lo siento...

-Yo lo sè. Pero tú me prometiste algo...

La desesperación estaba a punto de desbordarse. Pero no quería hacer un drama con gritos ni peleas. No quería hacer nada de eso si podía evitarlo, para así evitarle más peso a Eren sobre él, pero imaginarme que pudiese pasarle algo, a él, a mi Eren, al puto amor de mi jodida vida...

-Perdóname, mi amor, perdóname. Pero es algo que debo hacer.

-No, no es cierto. Podemos ignorarlos. Mi familia y la Reiss no son familias que permitan que cualquier matón de cuarta les amenace. Si el tío Rod y Kaney ven algo así los aplastarán. Puedo hacer que los aplasten, podemos protegerlos a todos, sólo hay que…

-Basta, Riv.—Me silenció con un susurro.—No podemos. No podemos interrumpir sus vidas así cómo así. No si puedo evitarlo yo…

Mi desesperación finalmente explotó.—¡Pero me prometiste algo, joder!

-¡Lo sè, maldita sea, sè lo que prometí! Pero ahora debo…

-¡No, no debes! Estás dejándote guiar por...

-Tengo qué hacerlo, Riv.

Bajó de la barra de un salto. No, no, no, no podía… No podía dejar que hiciera algo así, no ahora que podía protegerlo. Porqué yo puedo protegerlo, porqué...—Pero es que yo te amo.—Sollocé, cuándo no pude ahogar más todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.—Y me mata tener que pensar que algo malo te ocurrirá...

Él se volvió hasta mí y me cubrió con su cuerpo grande, musculoso y cálido. Mi Eren, pensé desesperado. Mi estúpido medio turco, guarro y hermoso. Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor...—No lo hagas—Rogué.-No lo hagas, no lo hagas...

-Perdóname, mi cielo, perdóname.—Suplicó, con su rostro pegado a mi cuello.—Pero tengo qué.

Me eché a llorar.

No pude más. La rabia, la impotencia, la horrible idea de verlo hundirse en aquello nuevamente...

Me dolía. Me estaba doliendo tanto, me estaba matando.

Por eso, pensé. Por eso siempre dije que amar a alguien estaba mal. Por eso siempre pensé que estaba jodido entregarte así a otra persona, porqué al final era lo mismo que tirarte de un puente o saltar delante de un coche. Al final terminabas herido de muerte.

Y si a Eren, a mi maldito Eren le pasaba algo...

Imaginarme una vida sin él en ella, tan presente cómo lo estaba el Sol durante un hermoso día de verano, era imaginarme algo que no era vida.

Odiaba amarlo así. Odiaba todo lo que implicaba, porque lo amaba con desespero, con incondicional, con absoluta devoción...

Sentí que me estaban arrancando el corazón. Que estaban clavando en mí un cuchillo dentado y lo estaban retorciendo en dónde se suponía estaba mi corazón.

Sollocé cuándo él lo hizo también.

-Perdóname, mi amor, perdóname, perdóname...

-Eren.—Susurré, desesperado.—Eren, Eren, Eren... ¿Qué has hecho conmigo? ¿Qué...?—Se me ahogaron las palabras, se me hizo trizas el corazón y mi mente se nublo de lágrimas y desesperanza.

-Te amo.—Susurró contra mí.—Te amaré siempre, ¿sabes? Siempre, siempre, siempre...

-Te acompañaré.—Dije de repente, rehusando la idea de dejarlo ir solo.—A las carreras, a dónde sea, te acompañaré.

-No, Riv…

-Si me dices que no, esto se acabó.—Le acallé mirándole con fiereza.—Lo nuestro se acabó. Si no me permites ir contigo, acompañarte, puedes ir olvidándote de mi.

-No me digas eso...

-Entonces tú no me digas que no puedo ir contigo. ¿estamos juntos, no? Si tú te jodes, yo me jodo, así de simple.

Me besó.

Su boca, su saliva, su aliento, sus dulces labios, todo, me sobrecogió.—Estúpido necio.—Susurró, cuándo sus besos descendieron a mi cuello.—Estúpido necio.—Respondí, repitiendo sus palabras, acoplándolas a él.

Eren ya no dijo nada, ni yo tampoco. No había nada más qué decir, más que si él entraba, yo entraba con él.

Era una ley, al menos en mi vida.

Si vivíamos, lo haríamos estando juntos.

Si nos jadiamos, pues lo haríamos de igual manera.

Juntos.

(...)

-Oh no.—Murmuró Levi cuándo entramos a su casa y nos encontramos a Bellatrix Lestrange, a la hija de Hades, al engendro de Morgana, sentada en el sofá principal, mientras abrazaba sus mejillas.—No, no… ¿Mika?—Su suave vocecita llamando a su hermana se me antojó de lo más... dulce. Control, veintidós centímetros, control.—¿Mika, qué ha pasado?

-¡Los odio!—Nos arrojó el teléfono a la cabeza a ambos. Con facilidad lo esquivamos.—¡Andan por ahí presumiendo que tienen el amor perfecto! ¡Los odio, los odio!

Levi suspiró.—Es por Reiner, ¿cierto?

Los ojos oscuros de Madame Lestrange se llenaron de lágrimas.—¿Por qué, Levi?

-Oh, Mika es que es marica. Y de los buenos.

-Pero...—Las lágrimas ya mencionadas escurrieron por sus pálidas mejillas y por momentos, Mikasa lució cómo luciría alguien a quién cariñosamente apodan Mika.—Pero es que yo...

-¿Te enamoraste de él, verdad?—Me miró. Mordió su labio inferior y asintió.—Mikasa, piensa que quizás te enamoraste de cómo...¿era en la cama?

-Eren, voy a matarte a ti, luego mataré a Mikasa y posteriormente iré a matar a la bustona si vas por ese camino...

-¿Por qué? Es probable, Riv, que tu hermana se haya enamorado nada más del concepto que tiene de Reiner cuándo está en la cama.

Mikasa se sonrojó. Tuvo la decencia, de sonrojarse. Válgame Dios, con esta descarrilada juventud.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Cariñoso, dulce y todo eso?

-Todo lo contrario...

Y luego decían que uno era el depravado.—Vaya.

-Joder, Mikasa.—Levi se sentó a su lado y rodeó sus hombros con su bracito bonito, blanquito y blandito.—De todos, tenías que fijarte en la Bustona marica.

Ella rió.—Tú te fijaste en el guarro media sangre.

Rodé los ojos.—Si querida, pero por lo menos el guarro media sangre...—Levi me silenció con una mirada. Bufé.—No importa, Riv. Se que tiene razón. Soy algo idiota.

-¿Algo?

-Cuida tu espalda, turco.

-Corrección, querida; medio turco.

-Pues la mierda esa que seas.

-¿Hablas de irresistible, perfecto e insoportablemente sensual? Vaya que lo soy.

-Tienes un concepto muy elevado de ti mismo, gitano maricón.

-¿a quién le robaste el apodo? ¿A algún mocoso de primero? Esfuérzate más, querida.

-No tendré que esforzarme si me levanto…

-Aquí te espero, Lestrange...—En ese momento, los tres nos miramos.

Luego nos echamos a reír.

La mano derecha de Quién-Tú-Sabes (9) incluida.—¿Estás un poco mejor? ¿Quieres algo de comida?—Mikasa miró a Levi, a mi pequeño Riv y besó su mejilla.—Eres especial. Sólo tú dejas que tu novio se peleé conmigo para disipar mis ánimos.

-Sino lo hago, la pago yo ¿cierto?

-Oh sí.

-¿Maratón de pelis de romance?

-Yo voy por el helado.

Ver a los hermanos Ackerman así, me dio una nueva luz de ambos, y una razón más para adorar a mi novio. Era cariñoso, dulce y hasta juguetón con la sociópata de Mikasa. Y ella, muy a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo diese miedo, era cómo una niña pequeña que se refugiaba en brazos de su hermano de cuándo en cuándo.

A pesar de ser el menor, la presencia de Riv ayudó a que Mika se dejase de sentir tan miserable. Supe eso cuándo Riv se quedó dormido. La mirada con la que le contempló fue de absoluta adoración. Cómo la de una niña viendo a su héroe. Seguía triste, y posiblemente seguiría así durante un tiempo, pero sus ojos brillaron cuándo observó a su hermano dormido.—Lo amo, ¿sabes?

Ella me miró.—Lo sè. Pero no más que yo. Él es...—Besó la sonrosada mejilla de Riv, chonchita y adorable.—Él es mi otra mitad. Mi hermano, mi hermanito...—Acarició su pelo negro con dulzura y sonrió.—Me alegra que esté contigo. Le haces bien.

Casi me caigo del sillón al escucharla decir aquello.

-Nunca imaginé que fueses de las que se pone sentimental cuándo le rompen el corazón.

-Pues ahora lo sabes.

-Ya, hablando enserio... ¿de verás te enamoraste de Reiner?

-Quizás.—Suspiró. Luego sonrió.—O quizás tengas razón y me enamoré de cómo folla.

-¿Folla bien?

-Ni te imaginas.

-Joder, no. Pero, digo, ¿tiene técnica y eso?

-Sí. Ósea es bueno y aunque no le mide veintitrés cómo tú le cantas al mundo entero, la tiene bastante… adiestrada.

-Interesante. Cuándo le vea me reiré en su cara por picha-corta.

Ella se echo a reír y yo le sonreí.—Preocupaste a Riv, Lannister. Cuidado a la otra que te de el Síndrome Pre-Menstrual.

-Lo que digas, turco.

-Medio.

-Eso mismo dije.

A pesar de que jamás seríamos los grandes amigos, supe que el vínculo entre Lestrange y yo se volvió más fuerte aquella tarde.

Éramos colegas.

Y cómo cuándo alguien lastima a mis colegas, Eren el Vengador, Yaeger, siempre ve porqué sus honras sean defendidas.

Por tanto, y cumpliendo solemnemente mis palabras, tan pronto vi a Reiner, me reí en su cara por picha-corta.

Que no se diga que un Yaeger no paga sus deudas (1)

¿Escuchaste eso, Riv? Ya hasta sueno cómo tú, bebé.

(...)

La fiesta de Mikasa caería el mismo día que la segunda carrera de Eren, noté yo, al ver el calendario. Sería en la casa del tío Rod, con Tori planeando todos los detalles.

Ese año, Mikasa cumpliría diecinueve. Tori y Papá Uri querían hacer algo digno de recordarse, y eso se notaba con facilidad al ver al enorme jardín de la casa de mi medio prima en esos instantes.—Menudo circo se están montando.—Dijo Eren, a mi lado.

-Debiste ver el del año pasado, cuándo cumplió la mayoría. Aunque fue en casa y por tanto fue más pequeño, estuvo de locos. Hubo de todo.—Añadí con cierta ironía. Oh, pero vaya que hubo de todo, ebrios, dramas amorosos, engaños, rupturas…

Pareció telenovela mexicana (2) en toda regla.

-¿De qué hablas? Malfoy Manor (3) es enorme.

-Pero no tanto cómo esto.—La mansión Reiss era gigantesca y muy bella. Mi hogar era una casita con techo de palma a su lado.—Queda cómo Roca Casterly. (4)

-Meh, pero quedan mejor ustedes cómo Lannister.—Dijo Eren, en desacuerdo.—Es decir, son rubios y eso, pero les va mejor a ustedes, los Ackerman de Malfoy Manor eso de ser los Lannister.

-¿Altojardìn, entonces (5)?

-Oh, ese queda bien.—Nuestras referencias eran fabulosas. Me encantaba hablar de esto con Eren debido a que nos entendíamos perfectamente. Cuándo comenzábamos a hablar cómo frikis, la gente solía evitarnos, y eso era magnífico para cualquier tipo de cuestión marital.

Si entienden de lo que hablo, claro.

Pero claro que entienden, porqué son unas lectoras guapas y lo que tienen de guapas lo tienen de guarras, ¿no?

-¿Vendrá mucha gente?

-Muchísima. Se pierde la cuenta luego de las doce.

-¿Quieres que llegué guapo?

-Tú siempre estás guapo, dulzura.—Dije riéndome. Él me imitó, y mordió mi mentón con suavidad.

-Antes de la carrera me dejaré caer y te fascinaré. Me veré deslumbrante.

-¿Cómo aquella ocasión de la cena, cuándo te vestiste con traje y eso?

-Mejor aún.

-Eso suena muy interesante. Entonces si para ponernos a la par, me pondré pantalones claros sin nada debajo.—A mi novio se le enrojecieron sus bonitas mejillas morenas al escucharme. Amaba eso.

Amaba todo en él, para ser más exactos.

Y saber que tendría muy pronto que ponerlo en riesgo me helaba la maldita sangre.

-¿A qué hora tengo que estar listo hoy?—Pregunté cuándo él me rodeó y me escondió entre sus brazos.

-Riv, no es necesario…

-No vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión, Eren. Dime, a qué horas tengo que estar listo.

-A las once.—Respondió, enfadado.

-No me importa que estés enojado.

-Oh, eso lo sè. Eres tan necio.

-Y tú tan idiota.—Hice que me mirara.—Recuérdalo siempre, ¿vale? Estamos juntos. En las buenas o en las putas malas, pero estamos juntos. Entiéndelo de una jodida vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Me besó con fiereza.

-Soy tuyo.—Susurré contra su boca.—Y tú eres mío.

-Siempre, joder, siempre.

Aquella noche, antes incluso de las diez, yo ya estaba listo, esperándole.

Había dicho a Mika que iría a arreglar unos asuntos con Eren y ella no preguntó más. En ocasiones, cuándo se ameritaba, ella podía ser verdaderamente comprensible.

El motor de Eren se dejó escuchar en mi cuadra poco antes de las diez y media.

Me puse de pié de inmediato para recibirlo, y cuándo lo vi, supe que verdaderamente iríamos a un lugar al que yo no pertenecía. El saber que mi novio, que mi Eren fue parte de aquel mundo alguna vez me hizo estremecer. Lo abracé con fuerzas cuándo lo tuve enfrente.—Te amo.—Dije de golpe, al mirarlo, tan guapo él con su chaqueta de cuero y su pelo alborotado. Le pasé por su cuello grueso mi bufanda y la anudé con cuidado.—Está helando, tienes que cuidarte más, ¿vale?

El asintió, observándome con dulzura.—Te prometo que lo haré, agapitè.

Sonreí.—Hace tiempo que no me llamas así.—Él se inclinó sobre mí y frotó con suavidad su nariz contra la mía.—Es porqué me gusta más llamarte por tu nombre. Es muy bonito, ¿sabes? Amo tu nombre. Y la manera en la que tus ojos brillan cuándo lo digo.

Rodeé su cuello con fuerza. Lo estreché contra mí.—Hazlos pedazos, titán.

Él asintió. Su mirada se volvió fiera, helada, altanera.

Mi novio estaba listo, y yo tenía que estar igual.

Así fue, y antes de lo planeado, nos encontramos ambos en la zona antigua del puerto, ahí dónde nadie iba, ahí dónde el mundo era más pesado, más cruel.

-Pero si es el gitano maricón.—Fue lo primero que dijo un tipo alto, de pelo castaño. Eren se tensó, aferré su mano y le hice caminar con normalidad hasta quedar frente a ese cabrón.—Bienvenido, colega. Ya me imaginaba que serías tú el que pagaría por los platos del come pitos de Marco, típico de ustedes.—Sonrió con burla, antes de clavar sus ojos en mí.—¿Y él quién es? ¿Es tu perra?

-Cuidado con tus putas palabras, Flagon.—La advertencia que ladró Eren me hizo estremecer. Supe que a todos los presentes por igual, pues el barullo se esfumó y el silencio reinó. Con satisfacción noté cómo, por muy marcada que fuese la ausencia de Eren en ese sitio, las cosas jamás cambiarían. Eren, marica o no, siempre sería el jodido alfa en esa puta congregación de escorias. Con arrogancia observé a Flagon, y al notarlo, me escupió a los pies.—Putos torcidos de mierda.—Masculló.

-¿Empezamos con la carrera o nos quedaremos aquí viendo a ver quién coño la tiene más grande?—Un muchacho delgado y moreno se metió entre Eren y Flagon.—Eren, es bueno tenerte de vuelta, amigo.

-No estaré aquí por mucho.—Repuso él, pero luego sonrió.—Hola, Kykklo (6)

-Y tú debes ser... ¿Levi?—No me sorprendió que supiese mi nombre. Marco le había dicho a Eren que sabían todo acerca de los cercanos a Eren, Marco, Ymir y Marlo. Por obviedad, sabían quién era yo, y qué era de Eren.—Sí. Levi Ackerman.

-Es asombroso conocerte. Había escuchado sobre ti, pero ahora veo que no se equivocaban. Eres muy guapo.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendido.—Cuidado, Kykklo.—Advirtió Eren, severamente.

El muchacho rió.—Lo digo de buena fe, amigo. Hacen bonita pareja. Anda, a la línea, quiero irme de inmediato. Quiero ir a ver a Charles (7)

-¿Sigues con Inocencio?

-Sip. Una larga y bonita historia, debo decir. Pero luego, luego. Anda, a la línea, colega.

Pronto nos olvidamos de dónde era que estábamos, y nos miramos con intensidad. Me abracé a él y aferrando su rostro, dije contra sus labios algo que ardía por salir de mi pecho.—No te olvides de regresar a mí, Eren. Te amo, te amo, te amo...

Él sonrió contra mi boca.—¿Tres veces?

-Dices tres veces las cosas muy importantes.

Nos besamos. Con desesperación y demanda, nos besamos, y el regusto de aquel contacto fue casi tan amargo cómo lo fue dulce. Cuándo nos apartamos, Kykklo nos miraba con una sonrisa.—Anda, tórtolo. Es hora de que vuelvas a hacer lo que mejor haces…

No, quise decirle a Kykklo.

Eren era bueno en muchas, muchísimas cosas. Era bueno sonriendo, amando la vida y haciendo que los demás le amaran. Era bueno, excelente haciéndome el amor, haciéndome sonreír, haciéndome ver las cosas siempre de la manera más maravillosa posible.

Mi Eren era el mejor en muchas, incontables cosas.

De eso yo estaba y estaría siempre seguro.

Con las miradas encima nuestro, y con fiereza llameando en mi pecho, le dije.—Aplástalos, titán.

Y mi fiero, mi bravo titán de ojos esmeraldas, asintió.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo cómo en esos momentos. Fascinación y miedo a partes iguales. Según Kykklo, Eren siempre había sido mejor incluso que Mylius, pero que fue Mylius quién le dio a Eren la motocicleta, por tanto, Eren jamás había querido hacerle quedar en segundo lugar por cuestión de lealtad.

Sonreí.

Sonaba de verdad cómo algo que haría Eren.

El rugido fue ensordecedor.

Una última mirada y Eren arrancó, cómo un rayo, atravesando la negrura de la noche con otros cinco contrincantes a sus espaldas, lanzando maldiciones y dando acelerones a diestra y siniestra. Tres vueltas, dijo Eren que daría, y durante los siete minutos que duraron esas vueltas, debido a lo largo del círculo que se extendía por toda la zona antigua, sentí mi corazón apretujarse furiosamente en un puño.

Todo terminó tan rápido cómo comenzó, y cuándo se detuvo, alcanzando él el primer lugar, corrí hacía él, desesperado por sentirle. Me recibió con los brazos abiertos, y con labios hambrientos, robándome el alma en cada beso que exigió. Yo se la entregue sin reservas.

-Parece que ustedes, los torcidos no entienden que no pueden correr entre hombres.—Apenas estaba Flagon pronunciando esas repulsivas palabras, cuándo Eren ya estaba a mitad de camino en su dirección.—¿Qué dijiste? Anda, dímelo. Estoy aquí, enfrente. Dímelo.

El silencio reinaba. Ni siquiera los matones que cuarta que Flagon tenía tras él, abrieron la boca. Yo no intenté detener a Eren. Eso era algo que él tenía que hacer. Por Marco. Por lo que le hicieron a ese imbécil cabeza dura de Bodt.—Anda. ¿Qué esperas, ah? ¡Dímelo, maricón! ¡Dímelo!

-Puto tor…

¡Crack!

La nariz de Flagon se destrozó con un horroroso chasquido.—¡Puto maricón!

Flagon jamás debió de haber dicho aquello. Aún en el suelo, Eren no le tuvo piedad. Golpe, tras golpe, tras golpe, tras golpe. Durante un instante, Flagon logro alcanzarlo de la chaqueta y hacerlo trastabillar, un momento en el que estuve a punto de meterme, pero Eren lo hizo arrepentirse con creces de siquiera haberle tocado.

La golpiza que Eren le propinó, fue brutal. Y lo sorprendente fue que nadie intervino.

-¿Qué están viendo, ah? ¿Se sintieron muy hombres, no? Golpeando a Marco, llamándolo maricón. ¿Se sintió bien, Colton? ¿Sayram?—Unos tíos de la edad nuestra apartaron el rostro, avergonzados, enmudecidos.—¿Se sintió bien, putos maricones? ¡Aquí estoy, cabrones, anden! ¡Salten!

Silencio absoluto. Miradas bajas. Culpa...

-No pueden. No lo harán, y ¿quieren saber porqué no lo harán? Porqué les faltan huevos. Les faltaron huevos para evitar que este puto pedazo de mierda viniera a ensuciar el lugar dónde Mylius, mi hermano, nuestro hermano, murió. Les faltaron huevos para evitar que a Marco, el mismo Marco que te ayudó a ti Sayram, o del que estabas enamoriscado, Colton, le destrozaran la cara.—Rió con desprecio.—Sí, soy un puto torcido porque lo amo a él, pero ustedes, que dejaron que un asqueroso pedazo de mierda tocase a un viejo colega, ¿qué serán?

El silencio reinó durante un largo lapso de tiempo. Uno de ellos, al que Eren llamó Sayram, avanzó hacía él y con la culpa deformándole el rostro lo llamó.—Eren...

-Cállate, Sayram.—Lo cortó mi novio de inmediato.—Cállate. Cállense, no se atreva nadie a hablar. Dejaron que este puto esperpento ensuciase el lugar dónde Mylius murió. Dejaron que viniese de su lugar, de su jodido basurero para que intentase llenar el lugar que Mylius, Marco, Marlo, Ymir y yo teníamos. Bien. Dejaron que él y sus chupa culos golpeasen a Marco. Bien.—Les dedicó una fiera mirada a todos. A todos los presentes los amedrentó con una simple ojeada.—Pero si me entero, porque de una u otra manera lo haré, que dejan que se acerque a mi novio o a mis hermanos, y sabéis muy bien a quienes me refiero porqué les han investigado hasta la talla de zapatos … voy a venir por ustedes. Por todos ustedes. Y no vendré solo. A Ymir le hará gracia saber que se han atrevido a amenazar a su chica.

Los rostros de muchos palidecieron.

-Nos veremos en dos semanas.—Dijo, con su helada voz. Tomó mi mano, haciendo alarde de ese último movimiento delante de todos, y nos llevó lejos, a dónde la motocicleta nos esperaba. Exhalé con fuerza al vernos finalmente, alejados de ese lugar. Lo abracé con fuerzas.—Vaya...—Susurré contra su pecho.—Me diste miedo. ¿Así eras antes?

Él sonrió con amargura.—Era mucho peor. Era... era peor, Riv. Anda, cielo, sube. ¿Tienes hambre?

Negué con la cabeza.—Sólo quiero estar contigo. Me sentí jodido al verte correr.

-¿A que soy muy bueno?

-Eres el mejor, pero no me gusta. Tuve miedo de que en algún momento Flagon te jugara chueco.—Él acarició mis mejillas.—Yo también tuve miedo. Pero no por lo que ese marica de Flagon pudiese hacer, sino porqué no quería que me vieses herido. No quería asustarte.—Lo besé.—Eres idiota.

-Lo soy. Pero soy tu idiota, ¿cierto?

No respondí. Tenía razón, así que no había motivo por el cuál, responder. Simplemente me subí tras él, le abracé y dejé que su aroma, su preciado aroma tranquilizara los miedos que brotaron en mi interior luego de verlo correr.

Cuándo me acosté, luego de que me dejase en casa, aún seguía temblando.

(…)

Reiner sonrió cuándo vio a Bertholdt aparecer, luego de haberle dejado esperando una muy tortuosa media hora. Creyó durante largos momentos que lo había plantado.—Lo siento tanto, Reiner, es que estaba el local lleno y luego tuve que ir a casa a cambiarme de nuevo porque...—Reiner lo acalló, revolviéndole cariñosamente el pelo.—Está bien, larguirucho. Respira, ¿vale?

Bertholdt enrojeció, se apartó y asintió.—Lo siento.

-Vale, vale, no importa. ¿A dónde vamos primero? ¿Quieres ir a comer, o a caminar, o a secuestrar gente?

-Me va bien secuestrar gente, pero tengo demasiada hambre así que…

-A comer se ha dicho.

Reiner se sentía feliz. Extraño, pero feliz.

Jamás le había tenido tanta paciencia a una chica.

No es que lo hubiese necesitado, claro, todas parecían dispuestas a darle cuánto quisiera tomar. Luego había llegado Mikasa y ella había sido quién tomara todo lo que él tenía. Y luego apareció Bert. Su hermoso Bert, que batallaba para tomar adecuadamente la pasta del plato, o que disfruta de un helado de vainilla luego de comer.

Bert, el de ojos oscuros y bonitos. El de mejillas enrojecidas y labios húmedos que Reiner se moría por besar.

Luego de haber comido, fueron a recorrer una enorme galería de comerciantes que estaba asentada en una plaza en el centro. Caminaron durante horas, y charlaron durante aún más, y se gastaron el dinero de sus billeteras comprando chucherías inútiles y brillantes que a Bert y a él le parecieron lindas.

En un determinado momento, cuándo ambos descansaban en una banca de un solitario parque, tras unos altos edificios, Reiner había logrado reunir el valor para hacerlo. Lo besó.

Bertholdt se quedó helado durante un momento, antes de responder a aquel contacto.

Delineó con su lengua los delgados labios del moreno, succionó el inferior, mordió con gentileza, antes de ladear la cabeza y profundizarlo. Y cuándo Bertholdt lo hizo también, no hubo de pasar mucho cuándo se echo a llorar.

-Lo siento...—Susurró, arrepentido.—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Reiner, yo...

-Rayos. ¿Tan mal beso?

Muy en contra de su voluntad, Bert rió.—No, no es eso. Es que yo… aún no…

-¿Aún no le olvidas, cierto?

Bertholdt negó, destilando amargura y tristeza.—¿Y fue él quién te dejó?

-Sí.

-¿Y aún le amas?

Los oscuros y bonitos ojos de Fubar le observaron durante un instante, antes de volverse a llenar de lágrimas.—Sí, Reiner...

Reiner, muy a pesar del dolor que le provocó su respuesta, lo envolvió y lo atrajo hacía sí, desesperado por consolarle. Lo dejó llorar todo cuánto tuvo que llorar y al final lo hizo reír cuánto pudo. No volvieron a tocar el tema.

Al final, cuándo se despidieron, Bert le abrazó con una ternura casi palpable.—Gracias, Reiner.

Y Reiner Braun supo que el dolor valió la pena, pues con aquel abrazo, incluso una golpiza la valdría..—No es nada, larguirucho...

Lo vio alejarse, llevándose no sólo sus sonrisas más sinceras, sino que también, lo vio llevándose su corazón.

Joder, pensó Reiner con una sonrisa agotada.

Esto estaba tan jodido...

(...)

-Dioses, te ves horrendo.

-¡Ymir!—Todos nos echamos a reír al ver el comienzo de la regañina marca Reiss que tendría Ymir luego de comentar aquello sobre Marlo. Hitch sonreía, mientras acomodaba las almohadas de la cama, y Sasha no paraba de recomendarle alimentos preparados que le brindarían vitaminas para el pequeño bebé.—Y también cuándo lo necesites llámame y te traeré un buffet que te dejara llena durante los próximos siete meses.

-¿Ya tienes dos?—Preguntó Levi, acariciando el pequeño bulto en el vientre de Hitch.

-De hecho hoy cumplo los dos meses, Levi.—Contestó, pasándome la bandeja de comida para que la llevase al carrito. Marlo sonrió, orgulloso.—Está creciendo bastante bien, ¿cierto?

-Y que lo digas. Estoy seguro de que será enorme.—Hitch suspiró.—Y me pesa. Aún no tengo ni el primer trimestre y no saben cuánto me pesa.

-Es que tú siempre has sido muy espigada, Hit.—Dijo Tori con dulzura.

-¿Espigada? Un poco más y se vuelve invisible.—Repuso Ymir sin pena.—Marlo, ¿vas a comerte eso?

Estábamos todos en una visita grupal a Marlo, luego de su tercera sesión de quimioterapia. Decidimos llevar comida, comida y también algo de comida para llenarle pues se ponía cada vez más delgado, y luego de comportarnos frente a la enfermera, nos adueñamos de la cama, el sofá y el televisor de la habitación.—Tori nos ayudó a conseguir un mejor hospital, y pues aquí Marlo puede descansar luego de las sesiones. Antes llevarlo a casa era algo complicado porque terminaba siempre muy cansado y no teníamos para costear una habitación.

Sonreí a Tori, quién enrojeció.—Oh, no es nada. Ya te dije que es un regalo. Los regalos no se devuelven, simplemente se disfrutan, ¿a qué sí, Eren?

-Y que lo digas, enana.

-¿Y a quién se lo fuiste a preguntar?

Levi rodó los ojos, agotado.—No empiecen de nuevo...

-¿Tienes algo que decir, bollera?

-Tal vez eres tú quién tiene algún problema conmigo, reinita.—Y nos comenzamos a pelear de nuevo.

Durante una larga semana, los problemas se habían esfumado. Mamá había despertado luego del encuentro con Grisha de un humor magnífico. Sonreía y a pesar del escalofrío que aún le provocaba la mera mención de ese cabrón, no había hecho amago de volver a derramar una sola lágrima por el infeliz.

Y ahora idolatraba a Levi casi tanto cómo yo.

Bruja.

Riv era mío. Hum.

-¿Irán a lo de Mika?—Tori estaba aún alucinada por la decoración. A pesar de que el jardín de su humilde casa estaba fantástico, ella siempre parecía encontrar algo que no cuadraba. Para la enana muchas cosas no cuadraban.

Era una loca.

-Por supuesto que sí.—Asintió Hitch, sonriendo para Marlo. Mi amigo la respaldo.—Tiene pinta que será algo elegante.

Levi rodó los ojos.—Al menos al principio. Ya verán, luego de la medianoche, todos andarán hablando latín.

Ymir rió, contenta.—Me agrada escuchar eso.

-Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para llegar juntos.—Dijo Sasha, siendo de inmediato apoyada por Connie.—Sirve que sacamos un poco a Annie y a Armin de la cama. Esos guarros…

-Thomas me llamó hace unos días, él, Hannah, Mina y Franz volverán a la ciudad el fin antes de la fiesta. Ellos ya confirmaron.—Tori agregó felizmente.—¿Tus amigos ya confirmaron, Riv?

Mi novio bufó.—Esos están ya acampando en el jardín. Isabel y Farlan literalmente dijeron que irían a dormir una noche antes, para estar a punto.

-Isabel y Farlan me agradan.—Masculló Ymir.—Dime, Levi ¿qué tipos de alcohol habrá?

-Pues Mikasa quiso de todo así que habrá eso; de todo.

A Ymir sólo le falto ponerse a bailar.

Jodida ebria.—Bien, pues tenemos que ir de compras.—Repuso Tori, poniéndose de pié de un salto.—Ymir, nosotras junto con Hitch, Hannah, Mina, Sasha y Annie iremos el fin de semana antes de la fiesta de compras.

-¿Obtendré algo a cambio?—Historia asintió.—Me ayudarás a ver qué tal me va la lencería que quiero comprar.

Tori era lista. Ya tenía a Ymir de controlada con su minúsculo meñique.

-Me parece bien, nena.

-Y ustedes se quedarán con Marlo. Les traeremos ropa linda, los quiero decentes ese día.

-Se supone que es el cumpleaños de mi hermana...—Susurró Levi vagamente.

-Entonces imaginaros cómo me pondré cuándo yo cumpla años. Andando, chicos, todos. Dejemos descansar a Marlo y vayamos a mi casa de nuevo. Quiero supervisar que haya llegado toda la bebida…

Cabe mencionar que cuándo ella dijo lo de la bebida…

Bueno, nadie se opuso realmente a que volviésemos a su casa.

(...)

La semana se nos pasó volando.

Literalmente, pues la velocidad a la que nos hizo movernos la enana sádica de Historia rozaba eso del vuelo.—Levi, pásame la toalla.—Exclamó Mikasa desde el baño.

Bufando, me aparté del espejo y caminé hacía su habitación que brillaba por su horrendo desorden para intentar encontrar la dichosa toalla. La encontré dentro del armario, sabrá Dios que haría ahí. Ella me miró desde el interior del baño.—Te verías perfecto si quitases tu cara de que te están metiendo algo por atrás. Aunque...—Sonrió, burlona.—No es cómo si te molestase mucho que Eren lo haga, ¿Cierto?

-¡Mikasa Ackerman!—Papá Uri llegó a impartir justicia.

-¿Viste papá? Es una guarra y una loca, y… y una guarra de nuevo.

-Levi, no llames así a tu hermana.

-¿Escuchas eso, enano? Es el sonido de la justicia.

-Cierra la boca, Mikasa.

-Levi, que no le hables así a tu hermana.

-¡Pero que ella ha comenzado!—Uri se echo a reír.—Anda, anda niños. Mientras más rápido se acabe la parte social, más rápido podrán comenzar a ahogarse en alcohol…

Quién diga que eso no mueve más montañas que la fe… bueno, tendré que llamarlo mentiroso.

Oso, oso, eso es mentira (8)

Tori había comprado para mí una bonita camisa celeste porqué sin ánimo se sonar más gay de lo que soy, ese color resalta mis lindos ojos, y un pantalón azul oscuro. La camisa, gracias a los cielos era de mi talla. Tori se había lucido. Lucido de verdad, mira que encontrar una cortina que logre cubrirme por totalidad el mundo al cuál llamo abdomen...

-Manda a preguntar Han si se pasa por ti o tú te vas con Erencio...—Entró a la habitación Mika, ajustándose el crop top con gracilidad.

-No, dile que me voy con Eren. La veré allá.

-Te ves bien, hermanito.

-Vaya, pues gracias. Tú también.

-Lo sè.—Me guiñó su oscuro ojo.—¿Crees que vaya Reiner?

Me encogí de hombros.—Quizás. No sabría decirte, a tu fiesta puede ir hasta los primos de los primos de Isabel, así que...—Ella se mostró de acuerdo conmigo.—Pero espera, ¿no habían terminado ya lo que fuera que hubiese entre ustedes?

Mikasa asintió.—Pues sí. Pero me gustaría verle. No pienses mal, es sólo… quisiera saber qué tal está.

La miré durante unos instantes.—Reiner no sólo es un marica, sino que es uno muy estúpido, ¿sabes?

Ella rió.—Me lo has dicho ya varias veces…

Entonces el rugido de un motor muy familiar se hizo escuchar.

Me levanté de un salto.—Nunca está de más, Mikasa, querida mía.

Rodó los ojos.—Eres encantador.

-Lo sè. Ahora, me voy. Cuándo llegues has cara de sorprendida, ¿vale?

-Me esforzaré.

-Que Cristo nos ampare…

Besó mi mejilla antes de que yo alcanzase la puerta para salir.

Esperaba verme bien…

Me quedé sin aliento cuándo salí al jardín, dónde el helado viento de Febrero me congeló los cojones. Y no, no fue por sufrir un repentino congelamiento de cojones.

Estaba...

-¿Me veo bien?—Me enrojecí de golpe. ¿Enserio estaba preguntando eso? Estaba a punto de correr hacía él para cubrirlo con el abrigo que llevaba para que nadie lo viese. Ni siquiera el mundo. ¡No lo veas, puto mundo!—Tú te ves precioso...

-¿Me puedes besar ahora? No creo que saltarte encima sea de buena educación.—Tomó mi mano cuándo finalmente quedamos frente a frente y con la delicadeza propia de alguien que coge una pieza de cristal, acunó mi rostro y me besó.

Oh, mi amor…

-Joder, estoy demasiado enamorado de ti.—Susurró contra mi pelo, haciéndome reír.—Que bueno, entonces estamos en igualdad de condición.

Me miró, con sus hermosos ojos verdes medio-turcos brillando con intensidad.

-¿Enserio?

Asentí, entusiasmado.—Oh, sí. Mucho. Mucho, mucho…

-¿Mucho, mucho?

-Mucho, mucho. Ocho veces mucho, guapo.

Sonrió y envolviéndome el pedacito amorfo al que yo llamaba cintura, me levantó para poderme besar nuevamente. Y me encantaba hacerlo. Me encantaba besarlo y olvidarme hasta de mi maldito nombre, del mundo, de la vida en general...

-¿Nos vamos?

Asentí.—Nos vamos.

Me abracé con fuerzas a él y susurré con dolor.—Prométeme que tendrás cuidado hoy. Prométemelo, Eren.

Se giró hacía mí y sonrió.—Te lo prometo, mi amor.

El recorrido hasta la casa de Tori, fue silencioso. Estaba feliz y aterrado a partes iguales. Aquel día no sólo estaba nervioso por verme bien con aquella ropa, sino que debajo de todo estaba el maldito terror que sentía ante la idea de que Eren volviese a correr.

Sólo faltaba esta carrera y otra más.

Sólo dos más y todo se acabaría. Ahora sí terminaría. Me estreché contra él, frunciéndome contra su sedoso calos, hundiéndome en su perfume y en el bonito sonido de su cercano corazón.

Lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba...

-Zeus en el cielo, Tori está loca...

Alcé la cara ante sus palabras y sí, efectivamente, Historia Reiss padecía de sus facultades mentales. Aún me cuesta creer que la fiesta de mi hermana siempre amerite tanto barullo.

La mansión dorada estaba en todo su esplendor. La música ya se escuchaba hasta nuestro lugar, en dónde aparcábamos siempre. La gente llenaba ya la entrada y el alcohol comenzaba a salir del interior de la casa en bandejas y vasos...

-Vaya.—Rió Eren.—Ya sè quién organizará todo para nuestra boda.

Sonreí ante sus palabras.—Cierto. Yo también...

A pesar de que dentro el ambiente cargado de conversaciones aburridas asfixiaba, en la parte posterior, en los jardines traseros junto a la piscina, el escándalo era ensordecedor. Joder, y ni siquiera eran las ocho de la noche.

Avanzamos tomados de la mano el enorme tramo entre la entrada a los jardines y la barra recién colocada, dónde Ymir, Hannah, Mina, Armin y Annie reían a carcajada suelta ante el espectáculo que Sasha y Connie estaban dando al bailar cómo epilépticos una canción demasiado movida para mi gusto...

El ambiente estaba ya demasiado encendido, y francamente no me sorprendió ver ahí a Antonio, con el italiano malhumorado y con un pintoresco grupito más. Venga que mi grupo era llamativo, pero ahí tenían de todo. Incluso a un albino(10).

-Joder, hasta tiene los ojos rojos.—Dijo Connie, impactado..—Venga Sasha, hablémosle. Creo que me caerá bien...

Tomado de la mano de la castaña se dirigió hasta dónde estaban los otros y con facilidad entabló amistad con todos. Al poco rato, Connie decía tener ya un mejor amigo.—¡Gilbert, hermano, ellos son mis hermanos! ¡Ahora todos somos hermanos!

Y la ebriedad nos hizo a todos alzar las manos con las copas y exclamar.—¡Todos somos hermanos!

Se nos unió poco después de las nueve Han, Irvin, Issie y Farlan. Para mi desgracia, Hanji ya estaba muy en ambiente y comenzó a hacerle segunda a Connie y al albino. Franz, Thomas, Marlo y Hitch llegaron un poco más tarde, y sin problemas se unieron al desastre.

La pantomima era tal, que en un punto no especificado de la noche, Connie, el albino, Hanji, Sasha, Ymir y Thomas subieron a la mesa del centro a bailar. El gentío a su alrededor no pudimos hacer otra cosa que no fuese seguirle los pasos, y antes de las once de la noche, la multitud comenzó a hablar en latín.

Luego el DJ le hizo caso a los borrachos parados encima de la mesa y puso la música lenta…

Oh, no…

-¿Bailamos, dulzura?

Reí ante la elaborada reverencia de Eren.—No sè bailar.

-Tu sólo ven, bebé. Te haré bailar.—Dijo aquello peligrosamente cerca de mi boca, recorriendo mi labio inferior con su traviesa lengua.—¿Ah sí?—Pregunté, acalorado.—¿Y cómo harás eso?

Sonrió, altanero.—Ya lo verás...

Y por Zeus, Odín, Jesús de Nazaret, Yahvé y toda deidad conocida y por conocer, que bailé.

Antes de lo que pensé me encontré en los brazos de mi novio, que con sinuosa sensualidad me besó y acarició en lugares que me hicieron deshacerme entre sus poderosos brazos. Acalorado, sonrojado y deseoso de más, obedecí a lo que quería. Bailé.

Y me encantó la recompensa...

A mi alrededor, parecía que todos habían dejado de lado por un momento el furor, pues Ymir e Historia no paraban de murmurarse cosas con caras de romanticonas empedernidas, mientras Annie enterraba su rostro en el cabello rubio de Armin, y Sasha besaba a rato y rato los labios de un contento Connie...

Marlo, por su parte, mientras bailaba con una gracia sin igual, acariciaba con dulzura el vientre de una sonriente Hitch, y Franz y Hannah se habían recargado ya en la barra, incapaces de parar con aquel demandante y apasionado beso suyo...

Y exactamente a las doce en punto, un enorme pastel salió a los jardines, con Mikasa siendo llevada por sus amigas hasta la parte dónde el DJ hizo una pausa a la música.—Gente bonita y ebria es hora de cantar para la festejada…

Los dioses perdonen nuestra inmundicia. Menudos aullidos pegamos todos, antes de que Mikasa fuese enterrada contra el pastel, y posteriormente, y gracias a los brazos de tamalera de Reiner, lanzada a la piscina. Luego de aquello, la gente comenzó a arrojarse a la alberca y antes de lo pensado, de nuevo la euforia se había adueñado de toda la conglomeración.

-Levi, mi amor, es hora...

Cualquier grado de alcohol que hubiese tenido ya en la sangre, se bajó de inmediato al escuchar eso...

Tomé su mano y con fuerza la apreté.—Está bien. Andando.

A punto estábamos de lograr salirnos, cuándo Eren se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué...?

Me besó. Con hambre se lo devolví, enrollando mis brazos en su cuello.—Me encanta esa canción. Vamos… vamos a bailarla, ¿vale?

Sonreí contra sus labios.—No sè bailar…

-Tú sólo dame tu mano, mi amor. Te haré bailar...

Y sin pensármelo dos veces, tomé su mano y me dejé llevar.

 _One look and I can't catch my breath_

-¿Quién lo diría, no?—Pregunté a mi novio, mirándole con una suave sonrisa.

-¿El qué?

-Que un licuado hubiese comenzado con todo esto.—Él se inclinó sobre mí, y me besó la mejilla.—No, mi amor. Esto comenzó desde el primer momento en el que te vi...

Mi corazón se enloqueció al escuchar yo sus palabras. Amaba esa canción. La manera en la que Eren y yo nos sincronizamos gracias a ella, fue perfecta, y cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se acercaban, sentía cómo nos uníamos más allá de todo plano físico.

Odiaba amarlo tanto, sin embargo, porque el miedo seguía latente en mi interior. Con devoción recorrí su cuerpo, cada vez que la canción nos hizo girar, besé con adoración sus labios y le miré cómo se mira al Sol por primera vez, a la luna, a las estrellas, a todo… cómo se mira a la vida y a lo más bello que ella tiene.

Lo amaba, pensé yo, maravillado, aterrado, feliz y dichoso cómo nunca antes. Lo amaba, lo amaba y ahora, a pesar de que mi vida tenía color antes de conocerle, prefería mil veces siempre la vida que llevaba con Eren a mi lado. Con mi titán, con mi precioso guarro...

-Te amo.—Dije con fiereza, apegando mi rostro al suyo.—Te amo.

Él sonrió, con lágrimas desbordándose por sus hermosos ojos y respondió.—Y yo a ti, mi amor. Con toad mi alma...

 _Cause I'm on fire like a thousand suns_

 _I couldn't burn it out_

 _Even if I wanted to_

 _These flames, tonight_

 _Look into my eyes and say you want me too_

 _Like I want you_

Me levantó, me hizo girar, y antes de volver a dejarme en el suelo, me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y me besó. Y yo lo besé a él. Y el tiempo mismo se detuvo para nosotros, obsequiándonos el precioso regalo de tenernos frente a frente, cómo en un principio, cómo habría de ser en el final de todo esto.

Me perdí y me encontré en su mirada, me hundí y me elevé, morí y renací y finalmente todo eso me condujo a la verdad de mi vida.

Lo amaba.

Y decidía yo estar con él hasta el final, fuese cuál fuese el resultado de mi elección.

-Eren...—Dije con devoción.—Eren, Eren, Eren...

No imaginaba la vida sin él. O quizás si lo hacía, pero era tan repulsiva aquella idea que la desechaba por instinto. Eren, sus sonrisas, sus caricias, su cuerpo sobre el mío, el amor de sus miradas y el sonido de su risa, de su voz, de su corazón...

Mi Eren, mi Eren, mi Eren...

 _Te lo prometo, mi amor..._

Sentí cómo mi corazón se paralizaba. Cómo el mundo entero se iba a mis hombros, cómo me destrozaban el alma… Lo sentí, lo juro, lo juro.

Kykklo no alcanzó a sujetarme, pues tan pronto el estruendo se dio, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacía él, desesperado. Marco lo hizo también. Corrimos, corrimos los dos. Hacía él, hacía mi Eren, hacía mi amor, hacía mi cielo, mi Sol y todo cuánto había de bello en la vida…

Y de mi garganta sólo pudo salir un desgarrador aullido devastado y lleno de agonía.

-¡EREN!

Las luces de su motocicleta seguían encendidas, aún estando en el suelo húmedo de la parte antigua, de aquel puerto en Berlín...

 **Continuará.**

 **Creo que ahora me deben de odiar. No lo sè. Y si lo hacen, les pido me tengan un poco de piedad. Les prometí final feliz, ¿no?**

 **Así que por piedad a Zeus, tengan paciencia. Les daré un final muy, muy feliz.**

 **Lo prometo.**

 **Deben saber que al escribir la última parte, cómo estaba escuchando la canción de Hunger de Ross Copperman, lloré cómo desgraciada. No sè, me ganó el sentimiento. Y me puse en el lugar de Levi y con eso bastó para imaginarme el dolor de ver a la persona amada tener un accidente.**

 **Joder, lo siento.**

 **Espero que estas casi diez mil palabras basten para cubrir mi ausencia.**

 **Espero que esté a la altura de sus expectativas y espero que me perdonen por mi horrible tardanza.**

 **Recomendación musical;**

 **Escuchen Hunger de Ross Copperman al final. De verdad esa canción es bellísima.**

 **Las amo, mis hermosas, hermosas criaturas.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1)**

 _Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas. Fase famosa en el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, de George R.R Martin_

 **(2)**

 _Soy mexicana, por tanto sè de primera mano que las telenovelas de mi país son nocivamente dramáticas. Enserio, caen en lo absurdo._

 **(3)**

 _Malfoy Manor es el hogar ancestral de la noble familia Malfoy._

 **(4)**

 _Roca Casterly es el hogar ancestral de la noble casa Lannister, guardianes del Occidente._

 **(5)**

 _Altojardìn es el hogar de la noble familia Tyrell, anteriormente mayordomos de los antiguos señores de Altojardìn, la cara Gardener._

 **(6)**

 _ **Kykklo, protagonist de Before Of The Fall, un spin-off de Shingeki no Kyojin**_

 **(7)**

 _ **Charles, compañera de Kykklo de Before of The Fall.**_

 **(8)**

 _ **Oso, oso, eso es mentira. ¿Alguien que se acuerde de lo que dijo Patricio Estrella cuándo Bob Esponja lo acusó de ladrón?**_

 **(9)**

 _Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle, Quien No debe ser Nombrado, Quièn-Tù-Sabes, o para los amigos, el Voldy._

 **(10)**

 _¿Algùn seguidor de Hetalia por aquì=_

 _¿Sabe quièn era el albino?_

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **-Gunteer**

 **-GumFer**

 **-Smilecandy x7**

 **-OimpudinlmLO**

 **-ChibiGoreItaly**

 **-Lia Primrose**

 **-Rooss**

 **-Yoite**

 **-Nanao Himura**

 **-Fjulietta**

 **-Pandirafa**

 **-Guest**

 **-Naancii**

 **-RivaiFem T.A**

 **Y un abrazo enorme a mi pequeña Charly Land, que me ha dado ánimos siempre. Nadie tendrá tanta lealtad y amistad como yo la tengo de ti, querida. Te quiero muchísimo.**

 **Las quiero a todas, muchísimo, muchísimo.**

 **Elisa**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Hajime Isayama, la persona más sedienta de lágrimas del mundo.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **Con las Ganas.-Zahara**

 **Make me.-Noah Cyrus, versión acústica**

* * *

 **Advertencias: Lemon. Lenguaje Soez. Fluff. Violencia.**

* * *

 _-¡EREN!_

El mundo se murió. El tiempo se detuvo, mi corazón entero colapsó.

Mi mente simplemente desapareció cuándo alcancé a comprender lo que había ocurrido. Se me desgarró la garganta al gritar su nombre. Mi agonía, mi dolor, todo… Todo salió al exterior en forma de un alarido que muy poco tenía de humano.

-¡ _EREN_!

Eren.

Mi Eren.

Mi Eren, de sonrisa fácil y sincera, de ojos hermosos, de besos apasionados, de abrazos cálidos y reconfortantes. Mi Eren. Mi otra mitad. Mi persona favorita en el mundo. Mi novio...

Mi…

-No, no, no, ¡no! ¡ _EREN_!—Estaba bajo el peso de la motocicleta. Con todas mis fuerzas, quemándome de paso con el ardiente metal, lo quité de encima de él, arrojándola con furia hacía un lado, antes de inclinarme sobre él, desesperado. Giré, frenético hacía mí alrededor y al observar a aquellas parias boquear cómo pescados, reventé. — ¿¡A qué coño están esperando, idiotas?! ¡Llamen a una puta ambulancia! ¡ _Ahora_!

El universo entero, mi universo entero se redujo todo a la angustia que estaba despedazando mi cordura, a la sangre de la frente de mi novio, a la manera en la que su brazo reposaba sobre el pavimento húmedo, inerte y anti natura,

Las sirenas me alertaron, me sacaron del frenético, del enloquecido trance en el que me encontraba, mientras desesperado trataba de hacerlo abrir los ojos. Estaba tomándole la mano, la mano que me acariciaba, que me hacía gemir y suspirar, la mano que sostendría hasta el final, cuándo los malditos paramédicos llegaron.

-Apártalo de...—No, grité. No me aparten de Eren, no me alejen de Eren...— ¡Eren! ¡Eren, no, Eren, Eren…!

De pronto unos brazos me sujetaron.

Grité, pataleé, peleé y no fue suficiente. — ¡Levi, basta!

Ymir, pensé yo, aturdido.

Aquella era Ymir. Me arrastró lejos de Eren, mientras yo luchaba por liberarme, por permanecer cerca de él…

Miré a Marco, quién parecía casi tan perdido cómo yo. —Ymir… Ymir, Eren. Eren, Eren…

-Está entrando en una crisis. —Dijo una voz impersonal. ¿Yo? ¿En crisis? ¿Qué acaso no lo entendían? ¿No comprendían? ¡Me estaba muriendo! Giré, desesperado a dónde Eren estaba tendido ya en una camilla, rodeado de paramédicos, con el pecho desnudo.

-Tiene todas las costillas rotas…

¿ _Qué_?

-No, no, ¡ _No_! ¡Suéltame Ymir, joder, suéltame! ¡No! ¡Eren!—Sollocé, enloquecido. — ¡Por favor, por favor, sálvenlo! ¡ _Sálvenlo_!

El llanto de Tori, los jadeos aterrados de Kykklo y el resto, el rostro pétreo de Ymir…

Cuando aquellas palabras, aquellas horrendas palabras llegaron a mí, sólo pude arrancarme a mí mismo de los brazos de Ymir y lanzarme en dirección a la camilla.

El peso del mundo, de universo entero de pronto fue a parar a mis hombros débiles. Sentí, juro por Dios que sentí cada trozo que se destrozó de mi corazón. El alma se me salió en aquel alarido, y ni siquiera fui capaz de comprender ni mucho menos controlar el impulso, instintivo, primitivo que me instó a correr en su dirección….

Era una carrera, pensaron al unísono mi mente y mi corazón. Una carrera por alcanzarlo, así como una carrera por asirme de la persona que había cambiado mi vida y que me había hecho sonreír cómo idiota por el mero hecho de existir. Eren, pensé. El nombre que había dicho, gritado, carcajeado, gemido y susurrado. El nombre del hombre que se había metido hasta por debajo de mi piel, al centro de mi corazón mismo, el nombre del hombre con el que me había encontrado de la manera más estúpida.

El nombre del hombre sin el cual no podría imaginarme una vida que se considerase completa.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue un remolino de gritos, lágrimas, súplicas y luces rojas. Eren, pensaba frenético. Eren, Eren, Eren…

-¡No! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡¿Qué mierda has hecho?!—La voz de Thomas me reventó los tímanos. No sé con exactitud cuándo fue que llegó, ni cómo diablos se enteró. Sabía que estaba rodeado, puedo verlos, puedo escucharlos, pero son lejanos. Lejanos, lejanos… Cómo la puerta que mamá dejó entreabierta cuándo se marchó. Cómo la figura de Eren alejándose, adentrándose en la oscuridad cómo un rayo, montado sobre su motocicleta. Los sollozos de Tori me aturdieron a tal punto que la única manera en la cual pude mantenerme atado a la realidad fue aferrarme a la mano de Eren.

De mi Eren…

-Se está poniendo helada—Susurré vagamente, mientras los paramédicos revoloteaban a su alrededor. Eren era cálido. Siempre, siempre había sido cálido. Cómo un sol…

-Necesitamos llevárnoslo...—Me dijo una mujer de rostro redondeado. — ¿Usted es su pareja?

Asiento.

-Lo soy.

-Suba.

Y lo hago. El camino rumbo al hospital se me antoja eterno, pero sé a consciencia que sólo soy yo. Pasaron exactamente tres minutos en los cuáles una tortura impensable e insoportable se instó sobre mí. Tres minutos que tardó la ambulancia en llegar a urgencias en el hospital Rose.

La mano de Eren seguía unida a la mía, seguía aferrado a ella cómo si me aferrara a la vida misma. La mano que me había sostenido en mis momentos de mayor debilidad. La que me había recorrido la cara, colmándome de ternura. La que me había acariciado, llenándome, inflamándome de placer. La mano a la cual me había sostenido durante aquel último baile, con mis ojos fijos en sus hermosos ojos y mis labios sobre su boca…

Fue la misma que me guio a través de los eternos pasillos monótonos del hospital. Fue la misma que luego, me soltó cuándo la misma mujer de rostro desconocido me hizo soltarla, para luego, hacer que Eren se perdiera de mi vista, cerrándome una pesada puerta blanca delante de mía.

Al final del pasillo ya no estaba Eren.

Sólo una puerta cerrada y un letrero cuadrado con letras rojas.

 _Emergencias._

Me quedé absorto observándole un instante más antes de que mi cuerpo reaccionara ante la pérdida de la cercanía de Eren.

Y mi alma estalló fuera de mi cuerpo en forma de un interminable río de lágrimas.

Habían pasado para entonces, diez minutos. Qué extraño.

Por largos, larguísimos momentos llegué a pensar que el tiempo se había detenido por completo.

* * *

 **The Mad First Love**

 **Capítulo XIV**

 **Una Elección sin Remordimientos.**

* * *

A través de las delgadas cortinas, la trémula luz de un farol iluminaba tenuemente una pequeña porción del suelo de la habitación. La oscuridad, sin embargo, les cubría casi en su totalidad. Sin embargo, Reiner era capaz de reconocer aquel cuerpo aún en la penumbra. No sabía cómo, como había podido suceder aquello. La euforia de la fiesta de Mika, el alcohol en su sangre y el deseo arrebatador que sintió cuándo le vio ahí, rodeado de gente, sonrosado por el calor provocado por el baile…

Una cosa llevó a otra y ahí, ahora, lo tenía bajo su cuerpo estremeciéndose cómo si se muriese de frío.

Pero Bertholdt, dentro de aquellos brazos, bajo aquel cuerpo sentía de todo, menos frío.

Los besos de Reiner eran abrasadores, tan ardientes que quemaban, que le quemaban los labios. Tan ansiosos, tan pasionales… Bertholdt abrió la boca y gimió ahogadamente, provocando en el rubio un estremecimiento. Estaba temblando, notó Reiner. Bertholdt estaba temblando, mientras sus manos, ávidas y atrevidas, le despojaban de sus prendas. Sus dedos acariciaron el vientre firme, cálido y delinearon la línea de su abdomen moreno, en un ligero trazo que descendía como los labios lo hicieron de su boca. En el preciso momento en el cual, Reiner atrapó entre sus labios, entre sus dientes un oscuro pezón, sus manos envolvieron ansiosamente el miembro excitado del adolescente, quién gimoteo sorprendido.

De cierta manera el dolor de saberse un simple consuelo para Bertholdt le desalentó, pero los besos de esos labios tan anhelados le hicieron prontamente olvidar aquel asunto, y con aliento ardiente y saliva chorreante, Reiner se recostó entre sus piernas morenas.

-Reiner...—Los ojos oscuros brillaban, las mejillas sobresalían, sonrosadas, su pelo negro se pegaba en torno a ese hermoso rostro, y por instantes que le parecieron eternos, Reiner lo miró como aquel mortal que mira a un ser divino. —Reiner...

Sus dedos hicieron el trabajo de aflojarlo, de soltarlo para él. Y con un fluido y cuidadoso movimiento, se hizo espacio en su apretado interior, arrancándole un gemido glorioso, al tiempo que su pelvis chocaba finalmente contra el trasero de Fubar, quien gimoteo, sobrecogido.

Aquel amor que sentía por Berhtoldt no podía ser más doloroso, más verdadero, más incondicional. No importaba si salía lastimado, no importaba si Bertholdt le dejaba tirado a un lado del camino, no importaba si en su corazón seguía aquel muchacho de sonrisa rota y ojos gentiles. Reiner solo deseaba hacerlo olvidar, hacerlo sanar un momento. Hacerle disfrutar, hacerle sentir que era hermoso, que era hermoso y que él le amaba como un loco. Hacerle doblar de placer, hacerle gemir su nombre…—¡R-Reiner!

Sí, pensó el rubio, saboreando su piel, bebiéndose su sudor gustosamente. Su nombre, quería que su nombre fuese pronunciado por esos labios, por esa voz divina y hermosa, por ese chico al que tanto quería...

Sus movimientos nunca fueron bruscos ni violentos. Estaba con Bert, dentro de Bert. Sus caderas fueron pasionales, pero suaves. Profundas pero lentas sus estocadas, avasallador y cálido su orgasmo. Bertholdt le aprisionó entre sus muslos y le aferró con fuerzas mientras su semen empapaba el abdomen de ambos y en su rostro se dibujaba la expresión más bella que jamás hubiese visto Reiner.—Bert...—Susurró contra su oído, al momento de venirse él, cegador, infinitamente breve aquel instante y sin embargo, por mucho, la más bella de sus vivencias.—Oh, Bert... oh, mi amor…

Bertholdt se echó a llorar.—Lo siento.—Susurró el moreno, su precioso moreno, arrepentido.—Lo siento, lo siento, Reiner yo...

Lo besó. Oh, calla, mi amor, pensó. Calla y siénteme. Calla y bésame, tócame, mátame si quieres, pero calla y déjame mostrarte cuánta es mi devoción por ti.

-No pasa nada.

-Lo siento.—Repitió el muchacho.—Lo siento, lo siento...

-¿Sientes haberlo hecho conmigo?

El silencio fue su más dolorosa afirmación.—lo siento...

Reiner se repitió que no importaba. Que estaba bien.

Después de todo, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de dolor?

De ese dolor que trituraba huesos y abrasaba el alma.

Eso le agregaba sazón.

Justo cuándo Bertl se levantaba de aquella cama ajena, en búsqueda desesperada de su ropa, el celular de Bertholdt vibró. Ambos se miraron unos instantes.—Anda, coge la llamada.

Un avergonzado y desnudo Fubar asintió. Reiner frunció el ceño, dolorido. Verlo ahí dolía, tan hermoso, tan desnudo, tan…

-¿Esto es una broma?—El tono brusco le hizo sorprenderse. Pronto, las facciones de su precioso moreno se deformaron en una mueca de dolor que incluso a él mismo hirió.—No, no… ¡No!

Se levantó de un salto, alarmado.—¿Qué…?

-¡Es Eren!—Gritó, histérico.—¡Es Eren, Reiner, es…!

De alguna u otra manera se vio a sí mismo, antes de lo imaginado entrado por las cristaleras del hospital de Rose, siguiendo a Bertholdt, luego de una carrera contra reloj encima de una motocicleta. Ahí, se encontró no sólo con el chico por el cuál Bertholdt aún sufría, con el rostro enrojecido y una mirada cargada en arrepentimiento, sino que también con la madre de Eren, quién le estaba tomando la mano a Levi Ackerman.

El rostro de aquel chico que siempre creyó de hielo le hizo estremecer. Eran las facciones de alguien que moría por dentro. De alguien que estaba al borde de un abismo del cuál no había retorno alguno.

Tras él estaba Mikasa. Y tan pronto lo vio, se aproximó a él. La envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.—¿Qué ha pasado?

-Luego, Reiner.—Susurró con voz ahogada. Conocía a Mikasa demasiado bien, y cuándo ese tono embargaba la voz de la chica, sabía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Fue por ello que la estrechó aún más contra su pecho, sintiéndole pequeña y frágil, cómo la Mikasa que se acurrucaba a su lado cada vez que ambos tenían sexo.

Enterró su rostro en el pelo negro y con suavidad suspiró.

Si tan solo no hubiese coincidido con Bertholdt en la fiesta, quizás las cosas hubiesen sido distintas.

Al menos para él.

Con un último suspiro, se concentró en seguir manteniendo a Mikasa segura entre sus brazos.

(…)

-¿Estabas con él, cierto?

La voz por la que durante largas madrugadas había rogado por escuchar de nuevo, se hizo oír por encima del dilema que le carcomía la cabeza. Estaba sentado en una solitaria mesilla de la cafetería del hospital, y al alzar la vista se encontró nuevamente con Marco.

Su corazón pareció enloquecer.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que si estabas con él. Con el rubio.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Marco.

-Lo sé.—Se sentó en la silla contigua a él.—Sólo sentía curiosidad.

-No sabía que seguía interesándote.

-Lo haces. Y lo sabes bien.

-Cómo has actuado me da a entender lo contrario, ¿sabes?

Marco no respondió.

-¿Le quieres?

-Marco…

-¿Te has acostado con él, cierto?

Sus mejillas enrojecieron de golpe y alzó la mirada, escandalizado

-¡Marco!

El moreno se echó a reír.—Tranquilo. La respuesta es sí, obviamente.

-Marco, esto no es algo que quiera hablar contigo.

-¿Él te hace feliz?

Los recuerdos de la noche compartida con Reiner invadieron su mente cómo una suave oleada. El placer y la calidez que sintió estando en brazos del rubio fueron sublimes. Y sin embargo...—Yo no le amo.

Tenía los ojos fijos en la mirada castaña de Bodt. Bodt solamente sonrió.—Lo amarás. Estoy seguro.

-Te quiero a ti.

-Y yo a ti.—Respondió Marco con un tono dolorosamente ahogado.—Pero esto...—Volvió la vista al pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de los pacientes.—...esto es obra mía. Yo hice esto y arrastre a Eren conmigo.

-Aún puedes… aún puedes volver.—Masculló Bertholdt con desesperación. ¿Y Reiner? Preguntó una voz en su interior. La voz de su corazón que apreciaba con sinceridad a Reiner. La voz de la parte de su corazón que aún recordaba con anhelo aquellos momentos eternos y sublimes...—Podemos empezar de nuevo. T-Tu y yo…

-Ay mi amor...—Sonrió Marco.—Eso no sería justo para el rubio. Te mira cómo sé que yo te miro. Y él no te ha abandonado…

-Marco...

-No llores.—Se acercó Bodt con rapidez.—Aquí estoy. No llores. Pero volver sería lastimarte. Sería lastimarlo a él. Sería dar a entender que el daño que he hecho ya no es nada más que un juego, y mi amor, sabe Dios que es todo menos eso.

-Pero yo te quiero.—Susurró con dolor.—Te quiero tanto que duele. Que me duele, que está matándome…

Marco acarició su mano con ternura.—Oh mi amor, el amor no debe de doler. No debe herir, no debe lastimar. Si yo te causé daño, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. Me arrepiento de todo. De haberlos vuelto a un infierno del que mis amigos salieron con mucho esfuerzo. De haber herido a Levi de esta manera, de haberte herido a ti...—Acarició la mejilla que alguna vez besó con el más sincero de los amores.—Pero el daño está hecho. Y no me queda más que repararlo.

-Marco…

-Tengo que irme, Bert.

Y así cómo así, tan rápido cómo llegó, simplemente se marchó.

Y Bertholdt Fubar volvió a llorar.

(…)

-Levi...—Una voz estaba llamándome. Lo había hecho ya casi tres veces. Alcé la vista y me encontré con el cansado rostro de Carla. Me sonreía con amargura.—Cariño, tienes que comer.

Negué con la cabeza. Negué una vez más y volví a fijar mis ojos en el rostro pálido de Eren. De mi Eren.—Tengo que estar con él. Quiero estar con él…

Habían pasado casi setenta y cuatro horas del accidente y a palabras de los médicos y de Carla misma, Eren estaba estable. Pero seguía dormido, a causa de los medicamentos. Así que no podía permitirme apartarme de su lado por algo tan estúpido cómo lo era la comida.

Es extraño, ¿cierto? Ustedes me conocieron siendo una vaca hambrienta. Y ahora pensaba que la comida era innecesaria.

-Estaré bien.—Susurré con una suave sonrisa.—Yo necesito estar con él.

-Cariño…

-Por favor.—Mascullé.—Por favor, necesito estar con él. Quiero estar a su lado cuándo despierte.

Carla no dijo ni una palabra más sobre el asunto, pero supe que no se había rendido cuándo de pronto unas fuertes manos me hicieron alzarme de un tirón. Miré, traicionado a Ymir.—Debes comer, Levi.—Últimamente estaba más fuerte de lo usual. Me tironeaba como si fuese de trapo y no una gorda vaca.

-No, no debo.

-Levi…

-¡Que no! ¡Déjame tranquilo! ¡Tengo que…! ¡Tengo que estar con Eren!—Eren, repitió mi corazón, medio muerto. Estaba a punto de ponerme histérico, cuándo la voz de Papá Uri me hizo girarme. Me observaba, con sus ojos celestes llenos de lágrimas, con su pelo rubio alborotado y su cara de Papá llena de angustia.

Papá Uri estaba aquí, pensé yo, medio loco. Mi Papá Uri estaba aquí… Corrí hacía él.

Y cómo era de esperar, Papá Uri me sostuvo. Me sostuvo cómo siempre lo había hecho.—Aquí estoy, pequeño.—Susurró, besándome la frente.—Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy…

-Levi no ha querido ingerir bocado desde que llegó aquí con Eren.—La voz de mamá de Carla se alzó con imperiosa fuerza.—Me preocupa, y no quiere apartarse de Eren, ¿podrías…?

La sonrisa apacible de Papá Uri apareció en su rostro. Cuándo eso sucedía sabía que no habría fuerza sobre la tierra que le hiciese desistir de enterrarme la comida hasta el cogote. –Seguro. Gracias, Carla…

Me observó a mí.—Vamos, pequeños. Tienes que comer.

-P-pero…

-Tori tampoco ha ingerido bocado.—Replicó él, contemplando ahora a Ymir, quién asintió, preocupada.—Vamos, te prometo que no tardaremos. Tan pronto comas algo, te devolveré aquí, con tu hermana y con la señora Yaeger.

Me giré hacía Carla, quién me sonrió desde su infierno.—Ve, querido. Aquí estaré yo, ¿vale?

Prácticamente fui arrastrado junto a Tori hasta el auto de Papá Uri, quién nos llevó a una pequeña cafetería a unas cuadras del hospital.—Pidan algo mientras lo aparco, ¿vale? Estaré con ustedes en un segundo…

Asentí, mientras tomaba a la pobre Tori de la mano.—Anda, vamos den…—No terminé. Fuimos empujados hacía la pared de la cafetería por unos brazos llenos de desprecio. Tan pronto reconocí a los cabrones lame culos de Flagon me lancé hacía ellos, dispuesto a hacerme mierda con tal de agarrar a uno.—¡Hijos de puta!—Grité, furioso. Rieron, cómo si tener a Eren en el hospital fuera una puta gracia. Estoy seguros que se dejaron guiar por mi maldita estatura, porque cuándo logré asir a uno de la chaqueta y le descoloqué la mandíbula de un puñetazo, el otro se quedó ahí, varado.—¿Te da risa, eh? ¿¡Te causa gracia, eh, cabrón!?

-L-Levi...

Me giré al escuchar la vocecilla de Tori a mis espaldas. Había salido, de quién sabe dónde, un tercero. Tenía sujeta a Tori del hombro, y el rostro de ella estaba contorsionado en el dolor.—Suéltala, bastardo

-Suéltalo tú primero, perra.

Nos miramos unos segundos, llenos de pura tensión a punto de estallar, antes de que tomase del cabello al hijo de puta al que había golpeado y lo arrojase al suelo, frente al otro.—Ahora suéltala, cabrón.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que no…

Estaba a punto de volverme a poner loco, cuándo él la empujó hacia delante y le sujetó el mentón.—Creo que mejor nos calmaremos, ¿cierto? No estamos aquí para pelear, Ackerman. Flagon quiere su dinero.

-¿Dinero? ¿Cuál dinero, mierda? ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que le hicieron a Eren?

-Eren corrió bajo su riesgo.

-¡Ese hijo de puta casi lo mata! ¿Quiere su dinero? Le iré a arrancar las pelotas al hijo de puta. A todos ustedes, jodidos lame huevos de mierda...

Un quejido de Tori me hizo sobresaltarme.—Mejor te calmas, Ackerman. Te he dicho el mensaje. Flagon quiere que alguien le devuelva el dinero que el maricón de Marco se robó o que en su defecto, alguien vaya y compita. Si alguien no viene y corre para saldar la deuda, vendremos a buscarles.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué harán, imbécil?

-¿a ti? Nada, no te preocupes. Suficiente tienes con que el que te abre el culo vaya a morirse.—Sus palabras fueron más dolorosas que cualquier golpe que hubiera podido asestarme.—Pero sí a esta princesita. O quizás a la rubia, a la novia de Marlo. O de preferencia a tu bonita hermana… ¿Es tu hermana, cierto? ¿La que estaba contigo en el hospital?

Me estremecí de rabia.—No te atrevas a…

-Aunque la madre de Eren no está tan mal. A Flagon le llama la atención...—Me sonrió con cinismo sin igual.—¿Comprendes? O corre alguien y vence limpiamente el dinero que ese cabrón marica de Bodet robó, o vendremos por ella.—Agitó la carita de Tori con brusquedad.—O por tu hermanita. O por la bonita Carla...

Arrojó a Tori a mis brazos y suspiró.—Te esperamos hoy, Ackerman. Sino apareces, sabrás de nosotros antes del amanecer de mañana.

Se retiraron, metiéndose a uno de los tantos callejones que había en esa zona, y nos dejaron a ambos furiosos.—¿Te ha hecho daño?

Ella negó.—No irás a…

-No tengo opción, Tori.

Su rostro se llenó de dolor.—No, Riv. Tú no. Tú no, tú no…

-Estaré bien, ¿vale?—Nunca sabré cómo rayos tomé tan rápido una decisión. Sólo sabía que estaba ya hecha, que no dudaría ni un segundo en protegerles. En saldar la deuda del idiota de Marco, en quitarnos de encima a esos cabrones de una vez por todas… Correría. Eso era ya un hecho.

-Levi, si lo haces podrías…

-¿Podría qué? ¿Matarme? Tori, he estado a punto de matarme yo sólo durante setenta y tantas horas seguidas. He estado al borde cómo no tienes idea, quiero terminar con esto ya. Quiero alejarlos de ti y del resto. Quiero alejarlos de mi Eren, Tori.—Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.—Casi me lo quitan. Casi me lo arrebatan, y ahora están amenazándolos a todos… Casi…

Me abrazó con fuerzas. Ambos volvimos a llorar.

El desayuno me supo a nada. A cenizas, no sé. A aire, a nada. Afuera el frío aún se sentía, y cuándo entramos de nuevo al hospital, sentí como si hubiese entrado nuevamente a un infierno helado. Me recibió mi madre, Carla e Ymir, quién trató de arrancarme palabra, más no lo logró.

Pensé cuidadosamente en lo que haría aquella noche. No era tan bueno cómo Eren, ni de cerca, pero sabría defenderme encima de una motocicleta. La de Kaney serviría, estaba en el garaje, sí. Iría solo, luego de la hora de las visitas y para antes de la medianoche, estaría hecho. Estaría hecho o bien, yo acabaría muerto.

Estuve horas y horas sentado ahí, en aquel horrible lugar ante de que pudiese ser autorizado para ver a Eren en su habitación. Cuándo alcancé su lado, las lágrimas me brotaron por instinto. Mi amor...—Eren.—Lo llamé, llevándome su gran mano a mis labios. La besé, la acaricié con devoción infinita.—Despierta, mi amor. Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor...—Sonreí, pesaroso.—Que no se te olvide que lo importante lo decimos tres veces, mi amor. Mi amor, vuelve. Despierta, despierta…

Su rostro estaba pálido y se veía demacrado, y sus dedos eran helados. Y sin embargo, aún vivía. Mi Eren, mi pobre Eren.—Lo pagarán.—Susurré contra sus dedos.—Voy a terminar con todo esto, Eren. Lo prometo. Estará todo bien, cuándo despiertes...—Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Una mano fría me asfixiaba, lo sentía, lo sentía...—…cuándo despiertes, todo estará bien. Todo habrá terminado.

Me quedé ahí, mirándolo, bebiéndome su imagen. Me di cuenta, en cierto momento, que quizás estaba tan aferrado en grabarme para siempre su imagen por el miedo que me despertaba la idea de morir ahí, lejos de él. Quizás era ello, quizás estaba despidiéndome, despidiéndome de mi amor...

No lo sabía. Sólo sabía, con una certeza sin igual, con una seguridad tan firme como la voluntad de mi novio, que fui feliz. Que fui irrevocable, absoluta y profundamente feliz. Que él, mi guarro, mi precioso extranjero media sangre, que mi hermoso Eren me hizo feliz cómo nunca antes.

-Te lo agradezco, cariño.—Susurré sonriéndole mientras mis labios recorrían su mano.—Te lo agradezco. Todo, todo…

Cuándo besé su mejilla, era helada. Cuándo besé su frente, era helada. Todo ahí era helado… y sin embargo, cuándo besé sus labios, la tibieza que estos irradiaron me llenaron de una felicidad ínfima, pero auténtica cómo sólo ella.—Te amo.—Susurré.—Te amo, te amo, te amo. Gracias por todo, gracias por haber entrado a mi vida, gracias por amarme, Eren. Gracias, mi amor. Gracias.

 _Adiós, mi amor._

-Tengo que irme, Eren.—Dije, poniéndome de pie.—Sino vuelvo...—Me quedé en silencio unos momentos, mirándole, bebiéndome su rostro, reviviendo en mi mente, en mi corazón, en mi alma cada segundo con él a mi lado.

Nuestro primer encuentro, nuestro primer viaje en carretera, con el Lago del Rey ante nosotros, con la fogata iluminándole el rostro, con su sonrisa llenándome de luz mis días, con Tori ondeando la bandera de Alemania, con el camino abierto ante nosotros, con un mundo de posibilidades, con muchísimo amor en el corazón y un bolsillo lleno de sueños… Nuestro primer beso, nuestras primeras caricias, encerrados en la camioneta, con él tan elegante, conmigo tan envalentonado… aquella primera vez, con la suavidad de las sábanas bajo mi cuerpo, con su cuerpo sobre el mío, con su ser dentro de mí, con sus labios y los míos unidos en una eternidad pequeña pero absoluta y perfecta…

-Gracias, gracias por todo, mi amor…

Salí de aquella habitación, entregándole mi corazón a Dios en muestra del profundo agradecimiento que me invadía para con Eren y para con él, por habérmelo puesto en el camino.

Por haberme concedido un pequeño pero perfecto para siempre a su lado.

Por haberme hecho feliz.

(…)

Marco siguió a Levi cuándo lo vio salir, toda discreción del hospital.

Le había escuchado mientras se despedía de Eren…

Estaba seguro de que iría a correr, y confirmar sus sospechas al verlo salir el viejo garaje de su hogar empujando una motocicleta, le encogió el corazón.

Durante unos instantes, mientras observaba a Levi subirse a aquella motocicleta, pensó en todo lo que les había conducido hasta ahí. Resultaba increíble meditar aquella primera vez que Eren, que su hermano, le habló del chico que le gustaba. Con Bert a su lado, sonriéndole, con sus amigos rodeándole, riéndose por la idea de un Eren enamorado…

Todo aquello vivido, todo aquello transcurrido y estaban de nuevo dónde él había comenzado, sobre una motocicleta, en busca de la línea de partida... La voz de Bertl le hizo sonreír. Está haciendo una llamada. Una última llamada—Deja de rechazar al rubio, Bertl.—Dijo con suavidad.—Y prométeme que serás feliz.

"-¿Marco? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué…?"

-Te amo, larguirucho. Te amo. Siento tanto haber arruinado todo. Siento tanto haber dado la vuelta aquel día. Siento tanto haberme perdido tantos amaneceres a tu lado, mi amor.—El nudo en su garganta lo está ahogando. Se pregunta si es lo que Levi sintió al despedirse de Eren. Se siente horrible al imaginarse que probablemente sí fue así, pero sin el consuelo de tener la voz de Eren llenándole la mente, el alma y el corazón.

"-Te amo.—Dice su Bertl. Una última vez, una última vez, piensa felizmente. Se siente el más afortunado y a la vez el más culpable al comprender que le había arrebatado a Levi la oportunidad de escuchar un último te amo de Eren...—Hagas lo que hagas, te amaré siempre. Vuelve, vuelve, por favor…"

Suena tan tentador. Suena tan perfecto, tan correcto…

-Gracias por todo, Bertholdt. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida…

"-Marco…"

Finaliza la llamada y se pone en marcha detrás de Levi, que se despide de todo desde su motocicleta, con el helado viento de Berlín en invierno, acariciándole el rostro.

Hace sonar su motor con intención de hacerse notar. Levi lo mira, aterrado.—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-No te dejaré correr solo. Si somos dos, tenemos más probabilidades de ganar. De ganarle a ese cabrón. De acabar con todo.

Ambos se miran. Y Levi le sonríe.—Siempre supe que estabas algo loco.

-Me ofendes, Levi, mi amigo. Siempre fui el calmado del grupo.

-Hazte entonces una idea de cómo estará de volado el resto.—Se echan a reír.

Y juntos emprenden su camino hacía el resultado de aquella última elección.

 **Continuará.**

 **Primero que nada, siento muchísimo, muchísimo la enorme tardanza. Segundo, agradezco de corazón, de todo corazón el apoyo que he recibido, todos esos hermosos comentarios y sobre todo la aceptación que mi pequeña historia ha tenido de su parte. No saben cuánto las amo, mis hermosas y pequeñas criaturas.**

 **Espero, espero de todo corazón que este capítulo sea suficiente para hacer que haya valido la pena la espera. Les prometo la continuación el próximo miércoles.**

 **De nuevo, les amo.**

 **Mención Honorífica a:**

 **RivaiFem T.A**

 **Naancii**

 **Akire**

 **FJulietta**

 **Nanao Himura**

 **Patatapandicornio: Continúa tus historias, por amor a todos los dioses habidos y por haber. Te lov yu.**

 **Yoite**

 **NATMAN98**

 **Misaki-kun**

 **Voice-L**

 **Smileycandy**

 **DilaMatsReed**

 **ChibiGoreItaly**

 **Guest**

 **ValithaCat**

 **Lis Gonzlez**

 **Y finalmente**

 **-Mercurio 17:**

 **Carnala de mi corazón, ver tu comentario me hizo aparecer una enorme sonrisa en el rsotro. Gracias por hacerte un pequeño espacio en tu tiempo para leer mi historia. Te quiero con todo mi corazón.**

 **-CharlyLand**

 **Mi hermana amada, mi Meda, mi Temis. Gracias, gracias por todo. Nadie ha recibido nunca tanto amor y tanto apoyo incondicional cómo lo he recibido yo de ti. Agradezco enormemente que existas y que sigas escribiendo esas bellezas que sólo tú escribes. Espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo. Te adoro con toda mi alma, Meda**

 **Las ama, Elisa.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lenguaje Soez. Violencia. Angst. Muerte de personaje.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **In This Shirt-The Irreplessibles**

* * *

Bertholdt era un buen chico, se dijo Ymir por enésima vez.

El haber dejado de lado lo herido que se sentía por culpa del imbécil de Marco, y acudir a ella para contarle acerca de la llamada que recibió de aquel estúpido, era una prueba irrefutable de que Marco era a veces, demasiado poca cosa para Bertholdt.

-¿De verdad piensas hacerlo?—Tori, su preciosa Tori soltó lo sucedido con Levi luego de ver a Bertholdt deshacerse en sollozos aterrados—Sabes que si lo haces…

-Me dejarás, ¿cierto?—Historia le había advertido acerca de atreverse a regresar a las carreras. Si alguna vez volvía a aquel mundo, a aquella mierda, Historia la abandonaría…

-¿Es que acaso te volviste idiota?—Aquello la descolocó—No. Estás loca si piensas que a estas alturas, con todo esto, voy a abandonarte. Iré contigo.

-Tori…

-No vas a convencerme de dejarte ir sola ahí, ¿entiendes? Nunca, ni loca.

Si era cierto lo que Tori había contado, la amenaza de aquellos chupapollas le involucraba a ella demasiado cómo para siquiera considerar el llevarla consigo—No, Historia. No vas a acompañarme.

-No voy a dejarte sola, Ymir.

-Alguien debe permanecer con Eren...—Dijo a la desesperada—Debes quedarte con él.

-Estará la señora Yaeger a su lado.

-Historia…

-¡Cállate ya y ríndete de una vez! No voy a dejarte ir sola, ¿ya me oyes? No voy a soltarte, importa coño la mierda que puedas decirme para hacerme desistir—Ymir la observó largos momentos antes de cogerla por la nuca y estrellar sus labios contra los de ella, contra la boca tibia y dulce de su preciosa Tori.

Sentía su pecho doler de lo mucho, de lo rápido que su corazón había latido, enamorado, enloquecido por ella. Sentía flanquear sus rodillas y sudar sus palmas.

La amaba, la amaba…

-Vale—Dijo finalmente, sin aliento, sonrojada y encendida de pasión—No voy a negarte que me harías falta. ¿Quieres ir? Pues venga, vayamos. Juntas.

La sonrisa que Historia le regaló fue suficiente para llenarle el vientre de un millar de molestas mariposas—Siempre.

Bertholdt Fubar observó todo aquello con ojos supurantes de tristeza. Marco, pensó de nuevo. Marco, gritaron al unísono su mente y corazón. Marco estaba en riesgo, él lo sabía, algo en su interior así se lo indicaba. Su Marco estaba en riesgo, y él no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Él se negaba a quedarse de nuevo de lado, se negaba a perderlo. Una vida sin Marco, pensó… una vida sin Marco no merecía ser llamada vida. Una vida sin Marco era algo que consistía simplemente en respirar, en _no morir_ …

…pero no morir sin Marco a su lado sonaba cómo algo imposible. Porqué él ya no sólo se pertenecía a sí mismo, ni siquiera a Reiner que con tanta devoción le miraba siempre. Él era de Marco y Marco era suyo, y por ello, porqué ambos se pertenecían mutuamente se negaba a quedarse de nueva cuenta de brazos cruzados.

Cuándo Ymir e Historia terminaron de darse sus arrumacos, le miraron. Y él les miró.

-¿Estás listo, Bertholdt?

Bertholdt nunca en su vida se había sentido más listo que en aquel momento, justo antes de meterse de lleno al infierno con tal de sacar a quién le pertenecía su corazón de ahí.

No hicieron falta palabras, su sola mirada bastó para confirmarle a Ymir que era hora de ir a salvarle el culo a Marco una última ocasión.

De pronto, una pregunta del mismo Bertholdt le hizo comprender, que quizás el tiempo era menos del que se esperaban.

-¿Dónde está Levi?

* * *

 **Mad First Love.**

 **Capítulo XV**

" **Despedidas"**

* * *

La llamada de Ymir le había despertado.

Estaba parado frente a la puerta de su habitación, en medio de una oscuridad casi absoluta. Sólo un delgado halo de luz se hacía presente en aquella diminuta alcoba, atenuando el mundo en torno a él, permitiéndole ver con claridad, permitiéndole ver a su chica dormir profundamente.

Marlo nunca pensó que alguna vez retornaría a aquel lugar. Nunca, no después de la muerte de Mylius. No luego de conocer a Hitch, no luego de haber comenzado una nueva y mejor vida a su lado.

Hitch se veía tan bonita, pensó vagamente, contemplándole con una suave sonrisa. Su vientre estaba cada vez más redondeado. Una tímida curva era ya capaz de vislumbrarse entre sus caderas, ahí, bajo el pecho que guardaba el corazón por el cuál Marlo moría y revivía de amor a cada amanecer y anochecer.

Lo que le había dicho Ymir a través del móvil había sido suficiente como para saber que era hora de involucrarse. Tenían que sacar a Marco de ahí antes de que les fuese arrebatado cómo fue que hicieron con Mylius.

Eran una familia, se dijo, al momento que se ponía de pie, con la determinación llameándole en el pecho. Eran una familia, y cómo cualquier familia, a veces se tenían altas y a veces bajas. Había alegrías, tristezas, penurias y recompensas, eran una familia en la que las carcajadas eran fáciles, y las sonrisas aún más.

Eran una familia dispareja, pintoresca, enorme y medio descompuesta.

Una familia que compartía lazos más profundos y verdaderos que la misma sangre, y eso lo había descubierto aquella noche de la fogata, cuándo todos dejaron de lado sus miedos y desnudaron sus almas frente al resto, mostrando sus heridas, exhibiendo sus cicatrices. Lo había descubierto en la madrugada de la Navidad, con luces de bengala revoloteando en la oscuridad, iluminando rostros encendidos en felicidad, que eran capaces de hacer sus sonrisas brillar más que las luces mismas. Lo había descubierto en las sonrisas que nacían de los labios de Historia, en el modo en el cuál miraba Levi a Eren, en la manera en la que Annie contemplaba la mesa repleta, con un anhelo, con un cariño casi palpable…

Lo había notado tantas veces que eran incontables, y sin embargo imprescindibles las unas de las otras. Trascendentales, se dijo, cuándo el helado abrazo de la madrugada le rodeó, al salir por su puerta, con las llaves de la motocicleta en una mano y el corazón en la otra.

Eran una familia, y las familias se protegían los unos a los otros.

Eran una familia y si un miembro se apartaba, el deber común era hacerle volver, hacerle retornar, mostrarle el camino de vuelta a casa y recibirle con un abrazo cálido y una sonrisa sincera naciéndoles en los labios.

Eran una familia y si alguien que conformaba ese sagrado, ese valiosísimo círculo, único e inigualable, se apartaba, se hacía a un lado, era deber del resto el seguirle, el encontrarle, así sea en el infierno mismo y ayudarle a encontrar el sendero que le devolvería a su hogar.

El motor hizo vibrar la motocicleta, el helado viento nocturno le provocó un estremecimiento y el recuerdo de todo aquello transcurrido junto a su familia, aquella que escogió y que le escogió, que abrazó y que le abrazó de vuelta con calidez, carcajadas, sonidos irremplazables y recuerdos inamovibles, le hizo coger el valor que necesitaba para arrancar y dirigirse hacia el infierno nuevamente.

Estaría bien, se dijo.

Simplemente iría a buscar a un amigo, a un colega, a un hermano que se había perdido, que se había alejado de la familia.

Era hora de encontrarle, de sujetarle, de recordarle que no estaría solo nunca más.

Era hora sin lugar a dudas, de mostrarle el camino a casa.

(…)

-¿Sabes? En cualquier otro momento, no habría soportado verte de siquiera—Dijo con un hilo de voz, al verle entrar por la puerta. Eren estaba ahí, tendido. Eren, pensó Carla Yaeger con agonía, su Eren, su precioso niño, su atolondrado muchacho…

Grisha suspiró con pesadez, recargando su peso contra la pared—Vine tan pronto cómo me enteré. Me… me lo avisó una muchacha, me llamaron por teléfono.

-¿Una muchacha?

-No recuerdo bien el nombre, pero su apellido era Ackerman—Carla se sintió un poco descolocada, pero vamos, a esas alturas del juego, ya casi nada debería sorprenderle, ni pillarle desprevenida—Era Mikasa—Repuso con simpleza, mientras se limpiaba la nariz por enésima vez. La sentía enrojecida, irritada, dolorida—Mikasa Ackerman, la hermana de Levi…

-¿Del...?

-Sí, Grisha, dilo. Del novio de Eren. De Levi, el novio de nuestro hijo—A pesar de que esperaba ya cualquier cosa del hombre que durante años le hizo sentir el infierno en vida, nada la prepararía para verle asentir cómo si nada—¿Qué? ¿Me dirás que de la noche a la mañana querrás que Levi haga feliz a nuestro hijo?

-Quiera o no, Eren siempre hará lo que mejor le parezca—Sonrió con amargura—Desde niño ha sido así, ¿recuerdas?

-Mejor que tú—Espetó con brusquedad, apartándose el pelo de la cara—No le conociste mucho, debo decir.

-Algo de lo que me arrepiento.

-Una de muchas cosas, imagino.

Grisha lucía extraño, cansado. Su rostro le recordaba vagamente al muchacho desgarbado y pringado del que estúpidamente se había enamorado durante su juventud. La máscara de arrogancia, de desprecio, de asco se había ido.

Dirigió sus ojos a su hijo y suspiró también, con un cansancio avasallante— ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?

-Lo sabes mejor que yo, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Ahórrate preguntas estúpidas, entonces.

-Estará bien—Dijo luego de un momento—Eren estará bien.

Su voz era un hilillo delgado, endeble, cómo lo fue el muchacho que alguna vez amó—Lo sé. Mi niño es fuerte.

-Siempre lo fue—Repuso Grisha con tristeza, con un tono devastado—Desde niño.

-Así es—Coincidió ella.

-Carla…

Su nombre, pensó. Su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz siempre le aterró. Desde haría años que el fantasma de ese horror le incordiaba, le devolvía momentáneamente al infierno que vivió. Pero ahí, en esos instantes, en ése lugar…

Sabía que Grisha, a pesar de todo lo hecho, de todo lo dicho… Grisha amaba a Eren con sinceridad, a su extraña manera. Lo amaba, y estaba tan destrozado cómo ella.

-¿Sí?

-Mañana me marcharé—Dijo en un murmullo—Creo que ya es momento.

-Nunca te quedas durante mucho tiempo en un lugar fijo, ¿eh? Malas costumbres nunca mueren.

-No quiero que Eren abra los ojos y me vea aquí. No quiero… seguir destrozándole la vida. No quiero que vuelva a tener miedo. No tengo derecho. Es tuyo, Carla. No merece sentir miedo nuevamente. Lo tuvo de sobra cuándo era un niño.

-En eso no te equivocas—Repuso ella, mirándole fijamente.

-Eren te tendrá a ti. Te tendrá a ti, a esos delincuentes que tiene por amigos y al muchacho pálido que le ha tomado la mano desde que llegó aquí.

-¿Eso también te lo dijo Mikasa?

-Más bien me lo escupió—Dijo con cierta gracia—Me exigió que no volviese a incordiarles, cuándo le pregunté por Eren, ella me dijo que estaría a salvo y feliz contigo y con su hermano, y que me exigía alejarme lo más posible de ti. No quería que te lastimase de nuevo.

Sintió su corazón de madre inflarse en ternura hacía esa preciosa niña pálida.

-Así es ella.

-Es una buena muchacha. Intimidante, pero noble—Grisha se adentró unos pasos, acercándose hacia dónde ambos, Eren y ella se encontraban. Por primera vez en años, el miedo que le invadía pensar siquiera en la cercanía de aquel hombre, brilló por su ausencia.

Sonrió con sinceridad y con dolor al contemplar a su hijo—Es un buen chico—Dijo. Acarició con ternura, casi con timidez, los cabellos castaños—Perdóname, Eren—Susurró—No tengo perdón, lo sé. Sólo…

Se ahogó en un sollozo.

-…te quiero mucho, hijo—Por un momento, el hombre que se inclinó sobre su niño a besarle la frente, le recordó al hombre que alguna vez ella tanto amó. Ése hombre estaba ahí de nuevo, siendo un vestigio, un simple fantasma… era la despedida, lo sabía, lo sentía en su interior.

Los ojos verdes de Grisha brillaron cuándo le contempló.

El miedo en ella se había ido. Se había marchado.

Se había marchado para siempre, lo sabía, lo sentía.

Una mano menuda, pero firme y áspera le rozó con delicadeza, con la yema de los dedos, cómo si temiese herirla con su mero tacto. La sonrisa que le dedicó Grisha, por un momento le hizo ver de nuevo al muchacho tonto y ansioso que sostuvo al hijo de ambos cuándo lo llevó al mundo, aquella bonita mañana de Marzo, lejana, lejana... las palabras acudieron a su boca en un instinto, en una ola de sinceridad, de aceptación, de reivindicación—Te perdono...—Dijo con firmeza, con entera honestidad—Te… yo te perdono, Grisha.

El hombre que alguna vez ella amó, se echó a llorar.

Antes de darle la espalda para volver a irse, para salir nuevamente de sus vidas, quizás esta vez para siempre, le observó unos instantes—Estás muy guapa, ¿sabes?

"Te miras muy guapa hoy, cielo" susurró un fantasma de un pasado casi olvidado.

Carla sollozó.

-Lo sé.

"Yo siempre me miro guapa, ¿sabes?"

-Adiós, Carla.

Esa sería la última vez que le viese, recordaría Carla Yaeger muchos años más tarde.

Y a pesar de ello, sentiría que de alguna manera todo quedó en paz entre ambos.

(…)

Estaba recordando nuevamente la manera en la que los hoyuelos se marcaban en las mejillas de Eren, cuando llegamos.

Sentía miedo, no podía mentir. Realmente, en esos instantes, mentir ya no valía la pena. Estaba asustado, pero no de aquella panda de gilipollas que nos aguardaban con sonrisas cínicas y burlonas. Sentía miedo porqué sabía que no quería morir a pesar de estar listo. Que quería, que anhelaba vivir, porqué tenía a Eren conmigo.

Quería vivir, porqué quería estar junto a él cuándo abriese los ojos. Porqué querría sonreírle, cómo solo puedo sonreír para él. Porqué querría abrazarle tendidamente y besarle infinitamente.

Porqué la vida era demasiado hermosa, pensé, maravillado de pronto. Y eso simplemente lo había descubierto gracias a Eren, a sus miradas cálidas, a sus sonrisas sinceras y a los hoyuelos que a estas enmarcaban.

-Vaya, pero si el par de maricones finalmente ha decidido llegar—Exclamó el imbécil pito corto de Flagon cuándo nos detuvimos ambos, Marco y yo frente a su pintoresco grupito mierdero—Por un momento, pensé que no vendríais, debo confesar. Es que...—Me miró a mí—…con eso que de que el que te abre el culo se está muriendo en un hospital…

Di un violento respingo ante aquello—Cuida tus putas palabras, pedazo de mierda—Respondió Marco, adelantándose a mí. Le observé, sorprendido. Lucía casi tan rabioso cómo yo, con sus enormes hombros tensos, cómo si en cualquier momento su paciencia, su eterna paciencia fuese a terminar para cargarse a todos esos infelices.

No lo dudaba, pensé yo.

Y no estaría solo. Yo no lo dejaría solo, porqué carajo, estábamos juntos en esto. Íbamos a terminar con esto, recordé.

-A mí una puta culo abierto no me dirá…

-Flagon—Kykklo se dejó ver de entre el gentío que repentinamente nos rodeó—Creo que ya es suficiente. Acabemos con esto, ¿vale?

-Cierra el pico, niñato. Ninguno de…

-¿Qué te parece si de pronto nos dejas terminar con esto para poder largarnos y así no tener que ver tu cara de mierda un minuto más? ¿Te va más?

-¿Sabes qué es lo que me va más, putilla?—Sabía que estaba tentando a la suerte, pues éramos solo Marco y yo contra todos aquellos cabrones, más estaba tan cegado por la rabia que bien poco me importó—Me va más partiros la cara a ambos, maricas de mierda antes de ir a buscar a la zorra rubia, tu amiguita, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

-¿No te estarás de pronto refiriendo a mi chica, cierto, Flagon?—La voz que exclamó aquello de pronto nos paralizó a Marco y a mí. Esa… Estaba ahí, arrogante, altanera cómo sólo ella. Le dedicó a Flagon una mirada burlona y a nosotros, a Marco y a mí una sonrisa torcida— ¿No pensabais que dejaríamos solos a nuestros colegas, cierto? Os adelantasteis bastante, cabrones, casi no os alcanzábamos.

No estaba sola, pensé yo con una repentina emoción carcomiéndome el pecho. No estaba sola, porqué junto a ella, estaba su pequeña e inseparable compañera, Tori, con sus ojos celestes deshechos en bravura.

Tras ambas estaban Marlo, Thomas, Franz, Connie, Armin y…

-Bertholdt—Jadeó Marco, sin aliento, con los ojos anhelantes—Bertholdt pero qué…

-Cierra el pico, primo—Inquirió Ymir con determinación—Hemos venido a participar.

-Vosotros no…

-No podíamos dejar correr a dos colegas solos rodeados de toda tu basura, ¿cierto, Flagon? Claro que no. Así que...—Repentinamente su sonrisa cínica se borró y la mirada que le dedicó al líder del grupo rival me provocó un violento escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda con sinuosa lentitud—Me has tocado los cojones ya bastantes veces, ¿sabes? Haz causado demasiados problemas, se te ocurrió herir a mi primo y te atreviste a tocar a mi chica… ¿sabes? Si es que no te mueres hoy corriendo, voy a matarte yo con mis propias manos, ¿te queda claro, pedazo de mierda?

-¡Chúpame la polla, bollera!—Rugió, rabioso.

Perfecto, pensé. Ymir había quebrado el aparente control de Flagon. Eso quizás podría ayudarnos en algo…

Kykklo, Sayram y Nicholas nos alcanzaron antes de posicionarnos en la línea. Ymir sonrió con cierto pesar—Siguen iguales a cuándo nos fuimos, ¿saben?

-No envejecemos, colega—Bromeó Kykklo antes de darle una palmadita en el hombro—Cuida de mi chica mientras termino con esto, ¿vale?

Kykklo asintió con solemnidad—Esta vez será también la última para nosotros, ¿Qué no?

A su lado Nicholas, un muchacho de pelo oscuro asintió—Kykklo y Charlie se casarán.

-¿Sigues con Inocencio?—Ymir se notó sorprendida.

-¿Por qué a todos les impresiona eso?

Me reí al recordar a Eren haciendo aquella misma pregunta—Pues es que Charlie es… y tú eres…

-¡Oh, bollera condenada, cállate ya!—Rio él con simpleza, antes de retroceder unos pasos—Corre con cuidado, Ymir. Nosotros te cuidamos a la novia.

Ymir bufó—Mas os vale, cabrones, que vamos a hacer algo que juramos no volver a hacer.

Kykklo lucía melancólico—Mylius estará enojado, pero venga ya, ¿a ese que no le molestaba?

Ymir rio—Esa es una pregunta interesante.

Kykklo de pronto clavó sus ojos en mí—Si ganáis, nosotros nos encargaremos de echarlos de aquí. Esta será la última vez de muchos, y Flagon se quedará solo. Si algo pasara…-Sonrió con sinceridad—Te ganaste mis respetos, hombre. Que solo un loco habría aceptado correr luego de lo que sucedió.

Le sonreí de vuelta. A mi lado, Marco intervino—El dinero—Dijo él—Si ganamos…Dáselo a Bertholdt. Al alto.

-Pero, ¿y tú...?

Marco negó con suavidad—Es de él.

Kykklo asintió, aceptando la decisión—Vale. Lo haré, lo prometo.

Se alejaron silenciosamente, posándose los tres alrededor de Tori, quién nos dedicó una mirada confiada—Acaben con esto de une buena vez, ¿vale?

No respondimos, más nuestros ojos dijeron más que las palabras mismas.

Ymir, a mi lado, me llamó—No están solos, ¿vale? Por eso vinimos. Somos… somos

-…una familia, condenado enano—Terminó Marlo con una gran sonrisa—Si uno se mete al infierno, cómo es el caso de nuestro guarro pecoso…

Marco enrojeció.

-..Todos entramos—Terminó Ymir, con una calidez poco propia de ella.

Lo dicho, hizo que en mi pecho un calor sedoso y abrigador se instara, conduciendo hasta ahí todos los temores que sentía, desapareciéndolos, haciéndome pensar que todo, todo terminaría bien. Que por fin acabaríamos con ello…

-Espero que estéis listos para enterrar a otro más de su puto grupo de desviados, torcidos de mierda—Escupió Flagon, haciendo reír a dos de sus compinches, a los dos que nos cogieron por sorpresa durante la mañana a Tori y a mí.

-Vete a la mierda, puto pito corto—Regresó Marco, mirándole con asco.

El rugido de los motores, ya todos encendidos me hizo darme cuenta que finalmente había llegado la hora. Ya no tenía miedo, descubrí, mientras me permitía unos últimos instantes en paz antes del frenesí que seguiría a continuación.

Ya no tenía miedo.

Había tomado la decisión de acompañar a Marco, de ir hasta ese maldito lugar y terminar con todo aquello que uniese a mis amigos, a mis hermanos con su doloroso pasado. Y ellos, ellos estaban ahí, decididos a no dejarnos solos. Decididos a terminar con todo a nuestro lado. A finalizar con aquello y hacer que Marco, que ese bruto pecoso volviese a casa con nosotros.

El rugido de mi motocicleta vibró apacible, casi como un ronroneo.

Suspiré.

Estaba listo, me dije.

-¡Ahora!—Gritó la voz de Kykklo.

Y sin pensarlo ni un solo momento más, arranqué, saliendo disparado hacia adelante cómo un relámpago, veloz, veloz… Infinito y breve…

La adrenalina que se regó en mis entrañas me hizo vencer el inicial titubeo que sentí al acelerar, me hizo inclinarme hacía delante para que la motocicleta y yo fuésemos uno solo.

De pronto, me vi a mí mismo, recorriendo un camino abierto con mi madre delante de mí, riéndose a viva voz. De pronto, de súbito esa figura se transformó en la de Eren, en la de mi precioso, precioso Eren, que decía mi nombre canturreándolo, haciéndome reír a auténticas carcajadas.

Un poderoso segundo acelerón me posicionó justo delante de Flagon, mientras me habría para permitir el paso de Ymir, que era como un relámpago ambarino, cegador, veloz cómo ningún otro…

-¡Puta!—Gritó Flagon con rabia a mis espaldas, provocándome una carcajada cruel.

Sabía que tenía a Marco también muy cerca, lo sentía a mis espaldas también, y por un momento, cuándo atravesamos cómo balas la zona de los cargamentos, unas enormes cajas metálicas encimadas las unas a las otras, mi velocidad menguó, permitiéndole a Marco sobre pasarme. Estaba bien, pensé, inclinándome hacía adelante. Si alguno de nuestro grupo cruzaba primero, habríamos ganado nosotros.

Habríamos ganado y terminado nosotros.

Un grito de Marlo me advirtió de la primera embestida, a la que por poco y no evado.

Era cortesía de uno de los cabrones lame culos de Flagon, me percaté, antes de volver a acelerar, y luchar por mantenerme recto a pesar de la avasallante velocidad a la que iba.

Ymir seguía en primera, noté con una sonrisa, antes de recibir un segundo empujón.

-¡Malditos cabrones!—Gritó Franz con furia.

No hice caso a aquello, no hice caso al creciente nerviosismo que se instaba en mis extremidades. Un tercer empujón casi me hace caer, más con todas mis fuerzas logré asirme al manubrio y acelerar nuevamente para quedarme a las espaldas de Flagon, muy por atrás de Ymir, que parecía querer echar a volar…

Cuándo divisé la menuda figura de Tori, que angustiada nos contemplaba a todos, supe que habíamos terminado la primera vuelta.

La primera vuelta, me dije, tratando de mostrarme seguro ante mi temblor.

No podía temer, me dije. No podía tener miedo, Eren no lo querría así. Eren estaría decidido, completamente entregado a la carrera, dejando sus demonios de lado, para ser uno con la motocicleta, para terminar con aquello, para poder ser libre.

Me incliné hacía delante una vez más y di otro acelerón, lo que me hizo sobrepasar a Flagon y gritar con emoción.

Era como volar, pensé, con la euforia quemándome en el pecho, era cómo estar a punto de echarse a volar.

-¡Puto torcido de mierda!

Ya no podía ni escucharlo, me dije luego de unos instantes, antes de volver a acelerar. Estaba yo solo en aquel camino abierto, primero con mi madre, luego con Eren y al final yo solo, precipitándome hasta la línea final, sin temor, sin temor…

El recuerdo de la sonrisa de Eren me hizo sonreír a mí antes de que todo se torciera…

Flagon se me adelantó de nuevo, más sus ojos no estaban sobre mí, sino fijos en la espalda de Marco.

El miedo atenazó mi pecho.

-¡No!—Rugí, furioso.

¡No! ¡No te dejaré pasar, jodido cabrón tramposo!

El empujón que le propiné casi lo derriba. Sus ojos castaños me observan con un desprecio sin igual, antes de devolver el golpe.

-¡Cáete de una puta vez, maldito maricón!

De nuevo se lanzó hacía adelante, decidido en tirar a Marco, más me atravesé sin dudarlo una última ocasión.

Perdí el control en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo.

De pronto, me fue imposible seguir luchando para mantenerme sobre la motocicleta, y cerré los ojos una milésima antes de estrellarme.

El eco de un grito desgarrador fue escalofriante, pensé yo, mientras mi cuerpo era aplastado por un peso que se me antojó infinito. Un segundo después, otro poderoso estruendo se dejó escuchar, mientras la piel de mis piernas era quemada por algo, mientras el aire se me iba de los pulmones, mientras el dolor en mi cabeza se transformaba en algo líquido, rojo, rojo…

-¡Marco!—Aullaron. Temí. Quise incorporarme, correr hacía mi amigo, asegurarme de que estaba bien, de que nada…

Pero incluso mantenerme aferrado a la consciencia me dolía.

Me dolía, pensé yo, abatido, agotadísimo, desorientado… me dolía, Eren, me estaba doliendo mucho…

-¡Termina ya, Ymir!—Rugieron de nuevo. — ¡Sigue tú adelante!

Sí, hazles caso, hazles caso, termina ya…

-¡Levi!—Gritaron una voz que de un segundo para otro se volvieron mil voces, aullando mi nombre. Estaba perdiéndome, me dije, asustado. Estaba perdiéndome dentro de mí cuerpo, en una oscuridad absoluta. Me pregunté brevemente si eso es lo que Eren sintió cuándo se accidentó y el mero hecho de imaginarme aquello me hizo echarme a llorar.

Ay mi amor, pensé. Si tan solo hubiese podido estar a tu lado en ese instante…

-Levi—Me llamó una de las voces—Levi, no te duermas, no te duermas…

Sonreí. No, no quería dormirme. Quería ver a Eren…

De pronto, el peso que trituraba mi cuerpo se esfumó y el aire acudió a mí. Hasta eso me dolió.

-E-Eren...—Dije, a la desesperada. Eren, Eren… ¿dónde estaba Eren? ¿Dónde estaba mi amor? Estaba a oscuras, guiado por voces distantes en una negrura que no dejaba de acentuarse.

-No… por favor no, por favor no…

De pronto, el dolor se hizo aún más insoportable. Las lágrimas me quemaron las mejillas, y con vergüenza descubrí que estaba llorando. Vaya, menudo gordo marica, llorica… no llores, me dije, desorientado, medio ido.

Estaré bien…

¿Me despedí de Eren?

Recordé aquel último beso y me sentí repentinamente feliz.

Sí.

Me había despedido de mi Eren.

Gracias, pensé, cuándo de súbito, la agonía que me recorría, que me cubría, se esfumó.

Gracias por todo, mi amor.

(…)

Se desgarró la garganta cuándo sobrepasó la línea final, antes de bajarse de la motocicleta y echarse a correr de regreso, con el corazón haciéndosele trizas a cada zancada que daba.

Había mucha gente, pensó, aturdida.

Tanta gente, cómo cuándo Mylius...

No le prestó atención a los que llamaban sin parar a Flagon, ni al horror torcido en el que se había convertido su motocicleta.

Corrió, corrió y corrió…

Luego los alcanzó, todos, todos estaban ahí.

Estaban llorando, se dijo ella, aterrada, dejándose doblar por el miedo.

Marlo no dejaba de llamar a Levi, hincado junto a Thomas, ambos con expresiones que le indicaban que estaban a punto de perder la cordura, mientras a unos pasos un histérico Armin gritaba y gritaba a través de un móvil, con las manos enrojecidas y el pelo revuelto.

Tori alcanzó a sujetarle antes de que cayese en cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo.

El horror la sobrecogió de golpe, inclemente, avasallante.

Levi se estaba muriendo, se dijo ella. Levi, Levi…

Bertholdt no paraba de gritarle, sin embargo, a la persona a la que aún no había visto bien— ¡Despiértate, mi amor! ¡Abre los ojos, abre los ojos, por favor, por favor!

No…

"Somos una familia"

No, no, no…

-¡NO!—Gritó ella, destrozada, desgarrada. —No, no, ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Marco!

Parecía haberse quedado dormido, se dijo, antes de arrodillarse junto a Bertholdt y tomarle de la mano con desesperación—No, no, no… ¡Marco! ¡Marco, carajo, despierta! ¡Despiértate! ¡NO, NO!

Marco no, por favor.

Marco no, Marco No…

No había nada qué hacer, le dijo una vocecilla en su interior. No había nada más qué hacer por su Marco, más que tomarlo entre sus brazos y abrazarle, abrazarle cómo cuándo eran ambos niños y estaban asustados. Bertholdt estaba fuera de sí.

Lo sabía.

Podía verlo, mientras su pecho se deshacía en sollozos agónicos. Marco parecía haberse quedado dormido. Marco estaba solo dormido, se dijo. Dormido, cómo cuándo cerraba los ojos luego de un largo juego a las escondidillas. Estaba solo dormido, quiso convencerse. Marco no podría irse muy lejos, no muy lejos, no podría adelantarse mucho porque, porque…

-Somos una familia—Susurró contra el pecho de su primo, de su compañero de juegos, de su mejor amigo...—Y las familias no pueden romperse, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto, Marco?

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, haber actualizado hace tanto y luego aparecerme de nuevo, pero aun así, ¿podrían perdonarme? Enserio, lo siento. Lo siento de todo corazón.**

 **Si esto les hace sentir triste, también lo siento. Pero prometo, prometo, prometidamente que habrá un final feliz.**

 **Espero que sea suficiente para compensar mi ausencia. Si de algo sirve, puedo asegurarles que estaré actualizando mucho más seguido, pues he logrado coordinar mis tiempos muchísimo mejor.**

 **Gracias por todo su amor.**

 **Ahora sí, menciones especiales:**

 **RivaiFem T.A.**

Te he traído la continuación, Rivai… ¡siento tanto la horrible ausencia! Espero que esto sirva cómo una pequeña disculpa y cómo agradecimiento por tu lindísimo review. ¡Te envío un gran abrazo!

 **ChibiGoreItaly**

Tu siempre estás presente en mis fics, y es algo que nunca terminaré de poder agradecer. Espero que la tardanza no haya hecho que te olvides de esta pequeña historia y que la continuación sea suficiente.

 **ChibiNeko277**

Chibi, sé que te prometí actualizar el Miércoles pero por alguna razón, hoy la inspiración me atacó. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de envíarme un PM y siento muchísimo mi tardanza. Espero que esta continuación sea de tu agrado. Puedo prometerte que tendrá todo esto un final muy feliz.

 **UntouchableBerserk (x2)**

El que hayas leído tooodos mis capítulos fue… especial. Gracias, por ello y por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme dos lindos reviews. Espero que esta continuación cubra tus expectativas!

 **Lobo de plata**

¡Vaya!Tu review me encantó! Gracias por la oportunidad que le diste a mi pequeño fic. ¡Es demasiado importante! ¡Gracias, gracias!

 **Pandirafa**

Tu review partió mi corazón. De maneras distintas, así que por favor, espero que esto sea suficiente para tratar de compensar mi horrorosa tardanza. Espero que no te moleste recibir un PM de mi parte. Gracias, gracias por tu gran apoyo. Te envío un fortísimo abrazo.

Te prometo, te prometo, te prometo que habrá final feliz. Siento muchísimo la tardanza y te agradezco con el corazón que sigas aún aquí, apoyándome. ¡Gracias, de verdad!

 **Nanao Himura**

El apoyo que me has brindado ha sido demasiado valioso, ES demasiado valioso. Muchas gracias por leer mi pequeña historia y enserio, siento muchísimo la tardanza. Espero que esto sirva para compensar un poco mi ausencia.

 **Abrazos!**

 **Yoite**

Te regreso tu corazón y un enorme agradecimiento por tu bonito review (me mató la parte de Marco) Espero que si vuelves por aquí, esta continuación sea suficiente. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

 **Patatapandicornio** (me desmaio con tus preciosos reviews, no miento)

Siento muchísimo la tardanzay agradezco infinita, infinitamente tus preciosos y largos comentarios. Significa un mundo, un enorme universo que una de las escritoras que más admiro (y fangirleo) se tome un tiempo para leer mis pequeñas historias. Gracias, Potato, gracias de verdad!

 **Charly Land;** Temis, preciosa Meda, gracias por ese apoyo incondicional y absoluto. Nadie ha recibido tanto cómo yo, y lo agradeceré para siempre, siempre. Gracias también por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo y de darme tu opinión, que sabes, valoro muchísimo. Gracias, aneki. Gracias por todo.

 **A todas las que hayan llegado hasta aquí, saben que tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón.**

 **Gracias por la oportunidad que me dan.**

 **Con mucho, muchísimo amor,**

 **Elisa.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Muerte de personaje. Angst. Fluff. Lenguaje soez. Más angst.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **Ghost.—James Vincent McMorrow.**

 **Almost A Kiss.—Alexandre Desplant.**

 **I need You—Alexandre Desplant.**

 **You're Alive.—Alexandre Desplant.**

* * *

Marco Bodt murió el 23 de Febrero del 2017.

Fue lo primero que mi aturdida mente grabó a doloroso fuego, luego de abrir los ojos. Lo segundo fue que Levi Ackerman, aquel por quién sin duda yo habría dado todo por proteger estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, a un par de habitaciones de dónde yo me encontraba recluido.

Mamá había sido quién me dio la noticia, pues cuando abrí los ojos no encontré junto a mí a Riv y de inmediato me preocupé. _Él no se habría apartado de mí_ , pensé, completamente asustado, él no se habría apartado de mi lado de no ser por algo realmente importante, me dije, mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, aun completamente aturdido por el letargo bajo el que estuve. Mamá me hizo calmarme, o lo intentó, cuánto menos. Y luego… luego me lo dijo.

Me dijo que uno de mis mejores amigos en el mundo, uno de mis hermanos, no estaba más conmigo. Que se había ido, que no estaba más aquí, que ahora estaba junto a Mylius y Nifa, a salvo de todo mal...—Era mi amigo—Susurré apenas, sin voz, con el dolor deshaciéndome el pecho, la carne, quemándome el alma con saña—Era… era mi hermano, mamá—Sollocé—Era mi hermano. Yo debía salvarlo, yo… debí detenerlo…

Me abrazó con delicadeza, abrazó mis pedazos con la delicadeza única que puede tener una mamá y luego me dijo lo otro. Cuándo de sus labios salió aquello, de verdad tuve la sensación de que el dolor habría de matarme en cualquier momento—No—Murmuré en un agudo lamento—No, no, no...—Quise levantarme, pero me sentía perdido aún dentro de mi maldito cuerpo. Tengo que ir con él—Dije—Tengo que estar a su lado, tengo que...—Un sollozo me quebró—No, mamá, no… mamá, Levi no puede marcharse, Levi no puede marcharse…

Mamá sólo me abrazó.

No podía hacer más, no podía… Marco, Levi… no. No podía ser, no podía… Dios no podía ser tan cruel, nadie, nunca podría ser tan cruel cómo para arrebatarnos a otro hermano, no luego de habernos quitado ya a dos de la manera en la que lo hizo. Marco, dije. Marco, Marco, mi hermano...

Estaba deshecho, pensé. No tenía forma ya, estaba destrozado. Estaba muriéndome en vida porqué había perdido a otro de mis hermanos y estaba alejado de la persona que hacía latir mi corazón mientras éste luchaba a solas contra lo que quería llevárselo de mi lado. Lloré…

Lloré hasta que no quedó nada dentro de mí, y luego volví a llorar.

Durante un día completo lloré. Y luego durante la noche lo volví a hacer hasta el amanecer, hasta que me quedé sin voz y sin lágrimas. Y el dolor seguía siendo aún demasiado descarnado, demasiado atroz…

Al anochecer de aquel eterno primer día, Mikasa apareció por la puerta.

Me abrazó tan rápido nos reconocimos ambos a través de las lágrimas y ella se soltó a llorar desconsolada cuándo me rodeó con sus brazos. No me dijo palabra alguna, simplemente lloró y entonces yo también volví a llorar.

Me tomó de la mano y así se permaneció hasta que yo me quedé dormido.

Al amanecer siguiente, luego de soñar con Levi sonriéndome, me encontré con el resto de mi familia. Con todos menos con uno.

Ymir fue la primera en hablar, pues todos estaban tan deshechos cómo yo. Ella me contó cómo pasó todo. Me contó lo de Marco y luego… luego me contó lo de Levi—Nadie ha querido decirme mucho—Reconocí con pesar—Sólo me dicen que… que es grave—La miré, con toda la agonía brotándome de los ojos—Que mi Levi...—Un nuevo sollozo me rompió la voz—Que mi Levi puede morirse…

Esas palabras eran tan horrendas que el simple hecho de pronunciarlas me provocaron un terror atroz. Sufrí de un ataque de pánico luego de aquello, y mis amigos tuvieron que salir de la habitación junto con mamá.

Mikasa fue quién se quedó conmigo.

Cuándo me calmaron, le rogué que por favor me llevase junto a Levi. Ella tuvo que negarse—Aún estás demasiado débil—Dijo con pesar, cogiéndome nuevamente de la mano. Estaba cálida, noté sorprendido. Sonreí amargamente al recordar las bromas que hacía con Riv acerca de que su hermana estaba hecha de hielo—Me da miedo quedarme dormido—Confesé, luego de unos momentos en silencio—No quiero dormirme, porqué...—Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos nuevamente, no pude ni siquiera tratar de contenerlas. No había manera, me dije. No había manera, no existía...—Porque no quiero despertarme y que me digan… que me digan...—Sollocé. A ella también se le aguaron los ojos, más logró dedicarme una sonrisa rota—Todo estará bien, Eren—Susurró—Debes descansar. Debes estar fuerte para mi hermano…

Quise convencerme de que aquello era cierto. Que debía dormir, descansar para estar fuerte para mi Levi.

A la mañana siguiente, Mikasa se había ido.

Junto a mí estaba Ymir. Tan pronto ella me vio, me sonrió, toda desgarrada—Ni aunque te estés muriendo puedes verte feo, ¿a qué no, cabrón?

-La muerte me la suda de colores—Respondí débilmente—Estoy más flaco. Me preocupan mis músculos—Me cogió la mano—A mí también me preocuparían mis músculos de tener el cerebro que tú tienes. Sin ellos nada retiene a Levi junto a ti…

-Qué mierda eres—Reí sin voz. La garganta continuaba ardiéndome—Tú te ves bonita—Dije, luego de un momento—Yo siempre me veo hermosa, pedazo de cagada—Ambos nos reímos—Pero si te soy sincera, de los dos, Marco siempre fue el guapo…

No pudo decir ni una palabra más, porqué ya no existían palabras en aquellos momentos. Sólo existíamos nosotros, la pérdida y aquel arrebatador dolor que salió a flote tan pronto su voz flanqueó y un sollozo la quebró.

La resguardé dentro de mis brazos, cómo había hecho ya tiempo atrás, cuándo ambos llorábamos por la muerte de otro hermano, cuándo Marco aún estaba a nuestro lado y aún éramos lo suficientemente fuertes como para pensar que a pesar de todo podríamos seguir—Me duele—Dijo con la voz ahogada, sin despegar el rostro de mi pecho—Me duele, porqué Marco… Marco era mi Marco. Era mi todo—Me miró deshecha, desesperada—Era mi otra mitad, Eren. Era mi Marco, era mi pequeño Marco, al que yo debí cuidar—Su agonía era casi palpable. Era contagiosa, corrosiva y me hizo deshacerme a mí también, a pesar de haber querido permanecer fuerte para ella. Pero no podía, no podía, noté. Ya no había más fuerza, ya no había nada más que aquel dolor que estaba matándome, que estaba matándonos…

-Mi hermanito está muerto, Eren—Jadeó—Mi Marco está muerto. Mi hermanito, Eren, mi hermanito…

Aquello aún parecía irreal. No quería creerlo. No podía, y sin embargo, las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de caer eran la prueba irrefutable de que no era una pesadilla, que era todo real y que la crueldad de la realidad era infinita—No pudimos evitar que Levi lo hiciera—Me dijo poco después, cuándo se hubo calmado ya. Parecía realmente arrepentida—Ese cabrón los agarró un día en la calle y amenazó a todos. Levi pensó que no tenía alternativa y aceptó correr—Cerré los ojos, lleno de pesar.

-Flagon no quería el dinero—Dije luego de unos momentos—Flagon quería jodernos. Quería hacernos daño—Ymir apretó los puños—Nunca más—Espetó con rabia—Está muerto, hecho mierda ya y no podrá joder más. Se estará pudriendo en el puto infierno, se estará pudriendo.

-No me dejan ir a verlo—Susurré con agonía—No me dejan pararme e ir a verlo. Me estoy muriendo, Ymir—Le cogí de nuevo de la mano—Debo verlo. Debo saber que está bien, debo saber que sigue conmigo…

Ella me miró unos instantes. Luego me sonrió, cómo la niña que alguna vez había sido, astillada de dolor, curtida por la pérdida. Me sonrió—Nunca hemos necesitado el permiso de nadie para hacer nada—Dijo—Ponte guapo, gitano maricón. Iremos a ver a tu hombre.

Solo en aquel instante, recordé que tenía un corazón y que éste, a pesar de todo el dolor, seguía latiéndome en el pecho.

 _Vería a Levi…_

* * *

 **Mad First Love.**

 **XVI**

" **Despertares & Milagros"**

* * *

Recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que vi a Levi. Supe que sería especial con solo verlo. Nadie que sonriese así, podría ser alguien común. Nadie que tuviese aquella mirada, nadie… Levi fue único desde el principio. Lo vi cuándo entré por primera vez al edificio del Instituto Rose, y él estaba distraído, hablando. Él estaba ahí, siendo único y yo fui incapaz de despegar mis ojos de él luego de aquel primer instante.

Supe que sería especial desde ese momento, y supe que su dolor sería siempre mi dolor desde que él se abrió a mí y me dejó ver al Levi que sus ojos hermosos reflejaban. Al de corazón frágil y sonrisa tierna, al de risa cantarina y secretos dulces, al de un pasado doloroso, al Levi que olía a lluvia, a vida, a viento y a amor.

Sí, Levi olía a amor.

¿Cómo es acaso que huele el amor, mestizo loco, preguntarán? Pues bien, si el amor tuviese aroma alguno, sin duda alguna olería a Levi. A lluvia, a vida, a viento, a vainilla… a eso es a lo que huele el amor.

Mi Levi, pensé, mientras Ymir me acercaba poco a poco hasta dónde él se encontraba. Mi Levi era especial, era quién me hacía sonreír, a quién me hacía creer que la vida era hermosa. Mi Levi era quién me hizo darme cuenta de que puedo amar con locura, el que me hizo darme cuenta de que existen las almas gemelas, de que existen los amores eternos, de que existen los amantes inocentes, los besos castos, las caricias tímidas y las miradas que hablan sin palabras. Levi fue el que me enseñó que el amor tiene aroma propio…

Mi Levi fue especial desde el principio. Y eso jamás cambiaría…

Papá Uri estaba ahí. Cuándo me vio, sus ojos se abrieron con horror— ¿Eren? ¡Eren! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar…!

-Por favor—Rogué—Debo verlo. Debo… debo verlo, yo ya no resisto más. Ya no puedo, si no le veo… si no le veo…-Su rostro se comprimió de dolor y asintió—Ay, mi niño—Dijo, colocando su mano suave en mi mejilla—Lo siento tanto...

No debía llorar ahí. No tan pronto. Mi Riv tenía que verme fuerte, fuerte… Tenía que ver que su Eren seguía tan fuerte como de costumbre…

Yo era suyo ya, pensé, mientras mis manos débiles luchaban contra la barrera de la puerta. Yo era suyo, porqué su lejanía era dolorosa cómo el ardor inclemente del fuego. Su lejanía me dejaba desarmado, me dejaba en trozos, me dejaba hecho de cristal, de vidrio frágil… Yo era suyo, pensé, al verme nuevamente en una habitación blanca y helada.

Yo era suyo, y eso… eso era para siempre.

" _No_ " pensé nada más verlo.

 _No, no, no_ …

-Mi amor—Susurré con devoción, olvidándome de todo, de mis heridas, de mi dolor carnal, incluso hasta de respirar. Sin pensarlo mucho, me impulsé de la silla de ruedas y me arrojé hasta el borde de su cama inmaculada—Mi amor, mi amor…

-¡Eren, no!—Las voces de Ymir y Papá Uri se unieron en un grito de espanto. Corrieron ambos socorrerme, a alzarme con todas sus fuerzas, a colocarme nuevamente en la silla, más se esforzaron los dos en no romper el contacto entre la mano de Levi y la mía—Estás frío—Dije, desesperado, acercando esa preciosa manita blanca a mis labios—Estás frío, mi amor—Soplé sobre la carne trémula, suave y helada con suavidad, mientras sentía mi corazón romperse y mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas una enésima ocasión—Oh mi cielo, oh mi cielo—Susurré—Mi amor, mi amor… ¿por qué lo hiciste, mi cielo? ¿Por qué? Tú no...—Sollocé—Tú no tenías porqué. Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor…

Me eché a llorar, desconsolado. Mi Levi, gritó mi corazón desgarrado. Mi Levi estaba ahí, tan pequeño, entre tubos y cables. Mi precioso amor estaba herido, y yo había sido incapaz de evitarlo. Había quedado así con tal de protegerme, de librarnos a todos de aquel mundo y había quedado así… Mi Levi, mi Riv—Déjenme a solas con él—Pedí sin despegar mi mirada de mi Levi—Por favor. Por favor, yo debo…

No se negaron. Tampoco dijeron palabra alguna, simplemente se marcharon, dejándome a solas con mi Riv. Cuándo eso sucedió, fui libre de hablar sin restricciones—Ay mi cielo—Susurré—Ay mi cielo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te arriesgaste así? Eres un tonto, mi amor—Dije con las lágrimas quemándome la piel de las mejillas, humedeciendo su manita blanca—No debiste hacerlo. No debiste…

Verlo ahí, así, fue más de lo que jamás imaginé. Estaba todo pequeño, noté. Aún más de lo usual. Y tan… tan delgado… estaba pálido cómo la nieve, y con grandes marcas purpureas extendiéndose por sus brazos. Sus piernas, noté con agonía… sus piernas estaban cubiertas hasta la rodilla con gasas, y debajo de la inmaculada blancura de la tela, había ampollas grandes llenando su piel. Quemaduras, me respondí con pesadumbres. Esas eran quemaduras, Ymir me hablaría luego de que el motor caliente fue el causante. Que cuándo Levi se estrelló, el motor de la motocicleta había caído sobre sus piernas, provocando aquello.

Verlo así, terminó conmigo. Con lo que quedaba de mí, y me negué a apartarme de su lado durante el tiempo que tardaron todos en notar mi ausencia en mi habitación. Cuándo mamá y el resto entraron para separarme de su lado, luché. Luché por no soltarlo, luché por quedarme con él, porqué me negaba a apartarme, pero fue imposible. Estaba aún demasiado débil y dolorido cómo para aguantar mucho y fui reducido con relativa facilidad.

Lloré cómo un bebé cuándo su mano fue separada de la mía y mis ojos fueron privados de verle.

Fue todo un escándalo, supe después. Los doctores y el personal quisieron echarle la bronca a Ymir por haberme sacado de la cama, más Papá Uri y Kaney Ackerman intercedieron antes de que los médicos pudiesen comenzar a alzar la voz. Jamás les había visto tan enojados, ni tampoco a mamá, y defendieron a Ymir con bravura aun sabiendo que lo que ambos habíamos hecho estaba mal—Entiendo que quieras ver a mi enano, mocoso—Dijo Kaney luego de zanjar el asunto—Pero entiende tú también que acabas de despertar de un coma y no puedes andar por ahí meándote en las reglas de los hospitales. Si te tienen aquí es por algo, ya luego podrás ir a ver a mi hijo…

-Quiero estar con él—Dije, tan firme cómo me fue posible—Debo estar a su lado cuándo despierte. Debo quedarme junto suyo.

Nunca había visto a aquel hombre sonreír sin sarcasmo o burla. Aquella sonrisa que me dio, fue sin dudas una que jamás olvidaré. Revolvió mi pelo antes de irse—Mocoso necio.

Ymir se quedó conmigo unos días más. Cómo estaba siendo vigilado debido a que me atreví a saltarme las reglas y pasearme libremente luego de mi coma, ella era la que iba a ver a Levi todos los días. Los que permaneció conmigo fueron llevaderos, porqué mi amiga se empeñaba en distraerme a costa de su propio dolor—Tori sabe que estoy aquí—Dijo una tarde, mientras me daba la fruta que me llevaron para la cena—Quiere saber si puede verte.

La miré confundido— ¿Por qué no ha venido desde que me desperté? La vi, pero dejó de venir…

-No quiere invadir tu espacio. Ni irrespetar tu dolor—Sonrió con pesadez—Es todo un caso, ¿no?

Ella asintió—Mi nena siempre ha sido así—Le sonreí—Tori puede venir a la hora que se le antoje. Es familia, joder. Por los dos lados.

-¿Por los dos?

Pues sí—Reí—Es la mujer de mi hermana bollera postiza y la prima de mi futuro esposo—Ambos reímos. Luego nos miramos. No dijimos nada, pero en los ojos de Ymir estaba exactamente el mismo sentimiento de sorpresa que debían tener los míos. Luego la sorpresa se transformó en una profunda melancolía.

Era la primera vez que reíamos los dos sin los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me dije, al observarla maldecir la fruta que se negaba a convertirse en puré—Han llamado también los demás—Dijo, luego de haber ingerido todo lo que debía ingerir bajo su estricta mirada de lesbiana cruel—Quieren verte.

-No deberían ni avisar. Que vengan, son familia.

Eso éramos, me recordé al ver de nuevo sus rostros que se debatían entre la felicidad de verme de nuevo despierto y con más fuerzas que la primera vez, y el dolor que seguían sintiendo. La primera en abrazarme había sido Tori, quién me llenó las mejillas de besos y el pelo de caricias. Luego el resto, de uno en uno fue comenzando a hacer preguntas, que yo respondía con toda la sinceridad posible. Sí me dolían todavía las heridas, a veces no podía dormir, es cierto que Ymir se tiró un pedo una madrugada que me hizo despertar—¿Dónde está Bertholdt?—Pregunté, cuándo sólo quedábamos Ymir, Tori y yo en la habitación.

Bodt bajó la mirada—Se marchó—Respondió—No le hemos visto desde el…-Soltó un suspiro pesado, frunció el ceño y aguantó—…desde el funeral.

Tori se apresuró a tomarle la mano—Intentamos buscarle, pero dejó su móvil en su departamento. Nadie le ha visto.

No fui capaz de decir nada más.

Al menos no aquella noche.

No había mucho qué decir, si era sincero. Lo que sentía en el pecho no era algo que podía ser capaz de ser puesto en palabras.

(…)

Al cumplir un mes de mi despertar, era ya capaz de mantenerme de pie yo solo—Ya era hora—Dijo Ymir con sorna—Estaba cansándome de llevarte a cagar. Más de una vez me dieron ganas de devolver el estómago.

-¡Ymir!—Reprendió Tori, avergonzada.

-No es cómo si lo hicieras demasiado bien, lencha—Repliqué alzándole el dedo medio—No limpiabas adecuadamente.

Se mostró ofendida—Estoy seguro que tu culo nunca había estado tan limpio en toda tu promiscua vida, gitano maricón.

-Me dejaste las nalgas irritadas más de una puñetera semana, que era papel higiénico, no una puta lija—Ella se rio—Menuda reinita resultaste ser.

-Tori, calla a la lencha.

-A mi mujer no la metes.

-Tori, por favor, la lencha no conforme con causarme una irritación de culo espantoso, ahora me causa migraña.

-Tremendo maricón.

-Ymir, cállate—Habló la Reiss y se acabó la discusión. Alabado sea Zeus por ello.

La recuperación era lenta. A pesar de lograr caminar ya sin ayuda de nadie, los dolores de cabeza eran frecuentes. El doctor diría que el traumatismo que sufrí me dejaría secuelas en resto—¿Cómo sino?—Dijo un día Connie, con tal de aligerar el pesado ambiente que se había hecho—Quisiste ponerte a ver quién estaba más duro, si el pavimento o tu coco.

Me reí—Me ganó por poco, ¿a qué sí, colega?

El calvo se rio y asintió—No supo el piso que se estaba poniendo con el hijo de la palabra necedad.

-Y el nieto de la palabra estupidez—Agregó Ymir.

-Calla lencha, que le digo a Tori—Y la lencha se calló.

Y todo nos regocijamos.

Ésa tarde, acudí por primera vez, con mis propios pies, a la habitación de mi amor.

Seguía igual, noté con dolor. Igual de pálido, de delgado y de dormido. La enfermera me mostró, sin embargo, que las quemaduras causadas por el motor estaban sanando bien—Me preocupaban bastante, pero están por buen camino, ¿lo ves?

Asentí felizmente—Es que mi novio es todo un macho, ¿sabe? Uno bien fuerte. A pesar de ser bajito.

Ella rio—Puedo verlo. Sigue luchando.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron sonreír—Es fuerte—Dije, luego de un instante—¿Sabe? Es fuerte. El más fuerte—Le cogí la manita blanca y besé su dorso con devoción absoluta—Es el hombre más fuerte de todos.

La enfermera era una mujer joven y amable, que me agradó al instante y que todos los días me recibía ella para hablarme de los avances de mi amor. A veces no eran muchos, pero yo sabía que mi Levi estaba luchando y eso me hacía sentir el hombre más honrado del mundo al tenerle cómo novio. No cualquiera es el novio del hombre más fuerte, ¿saben? Me gustaba presumirlo.

Lo hacía constantemente a quién fuera que entrase a su habitación. Incluso a Kaney, quién simplemente reía y salía nuevamente.

Una tarde, cuándo acudí a verle, la enfermera me tenía una grata sorpresa—Me ayudarás a bañarle, ¿de acuerdo? Tú me sostendrás la esponja. Tu novio debe estar limpio siempre, ¿vale?

Asentí sin dudarlo.

Su cuerpo desnudo era distinto a las veces en que le vi, cuándo ambos hacíamos el amor. Estaba más delgado, y lleno de moratones que comenzaban ya a desaparecer—El choque fue muy fuerte—Dijo una tarde, la enfermera, mientras ambos le colocábamos nuevamente su bata y le arropábamos—Por eso su cuerpo entero quedó así.

-Él no debió hacerlo—Respondí con dolor—Él lo hizo sólo para liberarnos. Para acabar con lo que me hacía daño y me arrepiento tanto de…

-No deberías—Cortó ella con delicadeza—Tu novio lo hizo porqué te ama. Un sacrificio así, debe ser siempre recordado y apreciado. No hay mayor amor que el de aquellos que son capaces de enfrentarse a todo aun sintiendo miedo.

Sus palabras me dieron qué pensar esa misma noche, mientras Mikasa e Ymir charlaban en mi habitación.

¿Levi habría sentido miedo?

Fuese afirmativa o no la respuesta, él había sido capaz de enfrentarse a lo que se presentaba. Había corrido, había dado todo por librarme de aquello.

Lloré al recordar que tan sincero, absoluto y desgarrador podía ser su amor por mí y viceversa.

Aquella madrugada, Levi tuvo su primer paro respiratorio.

(…)

-Eren, cariño, debes ir a descansar—Dijo mamá cuándo dieron las once de la mañana, y permanecía junto a Levi, sentado en su habitación, tomándole de la mano. La miré, aturdido—No voy a separarme de él—Declaré, contundente.

Papá Uri estaba en el marco de la puerta, con la cara hinchada, enrojecida y los ojos llenos de tristeza. Más allá estaba Tori, Ymir, Kaney y Mikasa.

-Tenéis que entenderme—Dije con necedad y cansancio—No puedo separarme de él. No quiero, no lo soporto. Es doloroso. Debo quedarme a su lado.

Me apartaron de él de igual manera, cuándo el cansancio y los dolores de cabeza me dejaron demasiado débil cómo para pelear demasiado. Desperté horas más tarde, en mi habitación, siendo acompañado por Mikasa.

No estaba sola.

-Reiner—Saludé, con voz ronca—Qué sorpresa.

El rubio grandote me sonrió—Es bueno verte despierto, Eren.

-¿Ya sois novios?—Pregunté sin mucho tacto. Ambos enrojecieron—Levi estaría igual de sorprendido que yo. Creíamos que eras marica.

Mikasa bufó y Reiner se echó a reír—No, Eren, no somos novios. He venido a acompañar a Mikasa porqué es mi amiga.

Sonreí—Ya estamos que a cualquiera le gustaría tener unos amigos como vosotros.

Fui capaz de reír unos segundos antes de pedirle nuevamente a Mikasa que me llevase junto a Levi. Ella tuvo que negarse—Mi hermano está mejor—Dijo con sinceridad—Pero ahora mis padres están con él.

Lo entendí de inmediato. Y me sentí de nuevo infinitamente cansado—Prométeme que tan pronto ellos salgan, vendrán a por mí y me llevarán a su lado. Prometédmelo…

Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de asentir—Si no lo hacéis, a Reiner se le caerá la polla y no podréis follar más.

Una eternidad más tarde, me despertaron y me llevaron de nuevo a su lado.

No me separé de él, más sin embargo el cansancio pudo más y me quedé dormido. Al despertar, me encontré de nuevo en mi cama, lejos de él.

-Mira que eficaces fueron, cabrones jariosos—Bromeé con debilidad desde mi lecho—No se les olvidó.

-Me interesa demasiado que esa polla siga en su sitio, gracias—Contestó Mikasa con una sonrisa, acomodándome la manta con suavidad—Duerme, Eren. Aún estás agotado.

No pude rebatirle aquello.

Me encontraba verdaderamente rendido.

Durante una semana completa, el avance que había logrado tener se fue al traste cuándo los dolores de cabeza aumentaron. Solo estaba inflamado, me aseguró el doctor, pero el estrés bajo el que estaba continuamente no me permitía descansar y por tanto, no me permitía mejorar.

Que se fuese a la mierda, pensé, antes de volver a quedarme dormido.

Soñar era más sencillo, me decía siempre. Porqué ahí todo era más bonito, menos doloroso. Ahí no había perdido a ninguno de mis amigos, ahí seguía teniendo a un Levi sonriente que jamás soltaba mi mano. Pero los sueños eran sólo eso, sueños, y mi intermitente consciencia me conducía a ratos de manera arbitraria, a veces dejándome dormido durante horas y horas, y otras manteniéndome despierto en una realidad cruel y helada.

El doce de Marzo, Levi tuvo un segundo paro respiratorio, y yo fui sumido en un sueño forzado de sedantes debido a la crisis que tuve al enterarme de aquello. Agotadísimo, con la cabeza a punto de estallar de dolor y con las venas inundadas de sedante, simplemente cerré los ojos y me recluí en un mundo más feliz.

Procuré no desvanecerme en demasía en mis sueños. No podía perderme, perder el hilo de la realidad podría alejarme para siempre de Levi y la sola idea de aquello me bastaba para turbarme y para mantenerme al filo de la consciencia nebulosa que me cubrió día y noche durante una larguísima semana.

A mi despertar, el dolor se había ido.

Y rogué nuevamente ser llevado junto a Levi.

Nadie me hizo caso, ni tampoco permitieron más visitas de persona alguna que no fuese mi madre. Me quedé solo de un momento a otro, y me recluí nuevamente en el sueño para salvarme de una soledad casi absoluta aunque fuese al menos durante unas horas.

Los despertares eran siempre más difíciles. Me obligaban a comer, y luego de nuevo me dejaban solo. Cuándo abría los ojos las madrugadas me recibían y durante horas me quedaba inmóvil, tratando de encontrar dentro de mi corazón la manera adecuada de dirigirme a Dios para rogarle que por favor, por piedad acabase con ello—Devuélveme a Levi—Dije aquella madrugada, luego de despertar—Por favor. Ve mi corazón, es sincero. Devuélvemelo. Devuélvemelo. Te prometo que lo cuidaré, que lo haré muy feliz, te lo prometo, te lo prometo…

Hablaba a veces solo. Otras veces rezaba a un Dios que no me respondía. Otras más solo dormía.

Marzo estaba llegando a su final, noté una mañana en la que me esforcé por mantenerme despierto.

-Ya casi cumplo años, mamá—Le dije y ella me sonrió, destrozada, agotada, con su corazón de mamá herido.

-Cierto, cielo. Mejórate pronto, ¿vale? Para haceros a ti y a Riv una deliciosa tarta.

Levi…

Aquella madrugada, luego de abrir los ojos para enfrentarme a la oscuridad de mi habitación, encontré las fuerzas suficientes para mover mi cuerpo cansado y levantarlo de la cama por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

Parecía una espiga al viento, noté. Estaba delgado, y demacrado. Más sin embargo, sonreí al reflejo de mi espejo. Estaba igual de guapo, chuparos esa cabrones. Mamá estaba profundamente dormida en el sofá, y con toda la delicadeza que fui capaz, logré escabullirme de la habitación, llevándome conmigo la bolsita que estaba conectada a mi gracias a un tubito clavado en mi brazo.

Joder, eso sonaba espeluznante.

Había enfermeras por doquier, pero por alguna razón mi suerte fue buena aquella madrugada.

Logré llegar a la habitación de mi amor, y noté avergonzado que incluso en mi estado la sola idea de verlo, hacía a mi corazón alborotarse, emocionado.

-Hola, mi amor—Dije al entrar, al verlo ahí, dormido todavía. Peleando todavía. Me acerqué con lentitud, sintiendo bajo la planta de mis pies las gélidas baldosas—He venido a verte de nuevo—Me senté a su lado y con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz, cogí su manita, su preciosa manita blanca—He estado dormido mucho tiempo. Y he estado soñando contigo—Confíe—Pero, ¿sabes? Soñarte, aunque es hermoso, hermoso como nada, no es igual a tenerte conmigo—Besé sus dedos, fríos, de uno a uno, mientras mi corazón se hacía garras y mis ojos se aguaban—Tú has dormido mucho también, mi cielo. Me has tenido muy asustado. Me aterra la idea de dormirme porqué me da miedo despertarme en un mundo en el que no estás más…

La mera idea de aquello fue monstruosa. Me hizo soltarme a llorar sin control. Me hizo deshacerme ante mi amado, que debía verme siempre fuerte, pero ahí, en esos instantes era incapaz ya. La desesperación y la agonía que me invadió durante tanto tiempo estaba saliendo toda a flote, y fue un torrente imparable que fui incapaz de cortar—No puedo más, mi cielo, no puedo más. Por favor, vuelve conmigo, vuelve conmigo…

Sin él no había vida. Sin él, nada tenía sentido ya. Porqué había comenzado ya a amar la manera en la que la vida me sonreía estando él en ella. Estando él a mi lado, tomándome la mano, sonriéndome con sus bonitos hoyuelos enmarcando ese precioso gesto. Con sus ojitos azules brillando, con su hermosa voz susurrando mi nombre. Los recuerdos de una vida hermosa a su lado me sobrecogieron de un momento a otro. Levi mirándome por primera vez, Levi arrojándome un licuado horrendo de avena. Levi sonriéndome en aquella cafetería, Levi confiándome sus miedos. El rostro de Levi ante la luz de la fogata en el Lago del Rey. Levi y sus bracitos rodeándome el cuerpo. Levi durmiendo, Levi riéndose, Levi suspirando mi nombre entre besos. Levi sonrojado y expectante, guapísimo cómo nunca en la camioneta, en aquella fallida primera cita elegante. Levi gimiendo con su cuerpo recibiendo al mío…

No podía, me dije, no podía dejar ir aquello. No podía perder aquello, porqué me mataría. Porque no concebía un amanecer sabiendo que mi amor no estaría más a mi lado. Que no tocaría más sus manos, que no besaría de nuevo su sonrisa…

 _Eso no es vida_ pensé, horrorizado—Eso no es vida, Levi. No puedo seguir si tú no estás conmigo. Me niego a hacerlo. No quiero seguir si no es contigo a mi lado…

Su mano se había entibiado gracias a mis besos y mis lágrimas, pero el resto de él aún era de nieve. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, su mente estaba aún en otro lugar—Te amo—Dije con un sollozo destrozándome el pecho—Te amo. Te amo, te necesito…

Era esa la única verdad de mi vida. La más absoluta. La que sería eterna e inacabable. No había Eren sin Levi. No había Eren sin su Riv. O quizás sí, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a que fuera así. Él y yo estábamos unidos. Unidos gracias a algo que nació en mi pecho desde el inicio y que él inflamó con besos dulces, caricias tímidas y sonrisas hermosas.

-Despierta—Rogué con el corazón en la mano. Se lo estaba ofreciendo a Dios, a quién fuera que me escuchase. A quién fuera...—Yo no puedo vivir sin ti—Dije contra su helada manita blanca—Una vida sin ti no es vida, Levi…

No es vida.

Estaba deshecho, noté. Deshecho en lágrimas y en un descarnado dolor que estaba matándome.

Estaba deshecho ya…

Supe que los milagros existían siendo aún un niño, cuándo mamá me llevó por primera vez a su pequeña playa secreta, sonriéndome a pesar de estar rota por dentro. Fue cuándo conocí a Levi una ocasión preciosa para corroborar mi creencia. Su sonrisa, sus miradas, su voz eran un milagro. Algo demasiado hermoso y demasiado bueno. Algo que me había iluminado. Algo, no, _alguien_ que me había salvado de todas las maneras posibles en las que se puede salvar a una persona. Alguien quién me hizo saber que era capaz de amar sin medidas…

Siempre creí en ellos, en los milagros. En los eventos que no tienen explicación, pero que sin embargo, sin importar nada, ocurren, cómo la caída de una estrella, o el florecimiento de un capullo en pleno invierno. Cómo la llegada de Levi a mi existencia, cómo la sonrisa sincera de mi amor…

Unos dedos que anteriormente habían estado helados, me rozaron con una ternura infinita la mejilla, en una caricia única. Única cómo todo él. Única e irremplazable... la misma caricia con la que mi ira desaparecía, con la que aquel que era dueño de mi corazón era capaz de calmar mi dolor y hacerme ver que aún podía existir un mañana…

Esa caricia me hizo detener mi llanto por unos larguísimos segundos.

No podía creerlo, pensé. Mi corazón latió una, dos, tres veces…

Los milagros existían, lo supe desde niño. Cuándo mi madre me llevó a su pequeña playa secreta estando destrozada por dentro, sonriéndome a pesar de ello, fue que lo descubrí.

Al conocer a Levi, fue que lo corroboré….

Y ahí, viendo esos ojos azules, despiertos, brillantes nuevamente, fui capaz de volver a creerlo, aún sin haber dejado de hacerlo. Unos ojos brillantes, azules, cálidos, una sonrisa con hoyuelos y un suave susurro diciendo mi nombre—Eren…

Una tibia mano entrelazándose con la mía.

Sonreí cómo un idiota. Sollocé cómo un bebé.

Aún había un mañana. A pesar de la pérdida, a pesar del acérrimo dolor...

Sí, pensé.

Los milagros existían.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda. Queridas lectoras, lectores, quién haya decidido seguir leyendo esta pequeña historia, les debo una gran disculpa. A pesar de que llegaron ya mis vacaciones, hubiese querido aportar más a ustedes, pero he tenido unos días muy difíciles. Sé que no es ni será excusa nunca, y que mi tardanza ha sido espantosa, pero espero de todo corazón que quiénes sigan ahí, que esta continuación haya sido decente y suficiente.**

 **Mi tardanza no tiene perdón, y agradezco enormemente el apoyo, que a pesar de todo, de mi ausencia y mi terrible falta de compromiso, ustedes siguen dándome. Nunca nadie tendrá un apoyo tan bonito cómo el que ustedes me dan al leer mis pequeñas historias.**

 **Les prometí un final feliz, ¿cierto?**

 **Prometo que se los daré.**

 **Gracias, gracias por todo.**

 **Les envío un gran abrazo lleno de afecto y cariño a todas.**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo**

 **"Amanecer"**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Angst. Lenguaje Soez. Fluff. Y más angst.**

* * *

 **Dedicatoria Especial :**

 **A Patatapandicornio:**

 **Me hiciste reventar de emociones con el último capítulo de Manly Man; eres asombrosa y jo-der, soy tu fangirl tipo extremoso.**

 **Extremo, like la belleza de Levi Ackerman.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **Heart Of Stone.—Iko.**

 **Ghost.—James Vincent McMorrow**

 **Speak Up—POP ETC**

* * *

El cielo estaba a medio nublar.

El viento estaba helado, y a lo lejos, los arboles cantaban su canción extraña. Por unos instantes, cerró los ojos e intentó volar lejos a una época más dulce, más feliz, más tibia, sin embargo, el recuerdo de su voz le hizo retornar al presente de inmediato.

Su corazón, su destrozado corazón volvió a hacerse de polvo al enfrentarse con la realidad. Con su realidad. Una realidad de figuras parcas enfundadas en negro, con rostros de lágrimas y dolor.

Estaban en el funeral de Marco, se recordó.

Estaban en su lugar, en su pequeña casa de veraneo dónde hermosos recuerdos de azúcar y licor se transformaban todos en dolorosos espectros de sal y hielo. No quería eso, pensó Bertholdt Fubar a la desesperada. No quería que aquel sitio, aquel sitio hermoso dónde tantas sonrisas de Marco vio nacer se manchase con su agonía.

Estaban sus amigos reunidos. O casi todos, se recordó con pesar. Había dos que estaban aún dormidos, aun luchando. Eren y Levi. Sus nombres le laceraron el espíritu. Jamás podría pedirles perdón… Si tan sólo hubiese podido detener a Marco... Jamás podría agradecer por aquellos momentos de carcajadas y música, jamás podría agradecer su sacrificio. Jamás podría decirles un adiós…

Marco se había ido, se dijo, por enésima ocasión.

Y él también. Quizás no podría seguirle a dónde se había marchado pues hacerlo supondría terminar de destrozar a aquella pintoresca y amorosa familia, pero si se marcharía para siempre a algún sitio que encontrase lejos de ahí, dónde su dolor no hiriese al resto nunca más.

Las palabras sosegadas del cura, el llanto imparable de Ymir y los sollozos devastados de sus hermanos y hermanas… Ojalá todo hubiese podido ser distinto. Ojalá hubiese podido detener a Marco, frenarlo… nada de eso habría pasado. Aún tendría su calidez, sus ojos oscuros y dulces y su sonrisa tierna. Aún le tendría a su lado...

Estaban debajo del árbol grande, aquel bajo el que apenas haría unos meses prometieron estar juntos para siempre. Estaban en el corazón de su felicidad, y sin embargo, era ahora tan distante, tan helado, tan todo. Llegó la hora de sepultarlo, y cuándo su mano se llenó de aquella tierra oscura y fértil, pensó que arrojaría junto a ella, a su corazón mismo.

" _Adiós, mi amor"_

Le había dicho Marco en aquella última llamada. Y ahora él tenía qué decírselo, ahora él tenía que dejarle ir, pero ¿ _cómo era acaso posible eso_? No tenía sentido, jadeó. No tenía sentido tener que intentar convencerse de aquello, por qué no era posible.

Porqué para Bertholdt, no había mundo sin Marco.

El frío que le hizo tiritar le demostró que sin embargo, a pesar de toda aquella agonía, el mundo seguía existiendo. El mundo seguía existiendo y el tiempo corriendo y en aquellos momentos, habían pasado casi sesenta horas sin Marco a su lado. Y no podía concebir que fuese aquello de esa manera.

Él no eligió aquello y ahora…

-Bertholdt—Ymir le llamaba. El funeral había terminado. Una tumba ahora yacía bajo aquel árbol hermoso. Bertholdt estaba en un mundo en dónde Marco no existía más. Se giró para mirarla.

Ymir estaba tan devastada cómo él. Quiso abrazarla.

Lo hizo—¿A dónde te irás?

No había respuesta.

-Te voy a querer siempre—Dijo en su lugar, acariciándole el pelo—A todos. A todos. Decidle a Eren y a Levi cuánto lo siento. Decidle que… que les echaré de menos.

Ymir sollozó—Él te amaba.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron—Todo lo que yo era, está ahora con él, dónde sea que él haya ido.

-No tienes que irte—Dijo Ymir a la desesperada, cuándo su abrazo se rompió. El viento estaba soplando frío, muy frío. El mundo era ahora un lugar frío para Bertholdt.

-Adiós, amiga.

Había dejado la motocicleta aparcada dentro del viejo garaje. No la necesitaría más. Ymir le vio sonreír una última ocasión antes girarse, antes de simplemente contemplar, cómo su amigo se alejaba. No se movió del lugar, ni apartó la vista de su figura hasta que ésta desapareció gracias a la distancia.

Cuándo por fin sus ojos se despegaron de la lejanía por la que Bertholdt se había marchado, se echó a llorar con amargura.

La tarde del veintiséis de Febrero, sería la última ocasión en la que vería a Bertholdt Fubar.

Años más tarde se daría cuenta, que la noche en la que perdió a Marco, no perdió sólo a un hermano, sino a dos, porque en un mundo en el que Marco Bodt no existía, sería un mundo en el que Bertholdt Fubar, el muchacho de las sonrisas tímidas y de ojos amistosos, rechazaría siempre vivir.

(…)

 _Eren_

Fue lo primero por lo que mi mente clamó tan pronto volví de ése lugar lejano en el que estaba dormitando. Eren, Eren, Eren…

Estaba a mi lado, descubrí de inmediato, al abrir los ojos y verle ahí, llorando. _Mi amor_ , pensé, por reflejo, completamente angustiado, _no llores, no llores, tú debes sonreír siempre… Eres cómo mi Sol. Eres lo que me provoca las sonrisas y las carcajadas. Debes sonreír siempre..._

Mi mano torpe, adormecida y lenta, logró encausar las fuerzas necesarias para moverse, para acudir en su encuentro. Su mejilla cálida recibe a mi frialdad y yo suspiro. La acaricio, con toda la ternura de la que soy capaz—Eren...—Digo mi primera palabra en un murmullo dulce. Su nombre, pienso. Lo primero que fui capaz de pensar coherentemente había sido su nombre. Lo primero que pronuncian mis labios, lo es también. Su nombre, pienso. El nombre de mi amor—Estás despierto, mi cielo—Digo, con una alegría sin precedente alguno hinchando mi pecho—Estás despierto…

Eren me mira, cómo si no terminase de creer que estaba de nuevo junto suyo y luego me sonríe. Y luego se echa a llorar, y me hace llorar a mí también—Estás despierto—Repito con toda la felicidad que mi voz es capaz de transmitir—Oh, mi cielo, despertaste…

Eren grita— ¡Doctor! ¡Joder, alguien, alguien debe venir!—El sonido de su voz resuena, como si fuésemos los dos los únicos en todo un mundo. Uno blanco y extraño. Siento como si de pronto fuese de viento, cómo cuándo el universo se volvió oscuro para mí. Pero en ésta ocasión una calidez me ancla a la realidad…

Él se aferra a mi mano y se echa a reír. Y yo rio también, y ambos somos tan tontos en aquellos instantes, tontos y felices cómo nunca—Tú también despertaste, agapité—Mi pecho se entibiece al escuchar aquel viejo y preciado apodo y los mil recuerdos que tengo de la vida a su lado me hacen sonreír aún más, me hacen sonreír hasta que me duele la cara—Dormiste mucho—Reclamo con debilidad, cuando giro mi rostro y él apega su frente a la mía. Sus ojos verdes, verdes y hermosos me absorben—Tú también—Contraataca él, frotando su nariz a la mía—Estaba muriéndome.

Sus palabras me provocan un estremecimiento—No digas eso—Pido, cerrando mis ojos, acercándome aún más a su calor—No digas eso nunca, jamás…

No lo vuelve a decir, sino que por fin, rompe la distancia, la reduce a la nada y sus labios tibios se colocan sobre mi boca. Y yo suspiró contra ella, y sonrío, y me siento tan, tan feliz, que de pronto me entran unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar. Es un beso torpe, pienso. Torpe y dulce, y hambriento, porqué he estado separado tanto tiempo de esos labios, de esa boca, que es imposible controlar mis deseos de no besarla más, y más…

Lo hago. Él también lo hace. Me besa.

Nos besamos cómo si todo.

Luego sonreímos—Prométeme que no volverás a apartarte de mi lado—Me dice con total seriedad, mientras limpia con sus labios mis lágrimas.

-Sólo si tu prometes lo mismo—Respondo, apartando con la punta de mis dedos los descuidados mechones castaños de su rostro. Tiene el pelo más largo, noto. Y está pálido y demacrado. Y sin embargo sigue estando...—Tan guapo—Suspiro como tonto, haciéndolo reír.

-Es que ya sabes, un semidiós cómo yo nunca deja de serlo.

Ruedo el ojos—Menudo marica tan más creído.

-No más que tú, cerdito.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos más. Luego nos volvemos a besar. Y luego nos volvemos a reír, y el mundo, mi mundo vuelve a vivir.

Poco después, los doctores llenan la habitación. Las enfermeras también y Papá Uri llora cómo si le pagasen por ello, mientras me manda interminables besos desde donde lo tienen los doctores, esperando. Eren es regañado, nuevamente, según comprendo, y lo miro mal—No podía estar muy lejos de ti demasiado tiempo, no me juzgues, guapo.

No puedo hacerlo.

Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero me siento vivo, y eso es lo único que me importa. Tori es detenida en la entrada, y llora también, y me sonríe, tan bonita ella. Luego llega Ymir y se pone a las broncas con unas enfermeras, y las empuja, y hace pasar a Tori y a Papá Uri. Ambos lo hacen. Eren aprieta mi mano, y yo me siento afortunado de tenerlos ahí.

Es entonces, cuándo noto las ausencias. Los recuerdos fluyen, y me veo a mí, atravesándome en el camino de Flagon, arremetiendo contra su motocicleta para alejarle de…

De pronto mi corazón se paraliza unos instantes. Eren, a mi lado se tensa, se estremece cómo si él, mi titán, fuese tan solo una indefensa pluma al viento.

Les miro con un horror que crece, que crece, que solo es capaz de crecer…

— ¿Dónde está Marco?

* * *

 **Mad First Love.**

 **Capítulo XVII**

" **De Amaneceres y Redenciones"**

* * *

Sollozo.

La noticia me golpea con brutalidad. Me encojo, en mi sitio, rodeado de tubos y de más tubos. De tubos y cables, y lloro sin consuelo.

¿No pude salvarlo? Pienso, mientras Eren me sujeta la mano, sin separarse de mí.

¿No pude salvarlo? ¿No pude evitar que Flagon lo embistiera?

La respuesta es clara. Ymir es quién me lo dice todo, mientras Tori solloza nuevamente, y Eren me sostiene para no caerme de nuevo. Lo aferro, mientras siento cómo la incertidumbre se altera y se transforma en una horrorosa pérdida.

Marco falleció el 23 de Febrero, hace ya más de un mes.

Miro a Ymir, y ella me mira, y ambos sollozamos—Lo siento—Digo—No pude salvarlo…

Y ella a pesar de ser de frío acero, cortante e indestructible, me abraza y me besa la frente, mientras se quiebra también—Perdónanos tú—Me dice con el rostro descompuesto de dolor—Te expusimos a un…

-No—Corto yo, con toda la firmeza que soy capaz de tener en ese momento—Somos… somos una familia, ¿no? Si uno entra al infierno, el resto lo hará también—Son las palabras que dijo Marlo aquella noche de la carrera. Aquella fatídica noche de pérdidas. Ella me mira, me sonríe y vuelve a llorar.

Mi primer mañana despierto es difícil. Los médicos hablan y hablan, mis padres y mi hermana asienten y asienten, y las visitas comienzan a llegar poco antes de las nueve de la mañana. Para las nueve y media, están todos mis amigos abarrotando el pasillo que las enfermeras infructuosamente luchan por despejar—Que no nos iremos de aquí sin verlo, ¿qué acaso lo he dicho en otro idioma?—Connie es el primero en ponerse malo—Hemos esperado mucho para poder verlo de nuevo despierto, ¿es demasiado difícil de comprender?—Inquiere Hannah con Franz tras ella.

La pobre mujer estaba a punto de recitarle nuevamente las reglas del hospital, cuando escucho la estruendosa voz de Isabel alzarse por sobre el resto del barullo— ¿Cómo que aún no es la hora de la visita? ¿Es que no saben quién soy? ¡Dejadme pasar!

A pesar de que sé que todos los de afuera están ahí por mí, para mí, me es imposible dejar de pensar en Marco. Me es imposible dejar de llorar. Por largos instantes me quedo solo con otra de las muchas enfermeras que colindan mi habitación, y me permito hacerlo. Eren tuvo que ser llevado de nuevo a la suya, pues estaba demasiado débil cómo para continuar despierto y luego de yo haberle rogado que por favor hiciese caso, se despidió de mí prometiendo volver antes del mediodía.

Cabe destacar que sin él, sin Eren, el tiempo corría endemoniadamente lento.

Ymir y Tori fueron sacadas de la habitación poco después, y tras llenarme el rostro de besos, Tori prometió que permanecerían cerca, que no se alejarían. No lo habían hecho, noté con una sonrisa deshecha; estaban ahí fuera, con el resto, esperando pacientemente que comenzase la hora de visita.

Durante las dos horas que faltaban para el inicio de la condenada hora autorizada, me permití llorar todo cuánto me fue posible. Lloré por mi estruendoso fallo al intentar proteger a Marco del golpe de aquel imbécil, lloré por su muerte, lloré por la agonía que debía estar padeciendo Bertl y por el dolor que seguramente todos aún sentían demasiado fresco. Pero sobre todo, lloré porque Eren, mi Eren tuvo que despertarse con aquella desgarradora noticia dándole la bienvenida. Lloré por no haber podido despertar antes, por no haber estado ahí con él en ese horrible momento…

La enfermera que permanece conmigo no pronuncia palabra, sin embargo, su mirada es cálida, y al comenzar a revisar las quemaduras de mis piernas, ella me sonríe con dulzura—Tu novio estuvo aquí durante mucho tiempo, esperando—Dijo con delicadeza, mientras limpiaba mi piel. Las quemaduras, según me explicó, fueron producto de que el motor de la moto cayese justo encima de ellas, provocándome unas horrendas quemaduras que para esos instantes, eran simples ampollas que habían sido vaciadas para evitar complicaciones—No dejaba de escaparse de su habitación para venir aquí y charlar contigo…

¿Entonces no eran sueños? ¿Es que acaso la voz de Eren que continuamente me llamaba no eran producto de la bruma que invadía mi cabeza?

Se me llenaron de nuevo los ojos de lágrimas—Es un buen muchacho, hijo—Dijo ella—Uno que te ama. Y por lo que vi hace unas horas, es bien correspondido, ¿cierto?

Yo asentí de inmediato—Lo amo—Dije con todo fervor—Lo amo mucho…

-Él me contó que tu accidente se debió a que lo liberaste de algo...—Le observé con sorpresa— ¿Él dijo eso?

Ella asintió—No dejaba de culparse—Confió la mujer mientras cambiaba las gasas de mis piernas—No dejaba de venir. No dejaba de hablarte y de rezar….

Luego de eso, ella se marchó. Yo me quedé sumido en un mutismo absoluto, tratando de digerir la idea de que mi tardanza en despertar hubiese causado tanto dolor en Eren. Que torpe que era, pensé con vergüenza, lo único que quería era hacerle feliz y yo… yo le había causado dolor.

Mis padres y hermana entraron tan pronto se anunció el comienzo de la hora de visitas. Mikasa se echó a llorar tan pronto me vio, y me abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho—Hermanito, hermanito, _estás aquí_ …—Eran las mismas palabras que me decía cuándo ambos éramos niños, cuándo ambos nos dábamos fuerzas luego de que Kuschel se marchara. Estaba cálida, cálida y me abracé a ella con fervor. Mi hermana, pensé, con los ojos desbordados de lágrimas, mi hermana estaba ahí. Yo estaba ahí, me repetí hasta el hartazgo aquella mañana. Estaba de nuevo ahí, a pesar de ser un fantasma gordo y paliducho.

Papá Uri y Kaney se quedaron conmigo un poco más de tiempo, antes de cederle el espacio a mis amigos.

Tuve después, que recibir a Irvin, a Hanji, a Issie y a Farlan con la compostura rota.

-Veníamos cada tarde—Confió Isabel, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos con sus deditos suaves—A veces era difícil pasar a verte, porqué Eren siempre causaba mucho alboroto.

-¿Lo visteis?

Ella negó—No. Siempre llegábamos cuándo él había sido llevado de vuelta a su habitación—Me sonrió—Menudo novio punk que tienes, ¿eh, Levi?

Sonreí con dolor—Siento mucho lo de tu amigo—Dijo Irvin en voz baja, luego de que Farlan e Isabel charlasen durante casi una hora sin parar—En el instituto no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuese la muerte de Marco, y vuestros accidentes.

Ante aquello, sin poder evitarlo, di un respingo y Hanji, con sus brazos cálidos y siempre protectores y dispuestos, me sostuvo con dulzura mientras yo lloraba nuevamente— _Está muerto_ —Dije con voz ahogada—Mi amigo está muerto. Está muerto, Han, está muerto, murió delante de mí y no pude protegerlo. No pude evitarlo, no pude…

-Ya cielo, ya—Susurró con suavidad, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cabello. Isabel llenó de besos mis mejillas y Farlan me dio un abrazo lleno de cariño antes de marcharse y dejarme a solas con mi primo y mi castaña amiga—No fue tu culpa—Dijo Irvin con delicadeza—Tu quedaste así por intentar atravesarte. Diste todo, Levi, lo diste todo…

-Y no fue suficiente—Mascullé con dolor—Mi amigo murió, Irvin. Murió por qué no fui capaz de detener a Flagon, no pude tirarlo de la moto antes de que él lo hiciera conmigo y luego fuera a por Marco…

Flagon estaba muerto, me confiaría Ymir más tarde. Yo apreté los puños con rabia—Qué se pudra—Escupí con desprecio—Que se pudra, que se pudra cómo la mierda que es…

Volvimos a llorar.

Luego ella me contó dónde era que habían decidido sepultar a Marco.

" _Me gustaría quedarme aquí, para siempre, contigo"_ El recuerdo de la voz de Eren, la lejana memoria de aquella mañana de Enero luego de año Nuevo me hizo estremecer. Ahí, ahí todos sonreíamos, todos éramos capaces de seguir sonriendo…

-Ya no tengo más lágrimas para seguir llorando y sin embargo, lo sigo haciendo—Dije con pesar a mi amiga pecosa, mientras ella suspiraba y con fuerza aferraba mi mano—Es un buen lugar, ¿cierto? Es nuestro lugar, nuestro, Riv, y Marco estará a salvo ahí…

Ella tenía razón. Era un buen lugar. Era su lugar.

Nuestro. Ahí mi amigo descansaría.

Cuándo dieron las once y media, Eren entró, sonriente y cansado, en una silla de ruedas y con ojos brillantes—Hola, mi cielo—Saludé tan pronto le vi—Estás muy guapo—Halagó, cuándo quedó justo al lado de mi cama. Nuestras manos instintivamente se buscaron.

Se encontraron.

Estaba yo recostado contra un gran almohadón, más tuve fuerzas suficientes como para girarme y sonreírle con dulzura—Hey, tú—Dije, con mi pulgar acariciando suavemente la piel de su mano—Estás frío—Observé. Él negó con la cabeza—Es que a veces me entran fríos muy mierda, ¿sabes? Es porque no te tengo conmigo.

Yo besé su mano y él sonrió—Oh, mucho mejor. Calentito, calentito.

Mis padres entraron aun estando Eren, y se acomodaron a mi entorno. Papá Uri se sentó a mi lado y Kaney permaneció de pie, tras mi novio—Aléjate de él, viejo—Molesté con voz débil—Pareces un espectro.

Kaney bufó—Mira quién me lo viene a decir—Regresa con una sonrisa torcida—Un queso tiene más tonalidad que tú, enano altanero.

Hum, queso, pensé, con los ojos entreabiertos. De pronto estaba comenzando a sentirme verdaderamente cansado—Tengo hambre…

Escuché las risas de los tres—Alabado sea Cristo por eso, que ya estás de nuevo con nosotros.

-Levantaría mi dedo medio de no estar tan agotado—Confíe, suspirando. La mano cálida de Eren seguía bien firme alrededor de la mía—Tengo sueño—Confesé—Pero… me da miedo quedarme dormido—Sus preocupados ojos fueron lo último que vi antes de deslizarme de nuevo hacia la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Cuando desperté nuevamente, Eren seguía ahí, junto a mí, profundamente dormido en su silla de ruedas, con esa enorme y fea bata hospitalaria, con sus bonitos labios pegados a la piel pálida y cenicienta de mi mano.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde.

-Vinimos más temprano, pero que esas zorras apretadas nos impedían el paso—Fue lo primero que Connie Springer cantó tan pronto entró, seguido de Sasha, y luego del resto—Estamos saltándonos de nuevo las normas, pero, ¿Qué más da? Que se abran el culo y aguanten que de aquí no nos vamos hasta haberte visto de nuevo despierto, colega—Sonreí con verdadero cariño al grupo variopinto que pronto me rodeó. Ahí estaban todos. O bueno, casi todos.

Dos grandes ausencias se hacían notar con creces, más sin embargo, con creces Connie y Sasha se esforzaron por que aquello no se resaltase más de lo necesario, por muy imposible que sonase. Armin y Annie fueron los primeros en acercarse—Aparta, bulto, que no nos dejas pasar—Reclamó la rubia a mi novio con una sonrisa parca—Eres una pesada, enana de paja—Ella le lanzó una mirada envenenada—Sino estuvieses en los huesos, te rompería uno justo ahora.

-¿Disculpa?—Eren se enderezó con su pose de chulo—Que una enana de pelo de paja como tú debería sentirse honrada de ver a un dios en sus momentos de debilidad. Armin, llévate a tu plebeya de aquí, abruma mi magnífica presencia.

Todos reímos—Menudo dios tan más maricón—Picó Ymir.

-Oh, calla lencha que de aguantarte no tengo muchas ganas—Armin rodó los ojos y yo simplemente me dejé llevar. Me dejé envolver por sus voces y por sus charlas, y bromas. Les había echado tanto de menos, noté—Joder, mi amor—Se quejó Eren, viéndome desde el otro lado de la habitación. Tori sostenía en alto el tenedor con fruta hecha puré y todos le miramos de pronto—No abras así la boca. Tienes una forma muy lasciva de comer.

Enrojecí— ¡Serás guarro!

-Uno que te ama—Me lanzó un beso y yo me derretí.

-Que os habéis despertado más maricones de lo normal, tíos—Se quejó Connie. Hannah le riñó, Sasha protestó, Ymir se metió y de pronto, por unos minutos que se me antojaron demasiado cortos, me sentí de nuevo cómo antes. Cómo cuándo todo había comenzado y las peleas y las carcajadas eran cuota a pagar cada minuto a su lado.

Antes de las seis de la tarde, se despidieron y prometieron volver sin falta al día siguiente—Te traeré comida, comida de verdad—Aseguró Sasha, mientras me llenaba de besos la mejilla izquierda. Eren se debatía para lograr alcanzarla y alejarla—Así que mañana muy temprano vendremos de nuevo.

-Me gusta joder a la enfermera esa. Así que espero no te moleste que llegue echando a los gritos—Me eché a reír ante lo dicho por Connie.

-A Levi quizás no, pero a mí sí, cabeza de rodilla.

-Calla lencha, que le diré a Tori.

-Cállate, a ti no te sale—Respondió a su vez una crispada Ymir.

-¡Tori!—Intentó el calvo.

-Cállate, Connie—Sentenció la diosa, y de pronto, todos nos volvimos a reír.

Esas milésimas, en las que el aliento se nos iba en carcajadas eran preciosos, más sin embargo, muy breves. Cuándo todos tuvieron que marcharse y sólo se quedó Eren a mi lado, vi cómo sus verdes ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Me incliné hacia él sin dudarlo ni un segundo, cubriéndole con mi débil cuerpo—No, no—Susurró preocupado—No debes moverte tanto, tú debes…

-Debo estar contigo—Interrumpo, besando con fervor su mano—Quiero estar contigo ahora, ya que no pude hacerlo cuándo volviste, cuándo despertaste—Eren sollozó—P-Perdona, yo no…

Lo besé.

Y sus labios eran salados, supurantes de un dolor insoportable que me hicieron fruncir el ceño y rodearlo, cómo pude, con mis brazos debilitados—Llora—Murmuré contra su cabello—Si es lo que deseas hacer, hazlo. Yo estaré aquí, te sostendré y seré fuerte por ambos...

Eren se rompió bien apenas y terminé de hablar. Y yo cumplí con mi promesa. Lo sostuve, lo sostuve y me quedé con él hasta que su alma y su dolor dejaron de brotar en forma de lágrimas a través de esos hermosos ojos suyos. Que quedaría con él, dije, mientras mis labios llenaban de besos su frente, su coronilla y sus mejillas. Me quedaría con él para siempre, de alguna u otra manera, no importaba qué, yo permanecería con él.

-No pude ir al funeral—Me dijo, luego de un rato en el más absoluto de los silencios—Y-Yo aún no despertaba... tú ¿p-podrías...?

-Iré contigo—Prometí férreamente—Tan pronto tenga las fuerzas suficientes para ponerme de pie, iré contigo.

Aquella primera madrugada no pude dormir bien, a pesar del enorme cansancio que se deslizaba a través de mi cuerpo. Quizás era gracias a la lejanía de Eren, que fue llevado nuevamente a su habitación, o quizás tenía aún un miedo atroz al hecho de quedarme dormido, no lo sabía.

Lo que sí sabía era que el segundo amanecer fue menos difícil que el anterior. Más sin embargo, una sensación de vacío aún llenaba parte de mi pecho.

Era la pérdida, supe identificar poco después, mientras veía cómo una emocionada Sasha hacía puré unas frutas rojas en un cuenco pequeño. La felicidad sincera que sentía al saberme rodeado de mis seres amados fue lo que me ayudó a descubrirlo. Una sensación amarga brotaba por los bordes de la dicha que mis amigos y familia me causaban cada vez que entraban por la inmaculada puerta blanca (1). Aquella sensación amarga era producto del constante recordatorio de que en esa ruidosa, alegre y amorosa familia había dos grandes faltas más.

Marlo llegó aquella mañana, y tan pronto me vio, me abrazó con muchas fuerzas—Estás de vuelta, hermano—Dijo con un alivio que resultaba casi palpable—Estás de vuelta con nosotros.

Y no me iría más, pensé. Así tuviese que agarrarme con los dientes a la vida, no me iría más.

No me separaría nuevamente de Eren.

La recuperación fue lenta, y no mentiré, dolorosa. Las cicatrices aún frescas de las quemaduras, sumadas al a veces, insistente malestar de vértigo era lo que más me afectaba, ya que gracias a ellos, mi avance en el ámbito de caminar fue muy, muy escaso al principio.

Aunque bueno, ni eso, ni nada me evitó dirigirme a su habitación, el amanecer del día del cumpleaños de mi novio. Le di los buenos días primero que nadie antes de tenderle la pequeña tarta que cocinó Mamá Carla para él—Para ambos—Corrigió Eren, soplando la pequeña vela en el centro—Eh, que se te ha pasado pedir el deseo, guapo—Dije yo con una sonrisa.

Él me miró. Me miró como si todo antes de decir—Ya fue cumplido.

Se inclinó para besarme y yo lo recibí de buena gana.

Ése día fui consentido enormemente. Eren y yo estuvimos juntos incluso más tiempo del que usualmente, era permitido y me la pasé feliz de la vida, resguardado entre sus brazos—Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre, siempre—Confíe en un susurro. Él me estrechó contra su cuerpo y me besó de nuevo.

-Te amo—Me dijo de pronto, con su voz burbujeando en determinación— ¿Me oíste? Te amo, Levi. Te amo.

Yo le sonreí, porqué con él no me era difícil. Porque con él, las sonrisas eran naturales, nacían por inercia—Y yo te amo a ti, cielo—Respondí, juntando nuestras frentes—Eres lo que me da fuerzas cada mañana para abrir los ojos. Eres quién me enseña todos los días que tan bella puede ser la vida incluso cuándo hay heridas demasiado frescas que aún deben sanar.

Me abrazó nuevamente, me escondió en su pecho y yo, tan egoísta cómo siempre, deseé permanecer ahí por la eternidad.

Antes de despedirnos, para ser yo llevado a mi habitación, le di un beso que duró mucho—Volveré mañana—Prometí.

Él simplemente me sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente, fui capaz de sostenerme yo solo, por primera vez.

Y mientras las enfermeras me ayudaban nuevamente a llegar a mi silla de ruedas, para ir a dónde Eren y contarle aquello, me fue notificado que una visita acababa de llegarme.

 _Qué extraño_ , pensé. _Los chicos usualmente nunca pedían permiso para verme, ellos se limitaban a entrar…_

Justo estaba acomodándome en la silla, con una curiosidad extraña bullendo en mi pecho, cuándo a mis espaldas, la puerta se abrió.

-Oh—Dijo una de las enfermeras—Ya casi está listo, pase, pase...

-Hola, hijo…

" _Eren..."_

(…)

A pesar del horror que anteriormente me había causado la mera idea de volver a tenerla cerca luego de abandonarme, verla entrar a la habitación a pasos tímidos no causó el gran impacto que supuse en un principio.

Casi no recordaba su rostro, descubrí, mientras que con los brazos tensos, me echaba para atrás en mi silla de ruedas. A pesar de aquel fatídico reencuentro en el que Eren prácticamente me sacó de casa a volandas, verla tan de cerca fue algo sorpresivo en muchos sentidos. Estaba más pálida que antes, y cansada. Su rostro era una desgastada máscara de devastación, de un arrepentimiento que era casi capaz de ser tocado con la yema de los dedos.

-Hola, Levi—Repitió ella su saludo con una voz baja, suave, casi temerosa.

Por extraño que pareciera a esas alturas de todo, la aversión a su presencia que sentía hasta haría apenas unos meses, no llameaba ya dentro de mí. No, esta vez fue distinto. Quizás el haber estado tan cerca del final me había hecho cambiar de sentir, quién sabe, porqué sin temor alguno, eché un poco más en delante la silla de ruedas, le eché en su dirección sin titubeos.

Eren estaría orgulloso de mi, estoy seguro.

-Hola, mamá—Respondí yo.

-No vine antes a verte porqué...—Sus ojos azules, los mismos que yo poseía, descendieron con dolor—Y-Yo…

-No importa—Interrumpí con suavidad. Estaba siendo así con ella porque no sentía la necesidad de ser grosero, ni tampoco de gritarle o de echarla. Me estaba enfrentando por primera vez a uno de mis mayores temores, y ahí, en esos instantes, me di cuenta con cierto orgullo que había dejado de tener miedo, que había dejado de tener miedo a la cercanía de la mujer que me abandonó cuándo era un niño, cuándo más habría de necesitarla—No he estado solo. Está papá, Papá Uri, Mika y Eren…

-¿Tu novio, cierto?

Asentí—Sí. De hecho, estaba en camino a verlo.

Ella retrocedió un poco. Lucía avergonzada—Yo puedo…

-¿Quieres conocerle?

La sorpresa fue visible en aquel rostro de nieve—No estoy segura de que le agrade mucho…

Me encogí de hombros—Qué más da, ¿no lo crees? A éstas alturas de todo…-Le sonreí con sinceridad—Aunque no creo que te haga ningún desaire. Él es amable. Apuesto que me está esperando. Él es muy impaciente, ¿sabes?—Confíe, mientras me acercaba hasta ella, guiando la silla de ruedas hacia la puerta—Pero conmigo él es paciente. Y aun así no me hace gracia dejarle esperar. Estuvimos separados mucho tiempo…

Mi mamá no respondió. Parecía que aún no terminaba de creerse no solo el hecho de que no hubiese gritado para hacer que le echaran, sino el hecho de que yo estuviese dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez desde el momento en que nos abandonó—¿Podrías ayudarme? La silla es pesada y aunque estoy aún medio gordo…

Ella de inmediato se precipitó hacia mí—Guíame, ¿vale?

Asentí—Seguro, seguro.

Afuera, para mi sorpresa no estaban ni mis padres –Papá Uri y Kaney, claro- ni mi hermana. Por momentos eso me desconcertó, pero luego… luego lo entendí. Y en ese momento quise con todo mi corazón a Papá Uri porque sabía plenamente que aquello, aquella pequeña redención hacia mi madre había comenzado por su parte al permitirle verme.

Papá Uri, a pesar de todo siempre ocuparía una porción enorme y especial dentro de mi corazón. Sería siempre difícil de poner en palabras cuánto era que yo le amaba.

El camino rumbo a la habitación de Eren, al principio fue silencioso. Pero luego, quizás instado por algún sentimiento desconocido en mi interior, fui yo quién inicio la conversación—Hace frío, ¿verdad?—Sí, no muy original, lo sé… pero algo es algo, ¿Qué no?

-Sí, afuera aún está helando y eso que la primavera comenzó ya—Respondió mi mamá, mientras empujaba mi silla con paciencia—Tuve que cancelar el entrenamiento de Miles y contratar a la niñera para dejarle en casa y...

Durante unos segundos me quedé en silencio. Pero luego… luego me repuse. Lo había olvidado por completo, pensé. Tenía otro hermano. _Hermanito_ , más bien dicho. Estaba seguro de que aquello se le había salido de sorpresa, pues se quedó callada—Vaya, ¿se llama Miles?

-S-Sí.

-Es un nombre bonito. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Tiene seis años—Sí, el mismo tiempo que tenía ella de habernos abandonado. Una llamarada de rencor se concentró durante un instante dentro de mi pecho, pero luego… luego recordé que el rencor era engendrado siempre por fantasmas del pasado que se convertían en demonios. Y luchar contra esos demonios, contra esos fantasmas de un pasado doloroso siempre resultaba desgarrador.

El pasado, pensé, ya había hecho suficiente daño en mis amigos, en mi novio, en mí… en sí, en todos los que me rodeaban y en mí mismo. En Mikasa, en Papá Uri, en Kaney…

Por ello, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, luché por ignorar aquella llamarada de rencor y me concentré en el hecho de que ¡joder, era ahora hermano mayor de alguien! Yo, que había vivido siempre a la sombra de mi preciosa hermana mayor, que había crecido siendo el bebé, ahora era el hermano mayor para alguien.

-¿Cómo es él?—Pregunté con sincera curiosidad. Mamá pareció quedarse sin aliento por un momento, pero luego, casi al instante se repuso. La emoción que se le desbordó en la voz al hablarme de Miles, mi hermano menor, me conmovió en muchos sentidos.

-¿Sabe de nosotros?—Quise saber cuándo estuvimos a punto de entrar a la habitación de mi novio. Ella asintió—Claro que sabe de ustedes. De Mikasa y de ti. Suelo hablarle mucho de ustedes…

Dentro, Eren me recibió con una sonrisa. Pero tan pronto vio a Kuschel, se enderezó y se puso muy tenso—No—Dije yo con voz conciliadora—Ella… ella ha venido a visitarme, amor—Informé yo, con repentinos nervios retorciéndome mi extenso estómago. ¿Qué? No me culpen, cualquiera se pone nervioso a la hora de presentar al novio con tu madre anteriormente ausente—Me ha traído hasta aquí porqué tenía que mostrarte algo…

El rostro de felicidad que puso mi novio cuándo me alcé yo solito de la silla de ruedas, me derritió nuevamente mi corazón lleno de colesterol—¡Levi!

Reí—Sí, ya puedo ir yo solito hasta ti, nene—Y lo hice. Lentamente, claro, avancé hacia él con emoción. Cuándo sus brazos me recibieron, me sentí más fuerte que Superman. Bueno, obviamente que lo era. Ósea, duh, soy un puto Ackerman.

-Eren—Dije con voz alta—Ella es mi madre, Kuschel Ackerman.

Sí, fue muy tenso al principio, no mentiré. Pero Eren supo comportarse bastante bien. Mi novio fue educado y cortés, y aunque su gentileza siempre me supo algo fría para con ella en ningún momento hizo algún desaire—Debo irme—Dijo la mujer de pelo negro que era mi madre—Si tardo mucho, Miles se preocupará…

Pero ni siquiera yo fui capaz de detener a Mikasa en aquel instante, que entró cómo un vendaval a la habitación, completamente furiosa—Tal cuál Levi hizo cuándo te marchaste—Aquello me dolió, y me dejó sin palabras. Por instantes el silencio reinó y yo… bueno, yo sólo me sujeté a Eren con fuerzas.

Él, cómo siempre lo había hecho, me sostuvo—No puedo creer que hayas tenido el puto descaro de venir a verlo. De venir a ver a mi hermano, al niño al que abandonaste…

-Mikasa…

-Cállate, cállate, ¡cállate! ¡No quiero oír nada de lo que salga de ti!—La rabia con la que mi hermana rugió aquello me sorprendió incluso a mí. Ella estaba fuera de sí. Tenía las manos crispadas, hechas puños y respiraba entrecortadamente—Te lo dije, ¿no? Te dije que si te acercabas a él de nuevo yo te…

-¡Mikasa, cállate ya!—No sabía ni de donde había sacado la entereza instantánea de ponerme contra mi hermana, mi preciosa hermana con tal de defender a Kuschel. Jamás lo sabría—Por favor, por favor—Intenté razonar—Hermana, ya es suficiente, ¿no lo crees? Ya cargamos todos con esto por demasiados años, ya… ya es hora de dejarlo atrás…

-¡Precisamente es lo que quiero hacer! ¡Dejarla atrás! Dejar que su maldito recuerdo se muera porque, joder, no te mereces menos que eso—Había tanto odio destilando de sus palabras, tanto rencor…

Con torpeza me separé de mi novio, que había optado por permanecer en silencio y avancé hacía ella. Delicadamente le cogí de la mano y le sonreí—Por favor, Mika, por favor—Rogué—Es hora de dejarlo atrás, es hora de dejarlo ya…

Hablaba del odio, del resentimiento, de toda la rabia y rencor que había en ambos. Yo quería hacerlo, me sentía listo para hacerlo, pero mi hermana… Mi hermana se negaría por muchos años a soltarlo del todo, luego de aquel primer encuentro, sin embargo con orgullo puedo deciros que al final, ella lo logró. Y todo fue gracias a un tío rubio con músculos tamaño Acme que tenía una debilidad clara por los desayunos colmados de esteroides.

Sin embargo, aquella tarde me cedió el triunfo de aquella discusión patética y sin sentido y no volvió a oponerse a la presencia de Kuschel en el hospital.

Una semana después, mientras me encontraba en mi terapia siendo observado por un Eren que estaba presente, bien silencioso y sonriente desde su silla de ruedas, unos tímidos toquecitos en la ventana me hicieron girarme de inmediato.

No pude evitar sonreír.

El seis de Abril conocí a Miles Zacklay-Ackerman, mi hermano menor.

Cuándo la tuve de frente, sonriéndome con una dulzura tan única, finalmente pude hacerlo, pude soltarlo.

El seis de Abril, siendo acompañado por mi Eren, finalmente pude dejar atrás el fantasma de un pasado doloroso y le abrí los brazos a un luminoso futuro de sonrisa tierna y ojos grises.

(…)

El siete de Mayo, fui dado de alta.

Y lo primero que hice fue correr hasta la habitación de mi Riv para visitarlo, ahora yo solito, con mis propias piernas que por mucho tiempo me parecieron de gelatina. Le encontré acompañado por la lesbiana pecosa y por el diminuto duendecillo de Miles, quién se carcajeaba por quién sabe qué cosa le habrá dicho la lencha—¡Eren, hola!—Cabe destacar que Miles era diametralmente opuesto a Mikasa y al propio Levi, pues mientras los primeros a veces pecaban de serios, Miles parecía tener sonrisas para repartir—Ymir me estaba contando una historia.

La miré mal—Tiene seis años, Ymir—Le recordé, haciéndole rodar los ojos—Que esto le dará carácter, ¿cierto, enano?

-¡Cierto!

La risa que se elevó por la habitación tras ello, me hizo girarme de inmediato. Ese sonido hermoso provenía de una criatura aún más hermosa todavía, y como un bobo le sonreí—Buenos días, mi amor—Saludé, acercándome hasta él a masculinos saltitos—Estás más hermoso que ayer, sólo Zeus en el cielo sabe cómo eso puede ser posible—Él me atrapó en un fuerte abrazo antes de besarme con entusiasmo. Sin poderme contener me estreché contra su cuerpo, ahora más fuerte y enredé mis dedos entre las hebras oscuras de su cabello—¡Puaj! Tía Ymir, ¿por qué mi hermano y Eren siempre tienen que andarse besuqueando?

-Porqué son un par de maricones bien hechos, Miles, por eso—Le alcé el dedo medio, aún sin separarme de Levi, haciéndola carcajear—La lección en esto es, no eres un maricón porqué te gusten los hombres, eso no. Ya ves yo, a mí me gustan las tías y soy una chica, la esencia de ser un maricón de talla de tu hermano y el jirafón de Eren radica en comportarse siempre cómo un par de princesas de las praderas.

-¡Vaya! Eso no lo sabía tía Ymir. Pero oye, a ti no te gustan las chicas…

Me separé de Levi—¿Qué no le gustan, dices? Le gusta más el coño que el pan…

Levi me metió un tortazo que de seguro hasta mis tatarabuelos sintieron—Mide la lengua, guarro.

-No, no, Eren, a la tía Ymir no le gustan todas las chicas—Insistió el enanito curioso ese—Sólo le gusta la tía Tori, ¿a que sí?

La única debilidad de Ymir, aparte de Tori, era sin lugar a dudas, Miles.

Sólo hacia falta ver la cara de idiota que ponía cada vez que Miles atiborraba a alguien con su desbordante ternura—Tienes el cabello muy largo, Eren—Dijo mi precioso novio, recorriéndomelo con sus deditos blancos—Pero… me gusta. Déjatelo así.

-Tus deseos son mis órdenes, dulzura—Sonreí, galante—Obviamente que no puedes resistirte a mí aunque parezca un vago, porqué, soy un puto dios.

-Menudo marica tan más creído—Resopló. De pronto, se puso serio—Aún falta un mes para mi alta—Dijo de pronto—Tú…

-Deberán ponerme una cama contigo, porqué ni por las tetas de Pamela Anderson que yo me muevo de aquí—Él se echó a reír—Aunque pensándolo bien, compartir cama contigo no es mala idea…

Sus ojos azules relucieron. Verlo, sentirlo cerca era mi regalo del cielo de todos los días. Luego de esos horrendos días grises, luego del dolor, del llanto, luego de todo…. Verlo y saberlo ahí, conmigo, era una recompensa enorme que cubría siempre, con creces las cicatrices que me dejaron aquellos malos días.

-Los chicos vendrán más tarde—Informó Ymir con la vista fija en su móvil y Miles completamente privado en su regazo. El niño roncaba suavemente, con su manita diminuta sujeta a a chaqueta de Ymir—Te adora—Dijo mi novio con cierta envidia en su voz—Cada vez que llega no pregunta por mí, o por Mika, sino por ti.

La pecosa le guiñó el ojo—¿Qué te digo, Riv? Soy irresistible.

-Mira tú a la igualada ésta—Piqué con burla, jugueteando con la manita blanca de Riv—Tan creído que te lo tienes.

La lencha se limitó a sacarme la lengua.

Los días a partir de mi alta fueron sencillos. Habíamos suspendido curso con justificación médica, y me tomaba el lujo de quedarme con mi precioso novio de sol a sol, siempre llenándome de su presencia a muy buena gana. Las visitas regulares eran las de los chicos, y claro, como no, la de la madre de Levi, quién a estas alturas del juego, ya representaba para mí una notoria figura de autoridad a pesar de su dulce carácter—No te pareces en nada a tu madre—Dijo Ymir un día, luego de haber presenciado el monumental regaño que Levi le dio a Miles por rayonear la pared del pasillo—Ella es toda tranquila, y tú y la pesada de la choza están bien locos—La molestia de Ymir radicaba, cómo no, en que Miles se había echado a llorar.

Yo simplemente fui capaz de pensar en que mis hijos con el guapo de Levi estarían muy bien educados.

Oh, sí.

Una tarde en particular, mientras Levi y yo disfrutábamos de tiempo a solas, él en su cama y yo sentado junto suyo, entrelazó su mano a la mía—Gracias—Dijo mirándome con una suave sonrisa—Gracias, mi amor.

-¿Por qué agradeces, guapo?—Pregunté, curioso y conmovido a partes iguales.

-Por amarme.

Le besé con devoción, y cuándo me aparté por falta de aliento, embelesándome por enésima ocasión con aquella mirada azul, le sonreí cómo si todo—¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer yo luego de haberte conocido, hermoso?

La pérdida seguía ahí y posiblemente jamás se iría, pero con Levi en mi vida, besándome y sonriéndome a cada momento, los amaneceres se habían vuelto benevolentes, luminosos y cómo no, completamente milagrosos.

Sin poder evitarlo, le besé de nuevo y mi corazón enloqueció, cómo era la costumbre, haciéndome entender que si bien, se podían venir cosas difíciles en el camino, todo estaba bien en mi vida.

Y eso era, cómo no, gracias al guapo de mi Riv.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Hermosas criaturas;**

 **Les había prometido no más dolor y aunque hubo tristeza en éste capítulo, les traigo de todo corazón la continuación. Son casi siete mil palabras y espero que esté decente, que ustedes lo sientan cómo suficiente.**

 **Puse mi corazón en éste capítulo ya que a partir de aquí, todo comenzará a mejorar gradualmente. Si les confío algo, es que en el plan estaba también hacer que Marlo muriese de cáncer, pero decidí que no. Marlo, es un personaje que sinceramente adoro con el alma y matarle hubiera acabado conmigo.**

 **Espero que el personaje de Miles les agrade, y que les haya parecido buena esa especie de reconciliación de Riv y su madre. Ya era hora de que él dejase atrás todo aquello que venía arrastrando desde su abandono.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **(1); Lo que siente Levi en ese momento seguramente muchos lo han sentido también. Yo lo experimenté muchas ocasiones en un pasado cercano, al contemplar a mi familia tratar de levantarse y de levantarme con ellos luego de la muerte de seres muy amados.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a todos los que me han dado una oportunidad al leer mi pequeña historia.**

 **Les amo inmensamente.**

 **Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Patatapandicorno, porqué por Zeus que la actualización de Manly Man me dejó desarmada y fangirleando de un modo muy, muy extremo. Si lees esto, me morí y reviví gracias a ti.**

 **Les adoro con todo mi corazón.**

 **Con cariño eterno, Elisa.**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo:**

" **De Despedidas, amores, encuentros y Nuevos Comienzos"**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Fluff. Angst. Lenguaje adulto. Situaciones sexuales implícitas.**

* * *

 _Eren, necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente._

Y pensar que todo lo que habíamos logrado, luego de esa época oscura a la que nos negábamos a volver, se resquebrajaría luego de un mensaje tan, tan breve. A pesar de que el verano extendía por doquier su bonita presencia dorada, incluso aunque Levi, mi chico estuviese rodeándome con sus bracitos bellos, en ese instante fui capaz de sentir frío.

Nos rodeaba a ambos un verdor infinito, solamente cortado por un celeste que resultaba cegador llenando un cielo casi libre de nubes. El viento acarició las delicadas ondas oscuras que llevaba Levi ahora en el cabello. Con dulzura recorrí esas hebras azabache. Sonreí. Le había crecido el pelo, cómo a mí.

El enorme árbol junto al lago nos presentó aquello cómo un recordatorio de que a pesar de que ambos nos aferrábamos con los dientes a un presente luminoso, aún quedaba algo a lo que debíamos decirle adiós.

" _Marco Bodt"_

" _16 de Junio, 1997 – 23 de Febrero, 2016"_

" _Amigo, hermano, compañero. Más allá de todo mal, un día, nos volveremos a encontrar"_

De un momento a otro, me vi invadido por una enorme, por una poderosísima oleada de recuerdos. De recuerdos amados, lejanos, dolorosos y entrañables. Por voces, risas, llanto, sollozos, carcajadas, por miradas amistosas, por sonrisas cómplices y abrazos maternos que se me antojaban a ratos salados gracias a las lágrimas que parecían incapaces de dejar de brotar…

Tenía doce años cuándo pisé Alemania por primera vez.

Berlín siempre fue bellísimo.

A comparación con Turquía, de dónde proveníamos, no fue muy difícil para mamá encontrar empleo. No llegamos solos, Marlo, Ymir y Marco llegaron pisándonos los talones. Marlo acompañando a su madre y a su esposo, que llegaron cómo ilegales, al igual que Marco e Ymir, quiénes huyeron de su casa al ser dejados de lado por su familia. Nos conocíamos desde niños y verme no tan abandonado cómo pensé, fue algo que me incentivó a seguir adelante.

Aunque no de la mejor manera, debo admitir.

Mientras mamá luchaba por juntar dinero para comprar una casita decente y nosotros nos la vivíamos en la escuela secundaria, una nocturna que compartíamos con gente de todo tipo. En ese tiempo, fue cuándo conocimos a Flagon, un chico mayor que todos nosotros, que manejaba una motocicleta. En esa época, ver correr a los colegas de Flagon era para nosotros, lo máximo. La cumbre de la genialidad, y eso lo notó ese imbécil demasiado rápido. Nos invitó un día a intentar conducir una, y aunque no nos fue tan bien cómo se esperaba, ninguno dejó de insistir hasta que nos encontramos todos montados en una ante la línea de partida.

Una noche, cuándo conducíamos, cayó sobre nosotros la policía. Flagon se tardó más en escuchar las sirenas que en desaparecer, dejándonos a todos ahí, cómo idiotas, esperando a que nos agarrasen. Lo hicieron, pero dado a que éramos menores y que un chiquillo pálido, de ojos raros y sonrisa fácil se echó a llorar, nos dejaron ir. Mylius era un niño que compartía aula con nosotros, pero dado a que no hablábamos con nadie fuera de nuestro reducido grupo, nunca le habíamos prestado atención.

-A mí me cae muy mal ese cabrón de Flagon. —Dijo mientras caminábamos de vuelta a casa. —Se cree mucho con su motocicleta de mierda y sus cigarros de mierda. Él es mierda.

Ymir asintió. —Sí, estoy de acuerdo. ¡Nos abandonó!

-Lo que debemos hacer es cobrárnosla. —Dijo el niño pálido. —Ser mejor que él y su banda de lame-culos. ¡Ser los mejores de Alemania!—Todos lo miramos. — ¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo?—Preguntó Marco, dudoso.

El niño pálido sonrió. —Oh, pues ustedes síganme el juego y antes de lo que piensan estaremos frente a esos cabrones en el ruedo.

Y pues, debido a que no teníamos nada más qué hacer, lo seguimos. El niño pálido nos llevó a la casa de su padre, un recolector de metales. Nos dijo que había tres motocicletas casi destrozadas, pero que con la ayuda de varias personas que le debían favores a su padre, las sacaríamos adelante. Y así fue. De un montón de chatarra, nos hicimos con tres máquinas decentes con las qué vengarnos de Flagon.

En esa época tenía ya trece años.

-Tú no hablas mucho, ¿verdad?—Un día el niño pálido se acercó a mí. Negué con la cabeza. No me agradaba mucho hablar. Grisha siempre decía que debía permanecer callado. Así que lo hacía. —Eres realmente grande, eso nos servirá muchísimo, ¿sabes?

-¿Servirá?

-Sí, ya sabes. Somos un grupo ahora. Necesitamos a uno que lo intimide, y joder, ¡eres un puto titán!—Exclamó, sonriente. —Sólo tienes que… sacar el pecho y poner cara de enfadado.

Traté de hacerlo. Él se echó a reír. —No, así no. Pareces estreñido. —Ymir se carcajeó, yo fruncí el ceño. Odiaba que esa tonta se riera de mí. — ¡Así, está perfecto así! ¡Mírenlo, chicos! ¡Tiene cara de cabrón!

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo. —Bien, titán, yo soy Mylius. ¿Y tú eres?

-Eren. —Respondí, mirándolo.-

-Perfecto, Eren. Ahora, estamos completos. —Los demás se acercaron, nos miramos. —De ahora en adelante, estaremos listos para joder a Flagon y hacer del ruedo, territorio nuestro. Ymir, ya sabes, tienes que ser muy cruel. Marco, tú sigue siendo un pan de Dios, Marlo, permanece siempre alerta y Eren… tú tendrás que golpear.

-¿Golpear?

Mylius asintió. —Sí.

Y vaya que lo hice.

Apenas y logré terminar la secundaria. El bachillerato fue algo intermitente, y al final, logramos hacernos con el control del ruedo. Nos jodimos a Flagon y les echamos de lo que nosotros llamábamos, nuestro territorio.

Luego llegó el resto. Conocimos a Connie, en un bar de la zona baja de Berlín, y a Sasha en una escuela de cocina. Luego llegó Bertholdt, todo sonrisas tímidas y miradas dulces. Marco y él se enamoraron casi de inmediato.

Bertholdt fue el último del grupo, de nuestro grupo en conocer a Mylius. Cuándo ocurrió lo del accidente, cuándo Nifa, incapaz de seguir adelante sin Mylius se suicidó, ahorcándose… decidimos dejarlo atrás todo. Al principio fue difícil, para todos. Sobre todo para mí. Connie tenía a Sasha, Marlo conoció a Hitch de casualidad, Marco y Bertholdt se negaron a separarse luego de nuestra pérdida e Historia encontró a Ymir en una librería de segunda mano… pero yo… yo estaba solo.

Me había quedado solo, y durante largos, largos dos años hice y deshice por todos y por ningún lado a la vez. Dejé la escuela y me dediqué a hacer estupidez, tras estupidez. Una noche en particular, mientras el grupo y yo bebíamos en un bar de la zona alta de Berlín, a cortesía de la siempre dadivosa de Tori, se armó la bronca con unos tíos que ofendieron a Sasha. No supe cómo, pero de un segundo a otro, un menudo mesero rubio se metió a la pelea, golpeando a todos armado con una bandeja; Armin llegó, y con él, Hannah, Franz, Thomas y Mina.

Fue lo único bueno de esa noche, ¿por qué? Pues porqué me detuvieron por agresión, y estuve a punto de ir a dar a la correccional. Mi madre, que para ese entonces había labrado ya una vida en Berlín, decidió ajustarme la correa y me dio un ultimátum: O la escuela o de vuelta a Turquía, con los abuelos.

¿Turquía? Pensé. Turquía significaba pasado, pasado me vinculaba directamente con Grisha, con noches llenas de gritos de mamá, con pesadillas, con soledad y con amigos perdidos.

Un mes después, luego de acudir a cuatro citas con un terapeuta a clases de manejo de la ira –Sip, imagínense yo en eso- estaba entrando al mismo instituto en el que cursaban Armin, Hitch, y Marco.

Conocí a un caballo, a una Bustona, a muchos lame-culos, y entonces el milagro que todo cambió, apareció delante de mí, sentado en un pupitre, muy guapo él, aguardando que iniciase la clase de Historia…

Son curiosas las maneras en las que se conduce el destino. Es curioso cómo todo lo que había comenzado con un abrazo de despedida disfrazada que me dio Grisha había desencadenado esa vorágine de vivencias, de recuerdos amados, de pérdidas devastadoras y de amores inesperados. Es curioso cómo la vida, Dios, o quién sea conduce a personas que tu corazón aprende a amar y luego… luego te las arranca. A nosotros nos arrancó compañeros, amigos, hermanos que tenían demasiado que compartir, demasiado que sentir.

A mí me arrancó a tres hermanos, me quitó a Mylius, el chico pálido de sonrisa fácil, a la siempre amable Nifa y a Marco, con quién había compartido el infierno y luego el paraíso de mi vida.

A Ymir le arrancó una familia, a Bertholdt le arrebató al amor…

Es curiosa, curiosa e infinitamente dolorosa. La pérdida seguía ahí y siempre, siempre permanecería. Por siempre mi corazón tendría tres grandes huecos que se llenarían a partir de ahora con recuerdos entrañables.

Sollocé cuándo al final de esa oleada de memorias, me llegó el nuevo descubrimiento de que Marco, mi hermano Marco se había marchado a un lugar al que no podíamos seguirle.

Cuándo el dolor se hizo insoportable, cuándo no pude sostenerme más y mis rodillas temblaron y temblaron cómo hojas al viento y creí que caería, unas manos gentiles, fuertes y tibias me sujetaron, me sujetaron... – ¿Por qué? –Pregunté cómo un niño confundido. – ¿Por qué tuvo que morirse Marco, mi amor? ¿Por qué, por qué?

 _¿Por qué tuvo que irse papá, mami?_

 _¿Por qué lloras cada vez que me abrazas, mami?_

 _¿Por qué mis hermanos de alma tuvieron que irse a ese lugar bonito al que no podemos seguirle tan pronto, Levi?_

 _¿Por qué no nos esperaron, Levi?_

 _¿Por qué, Levi, por qué?_

Levi me miró con esos preciosos ojitos azules llenos de lágrimas, y su carita cargada en dolor no hizo otra cosa sino que terminar de romperme el corazón. Lo abracé, me abrazó, nos abrazamos y lloramos. Lloramos cómo dos niños perdidos, lloramos cómo dos niños asustados. Lloramos hasta que nuestras almas se vaciaron y después…. Después volvimos a llorar.

Al final quedamos él y yo, frente a Marco y hablamos. Hablamos con él. Le hablamos de lo mucho, de lo demasiado que nos hacía falta, DE CÓMO Ymir le extrañaba, de cómo los demás aún le lloraban y de lo mucho que le querríamos siempre, siempre, siempre – Las cosas importantes se dicen tres veces, hermano –Murmuré con las lágrimas cayéndome, empapándome las mejillas. Levi sollozó y sonrió, sonrió para nuestro amigo, para nuestro hermano –Un día, nos volveremos a ver –Dijo a Marco, a la roca helada con el nombre de mi amigo, a lo que quedaba de él en nuestros corazones y en ese lugar preciado y amado –Un día te alcanzaremos ahí, Marco. Ahí dónde ya nada podrá hacerte daño, amigo, lo prometo, lo prometo, lo prometo…

Me estremecí –Siempre vas a estar con nosotros, _adelphos_ –La palabra me hizo sollozar por enésima ocasión –Y nosotros siempre, siempre, siempre nos quedaremos contigo. Estaremos a tu lado, hermano, lo estaremos incluso más allá del final…

Las lágrimas enjugaron mi alma y mi corazón, escocieron en las heridas y las limpiaron de rencores y de temores. El atardecer nos alcanzó ahí, con nuestro amigo, con nuestro hermano y luego de prometerle que iríamos a verle cada vez que nos fuese posible, ambos nos levantamos tomados de las manos.

Me sentí con renovadas fuerzas.

Levi me miró, me sonrió y luego unió nuestras bocas en un beso. Aún tambaleaba, pues su recuperación estaba reciente, y su alta aún más… Pero incluso así, mi amor fue capaz de envolverme muy fuerte contra su corazón y besarme cómo si todo.

Antes de marcharnos, justo cuando las primeras estrellas comenzaban a asomarse al firmamento, tímidas y hermosas, me giré hacia aquel árbol, hacia aquel hogar temporal de los recuerdos amados de un hermano añorado y le sonreí con todo mi corazón –Hasta entonces, _adelphos_.

Esto no es una despedida, Marco, mi hermano.

Esto es un hasta entonces.

* * *

 **Mad First Love.**

 **Capítulo XVIII**

" **De Despedidas, Amores, Encuentros y Nuevos Comienzos"**

* * *

-Joder, pero que te ves mal estando de calvo, tío –Las carcajadas del mismo Marlo fueron las primeras en estallar. Hoy, 22 de Septiembre, fue un gran, gran día. Estábamos celebrando la nueva buena con las que nos recibió Historia luego de llegar a mi casa y gritarnos a todos los presentes –háblese de Mikasa, Eren, yo, Kaney y Papá Uri- que finalmente le habían dado el alta definitiva a Marlo.

Eren por poco y se echa a llorar, y luego de regresarle unos cuántos insultos a Bellatrix Lestrange, se puso de pie de un solo salto y me cargó, totalmente emocionado. Me carcajeé, sonrojado al ser obligado a pasarme de un brazo de Eren al otro cómo sino fuese yo una vaca constipada –Mocoso, que te vas a herniar...—Picó Kaney con bulla.

Papá Uri lo reprendió, Mikasa le hizo la segunda y cómo no, Eren, incapaz de dejar pasar una oportunidad de demostrarle a Kaney que él los tenía más grandes que un Ackerman sonrió inocentemente –Oh, pero si no pesa nada, suegro –Eren sabía lo mucho que jodía a Kaney que le llamase así y aun así lo hacía. Mi ano se dilató ante su osadía, hazme tuyo, cielo... –Le aseguro que tengo lo suficiente como para levantarlo con un brazo o con mis caderas... –Enrojecí y lo miré, escandalizado. No, Eren, detente –Que eso ya lo tengo comprobado, ¿a qué sí, cielo?

Historia estalló en escandalosas risotadas. Papá Uri luchó cómo macho para contener la risa y nos dijo –Huyan, huyan chicos. Yo detendré a los ogros.

Y huímos.

-¡Serás cabrón! ¿Cómo se te ocurre, hombre, cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?

Tori aún no superaba su crisis de risa.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó el sensual cabrón de mi novio. –Que no es mentira. Te puedo levantar fácilmente solo con mis caderas, ¡y está bien comprobado!

El mero recuerdo de la follada salvaje que me dio haría apenas unos días me hizo toser con incomodidad. Bueno, técnicamente era cierto. Él me había levantado cómo si fuese una pluma a cada poderoso embiste suyo…

No te sonrojes más, gordo, no te sonrojes más…

-¿Por qué Levi luce cómo si le hubiesen metido una follada bien salvaje recientemente? –Preguntó Ymir con sorna al vernos entrar por la puerta de la habitación de Marlo. Hitch nos recibió con un abrazo efusivo y yo de buena gana le devolví la sonrisa dichosa –Mira nada más ese tamaño –Dije, impresionado al ver su vientre –¿Para cuándo está programado el parto, nena? –Pregunté con curiosidad, luchando por ignorar los descarados comentarios de Ymir, Tori y Eren acerca de mi vida sexual. Ella rio y dijo –Para el veintisiete, Levi. Aunque si te soy sincera, no creo que pase de mañana o pasado mañana –Jadeó con pesadez. –Está demasiado grande ya.

-Oye, chico –Dije al bebé dentro de aquel enorme planeta –Tienes que salir ya, que pesas hombre.

Hitch rio y me revolvió el cabello –Obedece al tío Levi, Shaye, que cada vez estás más grande.

-Es que mi muchacho será un hombre grande y fuerte –Presumió Marlo desde su lugar en la cama. Calvo y delgado, Marlo lucía cansado, y sin embargo la mirada y la sonrisa con la que nos recibió estaba llena de vida y de voluntad para seguirla, así que sin poder evitarlo, le abracé con fuerzas –Bonita calva, Marlo –Piqué, mientras le sobaba la cabeza –Dicen que si la frotas y pides un deseo, se te cumple –Confió el con falso tono de misterio.

Todos nos reímos –Entonces…-Dijo Eren, mitad nervios, mitad dicha –¿Es oficial?

Marlo Sand asintió –Es oficial. Desapareció.

Eren rio –Eso es perfecto, hermano –Dijo mi precioso novio luego de envolverme la cintura blanda y primorosamente llena con su brazo –Sabíamos que lo lograrías…

-Obvio, _adelphos_. Tengo que estar sano para cuándo nazca mi muchacho, tiene que ver a su padre fuerte y sano.

Al parecer el Universo quiso hacerle homenaje a las palabras de mi amigo, pues en ese momento, la voz de Ymir, quién se había vuelto pálida cómo las sábanas que cubrían a Marlo, se dejó escuchar –Chicos... –Tragó en seco- O Hitch se acaba de mear encima o…

Por los siete putos infiernos…

-¿O? –Preguntó Marlo, casi sin aliento.

-¡Los Thunder Cats están por salir! –Exclamó Sasha luego de unos segundos en total silencio. En ese instante, todos parecimos estallar. De pronto, Armin apareció de la nada con una silla de ruedas, seguido por una Annie que parecía llevar a rastras a una enfermera y sin saber cómo cielos santos, me vi envuelto por toda esa pantomima de gritos e indicaciones médicas que a mis ignorantes oídos sonaban cómo arameo mal hablado –Tranquila, nena, tranquila... –Dije yo, mientras le tomaba de la mano a una sudada Hitch. Ella me sonreía y asentía, pero jo-der, estaba a punto de salirle un bebé del tamaño de un melón de entre las piernas. Yo estaría que cagándome del miedo.

Según la enfermera y el doctor nuestra rubia amiga necesitaría algo de ánimos y ayuda de nuestra parte, y pues, no pudimos decirle que no a aquello. Unas cuántas batas azules más tarde estábamos todos ahí, dándole ánimos a la pobre chica parturienta.

Ojalá, enserio, ojalá alguien nos hubiera corrido de la sala.

Había visto con anterioridad nacer bebés, sí… por películas. Y los alaridos que pegaban las actrices siempre se me habían hecho de lo más exagerados. Claro, hasta ese preciso momento.

Si Hitch quería demandar a Marlo por hacerla pasar por todo eso, bueno, yo sí que la apoyaría –Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios –Jadearon al unísono Connie, Ymir y Eren, al ver desde atrás de los doctores lo que Hitch estaba por sacarse de su menudo cuerpo de espiga –¡Muy bien, preciosa! –Gritó la enfermera con una sonrisa –¡Ya le vimos!

¿Le vieron? Oh, santo cielo…

-Levi, Annie...—El sollozo de Hitch estuvo roto. Nos llamó, segundos antes de cogernos de las manos y gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Annie y yo nos miramos unos segundos antes de asentir conjuntamente y olvidarnos de todo para concentrarnos en Hitch –¡Eso es, nena, eso es! ¡Puja, puja cada vez que sientas una contracción!

Hitch obedeció.

-¡Ya sal, engendro! –Gritó Ymir tirándose de los cabellos.

-¡No lo llames engendro, lencha! –Intervino Eren.

-¡Tu cállate, maricón!

-¡Cállense los dos! –Rugió Annie con enfado. Y se hizo el silencio.

-¿Podemos entrar? –La voz de Tori sonó desde la sala de quirófano. El doctor rodó los ojos –A estas alturas tengo a todo el elenco de American Pie aquí metido, ¡poneros unas batas y venid!

Gracias al cielo que Marlo iba en silla de ruedas también, de locontrario, se hubiera llevado un gran, gran golpe. Luego de un primer vistazo a su hijo que nacía, nuestro colega se desmayó.

Y no lo culpo, por Merlín que no.

-Muy bien, preciosa, lo estás haciendo muy, muy bien –Annie, susurraba aquello con una ternura que nunca antes le había visto. Miraba a su amiga con una emoción que casi era palpable, y tras volver a decirle lo bien que estaba haciéndolo, exclamó –¡Puja, Hit, puja!

Hitch pujó aún con más fuerza, liberando un rugido agotado –Vamos, vamos, así mismo chica, una vez más, ¡una vez más!

Hitch nos apresó las manos con una fuerza inconcebible, antes de apretar los dientes y pujar una última ocasión. Y en ese preciso momento, Ymir se soltó a llorar y un poderoso chillido lo cubrió todo. Hitch se echó a reír y a llorar y a llorar y reír y de un instante a otro, todos le imitamos.

-¡Lo hiciste, nena! –Exclamé, emocionado, besándole la frente perlada en sudor. Annie tenía lágrimas cubriéndole las mejillas y sonreía con una dicha sin igual a su amiga. La enfermera reía con todos nosotros, y luego de realizar un limpio corte al cordón, nos mostró a todos a nuestro primer sobrino postizo; Shaye Sand.

Obviamente que todos fuimos reprendidos luego de salir de la sala de parto, pero, ¿qué importaba? Shaye ya estaba con nosotros y todo había salido bien –si ignoramos el hecho que a una chica delgada cómo una pluma le habían sacado un bebé que parecía una sandía de entre las piernas- y tras asentir a las indicaciones recitadas por los médicos, nos dirigimos todos a la sala de espera.

Eren estaba pálido. Pálido y feliz –¿Sabes que es lo bueno de que seas chico, cielo? –Preguntó, mientras se miraba la bata azu que aún llevaba encima de la ropa.

Lo miré con curiosidad –¿Qué?

-Que por más sexo salvaje sin protección que tengamos, jamás tendré que verte pasar por algo cómo lo que pasó Hit. –Sin poder evitarlo bufé y me eché a reír a carcajadas.

-Eres un bobo, Eren.

-Sí, quizás –Me guiñó su fabuloso ojo verde –Pero aún así me amas por qué soy demasiado sensual, ¿cierto?

Me encogí de hombros ante su lógica.

Bueno, eso era algo contra lo que no tenía nada que objetar. Me dedique a besarlo luego claro, de haberle mostrado el video que nuestra oportuna Sasha tomó del parto.

(…)

-¡Pero mira nada más esos mofletes! –Ese fue el primer ingenioso comentario que exclamaron Hannah y Mina al conocer a Shaye tras medio día más en observación. Oficialmente ese curioso enanito cara de pasa había llegado al mundo el 23 de Septiembre del 2017, y su nombre completo era Shaye Sand, hijo de Marlo y Hitch Sand.

Estaba gordito y decentemente grande, así que para mí y los machos de la manada, era suficiente para decir que era una cría sana y próspera. Habría que bautizarlo a nuestro modo, pero dudo mucho que Hitch quiera que hagamos una recreación del Rey León con su bodoque así que está mejor nada más mirarlo, cargarlo y hacerle hartos mimos.

Más tarde, antes de que terminase la hora de visita, llegaron los padres de Riv y Tori a dejar sus _humildes_ presentes para Hit y para el bebé. Sí, recalco la palabra _humildes_ , porqué obviamente en una frase que tenga los apellidos Ackerman y Reiss no podía yacer ese sencillo vocablo sin un gran _**NO**_ a mediación.

El regalo de la familia Ackerman fue un enorme, enorme ramo de orquídeas en una caja de cristal, y cómo mínimo cinco presentes para el pequeño Shaye, y el de la familia Reiss fue una enorme caja repleta a reventar de artículos para bebé. –Me tomé la libertad de dejar unas cuántas cosas más en vuestra casa, Hit, Marlo...—Confió Historia con una sonrisa, mientras tras ella su padre, Rod, y Papá Uri parloteaban y parloteaban acerca de cosas que no entendía.

Más tarde nos enteraríamos por una sorprendida y agradecida Hit, que tanto Historia cómo la misma Mikasa, habían trabajado codo a codo para comprar y ayudar a terminar de decorar la zona dónde dormiría el bebé –Es una bella cuna. Marlo y yo teníamos prevista una, pero esta es magnífica…

Había dicho Hit mientras mecía suavemente la cuna con Shaye dentro –Mírenlo, chicos –Indicó Connie –Es tan… pequeño.

-Bueno, que los bebés usualmente son pequeños, cabeza de rodilla, querida.

-Oh, vete al cuerno, Ymir.

-Vamos, vamos, no discutáis frente a Shaye –Dijo Marlo Sand entrando, calvo y radiante a la pequeña habitación –Toma, nena, es hora de su biberón.

Marlo era un gran padre. Según Hitch pocas veces fueron en las que ella tuvo que cambiar un pañal, pues a Marlo parecía haberle nacido un gusto insano por el olor a caca y un gran callo en la nariz para no sentir el tufo que el pequeño Shaye producía luego de cada comida.

A los dos meses, cuándo Noviembre finalmente había llegado y en Berlín comenzaban a levantarse los vientos helados (2) éramos capaces de salir todos a pasear junto con Shaye.

A pesar de la renuencia inicial, habíamos decidido arreglar nuestro espacio en el puerto, para ser libres de disfrutar ahí de reuniones de cuándo en cuándo. La tarde en la que tanto Ymir como yo finalizamos la tarea de acondicionarlo un poco mejor, Shaye fue capaz de sostenerse por sí mismo por primera vez. Sentadito y encantador, fue la musa de casi mil fotografías tomadas por una endiosada Tori. Shaye era una cosita adorable y rechoncha, rubio cómo los Targaryen, pero de tez bronceada cómo el buen Marlo, que más encantado con su hijo no podía estar.

A mediados de Noviembre, mientras dábamos una vuelta de machos, con Shaye bien abrigado dentro de su canguro, vi algo en el centro comercial que me hizo detenerme de golpe frente a un escaparate. –Vaya, que esto sí que es sorpresivo –Dijo Ymir –ella más que nadie ahí presente, contaba cómo macho- con una sonrisa, que por extraño que parezca, no era burlona, sino… suave.

-¿Estás seguro, adelphos? –Marlo llegó con Shaye gorjeando cómo pajarito, colgando sus piecitos envueltos de su canguro –Es un gran paso, Eren –Opinó Armin con delicadeza.

-Yo creo que es algo que ni Levi mismo se esperaría.

-Pues claro, hombre –Opinó Connie, golpeando a Thomas en las costillas –De eso se trata, de que sea una sorpresa.

Franz se mostró de acuerdo –Es una gran buena nueva, hermano –Dijo Marlo con una grandiosa sonrisa.

Yo asentí.

Era algo que llevaba pensando de un tiempo para acá. No es que quisiera apresurar nada, pero era algo que sentía que quería hacer. Que deseaba hacer.

-¿Quieres preguntar? –Fue Ymir la que me incentivó a moverme.

La miré, sorprendido –¿Me acompañan?

Todos ahí sonrieron –Cómo si fuéramos a dejar que escojas cualquier cosa, hombre. –Declaró Ymir, rodeándome los hombros con su delgado brazo.

Yo no pude evitar ponerme nervioso y feliz.

Pero obviamente, más feliz que nervioso.

Obvio.

(…)

-¿Y ese milagro que no está aquí la lapa turca? –Fue lo primero que mi elocuente hermana dijo luego de entrar a mi habitación.

-No lo llames así, zorra –Me quejé, arrebujándome en mis edredones suavecitos que Papá Uri lavaba siempre él mismo para dejándoles oliendo a lavanda.

-Uy, qué delicado.

-Más que tú, cualquiera –Me hice a un lado, aún envuelto –¿Te quieres acostar?

No respondió. Estaba fría, lo que evidenciaba de que acababa de volver de esa vuelta que dijo que haría por el centro. –Estás triste, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió –Le echo tanto de menos...

-Oh, Mika –Le envolví con mis brazos cubiertos en una pachoncita sudadera –Me gustaría poder hacer algo para que ya no estuvieras así. Me pones mal, colega. Es decir, ya no jodes tanto cómo antes, y eso hace que mis tardes sin Eren se vuelvan aburridas.

Ella rio, bajito –Le quiero, Levi.

-Lo sé –Respondí con suavidad –Pero… ¿él lo sabe?

Mika se encogió de hombros –No. Nunca se lo dije. Él estaba enamorado de Bertholdt –La mención del nombre de mi amigo me provocó un respingo. Haría tanto que no le veía… jamás había regresado. –Y no le ha olvidado, lo sé.

-¿Y por qué no intentas hablar con él sobre esto, Mika?

Ella se quedó callada –¿Y si no?

-¿Y si, sí?

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan osado?

-Desde que Eren Yaeger llegó a mi vida –Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-Qué cursi.

-Mira quién me lo viene a decir.

-Enano igualado.

-Mocosa altanera.

-¿Mocosa yo?

-Sí, tú, Tejabán.

-Esa te costó, gordo.

-Pero feliz.

-Oh, que esa dolió –Ambos nos echamos a reír –Eren también ha estado algo raro estos días –Confesé, luego de unos minutos en silencio.

-No es cómo si tu novio fuese la epítome de la normalidad…

-Calla, es que, no sé. Anda raro.

-¿Te ha dejado de manosear cada vez que te ve?

-No…

-¿Ha dejado de llenarte de insinuaciones sexuales incómodas?

-Tampoco…

-¿Ha dejado de follarte hasta el hartazgo?

-Eh, n-no…

-Yo lo veo igual de raro, sexualmente sobre activo, y ególatra que siempre.

-Técnicamente no hay nada malo, pero como que algo no cuadra…

-Hombre, relájate. No está raro, es sólo que a ti quizás te llegó la regla.

-Serás pesada.

-Seguramente no más que tú, primor.

Me sonrojé –Fastidiosa.

-Me declaro culpable. Vivo para joderte.

-¿Qué es joder, hermana Mika? –Miles apareció de la nada junto al pie de la cama –Lo que Eren le hace a Levi todas, todas, todas las noches, Miles…

Le pegué –Calla, guarra.

-¿Eren te jode, hermanito Levi?

Me sonrojé a la décima potencia – ¡Miles, no digas eso, eso es malo!

-¿Decir que Eren te jode? ¿Eso es malo? ¿Qué Eren te joda está mal?

-¡Sí, Miles, ahora corre y dile a Kaney y a Papá Uri que Eren jode mucho, mucho a Levi, para que ellos le digan que ya no lo haga!

-¡Serás cabrona!

Miles echó a correr y siempre obediente, hizo lo que mi maldita hermana le dijo que hiciera.

A veces pienso que esa carita de yo no rompo un plato es más falsa que mi voluntad para ponerme a dieta.

A mí no me jode, él es un pequeño embustero.

Desgraciadamente ese pequeño embustero me tenía entre sus diminutas manitas y pues, cómo no, una disculpa bastó para excusarlo.

Eso, hasta que durante una cena a la que mi novio se quedó, Miles muy serio dijo –Eren, no quiero que jodas más con mi hermanito Levi. Eso está mal. Dice Mikasa que eso está mal, así que por favor, no lo jodas más…

Eren enrojeció hasta la raíz de su salvaje cabello de vago sensual.

Y ésa noche, cómo no, me jodió hasta que fui incapaz de seguir sintiendo mi cuerpo de la cintura para abajo. Pero jo-der, pensé, mientras devotamente hacía alarde de su habilidad de levantarme solo con su pelvis, eso no se sintió nada, nada mal.

(…)

La Navidad del 2017 llegó más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiese podido pensarlo. A pesar de que nuestro dolor seguía muy fresco, y que para Ymir, Marlo y para mí la época fue difícil, al final decidimos honrar la promesa que todos hicimos el año pasado, y para el veinte de Diciembre, estábamos ya haciendo las maletas para el viaje.

Debido a que ahora Shaye iría con nosotros, por obvias razones, el viaje en motocicleta quedó descartado –Me estoy haciendo viejo, colegas –Dijo Marlo mientras subíamos el equipaje a la enorme camioneta de Historia.

-Si lo dices por la calva, te comprendo.

Marlo enrojeció de enfado –Que ya me está creciendo el pelo, necio, ¿lo veis?

Una pelusilla oscura cubría ya su cráneo, pero venga, me encantaba hacerlo rabiar llamándolo calvo.

-Todos estamos creciendo, Marlo –Opinó mi novio, luego de depositar en la cajuela otra mochila –Estamos avanzando.

Marlo asintió y suspiró –Así es. ¿Qué será de mí cuándo os vayáis a la Universidad?

Tanto Levi, cómo Armin, y yo habíamos acordado reanudar curso hasta Enero, por lo que seguramente nuestra graduación sería la del semestre de Verano –Yo estoy pensando en estudiar Historia –Confió Levi con una sonrisa –El campus queda aquí, así que yo no me iré lejos.

Yo asentí –Tampoco yo, colega. Quiero matricular para servicios sociales –Marlo y Levi me sonrieron al escuchar aquello. Conocían mis razones, mi pasado con Grisha y mamá y por ello, ambos me sonrieron de esa forma, tan sincera, tan cálida –Yo también me quedaré aquí.

-¿Y qué será del resto? –El tono de nuestro amigo fue melancólico, y aquello lo dijo justo cuándo sus ojos enfocaron al escandaloso grupo de adolescentes embriagados en emoción que salía de la enorme mansión Reiss.

Levi sonrió, le dio una palmada en la espalda y luego de cogerme de la mano dijo –De alguna o de otra manera, siempre vamos a estar juntos, colega.

Marlo rio, asintió y corrió a donde Hitch y Shaye para darles un fervoroso abrazo a ambos.

-¿Estás listo, cielo? –Amaba que mi chico me llamara así, de una forma tan dulce, tan tierna. Me daban ganas de reventarlo de nuevo contra la cama.

Asentí –Nací listo, hermoso.

La Autobahn, como no, estaba llena a reventar. No hacía sol casi, pues el invierno había llegado, y luego de enfilarnos en carretera, reinó por instantes largos un silencio absoluto.

Estábamos juntos, pensé, aferrado de la mano de mi Riv. A pesar de todo el dolor, y de las dos grandes ausencias ahí dentro, estábamos juntos. Afuera el cielo estaba del color de la ceniza, y poco a poco, copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre nosotros. Levi, mi precioso Levi me miró con sus ojos del cielo de verano y me besó la mejilla.

Él sabía lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

-Estoy contigo. –Juró sobre mis labios.

Mi corazón palpitó una, dos, tres veces.

-¿Para siempre?

-Para siempre, siempre, siempre.

Las cosas importantes se decían siempre, tres veces. Shaye rio por algo que vio a través del vidrio helado y todos le miramos unos segundos, antes de observarnos entre nosotros y echar a reír con una dicha descarnada surgiéndonos del pecho y mil lágrimas salinas brotándonos de los ojos.

 **Continuará.**

 **Finalmente les traigo la continuación de esta pequeña historia. Sé que he tardado, pero les juro que ha sido porque la facultad no me deja ni respirar. Gracias al cielo ahora falta un poco más para mis próximos exámenes, por lo que seré libre de traerles el final de esta historia muy pronto.**

 **Mad First Love ha sido una historia que significa mucho, mucho para mí, pues la escribí en momentos muy difíciles para mí. He pasado tanto en su curso, y he conocido nuevas y maravillosas personas gracias a esta historia que es imposible no sentir nostalgia de anunciar que muy, muy pronto el final llegará.**

 **Gracias, infinitas gracias a todas y todos por su apoyo. El próximo capítulo se viene algo que he estado escribiendo largamente y espero que sea de su agrado, mis preciosas lectoras.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

" **¡Los ThunderCats están por salir!"**

 **Es una frase que hacen en la película de "Juno" cuándo la protagonista rompe fuentes y está por entrar a trabajo de parto. Hace referencia a la serie animada.**

" **Los vientos helados se levantan"**

 **Frase común en el universo de Canción de Hielo Y Fuego que hace referencia a la llegada del enemigo de la humanidad, los Otros.**

 **Gracias por todo, todo, todo.**

 **Con amor eterno, Elisa.**

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo**

 **"La Propuesta"**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **Fluff. Lenguaje soez. Situaciones sexuales explícitas. Más fluff.**

* * *

 **Soundtrack Recomendado.-**

 **Lost It to Trying –Paper Towns Soundtrack.**

 **Heroes –David Bowie**

 **The Night We Met –Lord Huron**

 **La Vie en Rose –Edith Piaf**

 **Love is a Bitch –Two Feet.**

 **Loving Strangers –Russian Red.**

 **Hallelujah –Leonard Cohen.**

 **Sweet –Cigarettes After Sex**

 **Not Today –Imagine Dragons**

* * *

El día de la víspera de Navidad, cuándo todo afuera estaba cubierto de blanco y todo adentro estaba a rebosar de risas, de voces preciadas y de deliciosos olores a comida a medio cocinar, Ymir decidió que era momento salir.

Dejó a su reina charlando animadamente con Hannah, Mina y Annie en la cocina, mientras Sasha y Hitch iban de un lado para otro con las manos a reventar de ingredientes para la cena, cogió su abrigo, sus botas y cruzó el umbral de la puerta antes de cerrarla tras de sí.

Langsdorf era hermoso en cualquier época del año, sin embargo, durante el invierno, adquiría una belleza distinta, que se le antojaba melancólica, casi etérea. Revestidos los campos de blanco y los cielos de un gris ceniza, Ymir contempló aquella hermosura con ojos ávidos. Cogió el pequeño sendero de grava que llevaba al árbol, y lo recorrió al completo, dejando que su mente se extraviase en los amados recuerdos que le rodeaban por todos lados. De los fantasmas de las risas de sus hermanos, de sus promesas con luces de bengala iluminándoles los rasgos, los juramentos de amor hechos bajo las sábanas, las confesiones cursis y empalagosas de unos amantes a la orilla del lago y los revoloteos juguetones de sombras disparatadas bajo las aguas veraniegas.

-Hola, Marco –Susurró la morena con el rostro sonrojado por el frío, con los ambarinos ojos color ámbar repletos de lágrimas –Tal y cómo prometimos hace un año, hemos vuelto. Veo que todos han venido a dejarte regalos. Son lindos, ¿verdad? Todas esas flores. Tori me dijo que son flores especiales, flores que soportarán el invierno. –Sonrió unos instantes antes de que se le rompiese la voz –T-Te hecho mucho de menos, Marco, ¿sabes? Siempre, siempre, cada mañana imagino que voy a encontrarte en la cocina haciendo panques, imagino que me darás los buenos días y me invitarás a desayunar contigo. Casi hasta me parece escuchar el sonido de tu voz, Marco…

Ymir no se contiene. Ha aprendido a no hacerlo más, pues… ¿qué importaba ya que le viesen llorar? Solloza con fuerzas y susurra el nombre de aquella última persona que la vida le arrancó. Se cubre el rostro con las manos y gimotea –Ha venido el pequeño Shaye con nosotros, Marco. Esta será su primera navidad, ¡deberías de verlo! Es un cabroncito muy guapo, ¿sabes? Le hablamos de ti, y de cómo le habrías querido de haberle conocido…

-Sé que en el lugar en el que adelphos esté, su corazón estará tan lleno de cariño hacia Shaye cómo lo estuvo hacia nosotros. –Marlo la abraza con fuerzas. Que torpe, pensó Ymir, ni siquiera les escuchó llegar.

Eren también está llorando, más sin embargo le sonríe a lo que resta de Marco bajo ese árbol entristecido por el invierno y dice –Feliz casi Navidad, hermano. Sé que aunque te has marchado ya, a veces vuelves a nosotros. Te siento, veo y escucho en las cosas bonitas que me dieron las tardes de otoño. En los susurros del viento de invierno, en los copos que caen desde el cielo cómo lágrimas que no se acaban…

Los tres ríen, con rostros congestionados y enrojecidos, empapados en lágrimas.

-La familia ha crecido, hermano. Y posiblemente seguirá creciendo, pero tu lugar y el de ese tonto necio de Bertholdt siempre, siempre estará esperándoles. En esta vida o en alguna otra, yo sé...—Marlo solloza –Yo sé que nos vamos a volver a reunir.

-Deséame suerte, Marco, mi hermano, que finalmente lo que comprado. ¿Crees que me acepte? –Eren siente lágrimas ardientes bajarle por las mejillas. Casi le parece ver a Marco sonriéndole, asintiendo y diciendo "¡Pues claro que sí, hermano!"

-Te prometo que me vestiré elegante. Oh sí, ya lo verás.

Ymir se ríe de los nervios interminables de Eren, y recorre con cariño la cabeza de Marlo, que ahora cubre una gruesa pelusa negra. –Estamos sanando –Confiesa la morena, cogiéndole de la mano a ambos –De forma lenta, algo torpe incluso, pero estamos sanando. Cuándo nos volvamos a ver, que espero sea dentro de muchos años, cuándo todos tengamos disfunciones renales, o eréctiles en casi de los caballeros… estarás orgulloso de nosotros. De todos, de todos, mi Marco…

Ella solloza y los otros dos le envuelven con fiereza.

El soplido del viento helado les hace tiritar. A lo lejos, una avecilla entona su canto, cómo queriendo competirle al invierno en su auge. De pronto, la voz de Historia les llama – ¡Chicos, entrad, Shaye ha comenzado a decir sus primeras palabras!

Todos sonríen a su hermano ausente, y se vuelven hacia la calidez que les guía, que les muestra el camino a través de un paraje blanco y gélido.

Dentro, una familia calurosa y vivaracha les recibe con un pequeño niño rubio llamando a voces altas a su padre, a su madre y a Sasha misma – ¡ _Sasa_!—Exclama Shaye. – ¡ _Sasa_ , _sasa_!

Por momentos eternos, los tres hermanos de alma creen escuchar a la vida misma hablarles desde la gorjeante y adorable vocecilla de Shaye Sand.

* * *

 **Mad First Love**

 **Capítulo XIX**

" **La Propuesta"**

* * *

El Año Nuevo nos recibe con muchas, muchas fotografías nuevas, chupetones en lugares poco discretos y _mucho, mucho, pero mucho amo_ r –háblese de mí con Riv, de Sasha y Connie, y como no, de los enfermos de Armin y Annie- Unos días después de habernos embriagado hasta con el ponche de huevo, de haberme tomado la libertad de hacerle el kamasutra por entero a mi adorable novio y de una larga tarde de limpieza exhaustiva, nos vimos listos para volver a Berlín.

-¿Saben? Mala idea no es coger el camino largo y ver a dónde llegamos, ¿a que sí, tíos? –Connie, aléjate de nuestras almas bienhechoras y llévate tus tentaciones lejos –Imaginen todo ese alcohol francés que podemos encontrar a precio rebajado en la frontera con Francia.

-O imaginen la deliciosa comida con la que nos recibiría España...—Agrega Sasha con travesura.

Es un mundo de posibilidades, pienso. La mera idea de Levi gimiendo guarradas en francés desde una cama francesa en un hotel en el corazón de París, del romántico París, me hace suspirar. –Seguro la maricona aquí presente se está imaginando cosas sucias con el adorable Levi, ¿a que sí, enfermo?

Me encojo de hombros –Mientras él esté dispuesto, todo se vale, ¿verdad, cielo?

Riv enrojece –Serás guarro.

-Uno que te ama.

Y mi lindo cielito no tiene nada que objetar contra aquello.

A pesar de ese grandioso mundo de posibilidades que nos ofrece el camino abierto y dinero aún en nuestros bolsillos, Berlín nos aguarda con muchos deberes que dejamos pendientes. La escuela sin duda es uno de ellos, y luego de un largo camino de regreso, y unos días de descanso y de infame abstinencia –Riv es despiadado – él y yo nos reincorporamos al semestre de Primavera del 2017.

Nuestra rutina comienza la última semana de Enero, y para inicios de Febrero, Levi ha recuperado casi todo el tiempo perdido tras el accidente. Todos los días vamos juntos a la escuela, a veces en la motocicleta, otras en su camioneta –porqué finalmente Papá Uri se apiadó de su bebé y le compró una con la condición de no beber nunca que tenga que conducir – y otras más caminando. Mis favoritas son sin duda las últimas, porqué puedo disfrutar más de la mano de mi novio entrelazada la mía y de sus ocasionales despliegues de cursilería que derriten mi corazoncito turco y elevan mi gloriosa polla hacia el cielo.

A mediados de Febrero, tras la tranquila –ajá, _relajadísima_ \- reunión de cumpleaños de Mikasa, ambos acudimos a despedir a los del antiguo grupito de Riv al aeropuerto. Farlan e Isabel irán a España, y el Capitán América y Hanji partirán a Francia a preparar la solicitud a la Universidad de Artes, antes de volver para la noche de la graduación de Riv.

Curioso, pienso, que alguien tan apretado cómo Steve Rogers haya decidido estudiar artes, pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgar al noble espíritu liberal norteamericano?

Hanji me hace prometer no romper a Levi con todo mi medio turco y apasionado amor, más yo me veo incapaz de prometer nada –Cuida de él, Eren –Me dice en un susurro y yo asiento. Irvin nos dedica un solemne gesto de despedida - _¡Avengers, assemble!-_ y ambos se marchan, maleta en mano y un montón de sueños por cumplir llenándoles los bolsillos.

Levi suspira, me coge de la mano y me sonríe –Este Verano, antes de la Universidad...—Me besa la mejilla –Quiero que me lleves a Grecia.

Mi corazón parece detenerse unos infames instantes.

Luego, con la emoción supurándome por todos lados, le miro, maravillado –¿E-Enserio...?

Él asiente, se acurruca contra mí y afirma –Quiero conocer Grecia. Quiero que me lleves a Grecia.

Esa tarde, después de haber hecho todos los deberes que nos dejó el cabrón profesor de Química y Física, yo le hago el amor devotamente, imaginándomelo recostado sobre la arena blanca de la playa de mi antiguo hogar, sonrosado por el sol que todo ilumina y mirándome felizmente con esos ojos del color de las aguas del mar que se extiende hasta más allá del horizonte.

-T-Te amo...—Susurra con fiereza, mi dulce amor, mientras mi cuerpo lo reverencia casi con desesperanza. Su interior me aprieta, sus brazos me rodean y por largos instantes quiero preguntárselo ahí, con nuestros orgasmos mezclándose cómo nuestras esencias, nuestros alientos y nuestro sudor.

Pero soy capaz de contenerme, de besarlo, de morderlo, de marcarlo y de volverlo a adorar hasta que ninguno resiste más y nos envolvemos en un sueño apacible, dulce y profundo.

Me despierto cuándo ya todo está oscuro, y tras desperezarme y encender la luz, me siento desnudo junto a él, decidido a contemplarlo. Me embeleso con su belleza, y tras beberme su imagen como un cielo que mira al sol, a la luna y a las estrellas por primera vez, decido el día en que se lo preguntaré.

 _Oh_ , pienso, sumergiéndome entre sus bracitos calentitos y suaves una vez más, desnudo cómo mi alma y mi corazón en sus manos, _soy todo un romántico._

Sí Afrodita, siéntete orgullosa de tu humilde y sensual creyente.

(…)

El tiempo parece volar, las discusiones son siempre arregladas con rápidas y apasionadas sesiones de besos escondidos del mundo en el gimnasio, y antes de lo pensado, me encuentro recibiendo mis calificaciones finales el último día de clases en el edificio de la Preparatoria de Rose.

Quedo en segundo lugar, pues Armin es el hijo perdido de Einstein, y tras una sencilla ceremonia en las oficinas junto con el resto del listado honorífico, mi novio, mis padres y mi hermana me reciben con un montón de regalos, de papeles y de planes a medio terminar.

Mi madre está presente también, y es cuándo tengo la oportunidad de conocer a su esposo, Dalliz Zacklay. –Un gusto finalmente conocerte, muchacho, Miles me ha hablado mucho de ti –Mi hermanito me sonríe, todo inocencia antes de saltar a mis brazos y llenarme las mejillas de besos.

-¡Felicidades hermanito!

Yo rio, y me paso su cuerpo de un brazo a otro, para así coger de la mano a mi novio y presentarlo a aquel hombre tan curioso. –Él es Eren Yaeger, mi novio. Eren, él es el esposo de mi madre, Dalliz Zacklay…

Por un instante, el hombre se queda en silencio –¿Yaeger? ¿Usted es...?

Eren de pronto, se tensa –Sí, soy el hijo de Grisha Yaeger. ¿Le conoce? –Haría un año, Eren habría sido incapaz de pronunciar ese nombre sin sufrir de un ataque de ira, sin embargo, ahora sólo se limita a apretar ligeramente mi mano. Mi hermanito recorre su cabello castaño y largo y yo me apegó más a él, para demostrarle que estoy a su lado –El doctor Yaeger es ahora el director de un importante hospital público en Turquía, Eren, y yo al ser de una organización gubernamental ligada al trabajo social me he visto relacionado con su trabajo debido a que los inmigrantes que llegan a Alemania desde países como Turquía, son los pacientes envíados de su hospital.

Eren se mostró sorprendido –Desconocía que Grisha hiciese ahora labor social.

Dalliz asintió –Un cambio curioso y singular viniendo de uno de los médicos más importantes graduados en Alemania y establecidos en Turquía, pero al final de cuentas un cambio que se aprovecha. Seré directo, ¿te interesaría ligarte al trabajo social? Me refiero a que termines estudios superiores y te unas a la organización. Tu presencia ayudaría en demasía a la relación que tenemos con el hospital de tu padre.

-Es algo muy repentino, señor Zacklay, sin embargo, lo pensaré bien.

El hombre sonríe y asiente. Parece confiado –Tómate el tiempo que requieras, Eren –Un apretón de manos finaliza ese curioso intercambio y tras despedirse ambos nos quedamos solos en el pasillo, esperando a que Mika y mis padres se decidan a qué restaurant ir a celebrar.

-¿Trabajo social, eh? –Pregunto con sutileza.

Él asiente –Fui inmigrante ilegal por un tiempo al llegar desde Turquía, conozco lo difícil que se vuelve la vida y lo dura que llega a ser con los más indefensos –Le rodeo la cintura con mis brazos y él besa mi frente –No me esperaba que Grisha hubiese dejado su privilegiado puesto en el hospital privado de Estambul.

-¿Qué te parece lo que te propone Dalliz? Facilitar más las relaciones entre el hospital público y su organización.

Eren me aprieta contra su cuerpo y se queda en silencio unos segundos –Nunca podré perdonarle todo lo que nos hizo a mamá y a mí...—Comienza él, yo guardo silencio, espero paciente por lo que tiene que decir –Pero tras todo lo que hemos vivido, estoy decidido a dejar atrás todo lo malo y seguir, cómo tú y cómo todos han hecho ya. –Sus dedos acarician mis labios –El trabajo social siempre me ha interesado. Conozco de primera mano las dificultades de un inmigrante, sé por lo que ellos pasan y…

-¿Y? –Pregunto, curioso.

-Creo que lo haré –Le sonrió, besó su mentón y al final, atrapo sus labios con los míos y me bebo su aliento –Ese es mi titán.

Mis padres y mi hermana al final deciden llevarnos a los dos a comer a un sitio que nos sorprende nada más adivinar –Tu madre nos llamó hace unos momentos, ella y tu tío Hannes quieren daros un regalo también.

Mamá Carla nos recibe con una mesa repleta de esa deliciosa comida griega que sólo ella es capaz de hacer, y nos consiente a todos con premura y dedicación. Al finalizar la comida, cuándo sólo restamos Eren, ella y yo en aquel comedor, mi novio le cuenta lo que había decidido.

Ella simplemente se limita a sonreír y asentir –Ese es mi muchacho –Dice Mamá Carla con voz rebosante en cariño –Siempre supe que harías bien a mi niño, Levi. –Me confiesa ella, mirándonos a los dos con ojos dulces.

Yo niego –Esto lo ha decidido él. Él ha decidido seguir adelante.

Eren me besa la mejilla y Mamá Carla nos coge a ambos de las manos.

-Y eso me hace inmensamente feliz, mis niños...

(…)

Decido preguntárselo ese atardecer.

Luego de habérmelo comido a besos dulces en mi habitación, le invito a ir a pasear. Él se nota emocionado, feliz cómo pocas veces lo he visto, y en vez de llevármelo en la motocicleta, nos perdemos cogidos de la mano entre los callejones iluminados por mil luces que tiene Berlín en sus entrañas de sonidos conocidos y aromas añorados.

Paseamos durante horas, recorremos de buena gana una feria junto al puerto, y nos llenamos de algodón de azúcar mutuamente antes de devorarnos con ansias contenidas. Levi está sonrojado y ríe continuamente, me llena de besos las mejillas y se bebe mi aliento gustoso.

Corremos a través de la arboleda del parque central en Sina y me siento libre de fotografiarlo con mi celular mientras observa encantado la demostración floral que se presenta en el pequeño distrito comercial de Stohess, dónde todo ostenta una belleza singular y deslumbrante.

Me confiesa cosas curiosas que nunca antes habría sospechado de mi duro hombre de ojos azules cómo el hielo escarchado, y antes de que llegue la noche sé cosas cómo que sus flores favoritas son los girasoles, que es adicto a las palomitas acarameladas y que le encanta quitarle las gomitas rojas a la tanda multicolor que nos venden. Que le gusta besarme la mano con la que le tengo sujeto, que le gusta otorgar a mis nudillos besito, tras besito hasta llegar al dorso y cubrirlo cariñosamente.

Que le deshace a suspiros el que lo coja por la cintura y le haga caminar pegado a mi cuerpo, que le gusta acariciarme el pelo de la raíz hasta las puntas y que le parecen adorables las curvas que ondean mi pelo en el final de su longitud. Sé que su olor favorito es el de un perfume caro suave, y que aunque parezca de locos, en la fragancia hay un toque de tabaco oculto. Que le fascinan las ferias y que jamás antes había subido con nadie a una noria porque eso era demasiado cursi para él.

Cuándo la noche lo llena todo, cuándo le he comprado ya un montón de palomitas acarameladas y le he abrazado por la cintura infinidad de veces, luego de regalarle a mi amor un girasol que me robé de un puesto floristero de la demostración en Stohess, lo guio hasta la noria iluminada por mil luces de colores, de todos los colores que le iluminan el rostro y le llenan los ojitos azules de emoción.

-¡Es hermoso! –Exclama mi amor con su girasol bien sujeto, mientras todo Berlín se muestra ante nosotros, hermoso y descarado. -¡Míralo, Eren, míralo! ¡Es bellísimo!

Él lo es, pienso. Es hermoso, es bellísimo, es todo lo bueno de mi mundo, es lo que más amo y más adoro. Es mi precioso Riv, riéndose cómo niño pequeño, regalándome sin saberlo uno de los momentos más valiosos que siempre, siempre, siempre habré de atesorar en mi cursi corazón medio turco.

-Hace un tiempo te lo dije, ¿sabes? –Comencé yo, cogiéndole de su manita blanca. Él me mira, sus ojos brillando cómo dos estrellas, mi corazón estallando de amor. –Y ya que finalmente hemos logrado terminar lo que dejamos pendiente, quería preguntarte sí… ¿quisieras ser mi acompañante en el baile de graduación?

Él me mira unos segundos antes de echarse a reír, a reír y asentir. –Claro que sí, bobo –Me dice entre beso y beso. Yo me siento a reventar de felicidad, yo lo rodeo con mis brazos y lo beso, lo beso cómo nunca antes.

Bañados cómo estábamos de luces, de estrellas, de belleza nocturna y de sueños rebosando por cada poro de nuestros cuerpos, él y yo nos afianzamos con devoción, manos unidas, corazones entrelazados.

Le amo, pienso, y me muero por que llegue ese día.

Porque ese día, finalmente cederé el paso que tanto tiempo he estado esperando dar.

(…)

Historia piensa que nunca antes la vida le había sonreído tanto cómo en esos instantes. Había logrado que todo su grupito, sin excepción alguna aceptase a ir a la graduación de Levi, Eren y Armin. Había conseguido que Ymir accediese a usar un vestido y lo mejor del caso, había conseguido que Levi, sí, que Levi "yo no necesito la ayuda ni de Dios" Ackerman acudiese a ella en busca de orientación para su atuendo perfecto –Todo tiene que ser perfecto, Tori –Había dicho ese arisco muchacho sentado en su cama.

Historia se había tomado unos momentos para admirar lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde haría ya un año, con Levi, con Eren, y con todo el mundo en realidad.

-Lo tiene que ser, Levi, y lo será –Prometió, sentándose junto a él. Lo contempló, ahora no cómo el tímido y arisco chico que antes rehuía de un amor sincero, sino cómo el muchacho enamorado que buscaba un poco de calma entre toda esa vorágine de emociones, de sentimientos y de dicha que ahora parecía invadir la vida de todos.

Sabe perfectamente cosas de Levi que muchos desconocen, y por ello, cuándo encuentra el traje perfecto, y Levi pone esa expresión no puede evitar vanagloriarse. Por supuesto, se dice Tori Reiss, mientras le ayuda a acomodarse la camisa, el pantalón y a marcar ajustes que quiere que se hagan. –Aún estoy gordo –Dice Riv, el tonto Riv tocándose el adorable rollito que rodea su cintura. Historia ríe, se alza la camisa y le muestra lo mismo –Si tú estás gordo, yo también. ¡No seas exagerado, hombre, que te verás precioso!

Levi rueda los ojos –No pude bajar esta llanta.

-Levi, no empieces, ¿sí? ¡Te ves hermoso! Y en la noche, oh hermano mío de otra madre, ¡te verás aún más! Le provocarás el más doloroso y preciado dolor de huevos a Eren en el mundo, ¿ya me oyes? ¡En el mundo entero!

Levi le observa sorprendido y ríe sin poder evitarlo –Mis cachetes aún son grandes.

-Son adorables, cállate, ¿quieres?

Riv se rinde y se deja hacer, y al final queda tan guapo que Historia piensa que si no le gustase tanto la torta de Ymir, posiblemente habría ya secuerstrado a Levi Ackerman para hacerlo su esposa.

Ajá, su esposa. Que ella, por muy extraño que pareciera, era la activa en su relación con la sensual morena de pecas. Oh sí, sí que sí.

El tiempo parece volar para todos. No sólo ayuda al pequeño Riv a conseguir su atuendo perfecto, sino que también a Mika y a Sasha. Hannah es igual de talentosa que ella, y Mina se encarga de la estoica y avergonzada Annie, quién protesta por la elección de color y al final accede gracias a las promesas que Mina le hace sobre lo mucho que se enloquecerá Armin al verla.

Hitch accede a incorporarse a la pantomima y al final todos quedan tan listos cómo se pudiese esperar. Una semana se corre –vaya, que eso sonó muy mal- y antes de lo siquiera imaginado, el Viernes aguardado llega para los chicos.

Ella se levanta temprano, llama a los hermanos Ackerman que suenan a punto del colapso nervioso y les calma con bromas groseras acerca de lo mal que se miraba Petra con un color tan pálido para su tono de piel, que la vio en el centro comercial y que sintió deseos de echarle encima su gaseosa de cereza nada más para darle algo más de color a su vida.

Se dedica a hacerse todos los tratamientos habidos y por haber durante la mañana y se asegura de que Mikasa le haga lo mismo a su hermano aún en contra de su voluntad, antes de recibir a Sasha en su hogar.

La deja tan radiante cómo pudiese estar, y antes de las seis de la tarde ambas comen bocadillos dulces entre chismorreos medio perversos y confesiones secretas que nadie, ni la misma canciller debe conocer jamás en caso de que quiera que en el mundo siga reinando la paz.

-Te tardaste un mundo, Ymir Bodt –Reclama al abrirle la puerta a su novia, más sin embargo su protesta se muere al verla. Se queda helada, y por unos largos instantes siente que su corazón de celestina empedernida deja de latir. –La cabeza de rodilla se tardó más que yo por estarse jalándosela con su reflejo frente al espejo…

JO-DER, piensa Historia Reiss al verla ahí, hermosa cómo nunca, más brillante que el mismo sol, dorada y perfecta. El vestido que cae con elegancia enmarca sutilmente sus curvas. Su espalda yace desnuda y su cabello ha sido recortado. Tiene el rostro ruborizado y en su boca reluce un brillo labial que Historia se muere por saborear a besos húmedos. –Olvida todo lo que dije, mi amor, pasa ahora y dame uno de esos besos tuyos.

Ymir se ríe, la eleva por las caderas y la besa con hambre.

-¿Acaso es esta la escena de una peli porno casera, amigas mías? –Historia ríe ante lo dicho por Connie, quién entra tras su preciosa novia, todo galante él de traje y todo.

-¡Connie, que guapo te miras! –Halaga la rubia aún en brazos de su novia. Ymir le saca la lengua a Connie y aleja a su Tori de la vista del calvo codicioso. –Lo siento Tori, pero esta belleza ya tiene dueña, y hablando de dueña, ¿dónde está mi chica?

Sasha les mira a todos desde el final del pasillode entrada y Connie la incita a mostrarse. Lo hace y Connie silba el himno nacional nigeriano al verla. La besa, y la estruja e Historia se siente morir porque ¡su preciosa creación se arruinará! Sasha debe verse más hermosa que nunca y Connie no lo arruinará, por ello cuándo llegan los rubios, en compañía de Mina y Thomas, Historia le dice a Annie algo sobre Connie tomándole fotos a Armin desnudo y el calvo corre con tal de salvar su vida.

Tal y cómo predijo, Armin escurre sobre el suelo que pisa Annie, y Mina mira orgullosa el trabajo que ha hecho con la arisca rubia.

Hum, piensa Historia Reiss, mientras su novia y sus colegas hacen el plan de escape, debería dedicarse a algo más interesante que dirigir la compañía Reiss, sí. Debería dedicarse a algo así cómo organizadora de bodas.

-Muy bien, cabrones, el gitano maricón va para con su princesa, le alcanzaremos todos en Malfoy Manor y nos vamos de ahí a la fiesta, ¿os vale?

Todos asienten, sonrientes.

Historia y los demás caminan hacia afuera. Se pregunta si tendrán que viajar todos en coche, o quizás deberá decirle al chófer que les lleve, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca, las ve, a todas, a todas, relucientes e imponentes. Su corazón, su pecho entero se llena de excitación y aferra emocionada la mano de Ymir.

Su morena le sonríe –Espero que estos vestidos soporten un viaje en motocicleta, nena.

Tori Reiss sonríe –Puedes apostar tu delicioso culo a que sí, primor.

Las carcajadas se elevan hacia el cielo ante su atrevida contestación. ¿Lo veis? No era mentira, la que imponía en esa relación era ella, no su linda pecosa.

(…)

Mikasa tiene mínimo media hora bailoteando por todo el segundo piso de la casa en ropa interior. Suerte que mis padres se fueron, de lo contrario, habrían presenciado esta traumática escena cómo lo tuve que hacer yo, desde primera fila, full HD, 4k.

-Estás crispándome los nervios, mujer –Rezongo, mientras abotono mi camisa. La muy zorra me había hecho hacerme no sé cuánta cosa en la cara, y ahora ella, quién era la más aferrada a terminar de arreglarse temprano estaba sufriendo delirios semidesnuda, sobre la mesita del vestíbulo superior, mientras bailaba una canción atrevida de _Adan Adawnosky_ que hablaba sobre piernas.

-Levi, no puedo estar quieta, estoy muriéndome de nervios, no me he probado de nuevo el vestido desde hace una semana y trague cómo si me pagasen por hacerlo los últimos días.

No mentía. Dos noches seguidas la encontré en la cocina, comiendo cómo posesa. No me pregunten que hacia yo en la cocina, eso no les incumbe.

-Mira, sino te bajas ya mismo de ahí, iré a por ti y te obligaré a vestirte, y créeme Mikasa Adele Ackerman –Sí, se llamaba Adele. Cuestiones francesas- que tú no quieres eso.

Resultó que no obedeció y al final la tuve que vestir yo a la muy inútil.

Se veía preciosa, y tenía un escote de muerte, y sin embargo, lucía tan asustada cómo si estuviese a punto de perder la virginidad, y por Dios que eso era casi absurdo de pensar luego de todas las cosas que esta enferma me ha confiado sobre su vida sexual con la Bustona.

-Te miras muy bien, mujer –Digo, colocándole en el cuello la cadenilla de oro blanco. Su vestido negro se ve majestuoso y más su rostro de labios carmesí. Al final ambos nos quedamos sentados en una silla, ella sobre mí, pensando los dos en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

-¿Hablaste con Reiner? –Pregunté yo.

Ella asiente –Nos veremos hoy en la fiesta.

-Usa protección, ¿quieres?

Ella tiene la decencia de ruborizarse –Igual tú.

-Yo no corro peligro de preñarme, tú sí y créeme que no es algo agradable a la hora de parir –Con un escalofrío recuerdo a Hitch, toda menuda ella, con un bebé del tamaño de una sandía.

Mikasa se ríe –Tú también te miras hermoso hoy, hermanito. Procura no gritar mucho hoy en la noche, Papá Uri y papá no están pero aún así me gustaría que nuestros vecinos no hablasen de tu vida sexual cómo cotilleo en las reuniones del comité.

-Que tengan algo bueno sobre que debatir, esa tanda de inútiles.

Ambos nos carcajeamos y luego ella me mira y me abraza muy fuerte –Te quiero, hermanito. Y es un gusto enorme saber que te tendré jodiéndome los próximos cuarenta años.

Yo sé por qué razón dice aquello. Lo dice por mi coma, por mi difícil despertar y yo la estrecho más contra mí –O cincuenta.

Ella se ríe bajito –Eso suena mucho mejor.

Su celular vibra en la mesa. Ella lo coge y sonríe –Es Han e Irvin, ya están camino al instituto.

Arqueó las cejas –¿Tan rápido volvieron?

Ella asiente –No iban a perderse tu graduación.

-Querrás decir, no iban a perderse la fiesta de mi graduación.

Ella me guiña el ojo –Ya tú me entiendes.

Se despide con un rápido beso, y antes de lo imaginado, me quedo yo solo. Suspiro. Hace tanto ya que no me quedaba solo dentro de mi propia casa, y a pesar de que con anterioridad antes era eso un factor importante que atraía malos recuerdos, ahora me descubrí incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Tenía tanto, tanto por lo cual sonreír…

Recorrí mi casa con lentitud. Observé con cariño esa fotografía de Eren y mía que Tori nos tomó el día en que ambos nos hicimos novios, y otra más en la que estábamos bailando maricamente en ese bar en la Autobahn…

Fui y regresé en recuerdos amados, y justo cuándo iba bajando las escaleras, la puerta principal se abre lentamente, tras una tímida llamada…Mi corazón estalla al verle entrar, en un traje impecable, todo de negro, con una camisa azabache que hace que sus ojos verdes brillen y su piel canela se luzca gloriosamente…

Él me sonríe, me sonríe cómo si todo y yo no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo. Paso a paso, poco a poco elimino la distancia entre ambos hasta que terminamos frente a frente. Él me mira, y con suavidad me envuelve entre sus brazos. Sus manos tímidas y cálidas colocan sobre mi muñeca una flor, y yo rio, rio al reconocerla. Un girasol reposa ahora sobre mi muñeca y en el saco elegante de mi novio. Recibo su calidez, y a la vez recibo sus labios y con mi boca reverencio a mi amor, quién gime, quién me mira entre beso y beso cómo si no me creyese real, y susurra mi nombre devotamente.

De pronto, el sonido conocido y preciado de motores llenándolo todo, nos hacen girar. Son ellos, pienso con alegría… ¡Son todos!

Nuestros amigos, nuestros hermanos, nuestra familia hace acto de aparición, sonrientes y feroces, elegantemente vestidos, con un salvaje brillo ebrio de libertad llameando en sus ojos.

-Moved el culo, maricones que queremos llegar a imponer estilo a ese antro –Exclamó Connie, un galante Connie, con una hermosa Sasha sujeta a su espalda.

Yo me rio, miro a Eren y él me lo pregunta.

-¿Asustado, Ackerman?—Sonreí con verdadera travesura al escuchar aquel sensual ronroneo en mi oído. Me guía a través de mi jardín hasta su motocicleta, que ya nos espera, que ya nos aguarda.

Apreté mis manos en torno a aquella espalda enorme y cálida y respondí—Ya quisieras, Yaeger.

-¡Bien, cabrones!—Exclamó Connie Springer haciendo rugir el motor de su motocicleta— ¡Es hora de follarnos a Berlín!

El estallido jubiloso de todas aquellas máquinas lustrosas se hizo resonar en el silencio de la manzana—Sujétate bien, cielo—Murmuró Eren, besándome la nariz con dulzura. Yo le sonreí y asentí—Contigo no podría hacer otra cosa, nene—Acaricié su vientre con mis manos ansiosas—Que es difícil dejar de manosear este cuerpo…

-¡Oh, parad de una vez panda de maricas, que se nos hace tarde!

Las carcajadas nos hicieron enrojecer—Ya sabéis tíos, unas horas y luego nos arrancamos a la playa, ¿vale?—Armin Arlert recordó el plan y todos asentimos. A sus espaldas, la hermosa Annie sonrió, presuntuosa—Eso, parvada de idiotas. Escuchen a mi hombre, él es el listo aquí.

-¡Calla, enana de paja!—Protestó Eren—Mi hombre es el genio entre todos…

-¡A callar, infelices!—Rugió Ymir, con una encantada Historia tras ella— ¡Es hora de ir a presumir nuestros caros trajes de coctel!

Nunca antes nos habíamos mostrado tan de acuerdo con la lencha de pecas. Un último acelerón nos hizo salir disparados hacía adelante, y durante una milésima, en mi vientre mil cosquillas me hicieron jadear, sobrecogido. La velocidad hizo mi cabello revolotear, y reí encantado cuándo tras doblar la última esquina del complejo de suburbios, nos incorporamos a la avenida principal que nos conduciría hasta el centro.

Cerré los ojos cuándo el helado viento nocturno de Berlín me besó el rostro, y suspiré cuándo sentí la motocicleta vibrar bajo mi cuerpo. Mis piernas se sujetaron con delicada firmeza a la estrecha cintura de mi novio y durante largos, largos instantes me sentí con la libertad necesaria como para echar los brazos en alto y acariciar con los dedos el anochecer salpicado de luces que nos daba a todos una bienvenida multicolor…

Eren, mi Eren dio un acelerón que nos situó en la corona de la comitiva, de nuestra encendida comitiva y que hizo estallar en reclamos al resto. Me reí a carcajadas, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo mi corazón galopar enloquecido…

El fuego en mi pecho se desperdigó cuándo en fila india, sincronizados a la perfección, atravesamos las repletas calles de la capital, a grito vivo en garganta— ¡Supera eso, lencha!—Exclamó mi novio con burla luego de haber dejado atrás nuevamente a Ymir e Historia. Escuché a la distancia la carcajada de la pequeña Tori, cantarina y llena de dicha y yo mismo eché a reír, antes de inclinarme hacia delante, aún con los brazos en alto y soltar un grito de júbilo— ¡Eso, Levi!—Exclamó un emocionado Marlo a mis espaldas— ¡Somos los putos reyes del mundo!—Aulló Connie con determinación.

Todos repetimos aquello.

Lo éramos, pensé, con las manos extendidas, siendo uno con todo lo que nos rodeaba. Luces, colores, aromas, sonidos… la calidez preciada de Eren junto a mí, el amor que derrochaba mi corazón y esa exorbitante sensación de libertad en el pecho, llameando, llameando… Éramos, sin duda alguna, los reyes del mundo en ése instante.

-¡Prepárate, guapa!—Gritó Thomas a Mina muy atrás. Yo por un momento me gire a contemplarles, y alcancé a Annie agazaparse ligeramente sobre un muy eufórico Armin— ¿Eren, qué…?

Entramos cómo balas en el último túnel del centro, el mismo que nos conduciría a la ladera dónde estaba ubicado el instituto. Durante una milésima, todo se volvió negro. Cerré los ojos cuándo la velocidad hizo a la adrenalina en mi sangre aumentar drásticamente...— ¡Ábrelos, cielo!—Gritó mi novio— ¡Abre los ojos!

Y por instinto lo hice.

Y en ese momento…

En ése momento todo me sobrepasó. Jadeé, completamente desbordado, embobado ante la visión de una hermosa ciudad llena de luces, repleta de lugares envejecidos y frecuentados, de sensaciones indescriptibles, de emociones sobrecogedoras, de recuerdos preciados… Grité, uniendo sin saberlo mi voz al coro de aullidos que se alzaron, que se alzaron hacia el cielo cómo aves. _¡Somos infinitos!_ Pensó mi corazón al verse rodeado de sonrisas, de miradas que ardían, que llameaban de pura dicha. ¡ _Soy infinito!_ Exclamó mi alma, conmovida, movida en felicidad al descubrir aquello. Me abracé bien fuerte de mi amor y sin pensármelo muy bien sólo me dejé llevar— ¡Somos infinitos!—Grité al espacio multicolor que se alzaba ante nosotros.

-¡Somos infinitos!—Repitió aquel grupo pintoresco de adolescentes, rotos, recuperados y ebrios de pura libertad y de deseos de engullir al mundo y a todo cuánto habitaba dentro suyo.

Lo éramos todo en esos instantes. Éramos el negro del anochecer, éramos el viento helado y gratificante, éramos las luces que todo llenaban. Éramos corazones que ardían, miradas que todo abarcaban, manos que aferraban y labios y bocas que anhelaban.

-¡Te amo! —Confesé a gritos tras un momento de infinitas epifanías a Eren, quién rio, conmovido— ¿Mucho?

-¡Mucho, mucho, mucho! ¡Tres veces mucho!

-¡Yo también te amo, guapo!

-¡Parad ya de sus mariconadas! —Se quejó Ymir a nuestro costado, haciéndonos reír— ¡Vete a tomar por culo, lencha!

Nos desperdigamos por doquier, revoloteando por aquí y por allá antes de enfilarnos todos, y tras unos minutos más de recorrido, arrivar al instituto que lucía lleno a reventar.

-Bien...—Susurró Eren, luego de apagar el motor y mirarme, sonrojado y con los ojos muy brillantes—… es hora de nuestra entrada, amor –Se bajó de un salto y con una galantería única me tendió la mano – ¿Me permite, guapo y sensual hobbit?

Me carcajeé—Claro que sí, guapo y sensual medio turco pervertido—Me rodeó la cintura con un poderoso brazo y me besó la mejilla—Joder, me muero por comerte la boca y palmear este delicioso culo hasta el hartazgo…

Lo miré, atrevido— ¿Y a qué esperas?

Él negó—A llegar a casa, cielo, hoy es nuestra cita romántica perfecta remasterizada. Esta no saldrá mal. Y si quieres desahogo me hablas y con gusto nos vamos al aula de música, cómo la vieja usanza lo dicta.

Me eché a reír—Te amo, idiota.

Me guiñó su asombroso ojo verde—Yo lo sé, dulzura, yo lo sé.

Parecía que todas las preparatorias de Berlín estaban ahí congregadas. El ambiente era muy cargado, e incluso a unos metros de la entrada principal, el olor a alcohol nos sobrecogió a todos— ¿Oléis eso, colegas? Es el olor de la gloria—Connie canturreó antes que comenzarse a saludar con todos. No, ni Connie ni Sasha iban a nuestro instituto, pero en cuestión de segundos, se hubieron ganado a casi todos con los que se cruzaban — ¡Foto, tíos, foto!

Posamos cómo idiotas, a lo loco y con risas apenas contenidas — ¡Pero que cabrones tan guapos somos todos!—Aprobó Ymir con satisfacción.

El fotógrafo solamente rio—Bien colegas, ataquemos. La barra nos espera ya…

Y no le hicimos esperar ni un solo minuto más.

Ahí dentro me encontré con todos. Desde el grupito del insufrible de Jean hasta Irvin y los ya graduados, quienes saludaron con alegría desde uno de los balcones sobrepuestos—Lo bueno está en el gimnasio techado—Susurró Eren, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, guiándome por doquier—Te miras bien, Ackerman—Halagó no supe quién—Camina, camina que hoy te miras precioso y querrán robarte…

Le besé la mano—Yo sólo me dejo robar por ti.

Me apretó una nalga—Ese es mi hombre…

Decidimos permanecer un rato con los chicos, en lo más encendido de la fiesta. En la pista, llena a reventar, soltaron humo de colores luego de que el DJ pusiera _Closer_ , de _The Chainsmokers_ , haciendo que las tías gritasen cómo una banda de banshees. No negaré, amo la puta canción y yo mismo me hice una de esas insufribles banshees cuándo comenzó la tonadita. Eren rio, y de nuevo, cómo queriendo hacerse notar tal y cómo esa vez en el bar junto a la carretera bailó cómo solo sería capaz una puta deidad.

Connie, a quién todos alcanzamos a divisar desde su lugar auto impuesto en la barra, alzó la enorme manguera y roció a los más cercanos con una lluvia de cerveza helada. A pesar de haberlos manchado aquellos tíos estallaron en carcajadas y pidieron por más.

Las bebidas iban y venían, y luego de haber bailado cómo epilépticos una canción de _Skrillex_ , se unieron a nosotros Ymir y Tori.

-Luces acalorado, Levi, querido –Picó Ymir con sorna.

-Es sólo el bochorno…

Miró a Eren y su sonrisa se agrandó –Ya me imagino yo. Venga tíos, hay que entrar a tono con unos cuántos de esos...—Era magnífico que gracias a la mayoría de edad nos fuese permitido cogernos de bandejas enteras de bebidas –Yo que tú ni comienzo con los shots, Connie –Advirtió una sonriente Sasha –Oh, vamos bebé, todo está okay…

-Eso ni tú te lo crees, calvo cabrón –La rasposa voz de Gilbert, el albino hermano no hermano de Connie nos hizo girarnos hacía él. Iba acompañado de un muchacho de lentes que nos sonrió con amabilidad y tras él, Antonio nos saludaba junto a su italiano cara de bestia y un rubio que a juzgar por su apariencia, ya estaba bastante pasado de copas.

-¡Oh Dios, Gil, Gil, venga tío hay que poner a punto a estos maricones!

-¡Antonio, Francis, a trabajar!

-¡Eso mismo! –Exclamamos todos cuándo irrumpieron en la zona de la barra y se atrancaron de las botellas más peligrosas.

Whisky, vodka, tequila, ron sumados a Connie y compañía definitivamente no eran una buena combinación si se quería mantener el orden en algún lugar. Antes de lo imaginado siquiera, tenía a todas las preparatorias congregadas ahí en la pista, con las manos bien en alto, luego de haber hecho que mi novio y otros tíos buenorros más, incluido el traga esteroides de Braun, el mojigato de Irvin, el poste andante de Mike y hasta la yegua de Kirschtein bailasen _Sorry_ de _Justin Bieber_ para deleite de todas las féminas y los traga sables reunidos bajo ese mismo techo.

Cuándo _Michael Jackson_ se adueñó de las bocinas que se desperdigaban por todos lados, nos fue incapaz de contenernos más. Terminé subido en la barra junto a Armin, Sasha, Tori, Ymir, Thomas, Franz, Hannah y Annie, bailando al ritmo de _Somebody's Watching Me_ , con las copas en alto y respondiendo todos voces altas cada vez que al calvo incitador entonaba el grito de -¡Disco, Disco!

-¡Good, good! –Corearon mil gargantas a la vez, justo al mismo tiempo que toneladas de confeti, serpentinas, humo de colores y bebida nos caía por encima.

Luego de bailar, gritar y saltar cómo unos locos, Eren apareció de entre el gentío que le aplaudía y cogiéndome de la cintura me bajó de la barra para plantarme un beso que me dejó sin aliento, encendido y perdido.

-Bailemos, cielo...

 _Die For You_ era una canción que pecaba de sensual. _The Weeknd_ y su voz incitadora de folladores compulsivos. La manera en la que las manos de mi novio me recorrieron al ritmo de la música, la forma en la que su cintura se onduló para entrometerse discretamente entre mis piernas y esa única manera suya que tenía de envolver mi lengua con la suya me hizo perderme por unos instantes. Estaba caliente, podía sentirlo incluso a través de ese elegante traje de etiqueta. Cuándo su brazo me rodeó y me apegó contra su cuerpo, pude sentir su dureza.

Se me hizo agua la boca, y sin poderlo evitar, le besé con todo lo que tenía de mí.

Bailamos así, fruncidos el uno contra el otro hasta que esa canción terminó, no sin antes de haber padecido del ardor de su tacto sobre mi cuerpo plasmado en mi piel a caricias mortíferas.

Antes de que fuésemos incapaces de parar, ambos nos separamos, sonrojados, jadeantes y sonrientes. Me cogió por el mentón y me besó, esta vez, con una delicada ternura que me hizo suspirar. Tomando mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos él me dijo –Ven conmigo, mi cielo.

Yo simplemente me dejé llevar por él, rendido.

Salimos del aglomerado gimnasio, y atravesamos tomados de la mano la zona de los jardines, hasta que llegamos al invernadero de la escuela, que estaba adornado por fuera con un millar de luces blancas, había luces también en la zona de la piscina sin techo, y un DJ en la parte de la pequeña arboleda.

En esa zona, estaban, cómo no, las parejitas. Sentí mis mejillas arder, cuándo comprendí lo que estábamos a punto de hacer e identifiqué la canción que sonaba, que todo silencio llenaba. _Flightless Bird_ , de _American Mouth_. Le miré, emocionado –Cuándo dijiste que querías un baile romántico no estabas bromeando, ¿cierto?

Eren rio con travesura –Oh, claro que no mi guapo macho—Me hizo girar con una mano en alto y los ojos brillando en expectativas.

Las luces, poco a poco descendieron. Una canción comenzó a sonar, y de pronto… de pronto los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y en el precioso rostro de Eren, de mi Eren solo pudo dibujarse la más sincera de las sonrisas – ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Asentí. Mi voz se había ido, así como el resto de todo. El mundo había desaparecido, el tiempo se había detenido. Sólo estábamos él y yo en un fragmento perdido en el espacio, bañados por luces de colores, inundados, sobrecogidos por las emociones, enamorados hasta el punto de la locura y dispuestos a disfrutar cómo nunca antes de una canción bien tomados de la mano.

 _I am not the only traveler_

Cuándo nuestras manos se encontraron en el espacio, yo sonreí, lleno de dicha absurda, burda y absoluta –Hoy te miras muy guapo, cielo –Confesó, llevando su mano a mi blanda cintura. –Y tú no te quedas atrás, Eren…

Ese baile fue único en muchos, muchísimos sentidos, distinto al resto, especial, inolvidable para mi enamorado corazón. Estábamos sincronizados, unidos por nuestras manos y nuestras miradas, ligados entre sí por dos corazones que latían con desaforo. Ese baile era dulce, dulce cómo sus sonrisas y sus besos. Dulce cómo su voz al decir mi nombre, libre de cualquier tipo de preocupación, libre de miedo, libre de todo. Finalmente mi amor era libre y yo lo era también. Finalmente en nosotros solo quedaba un inmenso amor que burbujeaba, que se deslizaba por los poros y un bolsillo lleno de sueños y de esperanzas.

Sus ojos verdes me miraban cómo si fuese yo lo más hermoso en el mundo, y yo lo creía. Porqué sabía que nadie más que yo podría con Eren y nadie más que Eren podría conmigo. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y mientras yo era hermoso, Eren lo era todo a mis enamorados ojos de adolescente descarriado.

Giramos con delicadeza a través de la pista, giramos con lentitud, con una pereza dulzona que nos hizo reír a ambos cuándo nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. _Mi amor_ , suspiró mi corazón. _Mi amor_ , anhelaron mi alma y cuerpo.

-Mi amor –Dijo él, antes de cogerme por la cintura y hacerme girar nuevamente por el aire. Me reí de buena gana, risueño, ebrio de pura felicidad. Jugueteamos a lo largo y ancho de aquella pista pulida, y pude perderme nuevamente entre sus brazos y sus labios.

Estábamos ahí, pensé. Y de alguna manera encontraríamos la forma de permanecer así para siempre. Quería todo con Eren. Quería noches plagadas de sus besos y su cuerpo, quería amaneceres entre sus brazos. Quería una vida con Eren y me negaba a soltarlo una vez más…

Eren me robó un suave beso en los labios, tímido, tierno y supurante de una dulzura líquida que se escurrió desde las puntas de mis dedos hasta mi pecho, hasta mi corazón, derritiéndolo, fundiéndolo, haciéndolo latir cómo enloquecido…

 _Take me back to the night we met_

-Te amo –Dije cómo si todo, con el corazón en una mano. –Te amo, Eren. Te amo y te quiero conmigo para lo que me resta de vida...

En ese instante, mi novio se quedó varado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un sollozo rompió su pecho. Me miró con un amor que me hizo revolotear en dicha y rió con ternura –Ay, mi cielo –Protestó, besando nuestros dedos entrelazados –Se supone que esa iba ser mi frase…

Lo que hizo después, casi me hace desmayar.

Toda galantería, con una sonrisa hermosa iluminándole ese rostro de ángel suyo, plantó una rodilla en el pastoso suelo de la arboleda. –Las promesas están de más. Quiero que me permitas demostrártelo. Quiero llenar tus días de alegría y tus noches de suspiros. Quiero sostenerte en la felicidad y en la tristeza, quiero perderme en tu mirada a cada momento y...—Sollocé—… y quiero una vida contigo a mi lado. Conocí una vez la vida sin ti en ella y me niego a volver a repetirlo. Quiero una vida en tus brazos, en tus labios y en tu corazón…

Las miradas del mundo estaban sobre nosotros, y sin embargo para mí sólo existía Eren Yaeger sonriéndome, proponiéndome el paraíso entre sus manos, presentándome todo lo hermoso de la vida ahí, en un solo y perfecto instante — Levi Ackerman, ¿me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Yo sollocé como la marica enamorada que era y asentí. Asentí mientras el corazón se me salía del pecho de felicidad y susurré –Sólo si me prometes que me dejarás abrazarte todas las noches. Incluso en Verano.

-Seré todo tuyo.

-Entonces sí que acepto, mi amor –Dije yo toda felicidad antes de echarme a sus brazos, sobrecogido de emoción.

Y entonces el gentío pareció estallar, y de pronto el tiempo volvió a transcurrir y el mundo a girar. Estábamos rodeados de rostros conocidos, preciados que nos sonreían con auténtica dicha y nos aplaudían con soltura. En ese instante, en el instante en el que Eren deslizaba un delgado, sencillo y hermoso anillo en mi anular el universo entero pareció brillar solo para nosotros dos.

La primera en llegar y abrazarme con todas las fuerzas de su diminuto cuerpo, cómo no, fue Tori, quién lloraba sueltamente –Fue hermoso, ya era hora, joder, ¡ya era hora!

Ymir rio, descarada –Te dije que saldría bien, maricón. No te iba decir que no.

Connie, Armin, Marlo, Thomas y Franz rodearon a Eren y con camaradería palmearon su espalda –Estaba insufrible con lo del anillo, colega –Confesó Marlo riendo –Parecía una mujer con la regla…

-"A Levi no le gustará…"

-"A Levi le dará pena…"

-A Levi se le dilató el anastacio con esta romántica demostración de amor –Canturreó Ymir, envolviéndonos a los dos en un abrazo. Carcajadas resonaron por doquier. La gente parecía encantada con nosotros, y a la lejanía pude ver a Mikasa.

Ella estaba con Reiner y ambos elevaron sus copas en mi dirección con sonrisas sinceras en sus rostros. Yo asentí en reconocimiento, y me giré, dispuesto a vivir lo que siguiera a este maravilloso y perfecto instante bien tomado de la mano de mi amor.

(…)

Por muy extraño que pareciese, Ymir Bodt creía con auténtica franqueza que la vida sí podía ser color de rosa.

Lo había comenzado a creer en el mismo instante en el que a la librería donde trabajaba, entró por la puerta una menuda muchacha con rostro de ángel y estrellas en los ojos. Sus mejillas eran rosadas, al igual que esa boca por la que Ymir cayó en menos de un parpadeo.

Tori le había enseñado el lado hermoso del mundo, el lado rosa, ése tibio lado en el que los amores florecían cuál rosas durante la primavera y las mariposas revoloteaban en vientres con total descaro.

El amor fue cegador, sobrecogedor. Ellas siempre habían pensado que da alguna u otra forma, estaban destinadas a encontrarse, a amarse, a jamás separarse. Un regusto amargo, añejo le hacía manifiesto siempre que la idea de una vida sin Tori en ella llegaba a su mente. No, pensaba con necedad. Una vida sin Tori no era vida.

Tori era el tono rosado, inocente y cándido que iluminaba sus días. Tori era el saludo feliz de buenos días y el arrullo que la dormía durante las noches. Tori era lo dulce, lo hermoso de su mundo, quizás uno pequeño, pero no por ello menos bello.

Tori, su chica era lo precioso que podría encontrar en una noche estrellada o en un día dorado. Tori era su amor, y lo sería hasta el final de sus días, y eso… eso estaba más que asumido.

En el momento que aquellos mariconazos se dieron el sí para una próxima boda y una eternidad juntos, ella sintió por largos instantes el deseo de imitarlos. ¿Una boda con Tori? Sonaba bastante cursi, si le pedían la opinión, más sin embargo, la idea de su preciosa chica vestida de blanco, caminando hacia ella con esa sonrisa brillante iluminándole el mundo, cada vez más le parecía más atractiva.

Aquella noche era la graduación de Eren y Levi, y cómo no, cómo buen cliché de película adolescente, en esas noches siempre pasaban cosas dignas de recordar.

Tori estaba más hermosa que nunca enfundada en un vestido rosado, haciéndole juego con las mejillas y los labios, y sonreía para ella con una frecuencia piadosa y una ternura desbordante.

La música en la arboleda al parecer era la destinada a las parejitas cursis, y sin negarlo, reconoció que la música que todo llenaba era perfecta para la ocasión.

-Ymir—La llamó la voz de su diosa, luego de haberse quedado un momento perdida en lo azul de sus ojos. Sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella –¿Qué pasa, cielo?

Tori se ruborizó aún más.

Sus ojos brillaban y por un instante tuvo Ymir que luchar contra el impulso de morder ese carnoso labio inferior que temblaba con ligereza… Su novia le besó los nudillos, de uno en uno y al final la miró y sonrió con una confianza avasallante –Estoy lista –Confesó.

Y el corazón de Ymir Bodt pareció detenerse unos instantes.

-¿C-Cómo…?

-No quiero que pienses que estoy presionada, o que lo hago solo para hacerte feliz –Dijo con rapidez –Es algo que he querido de un tiempo para acá, pero… no estaba segura de…

Ymir la calló de un beso.

Uno diferente al resto, uno apasionado, demandante y húmedo, que tiñó el rostro de Historia Reiss de un suave y encantador tono rosado. Cuándo el oxígeno demandó lugar y ambas se apartaron, Tori rodeó sus mejillas con unas manos rebosantes de ternura –Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

El rostro de Ymir estaba a punto de echarse a arder –Yo también—Repuso después de un instante de absoluta felicidad –Y eso… eso siempre será así. Siento que desde el inicio, antes de conocerte esto que siento por ti estuvo aquí dentro –Colocó la mano de su novia sobre su pecho y sonrió con cierta timidez –Algo que me ha acompañado desde el principio y que de alguna forma, me guio hasta ti.

Historia le volvió a besar, transformando todo el mundo en una escala multicolor, uno donde el rosa dominaba por encima de todo. El rosa era el color que Ymir amaba secretamente. Suave, delicado y cálido. Palabras que sin dudas quedarían a Tori en una descripción exacta y breve.

Tori era lo que le brindaba color a un mundo que a veces era demasiado cruel. Tori, su preciosa Historia era el color rosado de su existencia, era la calidez, la suavidad y la delicadeza de un amor verdadero, profundo y antiguo rebosando de jóvenes corazones.

Con cierta timidez, se cogieron de la mano y se perdieron entre la multitud unidas con miradas cómplices y sonrisas sinceras aleteándoles en los labios a las jóvenes amantes.

(…)

Reiner aún podía recordar el dolor que sintió cuándo le llegó la noticia de la partida de Bertholdt. Aún podía tocarse el pecho y sentir una cicatriz reciente adornarle el alma. Aún podía tocar su cuerpo y recordar de buena forma la candidez que Bertholdt le brindó durante su primera y última noche compartida.

Él no había sido suyo, y aquello jamás cambiaría.

Él sólo había amado y había perdido y aunque quisiese negarlo, aquello dolía y dolía mucho. Marco Bodt se había llevado con su trágica partida al amor de su vida y algo en su herido corazón le decía que había sido para siempre.

Sin embargo… la frialdad en sus manos se esfumó cuándo unos dedos suaves, tímidos y algo temerosos recorrieron su piel. Eran unas manos menudas, fuertes y pálidas. Sabía a la perfección que el resto de aquel cuerpo era igual, igual a la luna, y a la plata. Igual al fuego que todo consumía, que todo fundía. Los ojos oscuros de Mikasa Ackerman por un momento lograron aturdirlo.

-Menuda sorpresa la de tu hermano –Susurró casi sin voz.

Ella sonrió, y Reiner fue incapaz de negar que aquella sonrisa era hermosa, hermosa cómo sólo ella.

-Y que lo digas –Coincidió, colocando su mano sobre la de Reiner en su totalidad. Había visto la necesidad relucir en aquellos ojos negros y bellos, y no podía decir que le era indiferente. Todo lo contrario…

-Vámonos, Reiner –Pidió en un susurro húmedo, que erizó la piel de su cuerpo magullado de caricias sin amor.

Los orbes miel del hombre le miraron con súplica –¿Estás segura?

Mikasa entendía a la perfección lo que Reiner quería decir. Sabía que amor no podía brindarle, que el dolor era aún demasiado reciente, que su agonía era a veces insuperable y que quizás podría lastimarle en el proceso de una noche compartida.

Y sin embargo, no le importó. Era de hielo y de helado acero, sí, pero si así lo quería, podía volverse de fuego y de ondulante vapor. Podía deshacer la piel de Reiner en sudor y estremecimientos, y eso, eso era precisamente lo que ella quería.

No importaba en esos instantes los corazones rotos que ambos se cargaban en el pecho, no importaba nada ya.

Se perdieron en medio de la noche, una noche que estaban ambos seguros, sentirían cómo eterna.

No se equivocaron. En el anonimato de un refugio secreto que ambos habían fundado con encuentros repetidos y ardientes, ambos se desvistieron con manos ansiosas. Cuando dos cuerpos desnudos se encontraron entre el amparo de una oscuridad que se antojaba absoluta, el hielo se volvió de fuego y la cicatrizada piel de Reiner se transformó en sudor salado, en lágrimas incontrolables, en gemidos necesitados…

Mikasa deshizo aquel cuerpo en base de besos húmedos, de caricias demandantes, de caderas que se movían con maestría sin igual. Reiner estaba herido, estaba devastado y ella lo sabía. Y también sabía que ella lograría repararlo, lo haría aunque le costase el corazón y todo lo que tuviese dentro.

La cama les recibió con apacible complicidad, cómo un viejo amigo que guardaba en su interior mil encuentros como ese que ahora volvía a repetirse. Pero no, pensó Mikasa. Ese sería diferente. En ese, pondría el corazón, y el alma y el cuerpo también…

-¡A-Ah! –Reiner estaba desarmado, podía sentirlo. Su lengua le recorrió de arriba abajo, sus manos dibujaron con premura las líneas íntimas de ese cuerpo debilitado por un amor no correspondido y la sensación de vacío que éste conllevaba. El cuerpo de su amante sobre las sábanas parecía hecho de leche, blanco, blanco y hermoso… el cabello rubio y los brazos fuertes hicieron aguas en Mikasa, quién con travesura llameándole el vientre, se removió desnuda encima suyo, haciéndole estremecer. El sexo de Reiner yacía hinchado, necesitado y ella no tuvo la maldad de dejarle de lado. Lo disfrutó de buena gana, se llenó de su sabor y al final, cuándo pareció a punto de estallar lo guio hasta su interior –Mírame…—Susurró con suavidad. Reiner lo hizo, la miró y sintió su corazón herido temblar… ¿cómo podía ser alguien tan hermosa? ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan arrebatadora? No tenía ni idea –Despacio…—Murmuró la mujer sobre su cuerpo con voz ahogada. Con lentitud fue invadiéndola, y el placer que le prodigó aquel húmedo y estrecho abrazo le hizo gemir ruidosamente. Mikasa estaba sonrojada, llena y dispuesta, dispuesta cómo nunca. El amor dolía, dolía mucho, y más si este no era correspondido. Ambos bien lo sabían…

Pero en aquel momento, el dolor se quedó olvidado en un rincón de la habitación, mientras que ambos se hacían garras a besos y caricias –¡Ngh!—Gimió Mikasa con fuerza cuando Reiner le embistió. Jadeó, y se estremeció con violencia sobre el sexo hinchado de su compañero, antes de echar las caderas hacia delante y sentir más, sentirlo más…

-¡A-Ah! R-Reiner…—Reiner jadeó, sobrecogido, entregado y con manos ávidas le recorrió el torso hasta llenarse las palmas con unos senos suaves y que ardían cómo carbones encendidos. Mikasa pareció deshacerse, y sin embargo con esmero le cabalgó, lenta, profunda, tendidamente…

Estocadas hondas, íntimas y besos llenos de saliva y de sentimientos, en eso se convirtió su noche de vestidos caros y luces de colores.

No quería parar, se encontró pensando Mikasa. No quería detener aquello, quería más, quería sentir aún más de ese placer doloroso que le brindaba un corazón roto en el pecho. Porqué ella estaba enamorada, enamorada de Reiner y Reiner amaba a alguien más, a alguien que se había ido, y ambos se habían quedado tan rotos cómo ávidos de sentir algo recíproco a sus emociones…

-¡M-Mikasa!—Exclamó Reiner, incapaz de contenerse—M-Mika…

Se incorporó y con unos brazos poderosos la redujo contra su pecho enorme. Se la cogió casi con devoción, desesperado por borrarse las caricias de alguien que ya no estaría más, desesperado por sentirla a ella y a ese amor que le ofrecía sin palabras, sin condiciones, sin restricciones…

El rostro de la muchacha le miró cuándo sintió el primer orgasmo cerca y Reiner se maravilló con aquella expresión de absoluta entrega. Le besó con hambre y le mordisqueó la piel de ese cuello expuesto, al ritmo de su poderoso embiste. Sus gritos eran más agudos, sus agarre cada vez más desesperado, y con la boca abierta le contempló correrse entre sus brazos sin pudor alguno.

No había necesidad de ello, en sus circunstancias el pudor y la vergüenza salían sobrando.

No pararon aquella primera ocasión. Le siguieron muchas otras antes de que ambos pudiesen sentirse satisfechos. Con ella debajo de su cuerpo esta ocasión, Reiner se vino en su interior, haciéndole doblegarse, haciéndole apegarse aún más a su cuerpo agotado, cedido.

No hubo palabras luego del culmine. Sólo unas miradas que hablaban por sí solas. Las lágrimas pronto salieron a relucir y en sollozos, y en besos ambos se ahogaron en aquella madrugada que tal y cómo habían sospechado en un inicio, se les antojó eterna.

(…)

Historia Reiss suspiró tendidamente cuándo logró regular su respiración. Su corazón parecía a punto de estallarle, era capaz de sentirlo. Con premura, acarició la piel morena bajo su cuerpo y se maravilló con su textura.

Era cómo el satín, cómo la más valiosa de las sedas. La llenó de besos y con devoción recorrió cada peca al alcance de sus manos. Ymir se echó a reír, contagiándola de inmediato.

Desnudas y reducidas a dos cuerpos demasiado humanos cómo para detener aquello que habían iniciado ya, Historia se acurrucó entre los brazos de su amor y retozó unos instantes, pérdida en un paraíso de sábanas suaves y luces bajas. Los pechos de Ymir reposaban contra su espalda desnuda y se ruborizó al recordar la manera en la que ella los había acariciado.

Se encogió en aquel agarre preciado e Ymir, aprovechándose de su vulnerabilidad atacó nuevamente su cuello marcado. Historia suspiró placenteramente, y con pereza se giró para poder contemplarla de nuevo. Era hermosa, Ymir era hermosa y era tan suya cómo ella misma le pertenecía a Ymir. Con dedos delicados recorrió el abdomen de la rubia, quién se estremeció. Unos ojos llenos de deseo contemplaron a la morena, quién sonrió sin poder contenerse –¿Otra vez?

Historia sólo pudo asentir.

Ymir se dedicó a alabarla cómo sólo se alaba a una diosa. Era fascinante contemplar aquella belleza rendida ante el placer. Era hipnotizante sentir cómo su lengua, demandante e indetenible saboreaba todo a su paso. Las reacciones de su Tori eran sublimes, provocaban en su cuerpo las más intensas respuestas. Estremecimientos, ligeros cosquilleos en las yemas que todo tocaban y una humedad creciente entre los muslos. Historia le envolvió con las piernas desesperada, necesitada por sentir más y sin poder dejar pasar más tiempo, ambas lo iniciaron todo de nuevo. El universo mismo pareció surgir a partir de sus pechos fruncidos, de sus pelvis en un constante, ligero y erótico movimiento. Del cuerpo de Historia brotaron mil y un gotas de un sudor que gustosamente fue saboreado, y de los labios de Ymir, se liberaron un millón de suspiros que fueron bebidos de buena gana por una ansiosa Historia. Le quería, pensó Reiss, cuándo en un momento determinado el cuerpo de Ymir y el suyo mismo se estremecieron con violencia. Le quería tanto que cada vez que cerraba los ojos era capaz de ver su rostro, de soñar con él, de seguirle amando con cada fibra de su ser. Ymir gimió, y ella por acto reflejo, excitada cómo nunca por aquel sonido roto y primitivo, le imitó, antes de rodearle el rostro sonrosado con las manos y beberse su imagen con ojos ávidos.

El rostro de Ymir al tener un orgasmo gracias a ella sería algo que jamás podría olvidar. Que jamás su mente borraría a pesar de los estragos del tiempo y de las encrucijadas del destino.

-Te amo…—Susurró Historia Reiss cómo si fuese esa la verdad de su existencia. Lo era, se dijo, envolviendo el cuerpo aún tembloroso de Ymir con brazos y piernas, toda humedad, sonrojos y estremecimientos. Esa era su única verdad y joder, que lo sería siempre –Te amo, mi amor.

Ymir sonrió cómo nunca antes lo había hecho. Se acurrucó contra el pecho suave de Historia y suspiró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de una dicha que no era capaz de poner en palabras.

Las palabras eran burdas en comparación de la vorágine de sentimientos que llevaba en el pecho, y con un gesto que a Historia le derritió el corazón, se escondió del mundo entre los menudos brazos de su amor.

Historia sólo fue capaz de sostener aquel cuerpo amado y cubrirle más, abrigarle más a abrazos, caricias y besos suaves.

-Te estuve esperando mucho tiempo...—Confesó Ymir reducida, entregada, completamente otorgada a Historia. La rubia sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas—Te busqué por mucho, mucho tiempo...—La morena se incorporó ligeramente. El azul y el ámbar se enfrentaron, se deshicieron, se mezclaron con fluidez en una mirada única de reconocimiento y agradecimiento –¿Valió la pena la espera, mi amor? –Preguntó Historia con timidez.

Ymir le sonrió cómo si todo antes de asentir –Cada maldito segundo, diosa.

(…)

Cuándo los botones se soltaron, y la piel morena de Eren Yaeger quedó desnuda frente a mí, sólo pude por un eterno instante, contemplarle, completamente maravillado.

Luego de todo el barullo de la fiesta que parecía no tener final cercano, Eren y yo decidimos escaparnos aún a pesar de que ya había un plan de huida hecho. No lo pensamos mucho, no había otra cosa al menos en mi cabeza que volverme a encontrar con Eren entre las sábanas con nada más que piel expuesta y caricias furtivas.

-Te eché de menos... –Confesó, cuándo mis manos recorrieron con delicadeza las líneas de sus músculos, dibujando con timidez trazos invisibles en esa piel de canela. Estaba caliente, pensé sin aliento, con toda la sangre bulléndome sin piedad. Aquel cuerpo estaba caliente cómo las llamas. Sus ojos verdes oscurecidos en expectación, su boca entreabierta, sus jadeos entrecortados… Nunca antes en mi vida le había deseado cómo en ese instante perfecto, y por ello, luego de beberme su imagen con devoción, me dejé llevar por lo que sentía, contra lo que era ya imposible luchar.

Cuándo nuestros labios se encontraron, y nuestros cuerpos se unieron en un contacto ligero, finalmente todo se desató. Sí, pensé, emocionado al sentir sus manos luchando contra mi ropa, sí, así, justo así era que deberíamos estar cada segundo de esa vida cruel y hermosa. Justo así, con sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y mis labios contra los suyos. Estaba enloquecido de deseo, sentía mi carne volverse de fuego y mi sangre convertirse en vapor conforme los labios de Eren se abrían paso a través de mi piel sensible y sonrojada.

Mi cama nos recibió luego de un instante eterno en el que nuestros alientos fueron uno solo, y con manos ansiosas, anhelantes y decididas me arrancó la última prenda antes de observarme cómo nunca antes lo había visto hacerlo –Mi amor—Murmuró, embelesado. Fue eso lo mismo que yo pensé al verlo inclinarse sobre mí.

-Te deseo –Confesé sin aliento, luego de un tendido beso húmedo y anhelante. –Te deseo, Eren, te quiero en mí ahora, mi amor, mi amor –El sudor perlaba nuestros cuerpos, lo hacía todo más fluido, más íntimo. Luego de llenarme de besos el rostro y degustar con ocio mi cuello, descendió y atrapó uno de mis pezones entre sus labios, entre sus dientes. Cuándo su lengua se enroscó alrededor de la piel sensible yo no pude evitar gemir. No acallé mi voz, aquella noche no, aquella noche quería que él me viera, me escuchara yme sintiera sin reservas. Aquella noche yo era suyo cómo nunca antes y anhelaba con desespero que él así lo sintiera. Ése sonido provocó que la dureza que se frotaba contra mi muslo se tensara más, causó que losdientes que me marcaban se incrustaran más en hondo –Mi amor –Suspiré, cuándo liberó mi pecho y bajó, y bajó aún más…

Estaba duro cómo una roca, y el sentir su aliento ardiente sobre mi verga sólo me hizo descontrolarme un poquito más. –Di mi nombre –Ordenó con voz ronca, primitiva y demandante. –Cuándo te corras, di mi nombre, mi amor…

Su lengua y su boca me hicieron perderme en mi propio cuerpo. Succiones suaves y profundas me hicieron estremecerme en el borde del abismo sin freno alguno –¡Ngh! ¡E-Eren…!

No duré demasiado. No me fue posible retenerme por mucho, porqué la visión de ese sensual hombre sobre mí, colmándome de un placer embriagador fue infinitamente más fuerte que cualquiera de mis reservas.

Se bebió mi semilla con soltura, antes de colocarse sobre mí por entero. Abrí mis piernas húmedas y le recibí ansioso, antes de comenzar a frotarme contra él. Eren gimió roncamente, antes de besarme con una pasión desbordante y echar hacia delante las caderas, creando con su cuerpo un ritmo lento, enloquecedor, ardiente y perfecto –¡ _E-Eren_ …! ¡Ngh, E-Eren, _a-así, as-así_!

-¿Se siente bien, mi amor? ¿Te gusta así?

Me sonrojé ante sus palabras, ante su voz animal y primitiva, demandante y seductora. Asentí desesperado, sintiendo cada poro de mi cuerpo invadido por su ser –S-Se siente bien, Eren –Acepté con el timbre roto, con un innombrable placer llenándome por completo –A-Así, a-así… haz que me corra, haz que termine…

Eren se tensó unos instantes, me miró hambriento y luego de cogerme por las rodillas y elevarme me embistió sin contemplaciones, con rudeza, con una lujuria que me sobrepasó y me hizo terminar por segunda vez gritando su nombre sin pudor alguno.

El beso que me otorgó luego de mi orgasmo me llenó de anhelo nuevamente y esta vez fue mi turno de dejarlo abajo. Sentir su cuerpo entre mis piernas, entre mis muslos, insinuante y ardiente me arrancó un gemido de placer. Él me sonrió con ternura antes de dejarse guiar por mis manos y mi cuerpo –¿Quieres que probemos nuevamente que mis caderas pueden sin problemas con tu cuerpo, cielo?

-Oh, por supuesto que sí, nene –Confesé, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Eres sucio, _agapité_...—Jadeó cuándo un escalofrío nos recorrió a ambos. Desde mi sitio, lo contemplé, hermoso, hermoso cómo una visión, sonrojado y entregado. _Mío_ , pensé con hambre, con un deseo inconcebible hinchándome los poros y el corazón. _Él es mío_ …

-Te amo –Dije, luego de llenar de besos su rostro hermoso y arrebolado. Cogí con mi boca uno de sus dedos y lo recorrí sinuosamente con mi lengua. Él gruñó y apretó mi cadera con su mano libre –Hazlo, Eren –Jadeé sin aliento al recibir una sutil embestida suya contra mi entrada expuesta.

Lo hizo con delicadeza y con sus ojos verdes adorándome a cada segundo que duró aquella preparación. Cuándo sus dedos alcanzaron mi punto dulce, me deshice en gemidos calientes que quise dejar salir con tal de encenderlo aún más. –E-Eren… ngh, ha-hazlo ya...—Supliqué desesperado. –H-Hazlo ya, te quiero d-dentro de mí…

Cuándo su verga se abrió paso poco a poco en mi interior, casi lloré de placer. Se sentía _tan bien, tan rico, tan correcto_ … Finalmente estábamos de nuevo unidos de aquella manera tan única, finalmente estaba de vuelta en mí, finalmente éramos uno…

Lo cabalgué con devoción. Sin ningún tipo de temor me dejé llevar por todo ese deseo encendido, por todo ese anhelo que despertaba él en mi interior, por todo ese amor incontenible que se rebosaba por mi cuerpo con descaro. El sonido de la carne chocando contra la carne, el ligero ardor que sentía en mi entrada, la sensación exquisita de su verga en mi interior, todo me rompió, me redujo a un dechado de piel perlada en sudor, de carne trémula, húmeda y sensible…

Él, en un momento determinado lo hizo. Echó las caderas hacia delante, y yo fui elevado con violencia hacia arriba. Grité de placer, y le cabalgué con desesperación, _así, así mi amor, ahí, justo ahí_... –¡E-Eren! ¡E-Eren, m-más des-despa… _ah_!

Obviamente que él no fue más despacio, no, sino que me giró, dejándome sobre el colchón, y me folló con desespero, casi con furia, mientras sus labios me robaron el aliento y sus manos marcaron mi cuerpo con caricias ardientes y anheladas. –Te amo... –Murmuró contra mi boca –Te amo, te amo, te amo…

Él gimió guturalmente mi nombre, sonido que bastó y sobró para llevarme de nuevo hacia el nirvana. Me corrí con un grito primitivo, antes de recibirlo en mi interior, ardiente, ardiente cómo el fuego…

Suspiré cuándo le sentí desbordarme, caerse por mis muslos, cubrirme de blancura. Sonreí a mi Eren, cansado y sin aliento, sonrojado y más que dispuesto –Te amo, mi amor –Confesé, cuándo su cuerpo se movió encima de mí, tembloroso y endeble. Él me sonrió, marcando ese hoyuelo bello en su mentón y frotó su nariz contra la mía.

Estábamos empapados, empapados en sudor, en semen, en sentimientos que fluían con soltura… aquello lejos de incomodarme, sólo me hizo acercarlo más a mí, para sentirlo contra mi piel, desnudo y perfecto –De nuevo... –Jadeó él, cuándo mis muslos aprisionaron sus caderas estrechas. Su dureza había vuelto, y yo sonreí, todo perversión.

Sin decir más me giré, y él me montó con devoción, me cogió hasta que olvidé mi nombre, mi apellido y todo lo demás, me cogió hasta que en mi mente, en mi cuerpo y en mi alma y corazón, sólo quedó claro un vocablo, un nombre, uno hermoso y único.

 _Su nombre_.

Cuando terminamos, cuándo no quedó más de nosotros para resistir, lo acuné contra mi pecho. Era enorme, enorme y hermoso, y llené de besos sus hombros musculosos y su mentón encantador –Estoy que me voy de culo por ti –Confesé con el rubor cubriéndome la cara. Él me sonrió –Oh, entonces estamos en igualdad de condiciones, _agapité_.

Sus ojos verdes cómo esmeraldas me observaron, y yo sentí el deseo de llorar de felicidad. Elevó mi mano izquierda y besó mis dedos, uno a uno con premura, con una ternura sin igual –Cuándo nos casemos...—Susurró emocionado –No habrá noche en la que no te haga sentir mi amor en cada fibra de tu ser. Voy a sostenerte siempre, voy a abrazarte y a llenarte de besos. Joder, te amaré hasta más allá del final, mi amor. Mi Levi, mi precioso Riv…

Sollocé antes de besarle con dulzura –Soy tuyo –Susurré contra su boca. –Desde antes del comienzo, y hasta después del final, yo siempre he sido y seré tuyo.

-Y yo tuyo –Prometió, acurrucándose contra mi pecho tibio –Hasta más allá del fin.

Y yo no pedía más.

(…)

Abrí los ojos cuándo un delicado halo de luz llegó a mi rostro. Suspiré con pereza, y me estiré plácidamente, antes de ser capaz de notar el dulce peso de mi Riv llenándome los brazos. Sonreí al verle ahí, dormidito y precioso cómo una visión, soñando entre mis brazos. Sentí mi cuerpo agotadísimo, y eso, joder, eso sólo me hizo sonreír cómo nunca antes en mi vida. Eso era producto de la mejor, de la mejor noche de mi vida, aquello era prueba fehaciente de que entre nosotros el amor estaba más que hecho, y juntos construiríamos un futuro, siempre bien tomados de la mano.

Lo recorrí con sutileza, y me llené las manos con unas suaves nalgas que inocentemente se expusieron ante mi guarrez extrema. Él se estremeció, suspiró y luego de murmurar unas cosillas adorablemente inentendibles, se acurrucó aún más contra mi pecho. Unos ojos azules, hermosos y únicos se abrieron poco después –Hola –Susurré contra su boca dulce. Él me sonrió y luego de frotar su nariz contra la mía, saludó –Hola, guapo.

Lo apegué aún más contra mí –¿Listo para todo? –Pregunté travieso, llenándome las manos con su piel y su calor.

Él me besó tiernamente –Nací listo.

 _Tan dulce_ , pensé yo al verlo. _Tan dulce, tan único, tan etéreo_. El rubor de sus mejillas suavizaba sus ya de por sí finos rasgos, y sus ojos azules relucían cómo las aguas del mar, cómo el cielo de un verano eterno. El color de su piel era el color perfecto, el color de sus ojos, el color de sus mejillas y su boca. Su textura era de seda y de satén, su voz era el sonido más hermoso de todos. Por Dios, pensé, viéndolo maravillado, le amaba tanto.

-Te amo tanto...—Susurré contra su piel. Él me sonrió y esa sonrisa estremeció de dicha mi corazón. –Y yo también te amo, Eren.

Estaba pleno. Estaba completo, estaba feliz. La primera vez que hicimos el amor, no pude evitar recordar, que sentía un temor espantoso brotarme del pecho, aparte del innombrable amor que me llenaba por doquier. El temor de perderle, el temor de que se fuera… pero aquí, ahora, con su cuerpo sobre el mío y sus ojos unidos a los míos no sentía otra cosa que no fuera felicidad, felicidad absoluta, absoluta, absoluta.

No lo olvidéis, las cosas importantes se dicen tres veces y aquello… aquello era definitivamente lo más importante.

 _Tan dulce, mi Riv_ , pensé, observando perdido y enamorado sus pestañas, sus mejillas, su sonrojo y su sonrisa. _Tan dulce, tan único, tan etéreo_ , tan… tan _mi Riv._

De pronto una voz nos llamó desde fuera, haciéndonos reír –Andad, par de calenturientos, que es hora del almuerzo y mi hombre os ha preparado una comida demasiado buena para dejar que se pierda solo porque no podéis mantener la polla y el culo bajo la ropa más de diez minutos…

Levi enrojeció aún más, pero me miró… me miró y sonrió.

-¡Kaney Ackerman, déjalos en paz!

Al parecer los papis Ackerman habían vuelto de su aventura –No sé qué tanto dice, si él y Uri no fueron al hotel precisamente para evaluar la calidad de las sábanas. –Se quejó mi novio, mientras nos vestíamos ambos, con sonrisas cómplices en los labios.

Afuera, jo-der, el mundo parecía brillar más. O no, quizás no era el mundo, quizás era Levi iluminándome el mundo más que nunca –Deja de ver así al enano, turco, es aterrador –Se quejó Kaney Ackerman con sorna, mientras bebía una taza de té humeante.

Levi me sonrió desde la cocina –Supongo, mestizo, que finalmente le has dado el anillo –Me sorprendí –¿Cómo…?

-El día que te fuiste con los mocosos al centro, escuché a Levi decir que estabas raro. Y parecía preocupado –Alcé las cejas, sorprendido –Yo no sabía eso…

-Obviamente el enano no te dijo nada, pero yo me tomé la libertad de seguirte. Estaba dispuesto a matarte, pero entonces vi porqué estabas actuando raro, y dije, " _bueno Kaney, supongo que la rata mestiza no es tan mala para el enano después de todo_ ".

Sonreí –Sí. Ya se lo di.

-¿Y aceptó?

-Me dijo que sí. –Me hinché de orgullo al decir aquello.

-¿Le amas?

Lo miré y asentí, sin dejar pasar una sola milésima –Le amo con todo mi corazón.

Él me observó con esos ojos de pedernal marca Ackerman que Bellatrix había heredado sin lugar a dudas y sonrió –Bueno, entonces supongo que tenéis mi aprobación, mocosos.

-Nuestra aprobación...—Corrigió Papá Uri llegando junto a Levi de la cocina, sonriente y con una canasta de panecillos humeantes –Hice esto para celebrar vuestro compromiso. Es sencillo, y lo preparé todo de último momento, pero… pero bueno, chicos, ¡que Kaney me lo dijo apenas ayer!

Reímos. –Es más que suficiente, Papá...—Susurró Levi, con voz contenida. Sonreí, me puse de pie y avancé hasta él, para cogerle de la mano –Prometo hacerlo feliz, cuidarlo y sostenerlo. Prometo ser más fuerte por él cada día, prometo protegerle para siempre. Gracias por bendecir esto, gracias por aceptarme en su familia…

-Oh Eren, para, que harás llorar a Kaney...—Rio Papá Uri, avanzando hacia nosotros y envolviéndonos a ambos en un gran abrazo de Papá, cálido y lleno de cariño –Yo te consideré parte de la familia desde el principio, desde que hiciste que mi niño hermoso sonriese con tanta felicidad.

Levi sollozó contra su hombro y el rubio hombre besó su frente –Y tú...—Susurró para él –Tú siempre, siempre, siempre serás mi niño. Y yo siempre seré tu papá.

Levi gimoteó –Oh, papá…

Se abrazaron ahora ellos con muchas fuerzas.

-¿Es que acaso hoy todos amanecieron más gais que ayer, o qué? –Mikasa Ackerman hizo acto de presencia luego de entrar por la puerta de cristal de atrás y nos sonrió con travesura.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué horas son estas de aparecer, señorita?

-Papi, lo siento, se me pasaron los tragos y me quedé donde una amiga –Ya, claro, una amiga enorme, musculosa hasta lo exagerado y con tetas más grandes que la calva cabeza de Connie.

-Voy a hacer como que te creo la monserga esa. –Aceptó el beso de la mimada esa en la mejilla y luego la miró –Igual debiste llamar, niña. Hoy estamos celebrando el compromiso de tu hermano, ve, lávate y vuelve que no tardarán en llegar los otros…

¿Los otros?

Minutos más tarde, luego de que Mikasa volviese ahora ya más presentable, por la puerta principal entraron todos. Verlos ahí, sonrientes, aún padeciendo la resaca pero felices cómo nunca por nosotros, me hizo sentir ganas de llorar de pura felicidad. –¡Pasen, pasen, bienvenidos todos!

-A esos de ahí los encontré en un bote de basura –Señaló Kaney a Braus y a Springer, quienes rieron con pudor. Ya, _pudor_.

-Larga, larga historia que un día os contaremos.

Estaban todos ahí, desde la escándalosa Sasha hasta la silenciosa Annie. Incluso el pequeño Shaye nos saludaba a todos con gorjeos adorables y risitas encantadoras. Tras ellos entraron Rhodess y Alma Reiss, y después, cómo no, Carla Yaeger hizo acto de aparición, seguida por el tío Haness. –¿Papá, qué es todo…?

-Estamos todos aquí para celebrar su compromiso. Con panqueques, té, panecillos y comida griega que la adorable madre de Eren hizo para nosotros.

-¡A buena hora tíos, que me estoy que me muero de hambre! –Exclamó Sasha, siendo la primera en decidirse a entrar en Roca Casterly, perdón, en Malfoy Manor, no, qué tonto soy, en la residencia Ackerman.

-Claramente todos aquí, panda de enfermos, follasteis ayer cómo si con ello fuesen a darles un premio, ¿a que sí? –Con esa muy elocuente frase, cabeza de rodilla nos recibió por la mañana.

Todos reímos, y yo busqué de inmediato la mano de mi novio, quién acudió a mí con rapidez. Nos miramos un momento, sonrientes y felices y luego nos decidimos a unirnos al resto, que se congregaba alrededor del enorme comedor de caoba.

Aquel almuerzo de compromiso sorpresa fue el mejor de todos. Jamás me había sentido tan completo, tan feliz, tan libre de cualquier tipo de preocupaciones.

Jamás antes en mi vida había sentido tan de cerca la felicidad absoluta, y ahí, junto a mi precioso Riv, rodeado de mi familia, de su familia, de nuestra familia, la felicidad absoluta me invadió y no pude hacer más que darle la bienvenida con una muy enorme sonrisa.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Queridas Criaturas:**

 **Ha pasado ya más de un año desde que esta historia comenzó y nunca pensé que tendría semejante acogida. Lo escribí en una época muy difícil en mi vida, y tuve un miedo atroz a publicarle porque sería el primer fic de comedia que escribía. Mercurio17 me convenció de hacerlo y jamás nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente por haberlo hecho. Conocí a personitas maravillosas gracias a esta pequeña historia, personitas que se han vuelto mis parceros, que me han apoyado incondicionalmente y que han brindado su cariño tanto a esta obra cómo a mí. Pandirafa, Potato, RivaiFem T.A., y otras dulzuras más. Esta historia la escribí durante un año en el que me sucedieron muchas, muchas cosas. Entré a la Universidad, conocí a los mejores amigos que se puede pedir a Dios, me enamoré por primera vez en un largo, largo tiempo, le di la bienvenida a personas increíbles y le dije un adiós prematuro a seres que amé mucho, lloré a mares, reí a carcajadas y aprendí a ver la vida de manera distinta. Apenas tengo 19 años, y sé que falta mucho por delante, pero Mad First Love siempre será mi joya más amada por el hecho de que fue el puente a muchas de mis personas especiales, y porqué en ella plasmé todo el sentimiento que sentí a flor de piel mes, tras mes.**

 **A pesar de muchas veces estar ausente por deberes, esta historia tendrá un final muy pronto, y les aseguro que entregaré al completo mi corazón para que sea suficiente, para intentar estar a la altura de todo el apoyo, el cariño y los ánimos que ustedes, mis hermosas criaturas me han dado sin reservas.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Nejiko Ka.**

 **RivaiFem T.A.**

 **ChibiGoreItaly**

 **Nanao Himura**

 **Charly Land.**

 **Gracias por vuestros reviews bonitos, gracias a todos por su apoyo, mi corazón al entero es suyo.**

 **Con eterno cariño, Elisa.**

 **(Por cierto, me llamo Sarah, ¡un gusto!)**

* * *

 **Siguiente Capítulo.**

" **La Noche de los Girasoles"**


End file.
